Mai Otome: Our Legacy
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: Shoujo-ai. As the Old Earth files are explored a new door is open to Otome: children without losing their power. Is this truly a benefit? Has Tomoe finally lost all her marbles?
1. MaiOtome: Our Legacy chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters are Sunrise property and I am just twisting them through some turns of good natured fun.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **There are changes in place now that have allowed me to update and better edit this story. As an author, first and foremost I write for _**my own**_ creative pleasure, I am open to honest criticism, though.

* * *

**Mai Otome: Our Legacy**

Director Helene was probably the only person at Garderobe Academy, other than her young apprentice Irina Woods, who was happy that young Queen Mashiro made peaceful relations with the people of Aswad. A promise was made to access the sealed technology that Garderobe was home to and protected by. Natsuki Kruger, the Garderobe Headmistress and Second Column, agreed only if the technology was beneficial and not to be used for war or military application. There were still so many Earth technologies left untouched in the library for many different reasons. The one reason that Natsuki herself did not agree with was to do with losing face. This was not about honor because the medical technology could be beneficial to everyone on Earl.

Because Youko cared more about this than even Natsuki herself, they agreed to oversee the task of access and application of any new technology. It went without saying that the good far outweighed the bad. To help the people of Earl was just the simple face, to the future Youko wanted to help create for the people she loved, and even the few who occasionally pushed her buttons. On more than one occasion Natsuki was tempted to throttle Arika, just to drag Miyu out of her wanderings to ask for help. During one long night in particular, Youko asked a rather serious question of Natsuki.

"Headmistress, what would you say if Viola wanted to retire and start a family?" Youko asked with a coy look and rather focused eyes.

"Who was the unlucky man so I could break his legs?" Natsuki asked not looking up, but clearly interested, "I really don't know as we have never discussed this before. Why are you interested in such matters all of a sudden?" Her tension headache had started earlier so Natsuki was glad for the break.

"Would you even consider the possibility?" Youko asked still searching in earnest for an answer.

"Are you feeling philosophical tonight or are you baiting me?" Natsuki asked in return, emerald eyes looking firmly into nothing in particular.

"It is an unfortunate consequence that Otome cannot bear children and continue to be Otome. The nanomachines are incompatible with one half of the reproductive equation, even though I know more than a few Otome who have no interest in those matters. If we found the technology to somehow bypass certain facets, would you consider the possibility?" Youko asked piquing Natsuki's curiosity now.

"In the hypothetical sense, of course I would…" Natsuki answered simply. Even knowing they were alone she still looked around to make sure Shizuru was nowhere in the area.

"Heart of the Otome, indeed… The future generations will have many more choices than are available to us now, because of what we are attempting to do here. I believe everyone should have the chance to leave behind their legacy. There are many who cannot bear children and then there are those who so frequently do without thought or care," Youko said trying not to sound preachy.

"Are you trying to tell me something Youko? Is it even possible considering the level of technology we have now?" Natsuki asked with hope and fear gnawing away at her.

"It may certainly be if some of this documentation is to be believed. I am going to ask you now if I can bring in some help from a few doctors I know in Aries. These men and women have been trying to do things of this nature for quite some time now. They work with married couples who want but cannot have children. I know that there are orphans out there also who could use families, but it takes someone of an extremely strong character to reach out to those poor abandoned children," Youko went on to say, her heart clearly screaming out these words, "I myself have thought of it more than once because of my cursed lineage, but my time is too severely devoted to finding a true cure for the Aswad. Reito and Midori are only still with me because of this accursed technology, but I would prefer to have them back in their original health. Though Reito is already beyond any doctors help with his almost complete cybernetics."

"So you are serious about this and not just playing with farfetched dreams?" Natsuki asked Youko, noticing her features soften at the mere mention of her oldest and closest friends.

"The Aswad technology is useful in some ways and limiting in too many others. Gal told me to look for certain references out of curiosity in hopes for her uncertain future. It is becoming a more common occurrence amongst the young Aswad now. So will you allow this?" Youko asked almost defiantly.

"I will, but under the conditions you and I had previously discussed. Two people only and they must come here. If they cannot agree to sign the non disclosure paperwork, prior to arrival, then they can go home," Natsuki said firmly ignoring Youko's obvious attempt to bait her temper, "There are too many people out there still who would find malicious use for such technology. It would be foolish of us to think that everyone has the betterment of mankind in their hearts." The last sentence was spoken as a weary sigh.

Natsuki got up from the table they were at feeling and looking worse for wear. It had never occurred to Natsuki before to think of these things, but now… Natsuki left without another word feeling the need to hold and make love to Shizuru screaming in her base brain.

Why was it that this conversation made her long so deeply just to hold her most precious person? One simple answer to that question: hope…

.


	2. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter2

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property. I will soon be adding some new life to the lineup.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Even with all the research and effort put into this story, it is a labor of love. When I originally started on this piece, it was actually a hand written piece and just for kicks.

**05/05/09: **After getting a laptop in 02/08 I started taking an interest in working on my writing once again. I was still new to FFN when I originally posted this and now I'm polishing it up, wiser and more experienced to the Doc. Management system and being a beta for my own work.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch2**

President Chrysant led her oh so willing Otome back to their room very early in the evening. Haruka had a major headache from the earlier conversation about their future. Garderobe always knew just how to keep Haruka on her toes. Yukino sent word to Captain Hallard to escort the doctors that Youko Helene requested. The call was still running through Yukino's mind, even as she led Haruka into the shower. It was only hypothetical, so why was Haruka on edge, and dear god, why couldn't she help but imagine a duo of little Haruka's running around.

"I'm glad we stopped that conversation, Yukino. I'm sorry if I sound shellfish or indifferent…" Haruka said with a knowing pause.

Yukino did not correct her and was not joining her in the shower. Haruka had to keep herself focused because this was never something she imagined being a problem for them. After all the years they had known each other, it was natural progression for any relationship. Haruka had feelings of anxiety because a child for them would never be just theirs.

"…and sharing Yukino with some man is out of the question. _I'll kill him first_," Haruka said to herself as she ran her head under the shower spray. If Haruka had looked back she would have noticed that Yukino had stopped to listen with a sad smile.

"Why don't I ever leave before she starts up? If only to be water just once…" Yukino cursed herself as she gave in to her lust for Haruka's strong body.

Much later, the two exhausted women lay not facing each other, but totally still wrapped in one another. Yukino kissed Haruka's back between her shoulder blades and enjoyed the growl her lover let loose. Haruka had a pillow stuffed under her arms and withdrew it as Yukino's warm breath started her motor once again. Unfortunately…

"Haruka, you never answered me earlier," Yukino said still kissing her, though very softly and ever so slowly.

"If you keep that up I'll probably never be able to. I couldn't answer you, Yukino, because the question isn't simple." Haruka replied trying to turn to face Yukino.

"A simple yes or no would have been fine for me, Haruka. It is not like we need words to truly understand each other. What I saw in your eyes was totally foreign to me or should I say us," Yukino replied not allowing Haruka to move.

"I will not share you with some man, Yukino. I love children, but that would be too much like cheating for me," Haruka said giving Yukino total control of the situation and her body.

"You weren't listening were you? I asked you if we, as in just you and me, could possibly have kids, would you consider it. There was never mention of a man, Haruka, so there is no need to input one. This is hypothetical just you, _**baka**_, and me from our DNA. So what is your answer?" Yukino asked finally flopping off of her Otome and on to the bed next to her.

"Since when have I ever been able to say no to you? But this is just hypothetical right…?" Haruka asked confused by Yukino's sly smile. It didn't matter, ten seconds later Yukino dragged a long hard kiss out of her, and slowly lead them back into another magical embrace.

* * *

Slowly speeding away from Aries, on her way to Windbloom and Garderobe, Chie Hallard sat lost in her thoughts. Children using the DNA from two female hosts, if that were possible, she would have her own little set of Columns with Aoi. The thought brought Chie back to the real world for a moment pondering just what they had found up in the Old Earth files.

"_Leave it to the Headmistress to complicate a simple drive_," Chie thought to herself.

With a quick glance at her passengers, Chie wondered just how true this could be. There had to be some truth if she was escorting these people, in secret without even someone from her team to help.

"Chrysant, what the Hell have you gotten me involved in?" Chie asked aloud, even though she knew the answer lay on the road ahead of her.

The good part of all of this was her orders to stay with these women. This meant she could go see her beloved Aoi at the castle, while Garderobe arranged accommodations for these doctors and for herself, rather than having to utilize Aries Embassy suites.

"I'm going home … home to Aoi that is," Chie smiled as she pushed all other thoughts from her mind.

Chie would make up for the last few months, somehow. The passengers in back started to wonder if this Otome was truly a mad woman as she giggled for the next ten minutes.

_Boy, it was truly going to be a long ride._


	3. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome is Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you one and all for reading and reviewing. This has been such a great debut for me here that I am enjoying this so much. To you all, my hat is off and I must add just how much I love the community and the endearing spirit of sharing the pain that is writing. Thank you all once again.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch3**

Natsuki was trying to enjoy her day off, but so far no one agreed with her wishes. Nao had stopped by earlier just to get on her nerves, before disappearing as usual. As for Miss Maria and Shizuru, they decided to give Natsuki no measure of peace on what she and Youko were thinking with this new technology.

For Shizuru's part, it was an endless quest to tease and annoy her. With Miss Maria, it was two steps away from an interrogation into her current mental status. Natsuki locked herself in her room rather quickly, hoping for some relief, but the phone in her office changed that.

"Natsuki…that was Youko informing me that Chie Hallard has arrived. Ara, through this door is not a good way to hold a conversation with someone you love," Shizuru said calmly though Natsuki could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Inform Youko that we will greet her guests and escort them to a place to rest, before they go view the recently uncovered files," Natsuki said flatly leaning against the door.

Natsuki listened for a reply, but it never came. She knew that she was treading thin ice with Shizuru after their most recent conversation.

"My Natsuki, you cannot greet our guests properly from your position against the door. I will not brooch the subject of children with you again, so you may come out as duty beckons us," Shizuru said sounding hollow. Natsuki knew that this was because she had adopted her wounded demeanor and was now across the room.

Natsuki adjusted her jacket and took a deep sigh. This was truly not going to be her day. Shizuru was hurt and Miss Maria would find her soon enough to badger her again.

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_ Natsuki wondered as she entered her office. Shizuru was across the room awaiting her and not looking at her, _"Okay, so I'm an idiot, but are we really ready for this."_

"Shizuru, I am sorry for running away earlier, and for the way our conversation turned out. I don't want this to be left out in the air between us. All I hope is that no one unnecessarily gets their hopes up," Natsuki said as she approached the woman she knew to be her soul mate and most trusted friend.

"Natsuki will promise to be honest later?" Shizuru asked looking into Natsuki's eyes with such intensity that it made Natsuki momentarily flinch.

"Only if Shizuru leaves the teasing in the office, while we talk in our bedroom," was Natsuki's reply as she took Shizuru's hand and tried to return that intense glare.

The smile that Shizuru now gave Natsuki was a genuine one, so one fence was temporarily mended. Shizuru took Natsuki's hand softly and gave a small tug. Natsuki eased into an embrace that few had ever seen them share as Shizuru whispered, "Only if Natsuki is wearing her birthday suit and nothing more."

* * *

Chie Hallard was parked by the front gate, waiting semi-patiently. The two women with her had presented Chie with an even better drive, thanks to their jovial conversation. Dr. Moira James was an older woman, with striking black hair and deep purple eyes which seemed to lighten her strong features. The woman was of medium build, and only slightly shorter than Chie. It was Chie's laughter that brought out her own inner desire. The good doctor asked about the young Otome's bemusement with a wink at her companion.

Dr. Drue Valencia was a few years younger than her partner, though no less striking, with her short brown hair and amber eyes. The woman spoke calmly and in even tone reminding Chie of Miss Maria on her good days. That calm tone of voice truly belied the mischievous soul that her partner could bring out with a simple look.

"Drue dear, get a good look at those steps, I swear this place must be a grand site to behold," Moira said placing her hand on her partner's left shoulder. They were much more casual now, since their unabashed teasing of Chie earlier.

"Moira, this place is not only a school, but it is the home of the Otome. The past, present, and future live here, are enshrined here and will forever roam about these grounds. Dear God, look at the two beautiful specimens coming down self same stairs," Drue replied with a hint of mirth.

"Whatever either of you say, _**please**_ don't repeat that or we will never get anywhere," Chie said smiling, though she truly hoped they understood she was not joking.

All Chie wanted now was to go to Aoi and hold her close the rest of the evening. The ride was not so long, thanks in part to their talk, but each moment Chie was in Windbloom and not with Aoi, was like a lifetime in isolation. Chie could focus on her work, while in Aries, but here there were too many memories beckoning from nearly every square inch of land.

* * *

Maria Graceburt sat in the gazebo pondering everything the past few days had brought about. In her many years, Maria had never found someone to settle down with, having no children and remaining an Otome. It was now no longer a choice for her, due to her age. There had been a few casual acquaintances, but never anything more than a night of feeding the base animal.

Too many good friends and a lover or two had gone on to the next life before her. This reminded Maria of the solemnity of the Otome lifestyle. A certain younger Otome had recently cracked that wall, with her innocent demeanor and somewhat naivety of the true evils of man/woman in general. Arika Yumemiya was everything her mother Rena had once been. Arika's cheerful character spoke volumes to Maria on what kind of future the girl would have.

To the elder Otome's surprise there could be hope for future generations of Otome, now that there were choices previously denied. Speaking of choices, it was rather interesting that a certain teacher, now coming towards her, had shown a hint of interest in forging some kind of bond. Since she had seen the elder Otome materialize it had left something unspoken between them.

This was almost totally foreign to Maria, since the younger woman seemed to not care about her age, only wanting to spend time with her, whether talking or not. As a companion, she was very quiet and did not push for something that they did not yet have, other than mutual respect of each other and their way of life.

"Yukariko…" the elder Otome said as she stood in greeting.

"Maria…" the younger Otome replied keeping respective distance, looking somewhat pensive.

* * *

Natsuki dismissed Chie after introductions and reminded her to report in to President Chrysant, before becoming side-tracked with her lover. Chie gave all four women respectful goodbyes and drove off as if the earth was slowly swallowing the ground behind her. The call of Chie's base animal needs was reflected in the speed in which she left.

"That is one desperate young woman," Drue said with a smile at the women with her.

"Not everyone is fortunate enough to live and work beside the one they love dearest. I would probably be the same way in her place," Shizuru added as they headed towards the grounds proper.

"_No probably even worse…" _Shizuru thought to herself.

"I surely agree with you. If I had to spend so much time away from Moira, I think my brain would shut down," Drue replied just before she lost all speech at the sight of Garderobe and all of its glory.

"I think we should go home to Aries and pack Drue. This place is even more beautiful than Chie described to us earlier. Would you have any teaching spots open on your staff, Headmistress Kruger?" Moira asked as they calmly headed by a few reflecting pools.

"As beautiful as all of this may seem to you now, it is a different story when the girls are all out here. I doubt either of you would happily give up your careers to teach even here, even if I had the spots," Natsuki replied stealing a glance at Shizuru, who was smiling at her in that Cheshire cat sort of way.

"That is true, but dear God, this place is breath taking and inspiring. I can understand why so many of you still call it home," Drue said finding her voice once again.

"Could you be any slower with the meet and greet, Headmistress?" Youko asked, waiting outside the staff dormitory building for them.

The woman was impatient to say the least, but her overly confident smile and open expression was endearing. Now that these women were here, Youko's focus had shifted to working. Her friends were too happy to see her and opted to forgo a quick respite. Opting instead to get down to the real reason they were there, the newly uncovered Old Earth files.

Shizuru did not mind as it freed up the rest of her day to be with Natsuki. As the three women walked off chatting animatedly, Natsuki felt a moment of fear pass, as Shizuru's breath grazed her neck and her hand found a home on her waist.

"Na-tsu-ki…" Shizuru said with a purring voice.

"N-nno-not here, Shizuru," Natsuki tried to reply as her body tensed, relaxed, and finally gave in allowing Shizuru to openly kiss her. Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and lead her back to their quarters, in no haste, as soon as their lips parted.

"Since you are mine for the rest of the day, I will wait. I think we shall have our conversation after Natsuki has properly apologized for her earlier statements," Shizuru said not looking at Natsuki, but knowing that the woman was going slightly pink.

"You never cease to amaze me with the limitless boundaries of your libido," Natsuki said going completely red and causing Shizuru to momentarily blush also.

* * *

Mai was playing hostess to young Queen Mashiro and her maid, Aoi, while Mikoto and Arika were off somewhere releasing one of Mikoto's old traps. The three women were enjoying a good laugh as screeching tires broke the quiet mountain. Queen Mashiro let out a sigh as she noticed Captain Hallard nearly running, instead of walking, towards them. Mai had to smile as Aoi also let out a sigh, though hers was one of great relief. Every time they saw each other it took their breath away, feeling the love for one another barrel through their bodies, and winding its way into their soul.

"If I am intruding, I sincerely apologize to you, Queen Mashiro," Chie said briefly glancing at Mashiro before drowning in the vision that was her Aoi.

"Not at all, Captain Hallard, are you on business?" Mashiro asked praying that the woman would say no.

"No, I am on a break, and wanted to speak with Aoi," Chie replied nodding at Mai, "Princess Mai, of Zipang, the Fire Stirring Ruby, correct?"

"Please, just call me Mai, since the whole Princess and Otome thing can give me a terrible headache. Captain Hallard, is it?" Mai asked as she stood with Chie, next to Aoi, offering the young Otome her hand in friendship.

"Call me Chie, please, no formalities when I'm not on duty," Chie replied taking the woman's hand and softly kissing the back of it, before turning to Mashiro.

The young queen understood, only slightly, and allowed her maid to leave with the charming young Otome. If she had someone who cared for her, as they seemed to care for one another, Mashiro would want privacy too. Mai just smiled, laughing softly, as they took off towards the still running vehicle. The pace of the exiting vehicle now mimicked that of its retreat from Garderobe. Mai laughed even harder to herself and then stopped short as her thoughts went out to what Mikoto was doing.

"_What the Hell am I thinking?"_ Mai asked herself as she couldn't shake the image of Mikoto.

On the other side of the mountain Mikoto stopped and smiled.

"_Why now after all of these years did these feelings come up?"_ Mikoto wondered momentarily. Since the trap was empty and unharmed, all Mikoto wanted to do was get back to Mai and ask about these feelings she sensed from the Otome.

* * *

Maria and Yukariko were still sitting in the gazebo, not saying a word. Their talk had already exhausted both women; the silence between them was a temporary necessity. The day was beautiful and this moment, however quiet, was enchanting. There was a sudden shift and Maria felt a slight brush of skin as Yukariko placed her hand near. Without a word or second thought, Maria reached over and took the hand into her own.


	4. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Vacations are supposed to be relaxing, but I think I will probably relax once I return to work. Hope you all are enjoying your ride with me reviewing or not. All reviews are welcome as I have no ego or shame for that matter. Hell, even if you would like to say 'howdy' drop a line.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch4**

As the sun slowly set on the water's horizon in Aries, Haruka and Yukino sat together thinking about everything they had recently discussed. Haruka started to imagine life at home and work with a baby in tow. Her first random thought was one of her materialized with the baby in a sling attached to her chest. Not fighting, of course, just taking the tyke for an after midnight flight because she could not sleep.

Haruka would look down on the large toddler with spiky brown hair and large grey eyes. This image slowly became an angry Yukino, awaiting their return with an extremely large boulder attached to a crane. With this sudden image firmly in place, Haruka laughed and looked at Yukino, who was lost in her own world.

"_If this becomes a possibility, I will give her anything she wants_," Haruka thought, staring at Yukino and seeing their daughter etched into Yukino's mind. There was no sign of recognition from Yukino, so Haruka just turned back to the now almost set sun and firmly grasped her lover's hand covering it with her other.

Yukino noticed vaguely what Haruka was doing, but was busy imagining two children in her office. One child asleep on Haruka's chest, with her little fist nearly rammed up her momma's nose, while the other was sitting in the middle of the floor, with papers and toys spread everywhere, and Yukino on the floor beside her.

This child though not vocal had fire in her eyes and determination in her features. The child was of an average build with short spiky blonde hair. The child noticed no one paying attention, even poor Yukino was asleep, so the child tried to pound on mom to get a reaction. When mom did not move the tyke let her head back and let out with a screeching 'DDDAAAAA'.

"Ayame, oh dear me, I fell asleep too?" dream Yukino thought as Yukino said this out loud catching Haruka's attention.

"Ayame, huh, seems like someone already has a name picked out," Haruka said facing the now blushing Yukino.

"Two actually, Ayame and Kaede, what do you think?" Yukino asked admitting that this was becoming more than just a simple wish for her.

* * *

Natsuki admitted to Shizuru, that yes she did want a child, but that she was not ready for either woman to have to retire. Shizuru understood as she too was not really ready yet. The thought of a little Natsuki running around Garderobe, driving everyone mad, made her giggle. Natsuki had her own moment earlier as she imagined a little Shizuru, drinking tea with Miss Maria and the old Otome actually smiling. This actually sent icy chills through Natsuki, who instead of laughing nearly jumped out of her skin.

Shizuru laughed when Natsuki explained blushing madly. The older woman commanded much respect and when materialized caused a few nosebleeds. Most of her former students had to double take upon seeing this, as they had never seen pictures or even tried to imagine such a sight.

"Will Natsuki be able to sleep or should I comfort my little puppy again?" Shizuru asked trailing her fingers across Natsuki's back lightly scratching her.

"I think I am going to need a lot of comforting to make it through the night," Natsuki replied with a low growl leaning into Shizuru's neck.

The two Otome spent many wee morning moments between fierce lovemaking and quiet contemplation. _'The school morning would be too soon in arriving'_ was the last thought from either woman before contented sleep claimed both.

* * *

Miss Maria was dressed and ready to patrol the morning cleaning of the grounds as she quietly left her room. A last quick glance over her shoulder at the sleeping woman in her bed gave her a moment's pause. It would not matter either way for her if Youko's discovery panned out.

Maria had enjoyed her night with the younger Otome, but even more so she truly enjoyed their closeness, without words or even deeds. Instead of leaving, Maria walked back to the bed and brushed the hair from Yukariko's sleeping face. _Could she take_ _mornings having to leave this sleeping angel?_ With a sigh, she then composed herself and left her room. The young Corals would never understand why Miss Maria seemed distracted most of the day.

As the door closed Yukariko rolled over, she wanted to drape her arm across the woman who was no longer there. Instead she grabbed the empty pillow and pulled it to her. As a young Pearl, Yukariko had entertained her thoughts of moments such as this, but never expected them to come to pass. The whole experience from the first kiss, behind closed doors, to the last kiss, before sleep, made her bury her head in the pillow searching for the woman's scent.

She never imagined things to be as opposing as they carefully explored their limits. Soft brushes of lips and warm hands entwined, leading to hungry, impatient exploration that ended in a rather loud outcry from Yukariko. There was something to be said about the older woman's stamina and knowledge. How easily she read Yukariko and how slowly she prolonged that blissful moment. Yukariko blushed at this thought; she went to take a quick shower before going to her room to get ready for morning meal and classes.

After her shower, Yukariko left Miss Maria's room without a second glance down the halls. Just before she entered her own room, Yukariko turned to look back at the room she just left and saw Nao standing there smiling, almost wickedly. Yukariko went a deep crimson shade as Nao drew closer.

"It seems Hallard had been right. Too bad she couldn't be here to see this. You should be more careful when you depart another's room, if you don't want to be caught in the act…" Nao said teasing as she headed for her own room to get some sleep.

"Oh Blessed Lady, of all people… Maria is going to kill her if this girl gets too smart," Yukariko said as she closed the door to her room.

Yukariko then envisioned Maria materializing and taking the Fourth Column down a peg or two, the simple thought making her blush as she imagined taking that robe off. During breakfast, neither said a word, though they smiled more often in passing throughout their day.

* * *

Aoi asked one of the other maids to assist Queen Mashiro last night so that she could sleep in with Chie. Together they had spent most of their night talking about the future holding one another close. Their lovemaking had been slow and encompassed all five of both of their senses. Aoi held Chie close as the normally confident woman cried in her bosom afterwards. The love Chie felt had overwhelmed her completely and exhausted her entirely. Watching her sleep now Aoi couldn't stop her own tears as she understood just what it was Chie must have felt.

Out in the hall, the usual sounds of Mashiro, still groggy from sleep, and Arika, well adjusted to early hours thanks to Garderobe, could be heard as they headed for breakfast. Aoi smiled through her tears at the thought of two young women she was now watching over. Arika may be Windbloom's Meister Otome, but she was still just a young girl herself. Aoi buried her face into Chie's lean muscular back and held her tightly willing herself to get a few more moments rest.

"Hopefully Mashiro doesn't kill Arika before I actually get up," Aoi thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Mai stood at the window of her bedroom, looking out on the morning, wondering what brought about last night's conversation with Mikoto. Once everyone was gone and they headed for their nightly bath, Mikoto looked pensively at Mai. It was as if she were trying to get into her thoughts. Mai had never thought of her relationship with Mikoto as one of a sexual nature before. It wasn't like she hadn't experienced sexual relations with another woman before. Garderobe had a surprising number of student relations, since they were just starting to experience these needs and emotions during their training to become Meisters.

Since she came to Mikoto though, there was so much more learning of each other, in different ways. Mai never really thought about such matters. With the mountain closed off for so long, it was not like she could just go find a partner of her own choosing. Now that she could though, Mai didn't seem to feel the need. Their bond had become more than any relationship she could ever hope to have with anyone else.

Last night, Mikoto had taken to her bed as usual, but she didn't sleep. Mikoto took Mai's face into her hands and spoke softly about what she felt from Mai earlier. Mai composed her thoughts slowly, because she was enjoying the soft comfort she felt from Mikoto's small but strong hands.

"I could feel need from you, Mai," Mikoto said almost in a whisper, "A need to see me."

"I did need to see you. I needed more than that as well… You have never tried anything with me past what we openly share and yet," Mai said swallowing hard as Mikoto's eyes seemed to take away the last words.

"To be here has been more than enough. Besides, I had been alone so long before you that it was nice to finally have someone just to be around and talk to besides the occasional visit from Miyu. If you had needed something more I would have or should I say, I will do anything Mai wants," Mikoto said as she smiled and lightly kissed Mai's lips, she seemed so different.

"I don't know what to say Mikoto as our relationship still seems to be growing all these years later," Mai replied as she felt the electricity ride through her from even just a simple kiss.

"Mai is not ready and Mikoto is very patient for her. Take a walk through the city tomorrow and then we will talk again. For tonight though, sleep well and I will guard your dreams," Mikoto said lying softly against Mai in contemplation.

* * *

Youko and Drue had never gone to sleep, though Moira passed out earlier, stating that she was _'too old for late night gab fests'_. Breakfast had been brought to them, when none of the women appeared for morning meal. Natsuki also sent word that they had to get sleep or she would force them by sending Miss Maria to them. Drue laughed even harder at this after Youko explained the daunting presence the Otome had. While enjoying their coffee, Moira came back to them after being rousted by the smell of the food.

"You two are simply insane and in another ten years will understand what good sleep truly means," Moira said, kissing Drue and sitting down to eat some food.

"After seeing how close you and I have been to making this discovery on our own, I couldn't stop," Drue replied finishing off her coffee.

"I just can't believe you two had recently progressed so far with DNA. Drue told me about the work with surrogates you had been doing. How these women would carry for women who could not at risk of their own health. The process seems simple enough in early stages, but that is with the male/female host donations being coerced in a lab setting," Youko said trying to clear her mind from the long night's events.

"As a young student first starting in university, a professor once told me that when an ideas time had come, it would not be stopped. He said that it would come to someone in Artai and Aries and other places almost at the same time. He said they may take different roads to get there at different times, but all would come to the same conclusion," Moira said taking up a bowl of rice.

"That is understandable and reasonable as we have all seen it with simple inventions. Necessity at its most simple application," Youko replied thinking about how far reaching countries could come up with the same simple weapons though never once sharing the first thought of such weapons.

"Well, these files are pretty long winded, but the principle is there. Using the DNA to create the necessary basics and then coercing them in the lab to join. It is all in the briefs, though it does say that the hosts are not guaranteed to be compatible. You know the religious groups will not like this... if we start practical application. Test subjects will be needed and they could be targeted by indifference," Drue said scratching her head and neck.

"Therein lays the rub, I think I could round up more than a few participants, but it would mean a lot of anonymity. I can understand people thinking we are trying to play God, but it is not of their choosing to decide for someone else. If these people choose to help with this they would and could keep their own peace. Most of these women would never have the choice any other way. But if we could do this, just maybe we could help to create healthy organs for the sick or direct the process towards the application of curing disease, instead of curing it's after effects," Youko said thinking of her people the Aswad once again.

"Right now I think the two of you should sleep and leave this to me. You are both brilliant, but lack of sleep will cloud your reasoning and judgment. There is plenty here to keep me busy after you escort us to our quarters, to sleep and shower as necessary. I will then return and pour myself into the source material and the info you have provided on your nanomachines," Moira said urging them both up and out of the room following right behind.

"Okay mother," Drue said being overly sarcastic.

"Don't give me any ideas, Drue, since you are the age appropriate candidate," Moira replied watching the woman visibly stiffen, but quietly moving on.

"_**Just as I thought…" **_


	5. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I am writing with the image of Yukino and the crane waiting for me and not Haruka. My twisted imagination has to find a little white flag in order to avoid that boulder. I'm not going to get into the long winded and boring explanation of parthenogenesis.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch5**

With two weeks now passed, Youko and friends have been extremely busy driving themselves into many long nights going over facts, practical application, subjects to test, and of course anonymity. Youko kept reminding them of test subject availability and stressing to them the need to move into the testing phase. Moira approved the move citing that the nanomachines should not interfere with anything they were going to try. It was Drue who kept them in discussion, because of her need to cover every base. This technology was to be beneficial to everyone and so far she could only see the help it would grant to the Otome.

"I'm not trying to be unfair here, but we need to look into other applications as well Youko. There is a reason why no one else would agree to your terms," Drue said papers held tightly in her hand.

"Back down your tone and attitude love, we agreed and we are guests still," Moira said in a flat voice looking to keep her lover in check.

"I know how you feel Drue, but there are few sources out there trust worthy enough to not use this for some particularly nasty uses also. You are the lab tech with the most experience in disease and viral breakdown. I'm not asking you to play baby-maker here, I want to give you real source material to work with not just papers from people from an era long since deceased," Youko said standing up getting ready to leave.

"Youko calm down and sit, please. Drue is just playing devil's advocate as usual. You know we both have more than one field in which we specialize, yourself included. Besides that, we all have a vested interest in some different aspect of the possible applications. Did you think about our personal interests?" Moira asked taking Youko's hand.

Youko looked down at Moira and sat mentally kicking herself forgetting why these women originally wanted to help infertile couples. Both women had personal experience with either sterility or hereditary disease. These were not just colleagues, like most of the others, these women were good friends.

"I'm truly sorry, Moira. This is just frustrating for me and Drue just makes a really good advocate. I have been blinded by my own personal interests, forgetting that you and Drue have been searching for these answers since the two of you became serious in your relationship," Youko said apologetically.

"My mother died at a very young age, Youko, and that same disease lies dormant in me. I think it is a cruel fact that some of the diseases out there can strip a woman of the one thing she does not fear losing until it is gone. Moira is not the only woman at this table who is sterile. I am also, though Moira will argue it is by choice. I cannot bear to pass this to someone else, dormant or not, or even take the chance and die before reaching term," Drue said dropping the papers feeling drained and defeated. Moira reached for her hand, but Drue pulled away and actually left. Moira did not get up to follow her because this was nothing new for them.

"It was ovarian cancer, Youko. Her mother was pregnant at the time and could not bring herself to abort the child to receive treatment. Both mother and fetus died in her seventh month, Drue was only twelve years old at the time. Unfortunately, Drue's chances are very high of it taking her as well and they only get higher or should I say riskier when you factor in a pregnancy," Moira said collecting the papers Drue dropped, not looking at Youko.

"I knew part of it, just not that part, Moira. Will she be okay?" Youko asked.

"We both will, if we can help others. Hell, I never had the choice thanks to that damn skiing accident. I was lucky enough to come away with everything still intact except my uterus. The pain still reaches across the many years to remind me that this was why I am who I am," Moira said looking at Youko with a sad smile, "Shall we go for a walk or maybe a bit to eat, Drue won't be ready to talk anymore today anyway?"

"I think a long walk away from all of this will do me some good," Youko agreed heading out with the older woman.

* * *

Mai had left the mountain as Mikoto had asked her to and returned the next day. Her defenses had been shattered into many little pieces as she realized that no matter her circumstance, Mikoto was home to her. Though the GEM ties Otome to Master, this was not what made her feel drawn to the woman. It had been something called Fate or so she concluded, as everywhere she went Mikoto was all she could think of or want to be with. The longer and further away Mai got all she could think of was sharing so many places with Mikoto.

That next day when she got home, Mai went to bed and slept knowing that Mikoto's patience would hold out. She woke to those amber eyes, kissed their owner, and then proceeded to cry. Mikoto felt the last of Mai's fight leave her and held her close until she could stop crying. Even if Mai had come back to her with a different conclusion, Mikoto would have held onto to her if only in her own heart. When they did finally share their bodies, Mai gave every last piece of her soul willingly.

Right now Mai watched Mikoto, just playing with the cats, and wondered if they would ever become bored with their exploration of each other's limits. Every time they loved each other it was slow and gentle not forceful, with each allowing the other to control when the desire so consumed them. Mikoto looked at her and smiled coming over to kiss her. Mai felt everything stop as that simple moment stole all thought of their surroundings.

"Are you hungry yet, Mikoto?" Mai asked knowing the bottomless pit of her new lover's stomach.

"For Mai I am… but we will wait for tonight. Ramen for now… please?" Mikoto asked with sincerity.

* * *

Natsuki laid reading papers on her couch, her head in Shizuru's lap, with her mind running through all the different replies she would make. Shizuru's hand ran through her hair stroking her gently. They had found out that Natsuki would have fewer headaches this way and finally did not care if anyone else approved. There were few who would enter the office without knocking and amongst those who did, only Nao would give them any disapproval though not often vocally as she preferred to stay on Shizuru's good side. Natsuki's jacket was never present during these moments because Natsuki enjoyed so many of their spontaneous sessions.

Eventually Nao would either learn to knock or she would send a student in her place with a message. Twice Nao had walked in to find robes scattered everywhere, before looking at the couple in all their glory, not caring of her presence. Both times, Nao walked out citing how she would be _scarred for life_ or _go blind_.

Nao was starting to believe that just maybe she should become a voyeur, as she had also once ran into Miss Maria and Yukariko in the halls between their rooms, not caring who would come along. For this, Nao was actually pretty glad to see because the older woman was so hot in her materialized state. Nao had to mentally kick herself every time she thought of this though, because the Otome was old enough to be her grandmother. All it took was the image of her grandmother in Otome robes, playing kissy face with anyone, to clear Nao's head and turn her stomach.

As Shizuru stroked Natsuki's hair, she tried to think of just how to tell Natsuki what she had been present for last night, during her check on Irina Woods. Irina was watching over the system while Youko was busy with the doctors. The young girl was glad to see Shizuru that night for she was bored when the woman came upon her from out of nowhere.

"I guess you let your guard down in here, because you get bored too easily," Shizuru said whispering into the Pearl's ear just to watch her blush as deeply as Natsuki would become when embarrassed.

"You could say that. Please do not scare me like that too often though, because I would like to become a full Meister some day. A call from Sarah Gallagher came through to say she was coming home, but nothing else," Irina said looking up at the mischievous woman.

"Irina Woods, grant me authorization through the system," Miss Maria's voice suddenly came through the intercom.

"Is there some trouble Miss Maria? Should I send help?" Irina asked looking confused at Shizuru, who seemed at a loss herself. Shizuru thought she could hear something off in Miss Maria's voice, until she heard a soft sigh in the background.

"Not unless you force me to come down there to speak with you, child," Miss Maria said with slight growl to it.

"Irina, I will grant her the authorization. Please, step aside for a moment," Shizuru said knowing exactly what was going on.

Irina stood and moved aside for the Third Column. Shizuru smiled as she replied over the mike," Authorization granted Miss Maria, have a beautiful evening."

"Oh Blessed Lady…Good evening to you also, Miss Viola, and thank you," Miss Maria said as she realized it was no longer Irina. There was a quick 'MATERIALIZE' before the channel cut out.

"That woman will never cease to amaze me. If that ever happens again, just play along with her, Irina. You have my permission okay. Do your best to keep that channel closed tonight dear or we will both never hear the end of it," Shizuru said leaving the young girl with a smile and a wink.

Shizuru tugged lightly on Natsuki's hair as she was nearing the end of the page she was now reading. The thought was just too good to keep to just herself any longer.

"Natsuki has heard certain rumors of recent concerning Miss Maria, no?" Shizuru asked looking into green eyes blinking at her.

"Yes, though there are always rumors around here Shizuru. How true could they be, I mean, Miss Maria is the epitome of good Otome behavior?" Natsuki said having another of her momentary flashes of Maria materialized.

"Poor Irina found out last night while I was checking in on her. She was enamored and asked for authorization which I gladly granted. Natsuki should learn to better control her blushes though, as they tell me you are thinking of someone materialized," Shizuru said thinking how cute Natsuki looked as she went from pink to crimson. Well she admitted the woman was definitely striking in her youthful form.

"Don't tease Shizuru that isn't fair or funny. That damned GEM… Wait a minute you granted the authorization. You are truly one devious woman," Natsuki said blush clearing to be replaced by fire.

"This is one of the reasons Natsuki loves me, no," Shizuru asked as Natsuki sat up to face her and unbutton her uniform top.

"Yes so go lock the door," Natsuki said as she kissed Shizuru's bared shoulder.

"Natsuki must stop if she wants the door to be locked," Shizuru replied biting her lip.

"To Hell with it…"

* * *

Sarah Gallagher was ready to return to Garderobe and rest in her own quarters for a change. Along with Maya Blythe, Sarah spent more time on the road doing work for Garderobe in other countries. She was ready to go home finally. Annam was a lovely place, but she was growing weary of the road right now. Ahn Lu had been very good to be around, but Sarah had to leave rather soon.

"Alcohol and that woman do not mix, no matter how beautiful she is without her robe," Sarah said as she left the sleeping woman's company. The stories she had heard over the years had proved to be true and Sarah wondered to herself why anyone allowed her near alcohol at all.

"_I should tell her I am leaving,"_ Sarah thought as she turned and went back to the room.

It never occurred to her that Ahn didn't need the alcohol to loosen her up, though it definitely sped up the process. Upon entering the room, Sarah noticed that the covers were now off the woman's body. As Sarah reached to pull them back over her form, the gorgeous nymph turned to look at her.

"You naughty girl, you were going to leave weren't you," Ahn asked sitting up, covers be damned.

"I need to go home for awhile. I… you… this…" Sarah's mind started to shut down as the woman pulled her to the bed and started to quickly disrobe her.

"You may leave after you finish what you started darling," Ahn said giving Sarah no chance to escape or a chance to fight her off.

Sarah really was going to go home, but it could wait for she was responsible for this. Ahn took every moment to work this woman past coherent thought, delightfully enjoying the loss of control. Sarah had to admit the stories only told half of the truth and she secretly enjoyed this way too much. Both were proper Otome to the public face, but as anyone knew that left some serious loopholes in private or Otome only company.

Garderobe could wait another day…


	6. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Let the fun begin…

* * *

**Our Legacy ch6**

All over Earl, people were sleeping preparing their bodies for the next day. Most Otome were sleeping also or otherwise engaged, when a loud metallic whine sounded through their GEM's causing most to curse foully.

"Oi… is this thing going to reach them all?" the voice that of Second Column Natsuki Kruger.

"Shizuru, hey, keep your hands off that please… Hands please…Shizuru," Natsuki was just barely overheard saying.

"Are we broadcasting yet or what dammit?" Natsuki yelled realizing too late that yes they were live.

"To all Otome of age, Director Helene has opened a lovely loophole in our GEM's thanks to some new/old Earth technology. If any of you have interest in being parents, without loss of status, please come home to Garderobe. The experiment she is currently running is of private means and so it is to your discretion what your back story. There are those out there…hands Shizuru… who will care less and this is for you or should I say us. Come alone, bring your partner, come separately, whatever just come to Garderobe…dammit Shizuru stop touching that… more to be explained if/when you are arrive. For Fumi's sake, Shizuru, not in public…watch your knee…Natsuki Kruger out."

* * *

There was a collective sigh across Earl as the channel cut out. From this moment forward, Natsuki would never hear the end of spoiling more than one good dream and/or sexual encounter all at once.

* * *

"Yukino, I am going to kill that idiot. She couldn't just send out notices…well I think we should pack, especially if you would like to use those names you have picked out," Haruka said standing beside the bed in her birthday suit, flexing random muscles, from all of the wincing due to the broadcast.

"I think you should just come back to bed and we can leave for Windbloom in the morning," Yukino said patting Haruka's previous spot on the bed. Haruka slid into place easily, mirth reflecting in her eyes.

"At least Viola has the right idea for proper night time activity. What the Hell was Kruger thinking?" Haruka finished as she drew closer to Yukino, now feeling the need to reconnect with her lover more profoundly, "Never tell anyone I said that or the woman will get a big or should I say bigger head."

"Just be quiet, Haruka, and I might keep that promise," Yukino said sternly.

* * *

"Would you like to come to Garderobe with me? You could also find out just what the Hell Natsuki was talking about?" Sarah asked Ahn who was standing on the opposite side of the bed they both flew out of wincing madly.

"I will, just to give that woman one hell of a nose bleed, when I kiss Shizuru. She still can't control that one. It will make up for ruining my orgasm," Ahn said climbing on the bed, on all four, to reach across to Sarah and pull her back to bed.

"I think we can still correct that, if you are still up to it?" Sarah asked with a twisted little smile because in their time together recently, she knew better.

* * *

"Are you okay Mai?" Mikoto asked the orange haired beauty standing naked by the open window.

"I can't believe what I just heard. Children… Mikoto, will you come with me?" Mai asked looking back over her shoulder.

"Mai wants children; Mikoto will go with Mai, if that pleases her?" Mikoto got out of bed and escorted the woman back to their places, "Now Mikoto can finish what she started and give one good staff beating tomorrow to Natsuki."

* * *

The formerly sleeping students of Garderobe were now all up and walking around talking. Some were even giggling. The intercom open mike was set for all GEM's, including students. Those who did not have an accident at the first whine were now standing in their robes looking awfully guilty of something they weren't sharing.

The staff was collectively heading to the dining room to talk, when they noticed the students in the halls. There was a lot of mischievous giggling going on as Yukariko and Miss Maria came their way fully dressed, though the evil glare from Miss Maria sent most packing back to their rooms.

* * *

Arika was not sure why, but she just stood there in Mashiro's doorway watching the sleeping young queen. The broadcast woke her sharply and for some reason brought her here to this room.

"_Too bad they hadn't found this sooner,"_ Arika thought to herself of her mother.

Arika entered the room, sat on the edge of the bed, and started to cry thinking of her mother. Mashiro woke seeing Arika next to her in tears and reached to wrap her in an embrace. Mashiro did not ask because she knew these moments were of Rena Sayers, just as Mashiro often lamented the fact of not knowing her own parents.

This was something they shared; no one else could comfort them as well as the other did. When Arika finally calmed down she explained, barely, to Mashiro what happened. Instead of kicking the young Otome back to her own bed, the Queen welcomed her to stay instead.

As they both settled into sleep, Mashiro moved closer to Arika and cuddled closer enjoying the warmth. Arika opened her eyes and reached an arm around the once again sleeping Mashiro. This was okay for them, as they had more than once had to share body heat to stay warm while with the Aswad. It was also a feeling that Arika could easily get used to.

* * *

Nina had been the only student still awake, and out, at the time of the broadcast. Pearl Number One was out at the gazebo, staring up at the night sky, missing Erstin and mourning Sergay. Her father as she knew him was dead, except for in his journal. This caused Nina to mourn deeply as she had loved the man as Father and as a man. Erstin was a different story altogether, as the girl had been one of her closest friends. It wasn't until she green sparked into eternity that Nina realized what she felt for her.

Nina opened her watch and stared at the picture of the three of them. How blind she had been, right up until the very end, and now she could only revisit their shared memories. Children for Otome, without losing status, sounded all well and good, if you had someone to share them with. There was only one person left alive that held a piece of Nina's heart and she would never… well maybe she'd talk to her about it, sometime later, as it would become the topic of Garderobe discussion for some time to come.

"Good Night Erstin…I miss you my friend."


	7. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Due to her transmission over the GEM comm. system, Natsuki Kruger's reputation will probably take quite a few hits. Hopefully you are enjoying the ride still…the fun is just beginning. All of the research done for this series, starting with children's names, will start to pay off.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch7**

Two days later, Garderobe was crawling with many returning alumni and some outsiders who came with their Otome partners. There were so many famous Otome present that the students barely were able to contain their glee. There were also a few more nosebleeds than usual, from some of the more sexually inclined young girls. All of their control was lost to them as certain idols of affection were now within reach.

There were three students, the Trias, who seemed almost oblivious to the parade of Otome. More often than not only the First and Second Pearl were present, but the Third ranking Pearl had other duties off campus that took precedence. Right now she was with them discussing Erstin Ho.

"I think Erstin would have been totally wrapped up in this Nina," Arika said looking out the window at the crowd of women now gathered, out in one of the courtyards, just talking with people they had not seen since they were students.

"Ers would have been the first student to try to sign up. She loved her family almost as much as us…" Nina nearly choked on her words.

"Truth to be told Nina, you were all she ever really spoke of. I think Arika took a little of that when she arrived, but you were always first," Irina said going to stand next to Arika, who was wearing her Meister uniform, "I will miss your braids, Arika, but this look suits you much better."

"Thanks Irina. I think we should go down and try to help keep the students in line, what do you think?" Arika asked trying not to look at Nina, even though she just wanted to hug her right now. This happened every time Erstin's name came up.

"Irina, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Nina asked not trying to hide her pain. Irina looked at Arika as she nodded her consent and then she left them. Irina leaned against the door before leaving; praying silently that Erstin's love would guide their hearts to an understanding.

"She was right you know…what Irina said about you and Erstin? I love you both and every day I regret her sacrifice," Arika said, looking at Nina, as both girls were now allowing their tears to fully wash over their features.

"I carry her note with me as a reminder of everything I lost with her…" Nina choked by her tears, pain becoming almost unbearable. Miss Maria had been right about regretting her choices.

"I…I saw the two of you embrace, once when I was supposed to be sleeping you know. It was nice that you had her comfort, even if you and I could never be that close. When we were up there falling, I remembered that moment and it was all I could do to be your comfort in her absence," Arika said feeling all of that pain, from Nina as acutely as her own.

"Sometimes I think I will never be able to forgive myself. Then I see her face or remember us on the side of that hill," Nina said letting her tears finish their journey down her face before trying to compose herself, "I wanted to ask what you thought of this new breakthrough and if you had spoken of it with Mashiro yet."

Arika blushed as Nina said this, because yes they had talked about it, but not in the capacity she knew Nina meant. Arika's feelings for Mashiro were still only just making themselves known to her. If there was something she was afraid of it was those feelings. Nina just smiled sadly understanding that Arika was slow with these things.

"Be honest to yourself, Arika, and don't be blind. If there is something there between you and Mashiro don't wait until you can't say it to her. If you can learn anything from me, or about me through this, learn from my mistakes," Nina said putting her hand on Arika's as they sat finishing their talk. Arika cried a little and Nina just held her hand until it passed.

"Shall we join them?" Nina asked and Arika nodded as they headed to the door. Arika took Nina's hand and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Nina."

"Thank Erstin instead, I do every day."

* * *

Natsuki had yet to come down from her office. Shizuru stayed with her even though she knew it was only adding fuel to the fire. Word reached Shizuru that Ahn had arrived, with Sarah, and she really wanted to go greet them. Yukino and Haruka were also present; all had been extremely quiet, and subdued through most of the morning.

"Look at them, Shizuru, their all smiling and being themselves," Natsuki said as she was buttoning her pants before going to the window. Her top still needed to be buttoned, but Natsuki was in no hurry.

"It is nice to see them being just women and not worrying over the politics," Shizuru said now standing beside Natsuki, finishing her last few buttons.

"I hope that the compatibility doesn't play too much of a factor for some of these women. Oi…" Natsuki said nearly jumping out of her skin as Nao was suddenly right in front of them holding up a sign.

ARE YOU DONE YET? Hahaha, it had been signed by nearly everyone outside.

"I do believe we are being called out to greet our sisters, Natsuki. I have one question for my puppy though. What is your answer to my question from last night?" Shizuru asked as she smiled and waved to Nao. She then pointed to the door behind them, to indicate that they would be arriving soon after.

Nao taped the sign to the window and then left them alone. As they headed for the door Natsuki just smiled.

"Of course I have an answer for you. If it is to truly be my decision, then I say we name the child, Shiori Kruger."

When Nao got back to the crowd, she found Sarah and Ahn with Haruka and Yukino. This was quite the interesting sight as everyone seemed to be dropping the pretenses of their usual public faces.

"Mission completed as asked. The idiot was just getting dressed in front of the window as usual. They should be out soon, if Viola has any say," Nao said smiling at the group.

"Good because I owe that woman for ruining the mood the other night. I hope someone has a camera because she is going to pay upfront," Ahn said winking at Sarah and then Haruka, whom both understood completely.

"Mai is around here somewhere taking pictures of the troops," Haruka said looking around to where she had last seen Mai.

"Do you mean groups Haruka?" Sarah asked and Yukino nodded. Haruka looked at her and only smiled playing her part. The malapropisms were sometimes intentional and few close friends knew this. Sarah knew that Haruka did this to bait her and as usual it had worked.

Mai came back their way and said hello to both Sarah and Ahn, thinking how nicely they seemed to blend together. She held up the camera to ask, but received a nod from both. As Mai prepared the shot, Ahn turned kissing Sarah just as Mai clicked off the shot. Quite a few heads turned, as twice as many wolf whistles, and some actual howling greeted that kiss. Mai had blushed right along with Sarah and a few of the students could be seen reaching for hankies to staunch the blood flow.

"I guess you really aren't shy are you?" Mai asked as she looked at Ahn.

"Keep close because Kruger is going to need a few hankies before I'm done. I would like a picture to commemorate the moment," Ahn said wrapping an arm around Mai's waist and leaning very close to her ear.

'_So very like Shizuru or is it so very Ahn?'_ Mai wondered remembering the relationship Shizuru had once had with this woman.

"Speaking of the whipped pup, here they come now," Nao said rejoining the group, wanting a ring side seat for this embarrassing Kruger moment.

As they got closer, Sarah and Yukino smiled, Haruka and Nao were both looking impatient smirking evilly, and poor Mai prepared for the moment. Poor Natsuki …

At this same time, both Nina and Arika were joining the group, not understanding what they had happened to come across.

"Natsuki, good to see you have been taking care of Shizuru," Ahn said calmly to Natsuki winking at Shizuru.

"Ahn…" Natsuki said just as the woman slipped past her and grabbed Shizuru for a deep exploratory kiss that caused three nosebleeds in the present company. Mai snapped off three quick pictures. The first was the kiss, the second pic was Natsuki's gusher of a nosebleed, and the last was of Nina and Arika reaching for their hankies, unprepared for the moment.

When Ahn let go of Shizuru, she handed her a hanky to add to the small collection that was coming their way for poor Natsuki. Haruka and Nao had both draped theirs over Natsuki's head as they burst into fits of uncontrolled laughter. The sight was that much more embarrassing for Natsuki, as she and two of her students were caught in complete surprise.

"Even after all these years Shizuru, I thought that libido of yours would have broken her in properly by now?" Ahn asked smiling at a still very flush Shizuru who was trying to stop Natsuki's nosebleed in the process.

"If that had been Natsuki you just kissed like that, I would have needed the hankies instead. You are still very amorous Ahn, not many people can say they can control that," Shizuru nodded toward poor Nina and Arika, who were laughing at themselves and at Natsuki. If they had looked around there were a few others putting away their hankies blushing.

When Natsuki recovered, both Haruka and Nao stopped laughing for a moment, only to start up again. Mai now had Mikoto attached to her side and the woman motioned for Mai to lean closer, only to plant a long breath-taking kiss on her while she cupped one of Mai's breasts. Once again Natsuki shot off, but this time she had company from Sarah and quite unexpectedly Nao. Nao grumbled about 'stupid nose' and stepped away. Once again the cheering started and Ahn just had to wonder what Mai had been feeding Mikoto in order to earn such attention.

"I thought I had that wrapped up, look at that. Someone might want to lay her on the ground with the amount of blood she's losing…Oi someone might want to help poor Arika, too," Ahn said as Arika nearly hit the ground and Mikoto finally came up for air, giving Mai second thoughts about heading back to the mountain.

From the ground, Natsuki whispered something that only Shizuru could understand coherently before blushing and putting a hanky to her own nose. Haruka couldn't say anything at the time; Yukino was pinching off her nose also. It seemed no one had ever suspected these two were so deeply into each other. Sarah recovered not long after Haruka and looked at Ahn.

"I thought I was a lucky woman the first time you kissed me liked that, wow," Sarah said as she offered her hand to help up Arika. Haruka pulled up Natsuki easily and conceded to her own weakness as Yukino put away her hanky.

"Mai, when are we going to eat? Soon I hope or I will have to find something else to keep me busy," Mikoto said looking at Mai who was now turning a deep crimson as Mikoto's hand made its way to the edge of her skirt.

"Ask Natsuki, Mikoto, as she is supposed to be the hostess of this little get together," Mai said praying that the hand stopped or she would be materializing rather quickly to avoid anymore onlookers.

"Natsuki…food?" Mikoto asked leaning very closely and then wrapping her sharply on the head with her staff, "That was for the other night. You were very naughty interrupting my count…"

"Speaking of which, you interrupted or nearly killed most of the women here. What were you thinking Kruger?" Haruka asked as a crowd started to draw in closer, wanting to hear the explanation.

Suddenly someone shot by them all to grab Natsuki, taking her high above the gathering. When Natsuki saw it was Miss Maria she turned pink and mumbled a quick Thank You.

"You should be thanking our Blessed Lady and some quick thinking from Yukariko. If I had not been with you at the time of the announcement to see the punishment you were already receiving from Miss Viola, you would be falling right now. I was told to inform you that the students want to cook outdoors today. Sort of like a roast, because of the large group," Miss Maria said glaring at Natsuki and then the group below them.

"Those girls are going to need help. They might burn down the campus in the process," Natsuki said, thanking Fumi secretly that Maria had been present with Yukariko, "We are going to need volunteers or we will need to draw up a lottery."

"I will be the bad guy for this and have Yukariko help me with a lottery for the rest of the week. You do know we will need more food right?" Miss Maria said taking Natsuki back down safely, "You will owe me for this Miss Kruger."

Youko and her friends arrived to see Miss Maria drop Natsuki safely next to Shizuru before de-materializing and walking away. Many of the women watched her go, looking like an overgrown group of enamored fangirls. Next to Youko, Moira was nearly jumping up and down in place like a fangirl.

"The Eternal Recurrence Jasper, so cool…" Moira spoke barely above a whisper while Drue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah go figure, Moira is still a fangirl. She has some favorites among the younger groups too. I find some of them beautiful specimens of human nature and the woman I happen to fall in love with has a bookshelf in her office of Otome figurines she has collected over the years. You might want to keep her away from Miss Maria and from the Infinite Wisdom Azurite, as I may not be able to control her actions," Drue said good naturedly smiling at Moira.

"Ahn Lu is here and she is a terrible flirt. We may have to keep our eyes peeled," Youko replied finding this a little too humorous.

Drue interlocked her arm with Moira's before replying, "Otome or not, Moira is mine body and soul. I have nothing to fear except maybe a little impropriety."

"Then let's go introduce you to these women personally. I hope you got enough sleep as you can see the size of this crowd is more than twice what I expected," Youko said smilingly as she lead them through the crowd.

An hour and a half later, the lunch lottery for the day came up. The entire crowd groaned until Miss Maria shot them her look, which deflated the groan, and sent Moira into a giggle fit. Fangirl indeed…

As the list neared closing, Miss Maria motioned it towards Yukariko who nodded. Turning back to the group, she announced the lottery would end with Arika Yumemiya. There was a collective gasp; most had heard that the young girl could not cook.

"Arika will be helping with the service and cleaning crews for the rest of the week, unless you force me to rethink my decision," Miss Maria held the group hostage with that statement. When she walked away laughing openly and wickedly escorting off Yukariko, the entire crowd was left dumb struck except for Moira who once again whispered, "So cool…"

Mai couldn't believe she ended up cooking anyway. It was mainly because fire was her element when materialized and she could easily start the roasting pits to be used. Mikoto was not far away lying against the same tree as Nao was. The Fourth Column was napping also and they looked like matching book ends to Mai. The entire lottery cooking staff had changed clothes quickly before returning. Someone had brought out a volley ball that was now dangerously making its way through the group, until it reached Miss Maria who had materialized again and speared the ball with her rapier. Natsuki wondered who was at the system board to keep granting Miss Maria materialization access, until she realized that Irina Woods was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi Shizuru, what exactly did you tell Irina?" Natsuki asked trying to keep a running count of how often today the woman was in her youthful state.

"You can blame me, Natsuki. I have Maria on voice recognition for the whole week, to keep the group at large in line. She is the only Otome here who can stop you all dead in your tracks with just a word or a look. Just like you were school girls all over again," Youko said finally making her way to their group.

Drue firmly held Moira by her side as they spoke with Ahn. She greeted both women with a slight kiss on the cheek. Thankfully the only alcohol on campus was well hidden prior to Ahn's arrival, though even without it she could be a deceptive flirt. They spoke briefly of the Otome collection Moira had, Ahn and Miss Maria being the only two Otome on the top shelf, before leaving to speak with another group.

"I hope I can survive my first night home. After all that fangirl like attention her ego is going to be rather imposing tonight," Sarah said while Ahn was distracted by some of the students asking for her opinion.

"Enjoy the ride dear. The woman is uncontrollable in those situations," Shizuru said looking at Sarah smiling knowledgably with Haruka behind her. Haruka nodded also before bending over to kiss Yukino then returning to her pit next to Mai's.

As Ahn sat down once again, Sarah kissed her hoping to focus her attention back to the group, and deflate some of the ego. It temporarily worked until the young fangirls returned to serve their meals.

After everyone ate, Youko and her friends took turns talking to the group at large from an impromptu podium. The plans for the week ahead would include a work schedule to put up a makeshift lab, storage facility, and an area for the beginning rounds of testing. Youko thought they would need to bring Miss Maria forward and was pleasantly surprised when they didn't.

The group at large was more than happy to help in order to move things along. They would set the pace needed in order to finish before the end of the coming week. A schedule for the building crew and it's to be announced members would be released in two parts tomorrow. The first would handle the more arduous task of construction, while the other group would care for implementation of its interior.

The group then started to disperse to points unknown. Afterward half would be returning to the school for the night, while others would be staying either in Windbloom Castle or their countries local embassy. Thankfully there was little mess to be found, Arika and the cleaning crew were able to clear it away with relative ease.

Nina watched as Arika seemed to fidget while working, trying to postpone her return to the castle. Nina approached Arika to calm her down, when Mashiro was seen watching from across the courtyard. Mashiro was smiling sweetly, with Aoi and Chie not far away, speaking with Youko. Mashiro waved to Nina as she approached Arika, who momentarily dropped her head then broke into her easy going smile.

Nina decided to avoid them for Arika's sake. She had to fight the urge to smack Arika and throw her into Mashiro's arms with many explicit words of their foolishness. Nina headed for the gazebo to be alone. The cancelled school week left her way too much free time to think of Erstin. If only wishes could bring her back, Nina knew she would never let her go.

* * *

Back on the mountain for an afternoon nap, Mikoto lay with her head nestled to Mai's bosom. Mikoto softly asked if this was truly Mai's wish. Mai knew that Mikoto was special beyond her simple imagining could define, so she answered most firmly yes. Mikoto took Mai's hand into her own and closed her eyes. Mai on the other hand, took to imagining a little red headed Mikoto running around with the cats, and calling forth a fire barrier to protect herself from any harm.

Mai wondered where that thought came from. Mai then looked down to see that Mikoto's eyes had gone red and she was just staring at her. Mai wondered what it was that Mikoto was showing her, just as she suddenly felt her hand on her thigh signaling Mikoto's intention to be with Mai. Mai looked down once again to see amber eyes waiting for Mai's okay. Though Mikoto would be the one to initiate their contact, it was always only if Mai was allowing.

What Mikoto had shown Mai, so briefly, had to have been a possible future she told herself, before she drifted off to sleep satisfied and feeling safe. Mai was not really sure, but by the time she woke later the image and its memory would be gone. While Mai slept Mikoto felt a presence come towards them pleading for help. Mikoto knew she was the only one who could help, but it would change part of the natural order. Would Mikoto grant this spirit's return from the other side?

Mikoto got up and went outside to greet the young woman this spirit so desperately longed to be with once more.

"Is it true, that you can help bring her back to me?"

"There are limits to what I can do and for how long I can do them. Would you be happy with just a moment, I can feel the burning desire to be with her in your heart? There is also desperation to join her beyond this life… you must decide but not now. She is no longer present, so you must leave and make your decision." Mikoto turned and walked away once again eyes glowing red. This was not part of her powers that Mikoto liked to use as it brought her closer to the long dormant power that allowed her to be here.

The young girl walked down the mountain path back into the city, not following any particular route, she was lost as Mai had been two weeks ago. Live with the possibility of brief happiness or join her beyond with no guarantees. That was some choice, but she did go to the Nekogami out of desperation, even if it was with free will. The girl did not want to be lonely anymore. If the possibility of children in the here and now was true, then she would take her chance with brief happiness. Instead of going home, the girl wandered about the city until she came back to the mountain path looked up, then finally returned home to her bed, and the long night of tears that awaited her.


	8. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey there, thanks for stopping by. Soon enough this story will get some 'new' life. In the meantime: read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch8**

Nina Wang left Garderobe the next morning with her feet feeling like lead. Mikoto told her there could be consequences if she helped her. To see Erstin again was something she had come to long for so deeply. If necessary she would leave the school without a second thought. What good were dreams if you had no one to share them with?

Nina found herself not heading for the mountain, but the last place she had seen Erstin alive. As the memories of that fateful day washed through her, Nina felt a brush of warmth on her face. The devastation of the once beautiful place saddened Nina, but that warmth filled her soul.

"So you are still here with me?" Nina asked out loud touching her face. The tears started to well up in her eyes because this was all they had. Erstin's spirit should have moved on, but for some reason she was still here.

Nina realized that she could almost actually feel Erstin's presence here. Was it fair of her to want Erstin to come back, instead of moving on to the next life? Was there even a next life? As Nina pondered all of this, she sat for a moment. To leave now would pull her away from this place where she felt Erstin so strongly.

"Is it really this place, Ers? Or is it the fact that you now live so deeply in my heart? Why are we so close now, when it was me who ended your life?" Nina asked so many questions trying to get them all out of that empty place in her soul, "Why was it that you and Arika cared for me? You should have said something to me sooner. I know that was selfish of me, but I was blinded by my love for Sergay."

"All I want now is to have you back. The only things left in my world are Arika and my dream of becoming an Otome. Sergay is still there, but my Father is gone to me. His memories are left only in his journal and now I believe that they should remain there," Nina said continuing to purge herself.

"Are we damned? Have I damned you for your love with my actions? Even if only as friends, Ers this is killing me over and over," Nina dropped her head as the tears continued to rain.

There was a shadow over Nina, but she really didn't care or fear for her safety. Even though she was the Number One ranking Pearl, Nina had no fight left in her. If this was someone who would attack her, then Nina would so allow it. Instead of attacking, the shadow grew larger as it got closer, disappearing as the person sat beside Nina.

"She stays for you of her own free will. To be back is a wish you both share. It is your connection to her that brought you here," Mikoto said. She was looking out at the devastation being reminded of her own past and those long gone.

"Can you truly do this?" Nina asked not looking at the Nekogami.

"It is within my power, but I cannot promise how long you will have together. Her life was a sacrifice before she even understood those words. It was not her choice to be who she was," Mikoto answered, eyes closed unable to bear the sights around her.

"Erstin was a member of the Schwartz; they blindly followed their faith without true understanding of its consequence. How do you turn your back on that which you have been raised to believe is most sacred?" Nina asked again.

"Her heart found the truth in its final moments. The child was deceived and grew to question that. What you ask will take preparation on my behalf, I ask you to leave now," Mikoto said taking in the fearful truth. Erstin was given to sacrifice living on borrowed time from birth.

Nina stood and brushed herself off trying not to look at Mikoto. She was asked to leave, but she could not go back to Garderobe just yet. Everyone there was alive with hope in the possibility of the future. For now all Nina had was the present and so she turned to leave, but found herself unable to go.

"Mai will cook for you, if you go to the mountain. I have already spoken with her of this, though I must limit what I say. Just go Nina Wang …" Mikoto said as she stood stuffing her staff in the small of Nina's back. To be as old as Mikoto was, she had learned many things. This little display of patience was one of them.

* * *

There had been a lot of strange dreams last night, some were good, some were bad, and others unfortunately were downright nasty. Haruka had been running like a mad woman trying to stay busy all day because her dream still haunted her. Haruka knew she should talk to Yukino about it, instead she lied when Yukino had first asked her. The dream was too real for her and it scared her so badly. Haruka avoided the only two people she knew she could confide in because they were so prominent in her dream.

Yukino watched Haruka work, but she knew that Haruka had lied to her last night. Haruka had been screaming in her sleep, yelling for Shizuru to kill her, and this very well bothered Yukino. Though the true nature of their relationship was an amicable one, Haruka and Shizuru never openly displayed it. Whatever had happened in the dream to cause such a violent outburst from Haruka? Yukino could not help, but wonder because the Otome would not speak to her of it even now.

Yukino tried to ask Shizuru for some guidance earlier but the Third Column seemed almost as bad off as Haruka. Natsuki told her that Shizuru also had a bad night before leading her back to their shared quarters. Sarah Gallagher was working with Natsuki today while Ahn watched over Shizuru. No one could pry a word from her even Ahn.

Yukino herself had been having a pleasant dream of Haruka. The beloved Otome was holding their child walking through the garden back home. Instead of cuddling and cooing the baby Haruka spoke of being an Otome and… of all things, love. The image was still so refreshing that Yukino wondering why it was they could not share this feeling.

From the general discussion of those gathered about it seemed to be the consensus that most had good dreams last night. There was only one other person at Garderobe today who had seemed to have had a bad dream last night, Youko. Yukino only knew this because she had overheard Moira speaking of it with Miss Maria during breakfast.

It was strange for Natsuki to have Sarah here with her in place of Shizuru, but after last night she was not fit to be of any help. Natsuki had been having a really good dream when Shizuru started screaming incoherently. Natsuki sat bolt upright and turned to Shizuru, who was still sleeping with tears running down her cheeks. The woman she loved was caught in a horrifying nightmare that upon awakening had said only one thing.

"I can't Haruka…"

Done with her paperwork early, Natsuki went to look in on Shizuru. Ahn was sitting at the head of the bed on Natsuki's side cradling Shizuru. The woman was asleep only this time she seemed to be okay. Ahn acknowledged Natsuki's presence and just looked down again at Shizuru's sleeping face.

"Shizuru and Haruka were my room attendants when they were Corals. Now they are respectfully friends to me in this time of our lives. I love them both dearly, but cannot help either except in this way," Ahn said softly stroking Shizuru's hair.

"Have you been to see Haruka yet?" Natsuki asked coming to sit alongside them from Shizuru's side of the bed. Their feelings for Shizuru gave them common civil ground. Ahn understood why Shizuru loved Natsuki as she now sat there stroking Shizuru's back.

"Haruka is burying herself in work and gave me a very nasty gesture when Yukino wasn't looking," Ahn said reigning in the usual dignity to show Natsuki the gesture.

"Yeah that's the go away gesture," Natsuki said nodding her head trying not to laugh at Ahn's very good imitation.

"I believe that we all had very vivid dreams last night. For some reason, _they_ shared one hell of a nightmare," Ahn said staring intently now at Natsuki. Someone was willing to talk at least.

"Youko had a bad one last night too. I called for her when Shizuru woke, but she wasn't any better. Shizuru waved to me, to knock it off, and this is what we got," Natsuki said pulling herself closer to Shizuru reaching across to hold her. Ahn felt Natsuki's hand on her arm and kept her peace unsure of the gesture.

Natsuki looked at Ahn trying to understand why their friendship never really took off. The whole rivalry thing didn't pan out because Shizuru made the choice. Shizuru loved them both, but knew that Natsuki was the one she would spend her life with. Ahn reached across and also held on enclosing Shizuru between them.

Just for a moment Natsuki had a Shizuru-like thought, blushing rather deeply, catching Ahn's attention. Ahn unfortunately understood that blush all too well, any of them would have even Haruka. Ahn sighed and told Natsuki, "If she were to wake right now you would have a lot of explaining to do."

"Please, do not curse me with such luck. OK that did not come out the way it was supposed to. Shutting my mouth now," Natsuki said becoming crimson once again as Ahn just gave her that come hither look.

"That is what she loves most about you. You Na-tsu-ki are such easy bait," Ahn said smiling and dipping her head into Shizuru's.

Natsuki jumped off the bed hearing such an evil similarity in how Ahn said her name. That wasn't the worse part of it all. Natsuki realized just how comfortable she was given the situation. Ahn trailed one eye up to Natsuki as she said, "You might want to leave before I wake her up on purpose."

"I'll send Sarah in to keep you company, while I go check on Haruka," Natsuki said turning swiftly, jacket flowing outward, as she left the room.

* * *

Youko had refused to discuss her dream with anyone. Even though it was very disturbing for her, it would prove not to be as bad as the one Haruka and Shizuru had shared. When Natsuki called her last night, the anxiety in her voice was something that Youko had never heard before. They had known each other long enough now for her to sense how wrong it sounded.

"Irina run a system diagnostic for me, please," Youko said rubbing her temples.

"Already done, Miss Maria asked me to do that about half an hour ago. Fumi is fine though some of the Meisters seem to be having some problems. Meister Armitage is showing signs of …wait a minute so is Meister Viola," Irina said not finishing her sentence.

"I know that already Irina. They have been like that since last night. No system anomalies to report though are there?" Youko asked not looking at Irina.

"Are you okay?" Irina asked rather concerned.

"I'm just trying to forget a particularly bad dream I had last night that's all. If you want to go for the day you can. I can handle things here," Youko said standing from her chair then deciding to sit once again.

"No I'll stay instead. Why don't you go get some fresh air or maybe even a nap? I can handle this alone you know," Irina said lifting Youko from her chair and guiding her towards the stairs, "You may not be able to talk to me about what's bothering you, but you do have friends here you know."

"Thank you Irina. It's not really something I want to share just now. You are my assistant dear and that means that if and when I am ready I will tell you. We have to be able to rely on one another," Youko said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Thank you for including me in that group. I didn't know that assistant meant friend to you as well," Irina said watching her go, prepared to run if she should fall.

"I trust you with Fumi, why shouldn't I call you a friend?" Youko said as she neared the top, "Remember to take a break yourself, Irina."

Youko looked down to the young girl who was now sitting in her chair. Irina was not ready to take Youko's place and Youko herself was not ready to give it up. As brilliant as the young woman was, Youko knew she needed more training. Irina would get it too as long as Youko lived long enough to pass on what she knew.

Last night Youko dreamed of new GEM's and those who would wear them. Unfortunately, she would not be a part of this. If her dream was true Irina would be taking over all too soon. Reito would join her shortly afterward and unfortunately Midori would live to see the Aswad exterminated. _If it was just a dream, why did it feel so damn real?_ Youko asked herself as she climbed the last few stairs.

In the hallway, Youko nearly knocked Yukariko over as she was heading for the kitchen. Yukariko just smiled and stated that she would be bringing out refreshments for the construction crew. Youko understood because she knew that Miss Maria was also out there watching over the crew and their progress.

Youko gave Yukariko a hand and was greeted by the site of Miss Maria pinning Haruka against a tree with her right arm chicken winged. Not a soul was moving or breathing as Haruka's litany of curses only seemed to further irritate the older woman.

"You will curb that nasty tongue Armitage or President Chrysant will be visiting you in the hospital wing. You are off the crew for the rest of the day. Go take a shower and for Fumi's sake get laid," Miss Maria growled loudly. She applied more pressure to Haruka's arm and used her free hand to put Haruka's head against the tree also.

"I am not a student anymore Miss Maria and out of respect, I will only ask once more. Please let me go or I will give your girlfriend over there a new hole to explore," Haruka said very calmly. Miss Maria smacked her head into the tree and then smacked Haruka across the face.

"Listen child, I may be old, but even as I am right now I can and will kick your ass. First thing I'll do is break your jaw so that you will learn to watch your language," Miss Maria said into Haruka's ear waiting for the reply. It didn't come because Yukino was there to calm her down.

"You can safely let her go, Miss Maria. I will take her to our quarters. Behave now Haruka or I will allow her to do whatever it is she just threatened you with," Yukino said evenly with no smile to be found, even in her eyes.

Haruka nodded to Yukino and Miss Maria let her go. As she walked away Miss Maria heard Yukino whisper something to Haruka. The Otome turned back to say, "Don't worry Miss Chrysant, I've heard worse and little Haruka couldn't hurt me if she tried. I've been up against far worse as a teacher here."

As they started to walk away Haruka turned back and gave Miss Maria a very rude hand gesture. Yukino caught this and swatted the backside of Haruka's head.

"I'll let her break it Haruka, just so you'll never be able to use it again," Yukino replied swatting down the offending hand also.

"That would suck for both of us," Haruka said softly earning another swat.


	9. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property. Soon enough I will be adding some 'new' life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **To all of you out there reading, we have still only just begun. Thanks for reviewing and keeping me pumped.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch9**

When Shizuru woke later that day, she was surprised to see Ahn's face. Sarah was sitting out in the office drinking tea having just left the room. Ahn smiled at Shizuru though she did not press her immediate question. Shizuru smiled weakly as she sat up and noticed the time of day.

"Though I am happy to see you, why are you here Ahn?" Shizuru asked as she walked away from the bed.

"Because you needed someone to be and Natsuki needed to do some work? Are you feeling in a talkative mood?" Ahn asked getting up and straightening out her clothes. Ahn was not in her Otome attire because she and Sarah had made plans for other activities.

"Forgive me Ahn, but not right now. I need to talk to Haruka," Shizuru said just before she opened the door to Natsuki's office.

"We all had dreams last night Shizuru. Haruka might not want to see you just yet as she has been rather foul," Ahn said moving alongside Shizuru.

"Lovely, well then maybe I shall just have to appeal to her better nature," Shizuru said quickly exiting both rooms. Luckily Natsuki was not in her office because Shizuru couldn't deal.

Sarah said hello as Shizuru made her quick exit and then gave Ahn a curious look. Ahn just shook her head and joined Sarah on the couch. Ahn took the younger woman's face into her hands for a deep kiss. After a moment to think, Ahn and Sarah quickly left the room heading for the First Column's quarters.

* * *

Nina spent most of her day on the mountain with Mai. There wasn't much talk because both could only ponder what Mikoto meant by consequences. They both had decent dreams last night, though Nina thought nothing of it. Mai had not pushed the younger girl as Mikoto asked because she still hadn't processed everything she had been told.

While they sat together drinking tea in quiet contemplation, Mai felt a sense of unease coming from the younger girl. Mai wanted to help soothe this girl's nerves but she had no words. When Mai looked at Nina she was just sitting there staring into her tea cup.

"Are you looking for answers?" Mai asked.

"If only they could be found in the bottom of this cup? Erstin is still here of her own free will, but I am feeling like she …" Nina couldn't finish her words just floated away.

"Mikoto says she can help you and I believe in that. If we live and die for our loves then I think that connection reaches across everything," Mai said trying to frame her words properly, "When Mikoto looks at me sometimes I swear she sees straight into my soul."

"My feelings for Erstin were never something I could understand. I loved Sergay for saving me from my life as it was and saw nothing else. Not until it was too late and all I had was a letter and some memories," Nina said trying to get some perspective.

"Sometimes it takes losing everything to make you finally open your eyes to what is in front of you. I learned that here being with Mikoto and feeling a bond to her that went beyond this GEM," Mai said touching her ruby earring.

Just before Nina could reply Miyu came upon them.

"Mai Tokiha, where is Mikoto?" Miyu asked forwardly.

"Mikoto is down in Windbloom in the ruins of the park. Is something wrong Miyu?" Mai asked not expecting to get a good answer.

"Not anything to be worried about. Good day to you both," Miyu said as she disappeared faster than she had arrived.

"Can she lie?" Nina asked remembering that Miyu was not a human, but of superior human intelligence.

"Not that I know of…Miyu is as old as Mikoto so I am really not sure. Neither one of them gives a second thought to speaking the truth so I believe her," Mai told Nina.

"I think I will return to Garderobe now. I am feeling tired and I have no permission to be out late," Nina said looking toward the path.

"How about I walk you back? Miyu and Mikoto keep their own time. Besides if she's hungry and I am not here Mikoto will just sleep until I get back," Mai said heading toward the path with Nina.

"Does it get any easier?" Nina asked Mai as they headed into the city.

"Does what get any easier?" Mai asked Nina already knowing her response.

"Love…" Nina replied as she held onto the note in her pocket.

* * *

Most people kept quiet as Shizuru walked by because the usually genial woman bore a distinct look of aggression. On her way to find Haruka, Shizuru clearly wanted no interruptions. As she turned down another hallway, more faces just nodded in hello and kept their distance. Shizuru was nearing the room Haruka and Yukino were sharing when she heard yelling.

"Whatever, Armitage, just take your attitude back into your Master's embrace and get stuffed!" Nao was clearly trying to get away when Shizuru rounded the corner further up the hall from them.

"How's about I beat your ass all the way to the museum and back delinquent. Column or no Column…" Haruka said charging Nao who quickly turned and bolted down the hall seeing Shizuru. Nao thought not to correct her on the mausoleum comment.

"Ooh just great…why do I always get myself in these situations?" Nao asked no one in particular as she noticed that Shizuru seemed to be in no mood to be friendly either.

Nao put her head down and tried to run as fast as her feet would carry her. Nao was not fast enough because Haruka caught the back collar of her robe and brought her down to the floor hard. Just before Haruka could punch Nao though, Shizuru grabbed her arm and threw her back from the young Column.

"That is not wise, Haruka dear. Nao may not be the one you should focus that rage on. You have always wanted a deciding battle between us, no. Let us take a walk and find out just how that turns out?" Shizuru asked.

On the floor, Nao looked up at Shizuru, not believing she would owe this woman. It would be worth it, like it or not, because the beating would definitely have been worse. Nao stayed where she was on the floor as the two women stalked by her in the other direction. _'Next time Hallard can climb off her girlfriend and deliver her own message,'_ Nao thought as she got up sorely and straightened out her robe.

"I hope Viola takes her head off. What has gotten into them?"

* * *

Outside Yukariko had just decided to head towards her own quarters. She noticed Shizuru and Haruka both storming the grounds towards the track field. After Haruka's earlier run in with Maria, Yukariko thought that this was a bad idea. Yukariko looked around to see if anyone else was following and decided that she should just in case.

Though they looked ready to tear up the grounds, neither woman stopped walking. Yukariko was out of hearing range deciding it was safer than trying to tame these two alone. She would watch yes, but she would not interfere unless absolutely necessary. Maria told her earlier that this might happen, but she could not believe it even now.

* * *

"I should kick your tea drinking ass for interfering back there with the kid. She's got no respect for piracy," Haruka said still angry though not looking at Shizuru beside her.

"Don't make me play this game, Haruka. Nao may have no tact, but privacy is something she understands better than you may think," Shizuru replied holding her voice in an even tone.

"Why are we really out here then Shizuru? I am not really feeling charitable, in case you hadn't noticed," Haruka said still just walking along in a huff.

"You and I need to discuss that dream last night. I know you had it too, so don't try to play dumb blonde with me… old friend," Shizuru said as she stopped. Haruka had moved on ahead a few steps and Shizuru grabbed her wrist.

"Let go Shizuru, please…" Haruka had stiffened at Shizuru's words but didn't look at her.

"I will not. You are going to talk to me dammit or I will beat your ass all the way to the Founder and back. We are not kids anymore, Haruka," Shizuru said moving to face the blonde directly.

There were tears starting to fall down Haruka's cheeks as Shizuru looked at her. This was not what she wanted, but more than she expected. Not caring if anyone saw them Shizuru grabbed Haruka in a tight hug and held her until the tears stopped. Shizuru herself was already passed this point and no longer exhausted from it.

Just out of their line of sight, Yukariko stopped and watched from the safety of a tree. Once she realized that Maria had been right about them, Yukariko decided to head back. If they could help each other, she could at the very least leave them alone.

Once Haruka stopped crying enough to care about where she was, Haruka pushed away from Shizuru. Their closeness unnerved her because it had allowed her that momentary weakness. Shizuru knew that Haruka was trying to keep her strength of will and allowed her the space.

"I can't go through with this, Shizuru. If I …if that dream was true, I can't think of having children with Yukino. It would be better if you were angry and could strike me down now. I know you won't, you said as much already, but it would be better if you could," Haruka said running her hand through her hair.

"Who is to say that the dream is a true representation of our future, Haruka? We do not have to believe such things to be prophetic," Shizuru replied crossing her arms in a relaxed way.

"What were they then, Shizuru, because we shared that one? Everyone else had dreams too, but none of them shared theirs with another person in the way we did. If…" Haruka could feel her anger rising with her words and tried to bite them back.

"You need to go talk to Yukino about this. You and I are not the real focus of this dream. For my part, I will tell Natsuki later tonight, but you…You should seek comfort from Yukino as she is truly the only person who can," Shizuru said taking a step toward Haruka.

"She is my soul mate…Am I really that much of a fool? I made her angry with me earlier when I got under Miss Maria's skin," Haruka said allowing Shizuru to hug her again. This one was short, but a friends comfort.

"Please tell me you did not use that gesture again?" Shizuru asked with a small laugh.

"That and I told her I would give her a new hole for Yukariko to explore…" Haruka said with a wink and now both were laughing.

"That is one unnerving relationship. I hope to be as lustful with Natsuki in our later years but…" Shizuru said looking wide eyed at Haruka who clearly understood.

"She can still hit like Hell, even now. If she's like that with…oh forget I even just…ugghh," Haruka said trying to shake off the image in her head.

They started walking back to the dormitories laughing and taking their time. Haruka felt her whole body shake as the image wouldn't let go.

"Ara, is Haruka imagining our former teacher materialized? They must like to play that way, because I have seen her more than once coming from Yukariko's room in that state. She was really attractive when she was younger…" Shizuru said giving them both a momentary pause.

"That doesn't help because then Yukariko just seems too old for her instead…" Haruka said running a hand through her hair again causing them to laugh again also.

When in mixed company again they would return to their normal…usual roles playing off of each other like two old cards. They had been at it for so long, both women easily read the others intentions perfectly. Neither Shizuru nor Haruka would trade their playful banter for the easy peace, because it was too much fun to watch the reactions. Their secret little jokes to the world around them because they truly were two sides of the same coin.

* * *

Youko was sitting alone in the gazebo just watching the day pass. She would not allow her dream to come to pass. Youko knew that their decision to proceed forward with testing would not be easy, but it was to be their legacy. The future generations would look back and judge hopefully with broad minds.

Seeing Midori alone in that dream only shook her to her core. Youko was a woman of science so this was not going to stop her. Youko took courage from Midori's strength and vowed not to allow this dream to pass as she had seen. Not feeling too much better, but resigned to her truer nature, Youko headed back to her work area deciding to give Irina a new lesson as her apprentice.

There was no one in sight as Youko came down the stairs. Voices were carrying to her, but they were incoherent. Finally Youko found a group gathered around a med bed. Natsuki was standing with her arms crossed listening a tension headache fully recognizable in her features. Irina was tending to whoever it was Youko could not see yet. Drue and Moira were explaining things that Youko would probably have to explain in layman's terms later.

"Dear God no…" was all Youko could say upon seeing the person on the bed. Her dream was taking shape with every breath and now she had to fight herself not to run away screaming.


	10. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters belong to Sunrise.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Okay so I added some angst to this, but the fun will return soon enough. Read, review, and most of all, enjoy.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch10**

Reito lay on the bed badly beaten with a leg missing at the knee and scorch marks covering his body. Midori was standing out of sight in a corner scowling. The young woman wouldn't show any other emotion until she knew that Reito would be better. Gal was not far off talking to her. Youko was too distracted to hear anything around her though.

The fight must have been really bad for Midori to bring him here, ran through Youko's mind as she touched the cool metal of his chest. No one said a word as she looked him over for herself. Youko turned on Midori afterwards ready to yell and fight, but she was in too much pain right now.

"What score had to be settled so badly as this, Midori?" Youko asked sarcastically but without anger.

"Men came from Cardair in the middle of the night. We were out on a patrol in the other direction when they attacked. Rad got his injuries trying to save people not kill them. Four families lost husbands tonight and you think I enjoy this," Midori said in return not hiding her anger but not raising her voice.

"They were probably supporters of the Argos line, Youko. Their new king wants no fight with anyone. I doubt his Otome would look so kindly upon him if he were another Argos," Natsuki said thinking of the young man from Maya's reports.

"I can't make any promises, Midori, except to do my best for him. It doesn't look as though any organs have sustained damage but I haven't run a full check on him. How Reito comes out of this will be dependent on Reito's will to continue living," Youko said walking back to his bed.

Youko would pay them no more attention and both Gal & Irina asked them to leave. Midori flashed an evil grin at Irina and then left quietly and quickly. Natsuki gave them a nod and did the same. Drue and Moira offered their help, even though this was way out of either's area of expertise.

"Leave this to the three of us. I'm not even really a necessity here, but I am her assistant. The files, the two of you requested, will be brought wherever you want. Just say the word," Irina told them as they made no movement to leave.

"If you want to watch that is up to the doctor and her patient. If you insist on staying in support capacity, then we can give you access to the files right here," Irina said just shaking her head smiling.

* * *

Haruka asked almost everyone she came across if they had seen Yukino. Every time she had received a resounding 'no' that ate her up. Haruka really didn't want to make a phone call to the embassy here in Windbloom, but it seemed her only recourse. What was troublesome about it was that Chie Hallard was there and Haruka knew her lover would be also.

The phone just rang and rang driving Haruka absolutely mad. The Otome refused to hang up for she knew someone should be there to answer. The veins in her forehead were bulging as the line just continued to annoy her.

"Aoi don't do that I need to answer that. Hey what do you plan on doing…" Haruka could hear them.

"Hallard get off your girlfriend and answer me! Hallard…"

"Aoi…be gentle"

"Damn that woman. Hallard…" the phone line went dead just as Haruka was ready to whistle into the phone. She had a good set of lungs and it would usually work if given the opportunity.

Instead of blowing her top, Haruka just sighed. This was just another reason for her to miss having Yukino beside her. They had a few similar moments in their younger years together. Haruka left the Trias' room and decided to go find Kruger. Hoping that Natsuki would know where Yukino was. As Haruka made her way through the staff living quarters she was greeted by similar sounds. It was hard for her not to blush or giggle as she walked by some of the rooms.

As Haruka got to the area where Yukariko's quarters were she blocked her ears and started whistling, just in case. This was not something she would be able to adjust to. Figuring she was safe as she got closer to the Columns quarters Haruka stopped only to hear stereo orgasms. This wasn't the first time in her life she had wished she were deaf. Haruka started to whistle again hoping to free herself from the sounds.

Not worrying about how loud she was, Haruka just kept whistling .Until of course she reached Sarah's quarters, the door opened and a very naked Sarah started to yell at her.

"That is a mood killer Haruka knock it off!! Hey my face is right here. I am not the first naked woman or Otome you have seen!!"Sarah said loudly pulling Haruka's head up to her face.

"No dear, Sarah, that would be me. Right, Haruka dear…" Ahn said suddenly from behind Sarah. Their height difference caught Haruka's attention sending her face to her feet again. It was at that moment that Yukariko let loose a scream to could rattle teeth.

"Oh okay now I understand. You need to go now thank you," Sarah said to Haruka. Then she said to Ahn as she closed the door, "That puts them one up on us dear."

Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing around her. If she didn't get away quickly she would go mad. Now she knew people had way too much free time. _Yukino's louder_ _though_, Haruka said to herself as she left the area. Haruka looked back at the building and shook her head in disbelief of such good Otome's behavior.

"So much for the Garden of Virgins," Haruka said laughing as she walked towards the area of the main entry stairway.

* * *

Nao had to leave her quarters because she was sandwiched in-between two rooms with some very loud displays of affection. _It's not like they are going away from each other_ _for long periods of time_, she thought to herself. Then the other reason hit her again and Nao just shook violently.

"The next time she tries to give me a scolding for behavior, I think I'll mimic that scream of Yukariko's," Nao said to herself.

This caused Nao to get an idea that she quickly set aside as she saw Haruka talking to Mai & Nina at the top of the stairs. Nao noticed the look of Nina and how tired she appeared. Her former room attendant, now friend, would not talk about the girl that was haunting her thoughts. Nina agreed to talk to Nao, if she needed a shoulder, but the girl had yet to come to her.

Without a second thought of Haruka's earlier attack, Nao went over to them. Nao would pull Nina aside and put the girl in her place if no one else would. As she approached them Haruka excused herself and confronted Nao.

"I would like to apologize to you for slamming you on the ground earlier," Haruka said staring directly into Nao's eyes.

"You what…?" Nao asked unbelievingly, stepping back sure the woman was joking.

"Call it humility and let's be done with this. Have you seen Yukino?" Haruka asked not expecting an answer.

"You apologizing, Shizuru saving me from your wrath earlier…what the Hell did the two of you dream about?" Nao said taking another step back. Mai and Nina were looking at them as if this were natural.

"No one else knows until I talk to Yukino. Do you know where she is?" Haruka asked voice growing heavy and gruff.

"She left for Windbloom castle earlier and asked that you not be told. I think she is quite pissed off with you. What the Hell did you say to her after you left?" Nao said unable to stop herself.

"Thank you for the honesty and well whether or not you believe me, I am sorry," Haruka said walking back to Mai.

Nina came to Nao as Haruka and Mai left in the direction of Windbloom castle. Nina stood in front of Nao waving her hand back and forth in front of her eyes. Everything Nao had been thinking of was completely lost in the time it took to say those few words.

Ever since Nao became the Fourth Column her life had become one strange day after another.

_Just maybe_, Nao said to herself, _I am going quite mad indeed_.

Nao took Nina by the hand and took her for a walk. At least this girl's company would find her some semblance of normalcy.

"What have I missed since I left this morning Nao?" Nina asked.

"Well that depends. Were you here to see Miss Maria pin Haruka to the tree earlier?" Nao asked trying to wrap her head around this day's events.

"I left after breakfast this morning. I had another dream of Erstin and I needed to get away from all the happy people here," Nina said not looking at Nao as she tried to hide a tear.

"Don't you start that right now Nina Wang? My day has been twisted enough. I'll get to that with you after I tell you about Garderobe's lunacy. Come on…" Nao said taking the girl to the one spot everyone seemed to love: the gazebo.

* * *

Mai left Haruka as they reached the castle. Mai did not want to get too involved in whatever happened between Haruka and Yukino earlier. Mai had love and respect for Haruka because she had been the woman's room attendant as a Coral. This was a little strange for Mai also. Mai understood that sometimes people change.

"Good Luck to you, Haruka. If things don't go so well come to the mountain and we'll talk," Mai said noticing that Haruka wore a sad smile.

Arika was standing inside the castle's main gate waiting, dressed in her robe, materialized. Haruka wondered just what the Hell she was going to have to do now that she wanted to apologize to Yukino. Arika did not say a word as Haruka approached but it was clear that she wanted to.

"I know Yukino is here Arika. Just let me in, so I can apologize to her," Haruka said plainly.

"By the orders of her Highness, Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, I am not allowed to let you pass, Haruka Armitage," Arika said as sternly as she could. The threat was clearly missing from her voice. Arika did not want to do this to Haruka, whom she loved as much as she loved Shizuru.

"Arika, please, I am begging you. Open this gate. I need to talk to Yukino. I need to tell her I'm sorry for hurting her with my words earlier," Haruka begged her voice losing its life.

"I cannot as protector of this country and her people allow you to pass. Yukino is here under the Queen's protection and therefore, my protection Haruka. Please go back to Garderobe and let this pass," Arika said trying to be a good Otome. This was killing her watching one of her idols become so very human.

"Pass Arika… this isn't going to pass. Not until I am holding the only woman I have ever truly loved in my arms again. I need her to know…" Haruka's voice cut out with disparity etched into her features.

That was when Haruka started screaming and crying.

* * *

"Thank you for your help tonight, Gal. I think Reito will be quite appreciative also when he finally wakes," Youko said looking down at the cyborg remembering only the man.

"Don't thank me until then, Youko. We repaired his shell, but there is still no brain activity. I find this to be cruel, but he deserves a chance to come back. If it is his wish," Gal said disappearing to go find Midori.

Youko went to check on Irina. She had wanted to check in on the other doctors before heading back to her dorm. Youko found the young girl, with her head on the table in front of her, asleep. Drue and Moira were just discussing whether to wake her or have Drue carry her to her room. They looked up at Youko as she came upon them and smiled. Irina had told them the whole story from her perspective earlier.

"So he has been repaired, but his brain isn't working," Moira said trying to be as delicate as possible.

"We lost what little activity there was while we were working on him. I don't know what he went through. I can't say if he will come back," Youko said sitting next to Irina, removing the young girl's glasses.

"If it is his will, then time will bear fruit. If not, then you have to let him go," Drue said always devil's advocate.

"He is one of the few remaining protectors of the Aswad. As doctor and friend, I will do what I must. All I can do for him now is watch and wait. It is Midori I am really concerned for," Youko said wondering how her oldest and dearest friend would take this latest news.


	11. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The torturous wait is over and I think it was well worth the wait. From here we return to having some fun as the rollercoaster cart reaches the top of the incline.

**05/07/09- **As promised I have been working to edit these chapters and gave this story a more uniform look. All chapters will eventually be edited onto the template I currently use thanks to my beta, my koi.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch11**

Yukino couldn't believe what was happening right now. Mashiro stood by the window; she was watching Arika hold her position, while Haruka screamed tearfully for Yukino. The sight of this strong woman on her knees in pain, heart breaking, was not something she expected.

"That kind of love is scary. She looks so desperate," Mashiro said not looking away. In a way, she hoped to never have to go through that kind of pain. What happened between her and Prince Takumi was nowhere near this level. The only thing she had that even came close was her attachment/commitment to Arika.

"I can't move and yet all I want to do is go to her right now," Yukino said weakly.

"I don't understand what is causing this and I won't ask. Arika will stay until I call for her," Mashiro said suddenly, she felt like she was intruding.

"Then call her back. I…it hurts to hear her screaming like that," Yukino said to the young Queen, "I can't move, but if you choose to allow her in I can't stop you."

"In this situation, I think I will not. You should really go to her. Armitage is more than your Otome. Arika admires you both, so do I," Mashiro said finally looking at Yukino. The sight of Armitage broken out at the gate was now hurting her. It made her think of her relationship with Arika differently.

"We have never…Haruka and I have so much more than most people or Otome's and their Masters," Yukino replied her will to remain seated slowly being relinquished.

"If that were Arika and I, I wouldn't have been able to stay here as long as you have. Not that we share the same kind of relationship, but if we had…" Mashiro walked over to Yukino and touched her arm. She remembered an argument that had passed that put a new spin on this. How different were they really?

"I think she has sufficiently learned her lesson, Madame President. Don't you…" Mashiro said stepping back, "Your Otome is out there like some broken doll needing a child's attention."

Yukino actually stood at these words .Though the reaction was to hit the young Queen, Yukino did not. Mashiro motioned for the window and Yukino looked out, heart breaking as she did. Haruka was on her knees at the gates. Her head was thrown back voice now almost hoarse. No more words… no more…tears.

Yukino did not say a word, she just left. Mashiro watched as the President walked up beside Arika and then dropped to her knees at the gates. It wasn't like Mashiro could hear them, but she knew that the scene outside was now over. Mashiro would have her people squash any news of this in the papers, giving them needed privacy.

Arika knew this was over and opened the gates for the President to leave with her Otome. Yukino authorized Haruka and they quickly returned to their temporary quarters at Garderobe. There were no words as Yukino lead Haruka in to the shower and took care of her. The tears were still falling, but Yukino knew that this was necessary for Haruka.

Yukino dried Haruka off and lead her to the bed they were sharing. Haruka was looking at her feet and Yukino needed her attention focused elsewhere. Yukino took Haruka into her arms and composed herself. With the day washed away they needed to talk.

"Now will you tell me?"

The dream started out really good for Haruka with the two of them raising a beautiful baby girl. They were happier than they had ever been. Then something went totally wrong. There was an attack while Haruka was out on maneuvers with the military forces of Aries for some training. Both Yukino and the baby were taken from her and then the child was returned, dead. Haruka went mad, storming off, looking for the responsible party. Hallard was following her trying to turn her back, but Haruka lashed out with all of her natural strength. Haruka knocked out the younger woman breaking her jaw in the process.

Haruka spent two days combing Aries in her beloved transport, ignoring every call from the military. She would find Yukino, even if she had to do it alone. What she did eventually find was a broken nearly dead Yukino not far from a spot she had passed more than three times already. Haruka rushed Yukino to the nearest hospital, only to lose her before she could get there. The light was now completely gone from Haruka's world. She had lost the only people she would ever truly love.

Haruka got in her transport and kicked the living Hell out of the vehicle as she heard the words, we got them trapped. Haruka needed no more incentive and drove to the site crashing into the building and taking on the trapped inhabitants. Haruka took three bullets without notice before killing two of the gunmen. All Haruka could see was her dead daughter and long time friend/lover as she snapped their necks quite easily before everything faded to black.

Haruka didn't know when she passed out, but woke in the hospital to Shizuru's saddened face and handcuffs keeping her attached to the bed. It was clear that her old friend had been here for awhile, as she seemed to be unable to move or speak. Shizuru nodded to Haruka who asked Shizuru loudly and repeatedly, "Kill me, Shizuru, please let me join them."

"I can't Haruka…"

Yukino understood what had been plaguing Haruka now. She probably would have done the same if she were the Otome. Hell if it had been the other way around, Yukino would have given the kill shot order to all troops.

"I am so sorry that you went through that Haruka. We face these situations from time to time, four by my count already. It was not something you had to face alone," Yukino said softly kissing Haruka lips.

"We face all of our life choices together and I will not allow fear to paralyze me on this one. I want that child Haruka. I want to share that last bond with you, even more so now," Yukino said pulling closer to Haruka. Their bodies were so close but neither woman wanted anything more than this simple moment.

* * *

Natsuki had been waiting for this moment to come. Shizuru was not one to be pushed. As the morning drew that much closer, they had given in to their desires, and Shizuru cried once again before telling Natsuki what she really didn't want to hear.

The dream had started with two beautiful children, one large with spiky brown hair and Haruka's eyes. The other was lean and smaller with Shizuru's light brown hair, Natsuki face and emerald eyes, both lying so close together. They were asleep in the office while their parents were discussing future vacation plans. It suddenly became a phone call from Aries that they were attacked by someone, Yukino and the baby missing. Shizuru panicked holding their daughter as the call chilled her to the bone.

The scene changed again with Shizuru heading for Aries in a blind rage. Natsuki would not allow her to materialize, because Shizuru was not answering her. Word had come of the baby's return to Haruka, dead as a warning. This pushed some button in Shizuru that she had not known was even there. She spent her time in Aries trying to track Haruka, even though she had no clue where to start. It had been Shizuru who found Hallard, radioed for medical assistance and then took the radio hoping to track Haruka through it.

When the call came through that they were trapped, Shizuru was not far off and headed for their position as well. Haruka had broken through the troops outside and into the building in her transport. Using the distraction, Shizuru followed and got to Haruka as she was snapping the second man's neck blood and fury overwhelming her old friend. A moment too late, Shizuru saw Haruka knocked unconscious by falling building material. Shizuru went in blind through the rising cloud of smoke, killing the man who nearly flattened Haruka as the troops came rushing in.

When the scene had changed again, Shizuru was unsure of her actions, but knew she was at least being allowed to stay with Haruka. Her friend was handcuffed to the bed even though they were now totally unnecessary. What had happened she wondered because she couldn't move either?

"Kill me, Shizuru; please let me join them…"

It was then that she realized why she couldn't move and where they were. Shizuru was handcuffed also and they were locked in.

"I can't Haruka…"

It was all she could say as the tears had consumed her again and she woke to Natsuki's panicked face on the phone to Youko.

Natsuki did not know what to say. She clearly saw everything in her mind, turning over as Shizuru explained the dream. What was even harder for Natsuki was that she knew that the dream could easily become reality. Natsuki kept her peace as all Shizuru really wanted was her embrace and soft kisses.

Natsuki knew she had nothing to fear for her own sake. Shizuru, on the other hand, was fiercely loyal and protective of those she loved. It amazed her how this dream had captured these two women solely, marking them as if to make a choice for them.

* * *

Mikoto watched as Miyu walked into the bright white light only to return holding the body of the girl. Mikoto could not do it or she would have, she was so physically drained. Mikoto would never use this power again for she could no longer feel it. As Miyu came closer Mikoto passed out.

Back on the mountain, Mai had not gone to sleep because she was worried for Haruka and she felt something was wrong with Mikoto. As Mai quickly dressed to go to Mikoto, she saw Miyu coming to her carrying a girl in her arms with Mikoto on her back. Why she did this Mai did not know? From her looks, it was clear that Mikoto had paid a price also for this action.

"Mai, I love you more than you will ever truly know. I am okay Mai, please take care of this girl," Mikoto said before she passed out. Mai took Mikoto from Miyu's back feeling how heavy she was. Mai got Mikoto to their bed and went to check on the girl Miyu had been carrying.

The girl was unconscious as Mikoto now was. Her face seemed familiar to Mai as did her presence. When Mai looked at the girl in better lighting she realized that she recognized the blonde from Nina's watch.

"So you are Erstin?"

That next day was a beautiful one for nearly everyone though three lives now hung in-between life and death. Only two were need for the balance to return. The third would leave the light that day for the long night that lay ahead.


	12. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **A gold star and a word of 'thanks' to all of you for hanging out in the sandbox with me.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch12**

On that next day, life had been somewhat normal. I say normal because the past week had been pure insanity, even for Garderobe standards. It is kind of funny that I am putting this to paper because I like to keep my thoughts internal. I don't usually share them unless someone needs to be…scolded. I use that word because truth can hurt, especially coming from a sharp tongue.

Armitage and Viola are back to their abnormal selves, thankfully. Armitage made a formal apology to Miss Maria at breakfast in order to return to the construction crew. The old woman accepted, but smacked Armitage in the head anyway. I nearly hit the floor laughing my ass off until Viola shot me a look.

If Armitage is considered abnormally hyper, then well it fits that Viola is abnormally calm even by Otome standards. Viola told me earlier that our debt would be null if I became a little more …behaved. For me that would be near impossible, if it wasn't for that famous look quite a few of these women have learned.

_Alright…enough already about the bull and the bitch, pains that they are._ I have to say that my room never looked better than when that wild red head from the Aswad was strutting around it naked, looking for her clothes. I am still unsure why she decided to sleep with me, but the woman loves like she fights, all or nothing. Yeah we did both…that was the kicker.

Midori …that was the only thing she said "to" me, her bloody name. I never expected her to know mine until I heard it loud and clear during that insanely blissful moment. It was worth the treasury in Artai, hearing the way it rolled off her lips as she nearly tore every layer of skin from my back. That was definitely an attack, but I loved every second of it…

I'm not in love, but that kind of woman makes me think that this game I play will leave me all too lonely. Kruger gave me a look that told me half as much, when she saw me watching the woman leave my room. What the Hell does that idiot know? Kruger is the only Column that was born with her girlfriend's name tattooed to her ass.

My little chat with Nina was met with her usual shake and nod. In a way the girl was listening, but it's not like she really wanted to hear me. I nearly ate my words later when I found out that girl Nina was pining over was down in the infirmary. She looks the same as she did in those pictures. Nina hasn't left the infirmary since and I noticed that Midori was there also.

Irina told me that Midori's friend Reito was there also. That explained her wild attack on me when we crossed paths. Irina said that some mysterious woman dropped off that girl, Erstin, and then asked for Kruger. My head is hurting from all this thinking because there's just way too much to put on a page. That bloody Midori has me twisted now…

* * *

Natsuki Kruger had been asked to go to Mai by Miyu, as it seemed that Mikoto had been responsible for Erstin's return. Natsuki offered Mai to bring Mikoto to Garderobe. They would care for Mikoto until she woke, but Mai just couldn't make the decision. Shizuru had made it for both of them; she picked up the sleeping Mikoto, and carried her back to Garderobe.

Shizuru had more than enough drama thanks to the dream and hated indecision most of all. Shizuru had enough of that from Natsuki when they were younger. Shizuru had been very aggressive in the early years of their relationship. Now she was just straightforward with everything and well almost everyone.

Mai was sitting down in the infirmary with the others, waiting on whatever was to happen. Mai spoke with Youko earlier about having hers and Mikoto's sampling being done immediately. Mai did not want to lose her chance if she lost Mikoto. Mai wanted that beautiful child now even more. Mai had picked two names out already also, Keiko and Megumi; the choice would be Mikoto's if she ever woke from her slumber.

Mai was resting her head on the edge of the bed Mikoto was on, exhaustion etched into her entire body. When she felt the arms draw around her, Mai never even flinched. Haruka had come down to check on her and was now getting ready to carry her away. Mai had no strength to fight if Haruka did. Haruka just laid her on the bed next to Mikoto and left without a word.

Nina was holding Erstin's hand, trying to keep her grounded with her own spirit. If this was to be their only chance, Nina did not want to lose it now that she saw it's repercussions for Mikoto? Three people dearly loved were resting, with fate waiting to choose. Nina refused to think over the possibilities, nearly drifting off to sleep when Arika finally arrived.

Arika was so quiet that Nina at first didn't understand she then covered their joined hands with her own. Tears were already flowing, a relief for Nina because she too had started to cry. Queen Mashiro was standing with Midori, not saying a word not knowing what she could say.

Arika and Mashiro had a very serious talk after Haruka and Yukino left, but most of its contents were unresolved. They were very young and both very stupid. Mashiro was little wiser thanks to her realization when speaking with Yukino, but not by all that much. Mashiro knew how important Arika was to her, but that did not imply any intimacy, did it?

Even now her thoughts were chaos, trying to pick apart their meaning. Everything they had been through together, before becoming Master and Meister, paled to how they now were. Yes they needed each other dearly, but that was as friends' right? Then for some reason, Mashiro thought of their baths and blushed, she really needed to talk to someone else soon.

* * *

"So you think those dreams came from Mikoto's use of power?" Natsuki asked Shizuru.

"It would seem to fit wouldn't it?" Shizuru replied in question.

"Yes it would, but my question now…what do we tell Erstin's family?" Natsuki asked those sitting in her office.

Miss Maria shook her head no, Shizuru made no movement at all, Sarah was quiet also, Nao shook her head no like Miss Maria and now Natsuki looked to Ahn.

"We tell the Ho family nothing. The daughter they sacrificed is dead, this child is not their toy," Ahn said, anger brilliant in her usually calm countenance.

"Can we really make that decision, Ahn?" Natsuki asked looking for more reassurance. Natsuki felt the same but she felt it was not her decision alone to make.

"Sarah and I spoke of this earlier when she was brought in. Not all Schwartz were innocent and some are still evading capture. If necessary we will become her guardians come what may. The girl is nearly old enough to be without them or us anyway," Ahn said causing everyone to stare at her and Sarah.

"Noble to your very position in life and charitable to the lives of the people under your father's rule as always Miss Lu," Miss Maria said nodding at the truth of Ahn's statement.

Shizuru got up and went to the office window; she had similar feelings on this matter. The choice was truly not theirs to make. It was a heart breaking circumstance because Erstin's sacrifice was never her choice. Her life had been planned before she even knew what rebellion and revolution were.

"The choice has to belong to Miss Ho, if she wakes. This life will be of her choosing as the last truly was not," Shizuru said as she placed her hand against the cool glass.

"Shizuru is right and Hell…I think I am too young to make these decisions anyway," Nao replied making them all look to her except Shizuru.

"As true as that statement is Nao, you are the Fourth Column. We control all decisions pertaining to Otome in our care. We are Fumi's representatives to the world," Natsuki was just winding up for her grow up speech.

"I know this already and I'm tired of you using it on me all the time. Erstin Ho is not much younger than me so who am I to make these choices, Column or not. Besides that, do we still consider her to be Otome in training after her attack against Mashiro no matter the outcome…?" Nao said standing herself and pacing behind the couch.

Shizuru came over and wrapped her arms around Nao pulling her very close. Shizuru was not being intimate but understanding. Nao could very easily break if she kept up with this line of thinking.

"You are going to be strong and wise Nao. Until then we need you to be our link to our youth," Shizuru said letting go of the surprised girl. No one else spoke, but Nao knew truth when she heard it and just then in that room felt it.

* * *

Mai had fallen asleep once she was lying next to Mikoto and now woke to those amber eyes. Mikoto had awakened just shortly before Mai, though no one else seemed to notice. There was so much love in their gaze that Mai could feel it spreading through her as they held tight to one another.

"Whatever may come Mikoto will be with Mai, until one of us must go. I did not do this for them Mai, it was for you, for me too," Mikoto said softly not wanting to let go of Mai.

"You fool; you didn't have to go so far away to do this. I have been yours…" Mai said just as her happy tears started to fall.

"It was a gift of life, Mai. A gift to be given, that I had been waiting so very long for. I am no longer who I was, but I am still Mai's," Mikoto said her own tears very present.

Youko ticked Mikoto off her mental checklist. It was so good to see such happiness as there were still two left. Youko did not want to lose either patient, but Reito was still showing no signs of coming back. Erstin Ho only seemed to be sleeping, but she wasn't too sure as there had been no movement or REM.

Suddenly Youko realized why Reito was showing no signs; the equipment monitoring him had been turned off. Anger flowed through her body as she looked around. Midori had not moved and was showing no emotion. Just this simple piece of information sent Youko after Midori. Gal stood between the two women not saying a word. Gal followed every order Midori had ever given especially this last one.

"You ordered this," Youko said now screaming, "You cold, heartless, unforgiving bitch didn't you."

"I followed his last wishes, so don't you get sanctimonious with me," Midori said eyes red and slightly swollen.

"Why Midori…? How could he have wanted to die?" Youko said trying to move around Gal.

"Because he lived longer than most and made choices that he didn't share with everyone. Reito died long ago, that shell held very little of the man. I know what is going on in the House of Garderobe. You will make sure that he will live on, through one of us," Midori said tapping Gal on the shoulder as if to say move.

"If you want to strike me, Youko, do it now. I have given of myself, if it will mean his spirit will live on, will you?" Midori asked as Youko's hand was about to strike. Youko stepped away realizing what Midori meant.

"You gave…" Youko's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I will go back to our people with his body and he will be mourned properly. If it is possible you will find the way for us, you always have," Midori said taking Youko's hand and pulling her into a hug.

Too many years as a cyborg had corrupted who the man once was and if there was a chance for him to pass on new life it had to be taken. There in Midori's arms Youko realized her dream was not what she had thought. Reito would live on, she would make sure of it, and Midori was calling her on it. They would both live on, thanks to Youko, for she would bear the child herself. Life anew…

* * *

Haruka sat against a tree holding Yukino close to her; the woman was asleep and unyielding. It was a sight so many of the younger students had been passing by just to see. Haruka could care less of what others thought because this woman represented her past, their present, and through her would come their future.

One of the Pearls had stopped to talk with them earlier, before Yukino had fallen asleep. The girl wanted to know how they knew they loved one another. Yukino was going to answer the girl, but Haruka stopped her.

"Imagine that everything in your life has been stripped away. Every last thing you have worked so hard for. Tell me what is left. Nothing right, now what is the one thing you would move heaven and earth to get back? Therein lays the answer to your own question."

The tall girl walked away nodding her head that she understood. There was a much shorter girl waiting for her, also a Pearl. When the taller girl got closer, she picked up the girl bridal style, and headed for the dorms.

Yukino remembered why she loved Haruka so dearly, in that moment, and told her so. As they watched the two girls going to the dorm, Yukino and Haruka remembered their first time together and a similar gesture.

* * *

Natsuki and the other three Columns escorted Midori and Youko back to the Aswad with Reito's body. It was a courtesy and an honor no matter their differences. Arika and Mashiro also joined them as they returned the fallen hero to his people. Midori did not want outsiders involved, but this matter called for their presence.

The four Columns of Garderobe materialized to carry his coffin to where it would be rested. Arika watched quietly remembering his apology about her mother's death. Arika never knew Rena because of him, but Arika bore Reito no ill will. The Aswad had tried to give her proper respect in death, only to be cheated of the chance by the Schwartz.

As Arika felt hatred of these people, the Schwartz, rising in her for taking two of the people most precious to her, Arika cried. Mashiro saw this and took her Otome's hand understanding slightly the heart break. Arika didn't notice or didn't say anything if she had. Arika was thinking of Nina, back at Garderobe, keeping her vigil with Erstin. Erstin had still not wakened, having to leave hurt Arika deeply.

As the coffin was buried, Arika realized a chapter of her life closed completely with each shovel of dirt. With this, Arika felt as though she couldn't stand anymore. Her eyes closed as Arika broke down playing things over in her head repeatedly. She had yet to fall feeling someone holding her close. Arika understood and grabbed the person tighter.

Mashiro did not care what would be said of their display here. Right now, this most precious gift to her sad life needed her to be strong emotionally as well as physically, so Mashiro endured. Mashiro felt Arika completely relax her strength giving way, so Mashiro grabbed tighter and whispered repeatedly, _**"I'll be your strength."**_

* * *

Irina and Lilie were now with Nina, as she sat with Erstin, just holding her hand. Lilie had come to talk to Irina about Yayoi, when she saw Erstin's prone body. In that moment, her heart went out to Nina for she totally understood the feelings involved now. None of them spoke because the words were too painful and unnecessary.

Nina was so sure that selfishness would deny them more than this, but schooled herself to remain strong. Nina had to believe her love would carry Erstin the rest of the way back to her and doubt could only hurt that chance. As Nina leaned forward to whisper in Erstin's ear, the young girl rolled onto her side as if accommodating the gesture. Both Nina and Irina stared intently waiting for her eyes to open, but they did not.

"This is the first sign of any movement since she came in. Nina, what did you say to her?" Irina asked smile plastered from ear to ear.

"I told Erstin that I was tired, but I was not leaving. I also said that I would probably join her, sleeping, if she didn't wake soon," Nina said looking down at Erstin. The gesture was made and so Nina did as Mai had earlier.

Lilie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nina now laid down pulling Erstin to her. Even though Nina had changed so greatly, this was not something anyone ever saw. Erstin was the only person at school that ever had this kind of moment with that Nina. That had been a cold comfort because Nina only had thoughts of Sergay. Erstin never cared of that or said anything, because this was their moment as far as she was concerned.

Lilie had to excuse herself and go back to Yayoi, whom she had left smiling in her sleep. All Lilie wanted to do now, was hold firm to Yayoi, and thank the girl for letting her into her life. Irina smiled knowingly and waved her off. Irina herself had yet to find someone who held her heart this way, but she didn't much care.

Irina then smiled at Nina and left herself. Irina felt like she was being rude to their need for privacy. Nina mouthed a quick thank you, and then laid her head against Erstin's. In her head, Nina registered the disappearing cold of their first moment. Their bodies now so close were warming the other girl so that Nina could swear she heard Erstin heart and not the monitor, with that thought she fell asleep.

The dreams that came to Nina as she lay holding Erstin held no malice. They were comfortable together. Nina was happy in them, holding Erstin's hand, and between them was their daughter. When everyone returned from the Aswad much later in the night, they found Nina still in Erstin's bed, and now both were smiling in their sleep.


	13. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This piece is a labor of love and I believe it has been worth the many hours of research. As always, read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch13**

The very first time Erstin opened her eyes she almost screamed. There were two reasons for this. Firstly, because the light was intense and she hadn't actually had eyes for quite some time. Secondly, because as she was adjusting, she realized who was holding her. Thankfully, Nina was sound asleep so she couldn't do anything but readjust to her surroundings.

Erstin's hearing came to her a little easier. She was already used to the hush of voices that came and went, along with the hum of the equipment. Erstin's sense of touch was a little more awkward because right now she felt every last nerve sending info to her brain. The most calming of her senses, right now, was her sense of smell because there was some nostalgia to what she could smell from Nina.

Erstin knew her sense of taste would have to wait as her body drifted back to sleep. There were occasional muscle spasms, but nothing that either girl noticed as sleep folded them comfortably in an embrace. Nina woke for a moment and looked at Erstin, there was a smile on Erstin's face that Nina enjoyed as she went back to sleep smiling also.

The second time that Erstin woke was just after everyone had returned from the Aswad. Arika was not paying attention because she and Mashiro were now asleep in a chair holding each other still. Erstin returned to her blissful sleep after once again taking in Nina's scent.

The third time she opened her eyes, Erstin realized that crimson was a very beautiful color. Her reasoning was because that was the color of the eyes watching her right now. Then that soft husky voice greeted her.

"I've missed you so much, Ers," Nina said softly as she kissed Erstin's forehead.

Erstin tried to reply but her mouth was dry and her voice didn't seem to want to form. At first she wanted to cry, but then she remembered her hands and tried to move them. It was a clumsy movement at first, but then her body remembered. Erstin made the 'I need a drink' movement and Nina understood.

Nina stood up and noticed Arika and Mashiro asleep, still in the chair, wondering when they got back. Nina got a small glass of water from a nearby table and helped Erstin to take a small sip. Erstin took a deep breath and then another sip. Her sense of taste registered two things, warm and empty.

"N…Ni…Ni," Erstin tried to say Nina's name but it just wouldn't come.

"Give it time okay. I am not going anywhere," Nina said as she climbed back into bed next to Erstin. Nina could feel both of their hearts racing and it gave her an involuntary muscle spasm. At this Erstin gave a little chuckle that was actually formed coherently and Nina just stared at her smiling.

"That's from you. I can't believe you can do this to me?" Nina said her eyes trying to force their way into Erstin's soul.

"I…miss … missed you, too," Erstin was finally able to say and with that sound she did cry.

Nina took Erstin's face into her hands, quite gently, and used her thumbs to rub away Erstin's tears. As Nina thought of how beautiful this girl really was, her face moved closer to Erstin's. Erstin realized, through blurry vision, what Nina was about to do and closed her eyes anticipating that light brush of lips. Nina saw Erstin's eyes close and captured her lips with a soft but long kiss. When Nina ended the kiss they both felt cheated.

"I never thought I would be able to do that. I've only kissed two other people and it never felt this way," Nina said as she looked at Erstin.

"Kiss me again, please…" Erstin asked as her voice though huskier than previously shot through Nina like electricity. Nina did as she asked over and over again never pushing past Erstin's lips. They were found this way by Moira, who immediately left smiling to go get Youko.

When the good doctor arrived she woke the Queen and her Otome with a rather loud, "Wake up."

As they both fell out of the chair and each other's arms Arika realized that Nina was sitting up and that Erstin was also. Erstin was leaning into Nina for support smiling at Arika.

"Ersty…oh God, Ersty... I've missed you…" Arika said as she started to cry again. Mashiro helped Arika get up because the first time she tried she fell back to her hands and knees. Then with Mashiro's help Arika fell into a hug with Erstin that put Erstin in-between her dearest friends.

The hug was shortened as Youko asked them all to leave. Youko wanted to examine Erstin now that she was awake. Arika and the Queen left for the castle while Nina had returned to her dorm, but not before stealing a quick kiss.

* * *

It was two days before Youko would release Erstin to Natsuki Kruger for whatever judgment they had deemed was necessary for this girl. People had been allowed to visit but Erstin had to go through testing, biological and physical, before Youko was truly satisfied and more importantly Erstin herself was ready.

Now Erstin was in Natsuki Kruger's office sitting on one of the couches with the four out of five Columns, Miss Maria, and Ahn Lu, the King's Otome from her home nation of Annam. Even though the young girl knew she should be rightly scared, she found herself quite comfortable. Everyone present was relaxed, having gotten used to the girl's presence through short visits with her.

"Miss Erstin Ho, welcome back to the land of the living. Now I want you to understand this situation as it stands for us and for your future. Before your death, you had done the bidding of the Schwartz. We understand these actions and we do understand that you had been forced, by their representative John Smith, to act against your heart. Yes, Miss Ho, I said your heart. Both Arika and Nina spoke for you of what they could remember."

Natsuki stood now and walked behind her couch to face Erstin and allow herself the couch to grip.

"We know that you were planted here as a spy for them. Whether forcibly or not does not matter, because in the end Garderobe won you over. More to the point, your friendships became so strong, that had you been a stronger young woman things night have turned out differently."

"Natsuki, calm your voice. The poor child is but three days old, no matter her look or past offenses," Shizuru said calmly reaching behind to touch Natsuki's hand that had reflectively clenched the couch. The whole time though her eyes never left Erstin's.

"In that respect, we here at Garderobe failed you. You should have been able to come to any of us for help. We should have seen it, but we missed many things during that time. Thanks to that we have learned a few things. Now back to point, your actions against Queen Mashiro have long since been forgiven, in formal pardon by the Queen herself. We here at Garderobe have taken that into account, though we cannot allow it to go unpunished. You are still considered to be a student in our care and we must treat you as such. Do you still wish to study at this Academy, Miss Ho?"

Erstin had not been expecting this when she answered, "I…I can still become an Otome if I choose? I don't have, God my family…"

"Answer the question Miss Ho." Miss Maria said as the thoughts threatened to overwhelm the girl.

"Yes, I do," Erstin replied weakly.

"Did anyone else understand what Miss Ho said, because I couldn't hear her reply?" Nao retorted from the end of the couch Erstin herself was sitting on. Everyone replied no to Nao's comment and this time Erstin prepared appropriately, remembering her training and replied loud and clear.

"Yes I do."

"Well, now that that is said. We understand that your family paid for your training because you were/ are of nobility. We must now ask, do you wish us to inform your family of your return and your desire to return to training here," Shizuru said watching Erstin rub her hands together. Erstin would do this when something in particular troubled her.

"Do I really have a choice to say no, because I have no other sponsors?" Erstin replied her heart feeling heavy now.

At this Ahn Lu came and sat next to Erstin and put an arm around her. "There are always choices, but this one does not have to be forced upon you. If it is truly your desire to continue you will have sponsorship from me and Miss Gallagher," Ahn said her actions and voice very soothing for Erstin.

"In all actuality Miss Ho those of us present, even Miss Zhang would sponsor you. There isn't a woman here that would send you back to people who sacrificed you so cruelly," Miss Maria said her voice stern but sad.

"I don't have to go back, thank you. They will eventually find out though," Erstin said happy but sad as well. It was Nao who replied again.

"You are a ward of Garderobe and will remain so. If you choose we can change your last name to reflect your choice or you can keep their name to spite them. I would in your shoes. The people who give us birth are not always necessarily our true family."

"Garderobe is your home and home is where your family is child. Miss Zhang is correct in what she says. We have seen many lost children here and many that return when there is no place left to go," Miss Maria replied to Nao's statement.

"I will keep their name. I will accept the sponsorship, in whatever form it takes. As an Otome, I will face whatever you choose to do to me willingly," Erstin replied as joy and love flooded her heart.

"Good reply Miss Ho. The Pearls are not far from graduating so you cannot return to this class. That does not mean that you will not be studying though. You will receive the Pearl uniforms and eventually the earring. You will also receive study lessons scheduled for you from the Columns including Miss Gallagher, who is remaining with us until the start of the new class," Shizuru said speaking calmly and sternly.

"Now, Miss Ho, we ask you to please leave the room until recalled while we discuss your punishment," Miss Maria said as she stood to escort the girl from the room.

Ahn winked at the young girl as she stood to follow Miss Maria. Erstin slowly looked at each of them, trying to understand what she had done to deserve such favor from these women. The door opened to find Nina and Irina awaiting her in the hallway. They were the top two Pearls and were here in that capacity, but also to help support their friend as necessary. Looking down the hallway, Erstin noticed that all of the Pearl class had come to hear the decision.

"So how long do you think we should keep her out there?" Nao asked smiling at them all.

"I think twenty minutes will be torture enough for the girl. Poor Erstin has been through torture enough, no," Shizuru said smiling also.

"Twenty minutes it is then. Now for the other matter at hand, Nao, why haven't you joined the others here in donating samples for Youko?" Natsuki asked the younger woman.

"If you must know Kruger, it is because it was a voluntary thing for those who wished to have a child. This is not currently in my foreseeable future," Nao said crossing her arms and legs, declaring the subject closed with her body language, but not her voice.

"It's not like you are the only one Nao. Maya chose to opt out also," Sarah said as Ahn sat very close.

"Nao it doesn't have to be because you want kids right now. Suppose something happens to you in the line of duty rendering you incapable in the future. This would still allow you the choice if you found someone you wanted to share that blessing with male or female," Natsuki said even though she knew she didn't need to make the last part of her statement.

"Look at it this way Miss Zhang, even if you never choose to have children, you can donate in the interest of scientific research," Miss Maria said looking kindly at the young woman.

"Have you Miss Maria?" Nao asked minus the sarcasm, but with her usual steel.

"Of course I have Miss Zhang. First, because it was never an opportunity in my youth too, that was the easy reason. Secondly, because it is now and there is someone who chooses to share their blessing with me. Third, how many people have ever been chosen to wear this GEM," Miss Maria answered smiling more broadly now at Nao.

"You are one scary woman. I mean that in a good way so please spare me the look. How many of us do you think will live to see your age or agility," Nao said trying to compliment the woman and diffuse the Otome stare.

"Well, thank you for that candid compliment, Miss Zhang," Miss Maria replied.

"Come on Nao, we aren't asking you to do this for any other reason than to keep the hope alive. Just think about how much trouble a little Nao or two could get into," Natsuki said giving Nao sudden chills.

"That part is not even funny, Kruger. I will reconsider my decision, but don't expect me to change my mind," Nao replied as she thought of two smaller versions of herself doing the things she did.

"Okay we'll accept that. Miss Maria, could you please bring Miss Ho back in," Natsuki said settling the matter as everyone awaited Erstin's return.


	14. Mai Otome: Our Legact chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Welcome back to another dose of my overworked and underpaid imagination.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch14**

Natsuki Kruger had been playing hostess for too long now and she knew it. Even with all of the help, Garderobe wasn't meant to play house for this many women. It wasn't that people weren't getting along; on the contrary they were getting along too well. Her students were enjoying their free time, although they were still active in their chores and suddenly showing off for the older Otome.

Shizuru had laughed at Natsuki when she mentioned this, because to her it was endearing and harmless. Natsuki, on the other hand, had already pulled more than one student from the clutches of a few nameless or better said shameless Otome. Her girls were becoming star-struck with so many idols that panties were dropping at an irregular rate. This is what was really burning her moral drive most.

Idle hands were the devil's playground and Natsuki refused to have her girls being the main attraction.

"Natsuki might want to think about this before making another broadcast over the GEM's," Shizuru was smiling but understood Natsuki's concerns.

"I am supposed to be training them to be Otome not lollipops for Otome's with a sweet tooth, Shizuru," Natsuki said blushing as thought became very bad image.

"Let Miss Maria handle this. She is still the one most of them fear and rightly so," Shizuru said trying not to laugh at Natsuki's growing blush.

"As that may be true, Miss Maria herself has been a member of the lost control libido group, as of late in case you haven't noticed," Natsuki said as Shizuru stepped closer.

"And this is such a bad thing. At least she is not one of the offenders you wish to address. Isn't that right Miss Maria?" Shizuru said throwing in the last piece to shake up Natsuki.

Natsuki sharply turned to say something to save herself when she noticed no one there. Shizuru had gotten her again.

"That was not funny, damn you. You know this is serious. Do you want to do it instead?" Natsuki asked expecting her to reply with a no and a giggle about Natsuki shirking her responsibility.

"I thought you would never ask," Shizuru said activating first the Meister only GEM's.

"To all currently attending Meisters of this Garderobe homecoming, we please ask that you refrain from student debauchery. Those of you who are so inclined, or have yet to be caught; you are hereby forewarned this activity will be handled accordingly by Miss Maria."

With that Shizuru cut out the Meister link and leaned in for a quick kiss. Natsuki had to say to herself at least she was impressed. Shizuru then keyed up the Coral and Pearl links.

"To all students of Garderobe, we please ask that you remember your morals and training. Those of you who cannot refrain from displays or acts of sexuality will be handled appropriately with parent notification as well as weekly sessions with Miss Maria."

When Shizuru cut out the link this time Natsuki kissed her hard and didn't bother to look if anyone was around. This woman would never cease to amaze her. Even as Shizuru pushed Natsuki back into the console she didn't acquiesce, because well damn she was always so amorous. Screw libido control…

* * *

Nina was just about to knock on Erstin's door when she heard Shizuru's announcement and smiled. Now though she just stood at the door trying to regain some of her emotional control, talk about odd timing.

"Just knock idiot," the voice chided Nina. She knew it was Nao and didn't care.

"Screw you Nao," Nina replied before being dragged forcefully into the room.

Before Nao could answer the girl the door closed leaving Nao to grin from ear to ear.

"Well at least one of them isn't scared," Nao said to herself as she continued down the hallway to her destination.

Inside the room, Erstin had Nina pinned against the door in a hug that had their breasts smashed tightly together. Nina blushed as she felt the dizzy sensation course through her. Erstin caught this and stepped back from her smiling. Nina wondered to herself when it was that Erstin had become so forward.

"You are thinking naughty thoughts right now aren't you, Nina?" Erstin asked calmly.

"I…you…they…so soft…too hot can't breathe," Nina said trying to compose herself because she was not expecting that.

Suddenly Nina found her hands on Erstin's breasts, not of their own volition, and found her thoughts spiraling out again.

"This is what you are talking about right? Is this all you want of me, Nina, my body?" Erstin asked as she moved Nina's hands slowly down her own body.

Nina snapped back from Erstin, fearing she would fall into the heat of the moment. The words that Erstin spoke in that much more whiskey toned voice, pulled Nina from the edge just in time.

"I wouldn't say that Ers, it's just that I noticed the sensation. I refuse to apologize for being distracted by your physical beauty," Nina said finding her voice and much needed clarity.

"Well then it seems that I should apologize for my presumption," Erstin replied with her eyes locked hard on Nina's. She found no deception in them and relaxed heading for her bed.

Nina followed her and sat in the chair at Erstin's desk. There was still some awkwardness left over from that previous moment. Nina chose the chair to help prove her intentions here had not been of sexual inclination.

"Look, Ers, I am not going to deny any of the feelings I experience from or because of you. Right now we are both trying to adjust to our circumstances, so it can't be helped if we slip," Nina said staring at Erstin only now realizing that she was only wearing a night shirt. Nina swallowed hard as the shape of Erstin's breasts beckoned once again for her attention.

"I shouldn't expect you to be the person you were before. I know that we are both different, but I can't get around some of what still lingers. I know we need to talk, but I know that I also have feelings I can't displace when you are around," Erstin said feeling like the room suddenly became too cold.

"Are we actually fighting right now? I can't believe how this is starting Ers," Nina said as she tried the fight off the urge to yell at the girl, sitting so seductively now on her bed.

"You know maybe it started as a fight, but right now I want to understand who we are," Erstin said as she tried to pull her covers over her body .Erstin moved to put her back against the wall in order to accommodate their positions and conversation.

"Do you really want to know everything that happened once you were gone?" Nina asked as the very thought scared her to her core.

"I wouldn't have asked you if that were not the case. I already had feelings for you that I am acknowledging to you, once again. I want all of you Nina and that means understanding who you were as well," Erstin said no fear or shying away to be seen.

"I can understand and appreciate that, but I am afraid of that person Ers and you should be also. I did some very horrible things that I tried to justify at the time as being for Sergay," Nina replied to Erstin trying to once again emphasize the importance of her distancing from this conversation.

"If you are so afraid, then come let me be the strong one while you tell me. I refuse to let this pass Nina, so I will be whatever you need me to be to get through it," Erstin said opening her arms to Nina. Erstin was growing weary of this separation through words and wanted instead to use her actions.

"You know how dangerous that invitation is Ers. I am only human, you are slowly corrupting my moral hard drive every time we touch," Nina said mirth now playing in her voice.

"That will have to be a bridge we cross sometime though I think not right now. Just stop fighting your heart and come over here so we can talk without the pretense," Erstin replied in kind.

Nina finally gave in and climbed onto the bed. Nina couldn't help but give Erstin a quick kiss before she laid her head in the girl's lap and stretched out. They both sighed and then laughed softly at each other and themselves. _This is how going home feels_, Nina thought to herself as she turned to look up into Erstin's green eyes. As Nina got comfortable, her watch slipped out, and Erstin grabbed it before she could. Erstin expected to see the picture of father and daughter, instead heart skipped as she remembered that moment. Friends…

"Yeah, it's the one from that day. I found out that my feelings had been misplaced and realized only too late what we truly all meant to each other. I have something else that might take you back," Nina said as she pulled the worn letter from the same pocket her watch dropped out of.

"You kept it, dear God I have been gone so long that this seems so vague to me," Erstin said as she touched the letter afraid of opening it yet no real fear of its contents.

"That letter has been my only other physical link to you, until now," Nina said holding the hand that held the letter. Erstin laid them on the bed beside her and bent to kiss Nina softly.

"That's two more things I didn't know, so let's just keep you on track. I love you Nina so don't be afraid to tell me anything, no matter how bad you think they are," Erstin said locking on those crimson eyes and waiting for Nina to start.

"Almost as soon as you had completely disappeared…"

* * *

Natsuki couldn't believe they had once again been so brazen in such a public place. Shizuru was an exhibitionist, but Natsuki herself relished the privacy of their quarters, the comfort of their bed too. Shizuru would have agreed with the bed, but Natsuki had been too caught up in the moment to even think of anything else but Shizuru's body.

"Well at least this time I didn't incur the wrath of so many Otome. I think I'll let you handle any of the public broadcasts that need to be made from now on. I was actually turned on by the sound of your voice alone," Natsuki said as she casually fixed the last of Shizuru's buttons, running a soft hand gently across her chest to straighten the fabric and enjoy another moment of unrestrained intimacy.

"Natsuki only says that now because she got to reap the benefits immediately. If you choose to have me do such things in the future, then maybe I will sleep in my own quarters on such occasions," Shizuru said playing with the rim of Natsuki's pants pulling her in, and then pushing her away completely as if to emphasize her point.

"Okay I'll concede to that and won't ask again," Natsuki answered with a small pout that Shizuru loved so dearly.

Before Natsuki could stop her, Shizuru took the pouted lip between her own and licked it so lightly as to barely be felt. Natsuki felt Shizuru's hand slipping past her now unbuttoned pants and growled. The woman was insatiable…

"Natsuki is going to do so much more than that isn't she," Shizuru said as she slipped into Natsuki's underwear.

"As long as the two of you do it somewhere else, you might be corrupting someone else as well as each other," they both turned frozen at the sound of Youko's voice.

"Darn it, Youko, that was just getting really good," Moira said teasing understanding how they felt.

"Don't you start Moira, you and I have work to do here, as does poor Irina," Youko said as they realized that Irina was there also, now in full blush mode.

"You're the ones that made the announcement…" Irina said trying not to sound so uncomfortable while reminding them of their previous endeavor.

"Yes, well, dammit Shizuru hands please," Natsuki said trying to remove the offending hands of Shizuru.

"Look you guys have all this free time. There is more than one thing you love to do besides each other," Youko said waiting for Natsuki to compose herself properly and then allow Irina access to the panel board.

"What?" Natsuki replied feigning indifference.

"Fight, it is what you are all trained to do, right. Why not have competitions? Irina told me of your announcement and I can't think of a better way to release all that pent up energy," Youko said with Moira nodding in consent beside her.

With this Natsuki just smiled and nodded her head as a plan of action formed. Shizuru could read that look and smiled also. Fighting was another thing they both shared a love for, because when they did so together it also worked up their libido. There were many naturally gifted fighters amongst the women that a competition would be an engaging idea for almost all of them.

"We sincerely apologize to you Miss Woods and will take our leave now," Shizuru said to the three as she and Natsuki quickly departed.

"That was one hell of an idea, a fighting competition. Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Natsuki asked out loud.

"Natsuki, you know how dangerous that idea is as well as I do," Shizuru replied even though she really liked the idea.

"So we set some limitations like no GEM usage, which is already not a problem since there are very few Masters present. Besides a lot of these women are really good in hand to hand," Natsuki said over her shoulder as she quickened her pace, showing exactly how much she really like this idea.

"I think Natsuki should remember to keep her guard up," Shizuru said swatting Natsuki's behind.

"I think Shizuru wants me to prove I am not her little Coral anymore," Natsuki replied through gritted teeth, promising herself to do just that when they reached their quarters.


	15. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I think I just burned out a lot of gray matter, having read Mai Otome Arashi. Though I was glad to see a story where Erstin actually lived, I wondered just what the creators were thinking.

_**Let the games begin!**_

* * *

**Our Legacy ch15**

Natsuki laid it out plain and simple to the group at large.

"First we fight, then we feast, and after that you can all go home. Any of you who care to, can come back in twenty years to do this again. I see the rolling eyes and lovely gestures, but this is a school. I am not going to mix words, just sign the stupid form, and remember it is in fun."

It really was too bad that some just didn't listen. Those who didn't sign up for participation got to watch with the students and assorted loved ones, or warm-up with combatants. Natsuki was, of course, the first to sign up with Shizuru, second, because she set it up. They would be using the arena but no columns. This was to be hand to hand or staff only. Had Natsuki really thought it through though would she have said hand to hand only? There were too many women out there skilled with such weapons.

Miss Maria would be referee for the proceedings, while Yukino and Mashiro would preside over the contest. They would share the duty of announcing combatants. Not being able to wear robes the women opted for similar garb, hence really form fitting shirts and pants that moved easily with their wearers. Natsuki really should have thought it out more, as she realized that this was going to take awhile.

"Okay you thick headed excuse me yes…" Mashiro started to say as Yukino stopped her.

"Yes well. Now I will ask Meister Maria Graceburt to explain the elimination process. Meister Graceburt, if you will?" Mashiro said looking down into the field.

Maria stood in her elder form looking all around then she materialized. _Damn that_ _Kruger_.

"I will be the only person here allowed to materialize. As referee this will be only as necessary. If you can't control your actions or step back when told…Leave it to your imagination girls. This is double elimination meaning lose twice and you are out. Any ties will only keep the field honest so with that said. That's it… remember your training and keep it clean since there is nothing civil about this. Madame President, if you will?"

"Yes, thank you Meister Graceburt. Our first combatants will be…oh my…Natsuki Kruger and Haruka Armitage."

As Natsuki and Haruka came out onto the field everyone was quiet. Both women were very imposing figures and Natsuki was easily giving Haruka at least a good thirty pound advantage. Natsuki knew that meant speed would be necessary. Miss Maria looked at them both and then to the crowd before dropping the flag she held.

As they locked up, Natsuki realized that Haruka's physical strength was more than she had anticipated. She felt the woman's vise like hands pushing into her shoulders trying to drop her. Natsuki lashed outward with a kick that came up between them and caught Haruka in the thigh. Haruka smiled at her and then rushed, coming in faster than Natsuki could move and punching her not in the jaw but the chest.

Natsuki had braced as taught and though somewhat winded, she recovered fast enough to dodge Haruka's next move. As Haruka slipped slightly past her, Natsuki snapped an elbow sharply into the back of Haruka's head. Natsuki then used another kick to Haruka's back to gain some distance.

"You are going to need to do a lot better than that Kruger. I take worse shots back in Aries on a regular basis. You must be getting weak behind that desk of yours'." Haruka was smiling as Natsuki grew angry.

"So the boulder rumors are true. That figures…you should lose some weight though Haruka I think age is catching up with you. You are getting slow…"

"Enough banter you two, this is a fight not foreplay," Miss Maria said moving in-between them.

As Miss Maria stepped away, Haruka moved once again on Natsuki, who stepped left only to be dragged to the ground hard by Haruka. _'Yeah, okay, that one did hurt,'_ Natsuki thought as she saw Haruka's fist coming at her face a little too late. Make that multiple hits that hurt, as Haruka just started to pummel away at Natsuki, who was currently trying to fend off the fists. Miss Maria said something that caused Haruka to look away and Natsuki to roll into a crouch that she used to sweep out Haruka's legs from under her.

"I said keep it fair you fools." Miss Maria wanted to kill Natsuki for disobeying her own rules.

Natsuki took this opportunity to lay into Haruka with as many hits as she could get in,

"Soft, huh, I'll show you and that bloody nose you've got who is soft you dense idiot."

Haruka feeling the blood Natsuki mentioned just grabbed Natsuki's throat and clenched. Haruka took every hit directly not caring in the least. Now Miss Maria tried to intervene, because neither woman was going to come out of this pretty. Haruka righted herself, still choking Natsuki who was still letting her hands hit wherever they could land. Both women dropped from exhaustion before Miss Maria could separate them physically or materialize.

"By the good graces of our Blessed Lady, you two are idiots. It is a tie."

Both women were dragged off the field by women, who had rightfully chosen not to fight. If these two were to be any indication of how things would go the day would be bloody indeed.

* * *

Erstin was holding Nina's hand as they watched the fight and had to look away as they were becoming aggressive. Nina though not liking the violence too much, definitely loved having Erstin get so close. The next match up held very little action though so Erstin actually whispered something playful in Nina's ear.

"What did you just say?" Nina asked as Erstin stood as if to leave.

Erstin leaned over and whispered again, "Let's go make out. I find this to be stimulating."

Nina didn't say a word she just took Erstin's hand and left their seats behind.

The next fight had been rather quick because Sarah really didn't want to fight this person. Carla Bellini was no slouch when it came to fighting skills and raw power. Sarah knew she would have to use her brain to get out of this one.

* * *

"Why did you choose staffs, Carla?" Sarah asked taking a defensive stance.

"Because I knew you would need…" Carla never finished her thought as Sarah locked her up and then choked her unconscious.

Miss Maria actually laughed as Sarah picked up her opponent and left the field. That was not something anyone would have expected.

"Well thank you Meister Gallagher, for that interesting little display of non-violence. Queen Mashiro who is the next set of contestants," Yukino said having found a new respect for the quiet Otome.

"I hope these two can show us a little more of something. Ahn Lu and Shizuru Viola…" Mashiro said feeling a sense of missing someone. Arika had actually signed up because she was technically a Meister.

Even though both women were skilled in hand to hand, they brought staffs to the arena. Shizuru was grateful to Ahn for many things, including the graceful beauty of the dance. These two never stopped smiling even as Miss Maria dropped the flag. Ahn and Shizuru danced using every beautiful display, though not using unnecessary violent actions. Yes they had connected a few times, but this was mostly to tease and taunt.

Natsuki and Haruka were watching them, but not commenting. Natsuki's throat was still sore and packed with an ice wrap and Haruka was holding an ice pack over a swollen and cut left eye. They knew these two would take their sweet time unless urged.

Ahn watched as Shizuru spun her staff around her back, and then in front of her as a shield. Shizuru winked at Ahn as if to say come get some and Ahn did. There was such power behind both women's actions that as Ahn stuck the center of the twirling staff with her own both snapped.

Shizuru just laughed and rushed Ahn as they discarded the busted weapons. Ahn stopped Shizuru's on coming fist, but realized too late that Shizuru was now spinning inward to snap another punch at her. As Shizuru connected with Ahn's stomach, Ahn doubled over giving Shizuru her back as another target. The last thing Ahn recalled from that moment was Shizuru's knee connecting with her face.

"Winner of this match is Shizuru Viola… first loss to Ahn Lu. Nice to see some people still know how to play." Miss Maria said to Shizuru as she helped to escort Ahn out of the arena.

* * *

"I love you, Nina, please do not stop now," Erstin said as Nina was slowly kissing her neck and her hands were finding their way up Erstin's shirt.

Nina whispered an "I love you, too" into Erstin's neck that could barely be understood. Nina clearly wasn't about to stop, as she cupped one of Erstin's breasts, relishing the soft yielding comfort and the sound of pleasure that was escaping Erstin from her action. Erstin grabbed Nina's head and arched into her body wanting to be closer.

They could hear the sounds of cheering for Ahn and Shizuru, but it made no difference. Nina slipped both hands behind Erstin's back, to unclip the clasp of Erstin's bra, as she felt her own desire spinning out of control. Nina wanted Erstin so badly now that she wasn't sure she could stop if asked.

"CHIE…"

Suddenly both girls' stopped as they realized they were not alone in this room. Aoi's cry of release made them both giggle and look at each other. Neither girl had bothered to check the room for signs of anyone else. When they first entered they were too lost in each other, not hearing any of the moaning that had been coming from the other couple in the back of the room.

"Meister Hallard, you are an insatiable woman and I love you," Aoi said. Nina and Erstin tried to compose themselves rather quickly.

"There's more where that came from after today's activities," Chie said in reply, her head now in Nina's and Erstin's line of sight.

"Soo busted…" Nina said as Chie momentarily blushed, then winked before ducking once again out of sight.

The sound of Aoi slapping Chie could be heard, though from the sound it wasn't so hard. Once they were both redressed, Chie and Aoi joined Nina and Erstin in the room proper.

"I would say we weren't the only ones. You might want to help Miss Ho restrain those things," Chie said as Aoi swatted the back of her head, "Only kidding."

"Leave them and those alone Chie. You aren't the only sneaky flirt you know," Aoi reprimanded as she escorted Chie from the room.

"Do you want to stay here or should we…" Nina never finished that thought as Erstin kissed her hard before pulling her to the back where Chie and Aoi had just came from.

* * *

"Well now this is a pleasant surprise. Yukariko Steinberg and Laura Bianchi are your next contestants," Yukino said as they watched another bloodied Otome being hauled out. Nao had thrashed the poor woman using every sneaky little street fighting move she had learned in concert with her Otome training.

"I still believe that was a rather crude display," Mashiro said not liking how Nao had beaten the other woman.

"Nao Zhang is a Column of Garderobe, Queen Mashiro. In terms of skill, they are some of the very best," Yukino replied as she watched Yukariko lock Laura into a chicken wing before throwing her to the ground.

"True or not, Madame President, that was still very crude. The woman was clearly brawling like some street harlot," Mashiro said becoming caught up in the action in the arena herself. Laura had taken some insult from Yukariko's move and was now using a back spinning heel kick to voice that insult.

"Well, she is a protector of your city streets with that Stripes gang of hers. Clearly she isn't just a paper leader to them," Yukino said smiling as Yukariko got up shaking off the effects of the kick to reply with a block of the next kick and a strike to Laura's mid section.

"That is true also, but it doesn't mean I have to like her. Speaking of which, Haruka is a lot stronger than most of these women, that is scary," Mashiro replied looking at a smiling Yukino. What had started as an amicable fight, in the arena, had become a blow for blow slugfest.

"My dear Otome is still considered one of the strongest to ever come out of Garderobe. If not the strongest, Haruka was always bigger and stronger than even most boys, so it was no surprise," Yukino answered. She remembered how a much younger Haruka had once carried her home in the rain just so they could share an umbrella.

"This match is also a tie."

"If they keep this up it is truly going to be a long day," Mashiro said noticing that there was to be a break at this time.

"Everyone has thirty minutes to stretch or use the facilities if necessary." Miss Maria announced as she left the field.

"I think I will go find Arika if you don't mind," Mashiro said as she stood.

"I'll walk with you since I would like to check on Haruka," Yukino said falling into step with the young Queen.

"Madame President. Can I ask you something very personal about your relationship with Meister Armitage?" Mashiro asked looking hopefully at her.

"If we are going to talk personal then let's throw away the titles please. You can call me Yukino…" Yukino answered knowing she was about to step into a love lesson.

* * *

Nina and Erstin were just looking at each other. They were spent even though they had done nothing more than touch or kiss. It was amazing for them how deeply they felt everything when they were together.

"That was a break announcement Ers; shall we go back to our seats?" Nina asked not really wanting to leave.

"I think we should only because…if we don't we won't be able to keep our promise," Erstin replied as she sat up looking for her discarded shirt and bra.

"That promise is going to be a hard one to keep if you keep doing stuff like this to me," Nina said rubbing her neck knowing full well that Erstin had marked her. Nina didn't care, but they did promise to wait until they were both emotionally ready before engaging in a deeper sexual relationship.

"We could always take a step back and try a proper courtship if you'd like," Erstin said mischief dancing in her green eyes as she turned her back to Nina for help with her bra.

"Something tells me we wouldn't be able to do that, any better than we can control this," Nina replied after kissing Erstin's back and clasping her bra, "I think that maybe we are just over thinking all of this."

"True as that may be Nina, I think for sanities sake we need to. Please put on your shirt…" Erstin said feeling the libido monster trying to break free again.

* * *

Moira asked to watch the games from the stands, instead of helping Youko and Drue. Both women laughed at her, because the woman was nothing more than a fan girl in an older woman's body. During Haruka's and Natsuki's first and respective second fights she had been cheering nearly as loudly as the younger girls' around her.

During the break Moira went to check in with Youko and Drue. As she walked into the med area, Moira was greeted by a smiling Haruka who was just leaving.

"Nice second match Meister Armitage," Moira said.

"Unfortunately, I just put a member of the Delta squad on the injured list. Yukino is going to kill me, and well Hallard will probably try also," Haruka replied hand behind her head, "Thank you for everything you are trying to do for all of us."

"You are very welcome, but I am personally vested also," Moira said as Haruka took her leave to find Yukino.

Moira watched Drue and Youko tending to Yukariko and Laura before interrupting. As much as she loved the show, the brutal truth always made her sick. Even though the two women were smiling now, their bodies were showing the bruised truth of their display.

"Thank God for those nanomachines or these women would all be on the injured list. Well except maybe Armitage," Moira just couldn't believe how lucky some of them really were.

"Don't just stand there and gawk like some school girl, Moira. Roll up your sleeves and help out," Drue admonished her as she realized that Moira was there.

* * *

Back in the stands, everyone was discussing the fights that Nina and Erstin had missed earlier. The one that Erstin regretted missing was the match-up of Arika and Natsuki. It seemed rather unfair from the sound of the replay, but Nina knew better. Arika was still young and lacked their training, but she could take more abuse than most.

"The Headmistress tried to go easy on Arika right up until she took a nasty kick to her face," Irina told them as she wondered just where they had been.

"Poor Arika, I can't believe that the Headmistress allowed her to compete in the first place," Erstin replied.

"Something about better training than she could get in school," Irina said trying to sugar coat what Natsuki actually said.

Natsuki real words were, "If she is going to be a proper Meister than she can get her ass beat like one."

"So far I think they have kept the body count down. Armitage smacked down one of her own, just before the fight between Miss Yukariko and Meister Bianchi. There have been more than a few ties though so this is going to really take some time," Irina said knowing the field was definitely leveled.

"I think the Meisters are having fun, even if they are getting their egos bruised. Haruka is a strong favorite right now, but she and Shizuru are definitely not going to be fighting unless…" Nina stopped as it hit her that they just could end up fighting one another. The crowd was in agreement over the fact, but Nina knew that Natsuki should not be counted out.

"Look they are heading back now," Erstin said causing everyone to return to their respective seats and settle in.

"Okay Ladies, settle down." Miss Maria said for the arena floor, since the Meisters were still milling about talking worse than the school girls had been.

"Our next match is between Chie Hallard and Sarah Gallagher," Mashiro was smiling rather evilly as she said this.

Aoi had asked for a vacation to be with Chie when she arrived in Windbloom. Mashiro liked Aoi better than most of the other maids or attendants because she was not judgmental. Aoi was also very good at keeping Mashiro and Arika on schedule.

Chie walked into the arena minus her usual calm wearing a face that spoke volumes. Since she had started her work with the Delta squad, Chie had deservedly moved quickly up the ranks. Most people did not think of Chie as a powerhouse Otome because she was known more for her charm.

Sarah sized up Chie wondering just how much more the girl had learned since leaving Garderobe. Being out in the field Sarah heard a lot about the rising Meister, but this was a different forum. Neither woman brought staffs opting for hand to hand which set the stage for their battle nicely.

"Are you going to try flirting with me, Meister Gallagher?" Chie asked as they locked arms trying to muscle each other away.

"Only if I wanted a cold bed later tonight, Meister Hallard," Sarah responded as she noticed just how strong the younger woman was. _Speed will hopefully be my best course of action_, Sarah thought just as Chie slipped out of their lock and swept the ground with a quick leg.

Sarah barely got back from her reach in time, only to leave herself open. Chie was now coming at her with a flying shoulder tackle. _Dammit, she's got speed too_, Sarah sighed as they rolled to the ground and split once again. Chie stopped for a moment to dust off and Sarah took this to be an opening.

As the First Column came at her, Chie counted in her head, and then ducked. As Sarah drifted by, Chie grabbed her left leg, and dropped the woman hard to the ground. Before Sarah could actually move again, Chie put a knee to her back and her neck, knocking the Column unconscious.

"The match goes to Chie Hallard and marks Sarah Gallagher with her first loss." Miss Maria said as Chie shook Sarah and offered to help her from the arena.

The next few matches rolled along at a serious pace as Ahn defeated Carla Bellini using hand to hand, Haruka Armitage gave Yukariko her first defeat with a staff and earned stern look from Miss Maria, Natsuki beat down Laura Bianchi with a loud _**"paper Otome**_ _**my ass"**_ comment ringing through the arena, and then poor Arika got handed her defeat in hand to hand with Shizuru who carried the girl all the way to Youko before returning to her place on the arena floor with the others.

* * *

Every time someone was defeated the arena floor looked smaller and smaller though the size never actually changed just the amount of seats. Nina was now deeply enthralled in the action along with everyone else and had her hand seriously high up Erstin's leg without realizing it. Not that either girl would have minded in the least, but this was caught by Irina when she leaned over to make a comment to Erstin.

"Arika took that beating better than the one from Headmistress, though I think she still has a crush on Meister Viola," Irina said to Erstin as she noticed that Nina's hand was now almost completely under Erstin's skirt, "Erstin you might want to say something soon."

Erstin looked down and blushed because she really hadn't noticed how far up Nina's hand was, just that it felt really warm, and very good. Nina leaned a little closer at Erstin's insistence, but did not take her eyes off the field until she heard, "You might want to remember where we are or do you want to disappear again?"

"Huh…oh damn…sorry Ers just really enjoying the show," Nina said in high blush stealing a quick kiss before removing her hand.

"Who are you and where is the real Nina?" Irina asked making both girls laugh with her just as another break was called.

"Shall we go find Arika?" Erstin asked before any of them moved.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nina said hoping to ask just what Shizuru had done to her in the arena.

"I agree so long as I don't have to worry about any of the instant gratification displays you two seem to be enjoying," Irina said making them both blush. Nina reached for Irina, but couldn't safely get around Erstin.

"You can thank my girlfriend for saving you right now Irina," Nina replied winking at Irina and then kissing Ers once again.

Mashiro had rushed out of the stands as Shizuru carried Arika out of the arena. Her Otome had been defeated, but she really didn't care about that. This was only supposed to be a game, so why did Mashiro feel as though she should be there when Arika woke?

Mashiro nearly collided with Shizuru in the hall as she turned the corner to the med bay.

"Don't worry Queen Mashiro, I didn't hurt Arika. She is still a fan girl underneath all the bravado…" Shizuru said with a wink that Mashiro blushed at.

"Well that doesn't matter to me. Meister Viola…what exactly did you do?" Mashiro questioned not really expecting Shizuru to show her.

"The same thing I did the first time. I blew in her ear like this," Shizuru replied as she leaned over to demonstrate to the Queen who nearly fainted.

"Understandably adapt at that aren't you?" Mashiro said as Shizuru made sure she wouldn't faint.

"I had a very good teacher and have since had many years to practice," Shizuru said just before leaving with another wink.

Mashiro saw Arika lying on the bed and wanted to smack her just for the hell of it. She really couldn't believe that Arika lost because Shizuru did that. It was understandable yes, but not forgivable. If anyone is going to make Arika swoon it will be me, Mashiro thought.

"Wait a damn minute, Arika is my Otome. God but she does look so cute in that uniform…" Mashiro said out loud not expecting to actually say it out loud.

The thoughts she had been having lately about her and Arika left her with awkward feelings. Earlier she had asked Yukino if it was because of their connection through the GEM. Yukino told Mashiro that her feelings for Haruka were already present and very intense so she was not really sure. Mashiro thanked her, but had spent all of the time in between breaks wondering if these feelings were her own or justified. For now she would just have to wait for her answer.

As Arika slowly opened her eyes she couldn't believe Mashiro was there with her. In her dreams she had hoped, but not that she understood why she hoped so. It still made Arika very happy though.

"If that's all it will take to defeat you, I might have to rethink my contract with you," Mashiro said to Arika with a small wink.

"I can't help that Mashiro. If she did that to you I think you would understand," Arika said with a blush.

"She did out in the hallway just now and I do understand. I am not one of her fan girls so it didn't have the same effect," Mashiro replied sitting back looking rather smug.

"Well then help me find a way to not be so susceptible," Arika said feeling cheated.

"Are you really sure you want that, Arika?" Mashiro asked leaning closer to her feeling all of her nerve endings ignite at once, "Wait a minute since when did you learn the word susceptible and its meaning?"

Arika looked at her with one of her cat that ate the canary smiles and then stuck her tongue out. Mashiro wanted to smack her, but at the same time she now wanted to kiss her, and then she did. Mashiro felt Arika's hesitation slowly fade as they kept their lips so close, but so soft in touch.

"I think I am going to go blind. Can't you do that somewhere else please," Nao had just entered the room and caused both girls to blush a deep crimson, "For crying out loud this is not the place you know."

Mashiro wanted to reply with something equally as sharp, but Arika stopped her with another soft kiss. This one though had been witnessed by Irina, Erstin, and Nina just as they were coming to check on Arika.

"I think we can leave since Arika seems to be doing just fine from the looks," Nina said although mildly shocked due to the Queen and her Otome's were arguable nature.

* * *

Once down to five remaining Otome a very tired crowd was glad to see just who was actually remaining.

Natsuki Kruger

Haruka Armitage

Ahn Lu

Shizuru Viola

Chie Hallard

Chie was lucky to still be here because her last fight had been with Nao. Chie had a loss under her belt from Ahn Lu and was starting to get tired. Nao had been beaten by Natsuki earlier and the woman made a comment about Nao getting soft. Chie always one to love the good dirt asked Natsuki why.

"I caught Midori of the Aswad leaving her quarters after hours or should I say before them," Natsuki said with a wink. This had been Nao's defeat as Chie reminded her of that incident and played Nao's anger to her advantage. The win went to Chie who had knocked Nao out as she blindly charged at Chie screaming, "KRUGER you are such a dead woman."

The concluding match was basically a free for all for the last five Otome. Of them all only Ahn and Chie each had one loss under their belt. Miss Maria stepped out of the arena saying let them just kill each other already because she was tired. All five women brought staffs with them hoping to use distance to their advantage. Once Miss Maria was gone though, Natsuki went for Haruka again while Shizuru went for Ahn. Chie stood back trying to keep herself out of striking distance as she watched. Suddenly Ahn spun around Natsuki to face Haruka and Natsuki realized that her back was now to Shizuru who was whispering her name so seductively.

Natsuki turned to face Shizuru only to have the woman kiss her long and hard. Ahn on the other hand couldn't keep out of Haruka's reach so she tried to push the Otome back when they locked up. Chie Hallard had yet to move because now she just couldn't believe what she was seeing unfold before her. As Haruka stepped back she brought her staff around hard nailing both Shizuru and Natsuki cold and with her front swing she dropped Ahn. Chie then made then biggest mistake of the night when she laughed and said out loud _**'oh shit'**_.

This brought Haruka's attention her way and Haruka used the momentary distraction to flatten Hallard with her strongest punch of the night. Haruka looked around for another opponent, but realized that she alone was standing. The crowd could not believe what it had just seen and then started to laugh and then chant. "ARMITAGE"

Miss Maria took great pleasure in Haruka's win, because the Kruger/Viola libido had been their downfall in the end. Now she would have actual proof to remind them and many naughty students with. Haruka had to laugh about it also, because she couldn't have planned on it happening, or that she would have won because of it.


	16. Mai Otome: Our Legacy chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I hope you are all still having as much fun as I am. Pull up a chair and sit a spell. Read, enjoy, review…

* * *

**Our Legacy ch16**

Natsuki was not really sure she wanted to sit and eat with these women. Especially after all of the ego bashing she had taken on the way back from the arena. True they stopped calling her the paper Otome, but the lust control deficit comments just made things worse. They had announced that Natsuki was the king to Shizuru's queen. Shizuru had blushed herself at first, but the woman had adopted the Otome stare as her neutral expression when the tirade became an ongoing thing. This last meal together was to keep the spirit of the past week alive, once people started to depart for their normal lives.

Haruka just couldn't get use to all of the praise, no matter how good it felt. In her mind, Haruka had only beaten two of the four women, and even they were distracted, if Haruka recalled the events correctly. Yukino had given Haruka a rather large smile in public, but was very amorous on the return by transport back to Garderobe. Winning as such wasn't necessarily bad in Haruka's mind, but she had been looking forward to the chance to mix it up with Shizuru once again.

As Haruka returned to the table with Yukino's plate of food she looked at Natsuki and Shizuru with her uneasy smile and winked at them. She really wanted to laugh, but it really was not funny seeing the bruise they each supported. Yukino wondered why Haruka didn't have a plate until Miss Maria came over and set one down for her and left without word.

"Since when does she serve anyone here?" Natsuki asked out loud.

Haruka didn't want to answer but Yukino was curious also. "Miss Maria said it was the least she could do since I gave her a new case subject for discipline during battle."

Everyone looked to Miss Maria as she was talking with Yukariko and Laura Bianchi. The older woman was genuinely smiling when she turned to face them and wink. Although it was not a real battle the woman clearly believed that etiquette had been rightly called for. That being true and she was now done with all of the mother hen duty.

"I swear we will never hear the end of this, thank you very much Shizuru," Natsuki said trying to avoid flipping the older Otome off.

"Natsuki was just too sexy in that tight shirt she wore. The jacket you wear hides much more of your natural beauty," Shizuru said taming her urge to kiss Natsuki. Her hand was not as easily tamed as she rode up Natsuki's thigh.

"Hands please, just until I at least eat…" Natsuki asked even though her temperature was climbing right along with Shizuru's hand.

* * *

The younger girls were disappointed that they could not share one last meal with their idols. Nina was just happy to be back in the dorms because she and Erstin had been very active earlier. All they wanted was a shower and a good meal before bed. Irina joined them because it had an appeal she couldn't say no to.

"So do you think Arika and Mashiro will become closer now?" Irina asked while they were soaking in the warm all too relaxing water.

"If she gives her one of Nao's favorite kind of baths they just might," Erstin replied laughing at the thought while Nina blushed.

"I think Arika enjoys them also," Nina said remembering the last time Arika had done that for Erstin.

"I remember your complaints did not hold much merit once you hit the water," Erstin said moving closer to Nina. Irina had to laugh because Nina was trying to get away when Erstin grabbed her in a firm embrace.

"I think you are easily one of the shyest Otome, Nina. Nao taught many girls that technique of hers." There was an unmistakable blush to Irina now. In order to avoid the question of her lesson in said technique Irina changed the subject.

"Everyone donated in the end, even Nao," Irina said remembering all of the bravado that had gone with it.

"By all rights, we all should have been allowed to not just some of us," Erstin said looking at Nina as if to make her point clear.

"So they allowed you to?" Nina asked shyness leaving her face as she remembered the child from her dreams.

"I'm considered a ward of Garderobe right now, so the Headmistress had to consent first," Erstin said warm breath exciting Nina visibly.

"I think this is my cue to leave," Irina said as she noticed Erstin had other intentions also, "Good night to you both."

As Nina watched Irina leave she knew she was defenseless to Erstin now. Erstin had been really forthright with her feelings earlier about what she wanted to do with Nina. It was harder to avoid every time they were alone. Erstin seemed to not want to wait any longer as she slid her leg between Nina's.

"I want us to do this Nina. I don't care if it is too soon," Erstin breathed heavily as she took Nina's hand and put it right where their legs were meeting, "My life isn't starting over, I am not a child. Nothing seems real until I'm with you. I want you, Nina; I want you to take me. I want to feel alive."

"Just not here Ers, my room is closer," Nina sighed as she slid her hand between Erstin's legs not sure if she could wait.

"We are here Nina, so let it be done here. Our promise be damned Nina," Erstin's voice was urgent and Nina's thoughts were losing cohesion.

"I was already damned Ers, now I just want to be loved," Nina said as she finally gave in to it all.

* * *

Nao wanted to scream at the red head that had opened a weak spot in her psyche. Normally Nao would seduce someone and fulfill every nasty desire she was feeling. She would leave them and not have a second thought. That night though Midori had fought with her, seduced her, and then later on left her. Nao had never been humbled in this way before.

Midori wrapped herself into Nao's desires and then slept so peacefully in her arms. That was something Nao had not expected to be open to. Nao wanted to kick her ass for it. Nao had been tempted to go to the Aswad woman for more than that reason too. When she realized this that was when she really wanted to scream. There was a room full of women she could choose from much closer yet they weren't what she wanted. All she needed was a bottle of alcohol now and she would be able to properly kick this feeling.

It wasn't hard to find considering she had helped to store them before the arrival of Ahn Lu. Feeling rather drunk, Nao thought of one of her baths to ease her wounded pride. All Nao needed now was one of those star struck students and she could go to bed without the image of Midori in the early hours sleeping beside her.

Nao stumbled to the student bath and noticed that Irina was already too far away to stop without making some foolish gesture. Where there's one, Nao reasoned as she entered the bath. After noticing no one in the changing rooms Nao stumbled towards the shower proper only to hear the last words Erstin and Nina had spoken to each other. "Okay I am not drunk enough to deal with this," Nao thought as she stumbled back for another bottle before going to her room.

As Nao got to her room she noticed the door was slightly open, not how she left it. Nao set the bottle down outside the door and slowly pushed her room door open as she crouched in the frame. _No target no hit_, Nao thought to herself. Across the room Nao saw that blasted red head sitting in her window waiting and watching the night.

"What do you think you are doing here dammit?" Nao asked Midori trying to sound outraged. The woman didn't answer her she just sat there. Nao stepped into the room and slammed the door forgetting the bottle of liquor in the process.

"Answer me Midori, before I beat it out of you," Nao said trying to sound threatening around the alcohol.

"I came because I needed something, only you are drunk so I should go," Midori was about to jump out the window when Nao found her voice betray her.

"I'm drunk because I wanted to find a way to forget our first encounter. They handed me my ass in the arena because of it," Nao explained unsure why she felt she had to.

"I hadn't seen that fight, I left after you bloodied up your first opponent. My people needed me to return at the time because all they have left as true protectors are me and Dyne," Midori answered feeling every anger wash away. With Gal here at Garderobe there was so much more to be done. Many of the Aswad men were coming forward to help as they could but they were easy pickings for trained soldiers.

"So then answer me Midori, why are you here?" Nao asked as she sat on her bed feeling the alcohol really finally hit her.

"I came because Dyne and the men told me to take a break. I came because you, Juliet Nao Zhang, do not need me to lead you. I need to be with someone who doesn't need me to be the strong one," Midori replied still looking out the window.

"Aren't we just a pair? I had the urge to come kick your ass and here you are to get l…"Nao was about to say as Midori finally turned to face her with eyes red and swollen.

"I'll go if that is what you truly think. Yes I came to you for comfort, but not to be debased in this manner," Midori was halfway out the window, but not moving any further.

"Damn you woman, get back in here before I drop you," Nao seethed with anger that gave her slight clarity.

Midori did as she was told by the younger woman, but went no further than her original spot on the sill.

"All the way Midori, I am not kidding now. Everyone wants something in return Midori, some of us aren't afraid to say it. I've got no one that makes me feel as open and wounded as you do," Nao said forcing the woman over to her bed.

Midori felt the same way. Their first encounter had been rough and unyielding, but in the same respect it broke down long since constructed walls of will. They both had to break, in order to be able to give so freely and so fiercely.

"I usually get to get up and walk away Midori no nice cuddling, no emotion however raw or malicious. You spent the time in my arms afterward that I would never have given anyone," Nao told her as she started to take Midori's clothes off.

Midori did not try to stop her as every article removed took another wall down in the process. Nao just stood back and admired her with no hint of malice. Midori stood and then did the same to Nao without a word. They lay together just holding each other no words, no tears, and no pain.

* * *

When Mai brought Mikoto back to the mountain it was to be a new start for them. Mikoto was still an agile and strong fighter but now she was human too. It was strange for both of them but Mai couldn't shake the fact that Mikoto would age and grow older with her. Mai did not want to leave the mountain for the tournament because she wanted to give in to every selfish desire that Mikoto had.

Mikoto was unsure how long she would have with Mai now that she no longer had the powers. Mikoto knew that she would grow old and die, but not how quickly would that happen. She felt selfish wanting so much of Mai's attention and time, but she was scared too. The fact that they may be able to have a child together was of some comfort, but very little if she couldn't be there to help raise the child.

Their first night they just lay outside looking up into the night sky not saying a word. Their next night Mai gave Mikoto so much pleasure that she knew if she died she would do so complete and happy. Mikoto never wanted to look back again, but the future was very uncertain and Mai's breathing beside her was becoming her strongest lifeline.

Five months had since passed when suddenly three were asked to report to Youko for good news. There were four lucky people but one was already present. Garderobe was buzzing with student activities, but no one was too busy to wonder just who the lucky people were. Erstin tried to weasel the info out of Irina, but she too was out of the loop.

"I'm in university most of the time now Erstin, so I am as clueless as you are," Irina said to the new number three Pearl.

"The entire school is buzzing right now wondering just who they are. I can't believe that the Headmistress has administered the sample donation as an option to Pearls ready to graduate," Erstin said remembering when her friends had graduated almost three months ago now.

"The speech we were given about our futures and how dangerous our jobs were helped to make a lot of those there decide. I'm guessing it is a selfish desire, but very understandable now. Did you hear the news about Miya Clochette?" Irina asked though it was clearly not good.

"So it is true about her being with Tomoe Marguerite?" Erstin asked having heard already from Nina two nights before.

"I haven't heard any more, except that Tomoe has been very vocal against the President and Meister Armitage," Irina replied remembering the rumors going around her dorm in university.

"Words are just that right, I'm sure that Aries has her under surveillance right?" Erstin questioned even though Irina seemed to be uncertain.

"Captain Hallard just told me to mind my business and watch my back. Chie has never been so quick to anger before," Irina said as they made their way towards the street where they would have to separate. Sometimes they really were better off not knowing things, all Erstin wanted now was to be held by her friend and lover. "Come home soon Nina please."


	17. Our Legacy chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Things are about to start getting bipolar. Yes, there will be ups, downs, and soon enough…babies. Read, enjoy, review…

* * *

**Our Legacy ch17**

Miss Maria sat in Natsuki's office trying to remain calm. Students had been trying to get 'the dirt' on the lucky couples and were starting to get bold enough to ask her. There had been more student punishments in the past two days, than there had been in the past six months. Both Pearl and Coral class students alike were driving the teachers crazy.

"Just make some kind of announcement to shut them up already. They love to hear you growl," Miss Maria said not really wanting to have this conversation with the smiling Headmistress.

"I would really like to help you and the teachers with this problem Miss Maria, but I cannot," Natsuki replied her eyes alight with joy.

"You want me to stop using the tournament reference. I'll concede, _**if**_ _**you**_ make an announcement," Miss Maria said knowing full well this was all Natsuki truly wanted to hear.

"I will think of something and make an announcement before the end of the school day," Natsuki replied before standing to look out her window.

"Before I leave Headmistress, I would just like to say congratulations to you and Miss Viola," Miss Maria said just as she left the room.

As the elder Otome left the room, Natsuki looked toward her bedroom and hoped that her present to Shizuru was going to be well received. Natsuki walked over to their room and looked at the present again as she had done since Shizuru had gone to Youko about six hours ago.

* * *

"There had better be a country when we get back here, Captain Hallard. I swear to the Founder that I will kick your ass if things aren't any better. This matter has gone on too long," Haruka said making the younger woman want to yell at her.

"Tomoe Marguerite has slipped under our radar. We have a large force out there trying to track her down, but she seems to be very slippery," Chie replied trying to restrain her frustration. Tomoe had been her room attendant in Garderobe and one of the Valkyries during Grand Duke Nagi's coupe in Windbloom. There was also a forgettable attempt at the Presidency.

"Then get under the radar with her. Look Hallard, off the record I know this hasn't been easy and I don't blame you for any of this. You are a good officer and an even better Otome, so I put high expectations into everything you do," Haruka said smiling at Chie.

"Where is the President meeting with you?" Chie asked referring to their trip to Windbloom.

"Well you see Captain Hallard, that's the reason I called you here in the first place…" Haruka said closing the office door.

Had there been anyone in the hallway they would have ducked for cover when Chie yelled, "What did you just say?"

* * *

Ahn was not sure that she should be going back to Garderobe alone. This was a decision she had made with Sarah and thought that if it was to be, then Sarah should be with her. Ahn's father had recently spoken with her about her retirement as his Otome and filling in more of her role as his daughter. No, Ahn was not the heir apparent to Annam's throne, but all of her training would make her an excellent diplomat. The king knew his daughter well enough to know that she needed a life beyond the one she was now living. As well as he knew she would never voluntarily admit to it.

The transport to Windbloom was quiet and lonely especially without Sarah beside her. They shared many mutual interests, but it was their places of disagreement that Ahn had taken to. There was to be a scheduled stop in Lutesia before Windbloom, but Ahn had been too distracted by her good news to actually care. Even as someone sat next to her Ahn seemed totally oblivious of them.

"My dear Ahn, you should have called for me," Sarah said as she placed her hand on Ahn's looking into the woman's eyes.

"I had intended to do so, but you are a Column of Garderobe. You serve the Founder and our relationship is one of convention at this point is it not," Ahn sighed as she replied though very happy to have Sarah with her.

"There is nothing conventional about how I feel for you. It was with an open mind and free spirit that I asked you to share this, all of this, with me. The thought of a true place to call home with you has been the only sanity for me as of recent. This life is getting strange for me, Ahn," Sarah said trying to remain earnest.

"My father seems to approve of my decision and hinted to me that I should retire as his Otome," Ahn said to Sarah, but trying to digest the thought also.

"Are you ready for that? Have you honestly considered it?" Sarah asked her heart in her throat now unsure she wanted to know the real answer.

* * *

"Have you notified Midori of your intentions, Youko?" Moira asked as Youko got up from the bed and started to redress herself.

"Not yet I haven't. Midori will be told when I am sure that this is not in vain," Youko said to her friend not wanting to feel the anxiety running through her. She was the first and the imaging equipment pronounced her to be in good health. This was only the beginning and Youko did not want there to be any false hope. Shizuru had just returned to her quarters not long before Moira had asked Youko to submit to the scan.

"That may be so, but you are not doing this all on your own you know. If it were me, I would want to know right away," Moira said playing the advocate this time, "I would be very hurt even though I would be happy. Everything you do from here on out is not just about or for you anymore."

"I will inform Midori as soon as I am comfortable, Moira. Midori has enough to worry about besides this," Youko replied leaving the woman alone ending their conversation dead in the water.

* * *

The two women joined fiercely, savagely, and at moments degradingly in their confines. If this was a relationship it was far from a healthy one. There were tears coming from the woman on the bed from the smack she had received. This was not how she expected herself to live her new life. What brought her back to this vile person? They had never shared a relationship of love; theirs was always a means to an end, always with her here like this so broken and defeated.

"So this is a virus you are talking about?" the aggressive beauty asked the person on the phone.

This was the last the woman on the bed heard as her attacker/sexual partner left the room, locking the door as she went. The room itself was not unpleasant, but even aesthetics could not make up for the brutal displays that happened in its confines. A prison would always be a prison, whether physical, emotional, or in this case, both.

"I'm not even sure who I hate more right now, Tomoe for doing this to me again? Or me, for being the weak person I am, too soft to fight her back like I should? I should not have gone to meet her when she came to Lutesia. Now I am not even sure anymore where I am? I am truly damned…" Miya thought to herself aloud as the tears overtook her before she retreated to the bathroom to wash away the sin and the traces of violation.


	18. Our Legacy chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **There are no original chapter notes.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch18**

Though Shizuru had pouted about Natsuki not being there at first, it stopped the minute Natsuki took off the blind fold. Shizuru looked around the flower filled room to see the new addition. One corner of their room now held a baby crib, a rocking chair, and a set of drawers that did double duty as a changing area. Everything was done up in a violet color scheme and the sight of it all made Shizuru cry.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru couldn't say anymore because the words died in her throat.

Natsuki walked up to her and held Shizuru close until the tears had stopped.

"I know that all of this is too soon considering that we now have plenty of time on our hands. I wanted to do this Shizuru, I wanted to have this done so that no matter what came our way this was all ready," Natsuki said feeling her heart leap as Shizuru nodded her head in understanding, "If we had both been there you might not be able to get me to agree on another child later."

"Natsuki says that to tease me. Unless Natsuki was serious about bearing our second child herself," Shizuru said in her mock tease only to realize that Natsuki's face was unchanged.

"You know I hate the whole doctor side of this, but I was not joking Shizuru," Natsuki said trying to look serious even though this was a joke between them. Natsuki hated her required physicals, so this only amplified those moments. When they were ready Natsuki would concede, but until then Shizuru would have to find ways to make Natsuki more comfortable.

"Natsuki just likes being here, pretending to worry, in order to avoid the teasing," Shizuru replied taking Natsuki's hand in her own, "We will work on that because there will be plenty of visits still to come."

* * *

The transport from Aries arrived with very little fanfare and its occupants couldn't be happier for this. All that is, except for the one who wouldn't wake until their true destination: Garderobe.

"See Yukino I told you we should have left her in Aries. Why do I have to carry her anyway?"Haruka asked looking at the sleeping form with the bruised right eye.

"So that maybe next time you will think before you hit her," Yukino said smiling affectionately but not really.

"Maybe so, but Hallard was starting to get really annoying. No one normal can giggle that much," Haruka replied as she fought the urge to drop the woman. This was a distraction from her duties that Haruka did not need.

Yukino knew what Haruka was thinking about and steeled herself against the reminder. Tomoe Marguerite was going to be a thorn in their side as long as she was on the loose. Haruka was very good at her job, but no one could stay materialized forever. Yukino fought back the doubt she was feeling at this moment because her future was at its beginning.

"Did you remember to inform Natsuki of our little problem?" Yukino asked stopping Haruka.

"Of course I told them Yukino. Miss Marguerite is a loose cannon and I would hate to think of what could happen if she set her sights on other targets," Haruka answered as she snapped into attention. Just the mention of this name gave her the chills. Haruka had not forgotten her dream and this situation made her extremely edgy.

"No one knows we are here Haruka as was planned. Unless we have a leak in our security this stop, though scheduled on our manifest, is not scheduled here." Yukino's tone was flat as she replied.

"I will feel better when we are home again safely Yukino. I hope Hallard gets her act together because she has been really sticking her neck out in the line of duty," Haruka said thinking of Chie's last report.

"We all have duties, Haruka. Chie is not afraid to live up to hers," Yukino replied remembering just how far undercover Chie had gone before.

* * *

Nao and Midori never tried to put ties or any commitment to their relationship. They were what they were, lost in truth. Midori had too many lives in her hands to try to manage a relationship. Nao was a Column and still just learning what that meant in terms of responsibility. Yes they had needs, but they also learned respect for each other's life as well.

Nao agreed to be there for her if/when needed, but to never try to seek out Midori. Midori had one too many things she had never looked at in her life before. Her feelings had been one of them, the most important one of them in fact. As Leader, Midori was cold and calculating keeping duty above everything else. As Midori, the woman underneath all of her outer mannerisms had a lot of conflicted emotions.

Gal called Midori in secret knowing she was breaking a confidence in doing so. The news had sent Midori into a rage at first, but then made her smile. Reito would most assuredly live on now thanks to Youko. What had enraged Midori was the fact that Youko had not told her personally. After all the years and distance how did Midori earn this? Youko left against Midori's wishes, but it never changed what Midori felt for her.

Midori understood that Youko had done it to help them but, back then she was young and selfish. Youko had never openly expressed love for her other than as her friend. Why then was she choosing to do this now? Nao's image came to Midori and the woman wanted to smile, but she knew this was too complicated to deal with.

* * *

The woman waited and watched her prey from the warehouse shadows. These men though ex-Cardair military were fools. If she wasn't careful they could bring her down with them. From the sounds, they were growing impatient now.

"Keep your heads boys, I am here." Tomoe said sternly as she approached them.

"You took your sweet time woman. We had agreed to meet ten minutes ago," the older man said impatiently.

"Neither of you fools bothered to make sure this place was actually safe, so I did. Is the package safe in that briefcase?" Tomoe asked thinking of the virus not for the first time.

"Safer than when we stole it. This virus has to be ingested from what we learned, it is otherwise safe. The fools never bothered to run a check against our credentials when we approached them. Where is the money you promised in return?" the younger man asked his face was very open. Tomoe read his intent easily and shot the young man before he could do the same to her.

The older man never reached for his gun because he trusted the young man to keep them both safe. As his body hit the floor with a sickening squelch, the old man made for his weapon only too late. Tomoe planted a bullet in him just as fast, without word or remorse. Neither body would ever be completely found nor would they ever be identified. Tomoe had made sure of that when she asked them to meet her at this old smelting plant now warehouse. There were many ways to cover her tracks here and she utilized most of the chemical ones to her advantage. Her intentions would be safe for a little while longer.

* * *

Mashiro wasn't sure when it all changed, but she knew that her feelings for Arika were not in vain. They had been learning to love one another very slowly because they both feared the consequences of consummating a relationship. At first they tried to keep up their images of indifference, but Aoi had been too quick not to catch on.

Aoi was on her way to Garderobe as Mashiro sat in a bath with Arika. They were sitting at opposite ends of the tub, both lost in contemplation. Mashiro was worried about losing Aoi's services to a life with Chie Hallard. Arika, on the other hand, was wondering just what that most intimate moment would feel like. They were kissing and touching whenever they shared a bed, but they still had not gone all the way. There was no more blushing between them whenever they were in each other's arms happy. Arika thought just now of how close they had been when the call came from Garderobe.

"Stupid phone, we just might have…" Arika never finished saying to herself as she noticed Mashiro was so close.

"Arika, are you growing weary of our time together?" Mashiro asked leaning against Arika's much more endowed bosom.

"Never Mashiro… but I can't help but want to go that one step further. I know we need to take this slowly, but it only becomes harder every time you are in my arms like this," Arika said pulling the Queen closer and running her hand down her hair, "How much more is there to learn that we have not already discussed or explored."

"I am afraid of a lot of things Arika and I don't want to keep discussing them. We are not Yukino and Haruka; we still have so much to do here. The people love you, but their love of me is only a respectful one for my position, is it selfish to want it out of like and not duty?" Mashiro asked not looking up at Arika. Every time she did her resolve would slowly crumble.

"Our relationship does not need the Windbloom seal of approval Mashiro. I need you; you need me it is plain and simple. You shouldn't try to over complicate it so much," Arika replied tilting the Queen's head to face her own. Those beautiful eyes took her breath away every time they smiled. Mashiro felt that wall coming down again as Arika kissed her gently but deeply.

Mashiro gave in before pushing away and splashing water at Arika, "I have to my love because you seem to oversimplify them. Well Granny always told me…Granny never got this far and she is not getting in your head, if you truly desire to share my bed."

Arika took no offense in this statement because it was true and had recently become a laughing moment for them.

"No one else will get into your bed so long as I am your Otome. I will protect Mashiro's virginity with my life," Arika said laughing as she returned the splash.

"That is not funny considering how badly you want it for yourself dear," Mashiro replied as she tried to exit the tub.

"That is the main reason why I will protect it!" Arika said chasing Mashiro out of the tub. The klutz in Arika appeared only briefly as she slipped on the floor sliding across it to block Mashiro's escape. Too bad she hadn't planned that one because it looked so cool.

* * *

Miss Maria heard the announcement clearly as she watched the girls all leaving their classes. Natsuki had done as promised reprimanding the girls for their behavior and stated her obvious punishment choice. Anyone caught in need of further punishment would be cleaning the old library for a week. This was all well and good making Miss Maria smile as she knew that her little lesson was still fair game. Shizuru was the one however who made the actual announcement.


	19. Our Legacy chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property and we give thanks to them through clenched teeth.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **5/18/09-I'm still re-editing chapters and taking my time reposting them. I love this story because every time I revisit I have fun.

**9/18/09:** I'll be replacing a few re-edited chapters today while I have the urge.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch19**

Mikoto sat by the water staring at her reflection. She had grown a few inches and she had aged though only a little. Every day she would come here alone to hone her more human skills in fighting. It was not a regret, to lose that insane power she once controlled, more like a relief. Mai never looked back: too glad to enjoy their chance at a future they could share now.

Mikoto had a dream herself last night that made her very happy. Three little girls one not of her and Mai were playing by this very same water. They were beautiful children but Mikoto didn't want to dwell on that part of the dream it was the pregnant Mai that she loved to see.

With the cats as her companions, Mikoto never understood how lonely she once was. Then one day Mai was caught in her trap and again she had a companion, though at first she was a stubborn one. It wasn't until Erstin's spirit had come from the beyond that Mikoto realized Mai's presence in her life is truly meant. Everyday Mikoto felt so blessed and tried to share that blessing with Mai.

Mai was her beacon into the dark future ahead. For this Mikoto was happy, but what came later that day would fill the new void Mikoto had been recently trying to fill out here. They would walk a new road into that future darkness, no longer a thunder cloud on her horizon.

* * *

Haruka sat in the newly finished nursery at home looking around at the hard work she and Yukino had put into it. When they went to Garderobe two months ago, Haruka had it set in her mind what they would do with this room. Two days ago Yukino gave Haruka some news that had changed the original layout.

"I wanted to wait until we knew for sure, Haruka. You might want to take a seat," Yukino said to her earlier in such a kind and tender voice, her eyes were sparkling with laughter barely contained.

"This is good news right Yukino? No joking with me?" Haruka asked as Yukino held up her hand with a V-formation.

"Yes love it is good news. We are going to have twins," as soon as the words left her mouth Haruka did a double take at Yukino.

Haruka's heart near exploded from the outright joy she felt. She picked Yukino up and didn't want to let her go. Two babies was not something they had planned on. Yukino sat in her lap now resting as they looked at the larger crib. Haruka was becoming over whelmed with joy every time she thought of them now. Two beautiful little ones were now growing inside Yukino as she lay there content. Whenever off duty, President and Meister Otome would spend a lot of their free time in this nursery together just like this.

"Hey Yukino, I was just thinking about this. Now that we know for sure that we have twins, have you asked to make sure we weren't the only ones?" Haruka asked wondering if it was luck or a side effect.

"It's not a side effect dear Haruka, so just calm down. Even if it were a side effect it wouldn't change the way I feel," Yukino said taking Haruka's hand and resting it on her stomach. The news had been good for everyone, but they were the only twin births to be awaited. There would be one other lucky couple that year.

* * *

Aoi watched Arika as she talked softly to Mashiro about their future plans. It was not something either was ready for just yet, but it was an idea that Arika just couldn't shake. Mashiro was taken with the idea too, but knew that too many changes in their life together too soon would be no good. They had only recently started sharing a bed and their bodies completely.

Aoi thought of Chie's request for her to move to Aries a lot more often lately. She would have to decide soon, but there was still more than enough time to wait. The child now living inside of her was their commitment to one another and she wanted to be totally honest about her intentions first.

"I know that you are lonely there Chie, but we made our choices based on honesty and sharing. There is still plenty of time before we need to make a permanent decision," Aoi had told Chie earlier that day.

"I don't want to be selfish Aoi, but I want to be with you for everything. Every day I remind myself that we agreed to do what we loved. The things we had already committed ourselves to. Every night I want to reach out to hold you, but my bed and my embrace are empty without you," Chie said somberly Aoi hearing the deep regret so clearly.

"Neither of us can give up our positions as they are Chie. I don't want that to become a guilt we hold against ourselves," Aoi replied her tears now barely masked.

"I'm sorry Aoi. The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry right now. The news of Tomoe has stopped and so it seems have her movements. The woman seems to have completely disappeared from this world," Chie sighed as she thought just what she was saying.

"That should be a good thing for you Chie. She has been like a rock around your neck for quite some time now," Aoi said trying to compose her voice because of how Chie sounded just then, "It only worries you more though."

"Windbloom is not close enough for me to feel comfortable Aoi," Chie said.

That conversation had ended on a lighter note, but the news of Tomoe hung on as it always did. Aoi watched Mashiro playfully hit Arika and she had to smile. A plan was working in her mind now that might help both of them if only Mashiro would go for it. Time would tell, but Aoi was not ready yet.

* * *

Natsuki's eyebrow would twitch every time she saw the name Tomoe Marguerite in a report from Aries. The younger woman lusted after Shizuru as a student, kept her captive on these grounds during Nagi's coupe, lost her virginity to… Natsuki stopped herself as she busted the tea cup in her hand. Shizuru was hers and their child would be more than enough proof of that. But still, Natsuki fought the urge to leave Garderobe and hunt her down.

Weird haircut

Psychotic two faced bitch

Weird obsession with Shizuru

Conniving liar

Fetish queen

Helped in takeover of Garderobe

Kissed Shizuru

Slept in same bed with Shizuru

Tried to kill people

Idiot, idiot, idiot

Kissed Shizuru

Played house and other games with Shizuru

Kept Shizuru captive to kiss and sleep with her

TOMOE MUST DIE/WILL DIE

Natsuki was not paying attention too caught up in the list and didn't realize that Shizuru was now reading over her shoulder. It wasn't until Shizuru took the pen away that Natsuki noticed her and became flustered though not vocal. Shizuru wrote something and handed the paper back to Natsuki with a quick kiss before returning to the window once again.

SHIZURU LOVES NATSUKI, and only did what she had to in order to be with Natsuki again.

"Oi Shizuru, true as that may be, the thought of her lips and hands on you makes me very angry," Natsuki replied though she was smiling. She had been lucky not to get cut by the shattered glass and to have this phenomenal woman in her life.

"She was a distraction, Natsuki. You do remember the position I was in? Do you really think being her plaything was a whole lot of fun for me," Shizuru asked from the window her reflection as smooth as the glass.

"I remember our talks afterward Shizuru. I've never been angry at you for anything you did," Natsuki replied restraining her anger.

"Then Natsuki should remember that the young girl was foolish to believe she could win my love in such a way. She kept me a hostage yes, but also alive," Shizuru said remembering being in solitary confinement in handcuffs.

"That only makes me want to kill her more Shizuru. Every day without you, I feared they hurt you or tortured you," Natsuki said standing behind Shizuru now holding her close.

"I was only a hostage to keep Tomoe in her place. Nagi had no other use for me because he wanted the Harmonium. I was just a pawn to motivate the movement of a bishop," Shizuru reminded Natsuki again.

"Pawn or not back then Shizuru, Tomoe had her own agenda when she made her decision to become a Valkyrie. Just like she does now and the longer she evades capture, the more it plagues me," Natsuki said looking into the glass at Shizuru.

"We are not alone in this Natsuki; she has set her sights on our friends this time. There are new lives to be considered as well," Shizuru replied holding Natsuki's hands on her stomach, "Not just the one living in here either."

* * *

There would soon be new life on the mountain. Mikoto was so happy that at first she cried while holding Mai once they were home again. Every prior wish had been fulfilled and this one now brought so many new ones with it. Mikoto took great pleasure in this new life, her desire and daily drive was to become stronger once more.

"You don't wish to have those powers back again do you?" Mai asked as they lie in bed holding each other.

"I only wish to be able to protect what we share. The new life inside of you is our greatest gift; I would be remiss if I contemplated going back Mai. We only gave to help Youko and have this opportunity because I am no longer a god. I would not have contemplated it before," Mikoto answered as she moved her head gently to Mai's stomach.

"You gave up immortal life to be with me in order to share this?" Mai asked running her hand through Mikoto's hair. It was so soft from their bath and felt so cool and smooth to her touch.

"My eternal life without Mai or a life to share with her, those were the choices? You can see I had no other choice. I already watched too many people I loved leave this life without me," Mikoto said now looking deeply into Mai's eyes.

"Eternity was never really a choice was it?" Mai asked Mikoto knowing her answer already.

"Our eternity now lies in here," Mikoto answered with a smile that once again stole Mai's heart.

* * *

Youko had been examining a new Pearl GEM that had been created for Erstin; amazingly she overloaded and destroyed her previous GEM. It happened during materialization with both her teacher and the Headmistress present. The details were rather vague on how the girl had done it, but that didn't change the situation. When Youko returned the Gem she realized that there were others forming also. The system had only been set for the one replacement GEM, but here they were. Five new GEM's from the Founder herself.

They were still in the early formation stage but this intrigued Youko. The system was not malfunctioning and had never done this before. GEMs were only manufactured for students.

"What are you saying Fumi?" Youko silently asked.

"Helene to Kruger"

"Kruger"

"I need to see you immediately. Don't worry it's not about any of the pregnancies. Just come at once," Youko said as she cut the line. Fumi created the GEM's only as necessary so why were these five necessary?

Five minutes later Natsuki was staring at the newly forming GEM's also.

"The system did this all on its own huh. That is the new GEM for Erstin Ho you are holding," Natsuki asked trying to fit her mind around the whole jagged puzzle.

"Fumi hasn't created a new Meister GEM since before the retirement of Rena Sayers. That's going back about twenty or so years," Youko said though they both knew it.

"Youko, Shizuru, any ideas either of you can think of why the Founder felt it necessary?" Natsuki asked guessing silently herself.

"I'll keep my peace on this subject for now," Shizuru replied even though the scenarios were endless in her mind right now. She knew that Natsuki had to have been thinking along similar lines to have even asked.

"I think random guessing should be avoided for now Headmistress. We should wait for the end results before playing with fire. The Founder doesn't just create new life without reason," Youko said hoping to effectively stave off anymore questions.

"That's fine with me. I want these GEM's under wraps until we know more though," Natsuki said before leaving with Shizuru.


	20. Our Legacy chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property. Sunrise had great taste picking this continuing series.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **No original notes except that the story kept moving at a brisk pace.

**9/18/09-** Even though it's been over a year, I still love this story. I will finish it when my muse says it is done and not before.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch20**

Arika was lying in bed not looking at her Queen and partner, thinking of another Otome. Mashiro had sent the girl away with all intentions of calling her home sooner. Arika had the feeling that Mashiro was keeping something from her, but wouldn't upset the delicate balance of their relationship by pushing the subject. Mashiro had not only become her lover, but Mashiro now shared some interesting new things with Arika through their connection that Arika really could have done without.

"You know it really isn't fair to have me materialize every time you want to share some uncomfortable feeling with me," Arika said turning to face Mashiro.

'_Okay when did her breasts' get bigger,'_ Arika thought as Mashiro leaned in closer to take a kiss?

"You are my Otome and we do share everything else. Do you want me to stop sharing other things with you as well?" Mashiro asked before she stole another kiss and Arika's resolve.

"You are unfair my love. I think each time you do something like that I will retire to my own quarters for the night," Arika said hoping for the best.

"Touché love but you'd miss out a lot more than I would. The whole screaming orgasm thing keeps you right where you are," Mashiro said back still turned to Arika.

Arika's face scrunched as she realized the truth in Mashiro's words. Her best defense was to agree and follow Mashiro's lead.

"That may be true but a night or two without you screaming in my ear, trying to rip my head off with your thighs wouldn't hurt me as much as you. You just are too stubborn to admit it," Arika said as she traced Mashiro's back ever so lightly waiting for the reply.

Mashiro sighed as goose bumps covered her naked form. These bumps became Arika's favorite sign that this young beauty was hers. Mashiro refused to answer so Arika used kisses instead of her fingers. Now Mashiro was starting to lose her composure as she grabbed a handful of bed sheet in each hand.

"Arika don't you dare…" Mashiro whispered just as Arika started to move in closer.

All it took was one more kiss and Mashiro would concede to anything Arika wanted. Arika swept Mashiro into her arms and turned her over into a kiss that reconfigured every last impulse from fight mode to sex mode. Now she would be a willing captive to Arika's advances.

"Call Nina home Mashiro. If you love me and want me to continue, promise me," Arika said as she kissed her way down Mashiro's stomach.

"Promise…next time just ask. Oh god Arika don't you know we have…oh fuck it," Mashiro's brain fogged over and was too lost in Arika's light kisses to her inner thigh, to give a damn about anything else.

* * *

Erstin was glad to have her second new GEM now and couldn't wait to try it out. Earlier that day she received an unmarked letter from Nina. Nina couldn't say where she was or what she was doing, but reminded Erstin of her love. Erstin had read the letter twice over because Nina had written some very explicit things to her. It had been so very long since the last time they had touched that Erstin felt her body screaming for a release she knew only Nina could give her.

While rereading the simple half of the letter, Erstin thought of what happened when her GEM had cracked. All she had done was what Yukariko had asked, nothing special again. Miss Maria mentioned that this time it was like watching Natsuki short fuse from a Viola kiss when they were much younger. This had Natsuki a deep red in blush mode and Erstin not far behind thinking of how Nina's kiss did the same to her.

Youko said the GEM had been reset to her original alignment, but that Erstin herself must have become a much stronger and willful person. This was the only thing that made any sense to them. Erstin did feel stronger, but that was usually only when she was with Nina. _'Love overpowering a GEM,'_ Erstin laughed at this thought, _'Kind of more like absence of such love. Please come home soon.'_

_

* * *

_Miya could not believe she was still stuck in such a twisted prison with this person. Tomoe never changed; she had only become more manipulative as their time passed. Recently Tomoe had started talking to her about children and this scared her absolutely. Miya wanted to get out so badly that her mind burned over scenarios even though she knew the price of such attempts.

The only time she actually tried to leave Tomoe beat her unconscious, took her roughly sexually, and then beat her again. That had been enough to drown out the thoughts of desperation at first. They were back again as Tomoe lay in bed next to her breathing softly. This woman was her tormentor in so many ways that Miya could only think of hurting her somehow.

"Try it if you think you have the strength love." Tomoe said not looking at her.

"You know I would have already killed you, _if_ I could have. Why do you keep me here if you know this?" Miya asked as she got up to go to the bathroom.

"The door is open Miya, go ahead and leave. I will stay right where I am. Go on leave…" Tomoe said watching the woman try to decide. Tomoe was stoic as she watched the internal conflict.

"You are a prisoner by choice Miya. The room was locked because I didn't want you to leave. Now that I keep it unlocked, _you_ can't make the decision willingly to leave. You say I have damned you since Garderobe, but you played your part freely and willingly, just like now," Tomoe got up and grabbed her suddenly and violently pulled her into the bathroom.

"The sins we share love cannot be washed away simply because we stand under the water and wish them away," Tomoe said turning on the shower pulling her in.

"What would you know about absolution, Tomoe Marguerite? You have always been so wicked and unafraid of a true wrath," Miya said as Tomoe just stood there staring at her calmly.

"Blood calls to blood darling. I called out to you and you came to me. You stay with some high minded notion of God's absolution. Playing the martyr here with me is not going to work," Tomoe's wicked grin was making its appearance as the girl grabbed her and tried to pull her into a kiss.

"That's right darling you are as twisted as you think I am. The mirror I reflect is your own hate of all you long for in your heart. If this wasn't so you wouldn't scream for my touch, but because of even the slightest. You wrap your legs around me thinking me a demon and yet you explode so willingly when we lay together. _**Still**_ you know the door is unlocked and here you are trying to have me take you here in the shower," Tomoe was pulling out every last evil thought and deed.

Miya cocked back and punched Tomoe as hard as she could. Tomoe felt the rage in that hit and replied with one of her own knocking the other girl out of the shower. This was becoming very tiresome and Tomoe was starting to think that just maybe she was wrong about this girl. Miya got up and walked into the other room with Tomoe not far behind. This time she jumped on Tomoe and pulled her to the floor hitting her repeatedly, crying as she did. Tomoe felt everything building up and she knew this time she would not be able to stop herself. All Miya had to do that day was walk out the door… instead she choose to die.

* * *

Shizuru sat on the couch looking over the daily reports thinking of how tiring they were. Well ok she was the tired one, but at seven months pregnant she was starting to get tired a lot. Shizuru looked really good for seven months, but in truth it was wearing her down. Their baby would choose to roll when all Shizuru wanted was to sleep, their daughter was a fighter.

Natsuki was sitting at her desk thinking of just how beautiful Shizuru looked when she noticed that Shizuru had in fact fallen asleep. Natsuki stood up, materialized, and carried Shizuru to their quarters. Natsuki laid Shizuru amongst the sea of stuffed animals on their bed and chuckled softly. Shizuru had told her a month back to stop with the stuffed bears, dogs, bunnies, cats, and even the snakes, but Natsuki didn't quite get it until now.

"Okay I'll stop but now what?" Natsuki asked herself as she dropped her materialization.

The baby's half of the room was more than well stocked also, so Natsuki was at a loss of what to give Shizuru. Yes most of the gifts were for the baby, but Natsuki just couldn't separate them because their child was still in her mother growing strong.

Natsuki went back to her desk pulled out a pen and paper starting to write as she thought of Shizuru before the baby. By the time Natsuki was done it was three pages long and Natsuki herself was tired. She went into the room and laid the note on her pillow for when Shizuru woke. Natsuki then went to the couch in her office and prayed that she would be able to get at least an hour's rest before something happened that needed her attention.

* * *

Chie had been waiting for Aoi's usual call when she was summoned to Yukino's personal quarters by the President herself. Chie didn't want to miss the call, but duty called and Chie always answered such calls, like any good soldier.

"Well Captain Hallard, I would like to thank you first for being so prompt. Secondly, I was wondering how good your ambassador relations skills were," Yukino said smiling at the young Otome.

This was quite a sight for Chie because her president was rather large with child. Haruka was actually rubbing Yukino's feet as she talked and right now Chie had to admit she wanted to do this for Aoi. Share these moments with her.

"If you mean my skills as an Ambassador, Madame President that would be new waters for me? I can walk the walk and talk the talk, but I have never really had the opportunity to do so. If you mean as an Adjunct to one, this would also be new territory?" Chie replied in question clearly confused.

"Captain Hallard, what I meant was how your greeting skills were. We have a new Ambassador arriving shortly and as you can see I am indisposed. The Ambassador was already forewarned of my need for rest, but would like to retire at the Embassy tonight rather than wait," Yukino told her younger Otome.

"If duty calls Madame President than I shall do as needed," Chie answered heart in her throat knowing that she had just missed Aoi's nightly call.

"Then it is settled. Behave tonight Captain Hallard, as I have been informed that this Ambassador is a very striking beauty of unequal," Yukino said as she dismissed the young captain.

The moment the door closed Haruka looked at Yukino and smiled, "I never realized you could be so devious."

"I am pregnant and still President of this country love. I can be many things," Yukino smiled as she motioned Haruka closer for a kiss.

* * *

Nao was watching Midori sleep again as had become usual for them, but this was a new feeling once again for her. Midori told her last night just who's child it was that Youko was actually carrying. Nao took the news at first like a rocket was set off in her head. Secondly she decked the red head for not telling her sooner. Third she apologized as Midori threatened to remove both of her hands after breaking the arm she held in a vise.

Nao never hide anything from Midori since they started this awkward relationship and now felt betrayed. Midori was not looking for a fight earlier, but got one anyway. It had never truthfully occurred to Midori that Nao would want to know. Midori had been aggravated by an argument with a hysterical Youko and the truth just came out.

"So you have feelings for her Midori?" Nao asked the woman's back, not really wanting her to answer.

"If I had not been on the path I live I would have. The truth is Nao, I would pull down the heavens' just to have her look at me the way you do," Midori answered though not to Nao's face.

"If that's true then why do you come to me? Why don't you tell her the truth Midori?" Nao asked fearing the answer this woman would give to her.

Midori rolled over now and reached out for Nao's hand. The younger woman willingly took Midori's hand and kissed it. The truth for them was right there in that one simple gesture.

"She once had a place with me, but that is no longer where either of us wants to be. You look at me, Nao, and see someone to lo…" Midori should have known by now not to use this word.

"Midori do not say that word to me. Do not lay there and even think of the word," Nao said holding Midori's hand trying to muscle the woman now.

"Screw you Juliet Nao Zhang, because I know in your hard little heart that you love me. All Youko sees in me is poor Midori stuck at seventeen, because the goddamned nanomachines are always on," Midori said as she grabbed Nao and pulled her back onto the bed beside her.

"Youko did this for Reito, and for me, of her own free will. She only told me because she was forced to by Gal and Irina. I did love her that way once, Nao, but we were both actually seventeen at the time. As you can tell from looking at Youko we are no longer that age, though I look no different," Midori said holding Nao so tightly trying to keep her pinned down.

"I don't care about that Midori. I never have, you make me happy when all I want to do is brood. You share your body with me when the spirit moves you," Nao said pulling Midori down for a kiss that started playfully enough on her lips.

No their conversation was not over, but their interest lay in each other's body right now. Nao relished the feelings she received from Midori and wondered if she would ever say the words that Midori had only recently been able to admit.

Midori's face was lost in Nao's bosom, but oh yes those words were very clear, "I love you too Juliet Nao Zhang. Neither heaven nor earth on all of Earl will keep me from you."

* * *

Chie stood on the platform in her formal best unmoving. The skirt of her dress uniform was unforgiving of the night's chill. Chie thought of requesting uniform pants once again as another breeze caressed her lower extremities. Her posture had been rigid from the moment the transport caught her sight about ten minutes ago.

Chie's body had been still, but her mind was damning her and this Ambassador for making her miss out on her treasured call. Chie would play her part and leave very quickly as soon as she was allowed to do so. There was to be no other pomp, but this simple moment. As she wondered just why it really was so important to receive this woman, Chie started to curse the weather out on the platform this evening. _'They could've done a formal greeting in the morning, damn them,' _Chie thought as the woman came towards her off the transport.

"Aoi!"

* * *

Nina had been in both Lutesian countries for about three months now, living quietly undercover. Staying disguised during the day to avoid notice and having meals delivered to avoid going out at night. The only night time excursions that Nina did were covert and she always well hidden especially her face. Mashiro had heard the rumblings of Tomoe Marguerite's activities in Aries against President Chrysant and asked Nina to join the search secretly.

Nina knew that if Tomoe did not want to be found, she would not be. They had been the top of their class for very good reasons. Nina knew that Tomoe's malice knew no bounds and that her reasoning held no true reason. Tomoe would get what she wanted or no one would be happy. Nina didn't know just yet why, but her instinct had told her to go out tonight in particular.

The streets and back alleys of Lutesia Remus were just as bad as Windbloom's, but she had no fear of them. As a Meister, Nina had become so much stronger in her normal state to try to improve as she had been told by so many other Meisters'. The strength of the GEM was all well and good, but in times like these GEM materialization was not always prudent. Down one particular alley, Nina realized that there was no sign of life at all. This was an odd occurrence considering the rate of crime here and the populace size. Hell even the cats and dogs seemed to stay out of this alley.

Nina drew the handles of her Sais into her palms and slowly made her way into the dimly light alley. The stench should have driven her back, but this was not the first time in her short life that Nina had been around it. Nina recognized the smell of death all too well and proceeded along a little quicker, her Sais completely in the open now.

The body though mangled badly didn't need a face to be identified. Nina took three steps away and threw up. It was reflex and had actually helped to steel her in order to return to the mangled corpse was again.

MIYA CLOCHETTE DIED IN VAIN FOR A CRUEL GOD'S ABSOLUTION

Those words were carved into her back and Nina knew by whom. Nina also knew that looking for Tomoe now would do no good. That woman was slippery in her evasion, but from this display Nina knew that Tomoe was no longer redeemable. Even though Nina didn't want to she walked away and called for some help for Miya's discarded remains.

In her heart Nina hoped that Miya had found peace in the end, for no one deserved to be so inhumanely treated. All she really wanted now was Erstin and a hot shower in that order. She needed to go home now more than ever as the night wind chilled her to her very soul.

"Whatever God out there is listening, please take this poor lost soul into your comfort. She may not have been an innocent, but no one deserves this brutality. If at all possible please keep Erstin safe until I can return home to her."

Nina breathed a deep sigh and quickly cut out of the alley. Her presence was not needed and her cover would have to be blown if she stayed. Mashiro would kill her in that case. The young Queen was no fool for sending Nina out, though it begged another question entirely.

"What does she fear from my presence?"


	21. Our Legacy chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **Yes Mai Otome and its characters are still Sunrise property and no I am not jealous. I am playing with them, no more no less.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **There were no original chapter notes; this is only an updated draft.

**9/18/09: **The fun begins…

* * *

**Our Legacy ch21**

Kimiko Helene screamed her way into the world at the morning's first light giving her people true hope. The small child had been keeping everyone waiting for over forty hours. With her little fists shaking uncontrollably, Kimiko seemed to be saying she didn't care. Midori cried at the sight of the child and left feeling her world grow and then suddenly close all at once.

Youko knew Midori would come back in her own time, but was too tired right now to actually try to call out for her. Shizuru had been sitting with Youko when they brought the baby to momma for their first feeding. Shizuru left even though Youko told her it was not necessary.

"She is beautiful Youko and I think she will aptly grow into her name," Shizuru said rubbing her own rather large stomach as she waddled out of the room.

Yes dammit waddled, the child she was carrying had some weird ideas for food. The cravings had been mad and endless. Shizuru never wanted to see mayonnaise ever again, but knew that this was never going to end. Miso soups had been even worse, especially with the extra seaweed and of all things mayo.

People would stop her to talk at the strangest times, like mostly when the baby was pressing on her bladder. Miss Maria actually had to laugh once because the sight of a pregnant Otome was one thing. The same pregnant Otome holding her stomach, cursing as she ran for the bathroom was quite another.

Natsuki had gotten use to Shizuru insisting to sleep on the couch because there was no comfort in their bed. It never disturbed Natsuki, because she would then have the fortune of watching the most beautiful woman on Earl, sleep whenever she needed to.

Yes, baby Kimiko Helene was the first newest occupant of Garderobe and Natsuki Kruger had the day commemorated by planting flowers over by the reflecting pools. Yes, Natsuki had done this with the help of Erstin Ho. As Garderobe's ward, Natsuki had vested quite a bit of time to Erstin. Right now they would only be seeds, but by the time Erstin would graduate there would be a bed of beautiful carnations in full bloom.

* * *

Nao had been waiting for Midori to come as she knew that the moment was upon them. Midori had done just that and Nao received her willingly. This was a beautiful day that was to be shared, but all Midori wanted to do was hide now in Nao's arms. The child gave her the sense of a new beginning and a future that Midori would share probably even long after this child had lived a long life.

"Just take what you need love, I'm not going anywhere," Nao said as Midori collapsed into her arms.

"She named her Kimiko." Midori said as she felt her world expand and contract once again.

"Without equal, eh" Nao said actually liking the sound.

"Amongst the Aswad there will be no equal. She is the first of many to come and she is strong." Midori laid her head against Nao's bosom and spoke no more. Whenever they were together words were never actually needed.

* * *

A week later, Nina finally came home after being undercover for so long. It had taken so long because Nina excelled in what she did and this covert meeting had been arranged through a simple line in a newspaper.

"Neptune is in the seventh house."

Mashiro met with Nina alone before allowing her to leave the palace. It had been so very long since these two had last spoken face to face that each noticed the differences. _'Nina really needs a haircut,'_ Mashiro thought to herself even though it was the Otome's much stronger looking physique she was staring at.

'_Arika must really love playing with those,'_ Nina thought absent mindedly noticing Mashiro's slightly larger breasts. It was that thought that made her want to scream at the top of her lungs. Duty be damned, Nina wanted nothing more than to be holding Erstin right now.

"We can finish this after you go say hello to your beloved. She has missed you quite awfully," Mashiro said leading Nina towards the door.

Upon entering the Garderobe dorms, many people where watching Nina closely, some barely recognizing her with her much longer hair. Word had just begun passing through the dorms that the Aries' President was in labor. Nina had to smile as she thought of the wonderful gifts about to be bestowed upon the lucky women. Nina didn't stop until she was in front of her lover's door.

Time stood still as Nina thought of what she should do when the door suddenly opened and beauty greeted her with open arms. Erstin too had let her hair grow, but not as long as Nina's. Erstin's green eyes welled up with tears as she realized that yes this beautiful creature before her was Nina.

"I don't know what to say?" Nina said as her heart cried out to embrace this girl.

"To Hell with words…" Erstin replied pulling Nina into the room and closing the door.

Too many months had separated them; all she wanted to do was hold Nina. They had an hour of peace before the word started to circulate through the dorms that Shizuru too was in labor. Nina just had to laugh because it would seem another rivalry was about to be born.

"Yukino has to deal with double the labor pain, I feel bad for her having to go through that alone," Erstin said as she held Nina close. Her door was closed, but they really didn't want to fight off distractions. Their physical intimacy could wait.

"For some very odd reason Ers something tells me she's not going through it alone," Nina replied smiling and pointing to her own GEM.

* * *

Granted the pains had been about twenty minutes apart, but that was long enough for her whole attitude towards Haruka to change. The very few comments she made at first were both loving and mean-spirited. Haruka had agreed to be her labor coach and this was only rightly so as Yukino was the womb-mother.

The tirade of curses became constant as contractions were five minutes apart and two minutes long. In a fit of inspired rage, Yukino whispered so that Haruka had to lean forward to her only to realize that she had been authorized.

"As Master I am ordering you to materialize Haruka Armitage. We shared the kicks, the roll over's, and even some of the cravings. So my dear if you ever want to spend another night in my bed, you will do as ordered damn you," Yukino was smiling, but Haruka was not so sure she remembered this one.

"But Yukino…"Haruka was frozen with fear as another painful contraction gripped Yukino.

"To Hell with the Limitation treaty, Haruka… Materialize now damn you, now…now…now," Yukino grabbed Haruka and was clearly ready to strike her.

"MATERIALIZE…oh damn it. This is not normal GEM usage, this is cruel…" Haruka's words were lost as the next contraction gripped them both.

Word had come from Aries that Ayame Armitage had been born twelve minutes earlier. Her twin was determined not to leave the womb until good and ready. Chie Hallard was nearly in tears as she relayed the message to Irina who was running the board. Shizuru's labor had been fast and intense from the very beginning and the child was not about to wait.

Natsuki endured a lot of verbal abuse from Shizuru every time there was a pause in the contractions. The worst for Natsuki had been the _**"you are never touching me ever again comment"**_ that Shizuru was throwing at her with each string of curses. Natsuki made the mistake of looking into the mirror when she heard crowning and nearly passed out.

Shizuru had gripped Natsuki's hand so tightly that she could swear she had felt a finger break in the process. Through clenched teeth, Shizuru said something that made Natsuki go deathly pale only to receive another squeeze.

Shiori Kruger had come into the world one minute before Kaede Armitage. Both little girls had been very silent until they had been cut from the umbilical cords that connected them to their womb-mothers. Natsuki would clearly remember this moment for a very long time, not only as the day their daughter had been born, but also as the day Shizuru broke two of her fingers.

As word passed between Chie and Irina it was clear that Chie was thankful that Aoi was not her master. With what Irina relayed to her of Shiori's birth, Chie wasn't sure she liked either scenario. Aoi though demure compared to Chie was surprisingly strong.

"I am so screwed, Irina. I pray that I pass out or something," Chie said laughingly while being swatted by Aoi.

Yukino had later apologized to Haruka, but it really wasn't necessary. Even as they were still separate individuals, the GEM had allowed them to share this very unique experience. Every subtle/ extreme nuance of their little girls' births would forever be imprinted in both of their memories. Haruka cried when she left the room to go take a moment to be alone.

Whenever asked how Haruka would remember that day she would reply, "It was the most painful beautiful day I have ever had in my life."

A tall black haired woman bumped into Haruka in the hall and quickly excused herself. Haruka didn't pay the woman too much attention and just barely replied before the woman disappeared on the elevator. Haruka really was too lost in her thoughts and did not care about anything else except seeing all three of her girls' again. She now had a family to protect and to love outside of the one she had been given in her years at Garderobe.

Speaking of Garderobe, she would later call with Yukino to share congratulations with her friends. _'Three births left,'_ Haruka thought as she headed back to Yukino's room. Haruka would spend the next week telling Hallard just what she would be missing. Though Chie was truly glad she would not have to share those kinds of memories with Aoi, she envied Haruka's strength and commitment.

* * *

When the word reached Annam of the three births, Ahn so badly hoped that Sarah would get to her soon. Ahn's time was not far off and she really didn't want to bring their daughter into the world without Sarah. The First Column would arrive the next day, but still Ahn worried. Cold feet, nervous jitters, mood swings or whatever you wanted to classify them under Ahn was in the extreme.

King Nguyen was extremely happy to have Sarah back so that his daughter would have one less worry. The young woman was kind and intelligent having grown so much since his first encounter with her. Ahn and Sarah had asked if he would pick one of the three names they had chosen with which to bless their daughter. The good man waited until the delivery of his granddaughter to bestow upon her the only name that made any sense to him.

Ahn had the most complicated of the deliveries because the umbilical cord had wrapped around the baby's neck and it was becoming a fight to keep them alive. Sarah paced like a mad woman not believing she could lose mother, child, or both. Each of their friends across Earl prayed silently for mother and child, awaiting word uncomfortably. They had been together nearly a year and a half now and Sarah felt blessed and yet suddenly so cursed.

While things were at their darkest, Sarah could do no more than sit with her head in her hands and cry. King Nguyen came as soon as he had received the word, but could do no more than sit quietly supporting Sarah. The king did not frown upon their relationship for it had brought so much life into his home and his daughter. The night seemed endless as Sarah watched and waited for the doctor, even though it had only been little more than an hour.

Sarah did as the king said and went to the bathroom to refresh. Sarah took this to mean scream, cry, beat the inanimate objects in the room then wash her face and hands before returning. The doctor had arrived just before Sarah and was smiling pleasantly at the king.

"He says we may go to see your daughter now. This is very good because I still have yet to name her," King Nguyen said leading Sarah down the hall to mother and child.

"Oh Sarah is she not the most perfect being, our daughter," Ahn said as Sarah went to her side, love capturing her heart at the sight of that round beautiful face.

"She will be Cara in name for any and all who ask. My beautiful daughter and her most precious love have given me this gracious child, Cara…" the king said as Ahn finished for Sarah's benefit.

"Precious jewel"

* * *

Chie wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry when Aoi told her it was time. All of Chie's calm seemed to vanish in a whirlwind, running in circles trying to remember if they had everything prepared. Aoi laughed and left Chie in the room still running the list in her head. By the time Chie had realized that Aoi was no longer in the room, she mentally kicked herself and ran to catch up with Aoi.

"Everything we need is right here you fool, you and a very ready to deliver me," Aoi said as she controlled her breathing and tried to walk. As large as Aoi was, this was no small feat.

"Are you sure because they told us in class…" Chie never finished the thought as Aoi gave her the look.

"Okay I get it please turn off the hostile pregnant woman stare," Chie said as she slowly joined Aoi in her breathing. Chie had so badly wished she could materialize right now. This stupid car was the last place Chie wanted Aoi giving birth.

"I want to name her Mitsuko, Chie," Aoi said as she dug her nails into the upholstery and Chie.

"Child of light is fine by me so long as we don't have to name her Mercedes' okay," Chie said looking toward the black haired woman driving for them tonight. The woman was wearing glasses and made Chie a little uncomfortable. This was one of the older embassy cars and had no partition so Chie tried to focus on Aoi.

"So this is you first child is it?" the woman asked looking once again at Chie.

Aoi answered yes as Chie tied two seat belts together around Aoi. The look in her eyes said 'forgive me' as she tried to attack the driver. Fear and adrenaline kicked in as Chie tried to both take control of the car and render its driver unconscious.

"You should have remained ignorant Hallard." Tomoe said using a can of mace on Chie while Aoi tried to control her breathing and the rising panic she felt.

"You will not get away this time Tomoe. What the Hell were you thinking?" Chie asked even though her eyes burned and her body screamed.

"Screw off Hallard, unless you want your brains spread across your girlfriends face and everything else in the back," Tomoe said trying to pull up her gun as Chie grabbed the wheel and yanked sending them into the barrier and unto their side. The car slide for what seemed like forever as Chie tried to continue her fight against Tomoe in vain.

Everything went black until sirens could be heard. Chie could not see but she could here. Thankfully Aoi was still with her, but was being rushed immediately to the nearest hospital. Chie asked about the third woman, but was told there was no third woman. Chie asked of Aoi's condition and was thankful to hear she would be okay, thanks to the double seat belt trick.

"The knot you tied held her pretty good; we actually had to hold her up to cut her loose, Captain Hallard. Some cuts, but nothing that will leave a permanent mark. Your eyes are a different matter altogether. Captain Hallard, can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up right now?" the man's voice asked Chie as she reached to check for bandages on her eyes already knowing the awful truth.

"I'd love to hazard a guess, but I'd be wrong with trying to touch your hand right now," Chie said as she tried to remember Aoi's smiling face, her crying face, anything about the woman she loved so dearly.

"Was it mace?"

"She really didn't say and I didn't have time to ask. Does it look scarred?" Chie asked.

"Not really Captain. It's just red and really swollen right now," the voice said again as Chie felt the vehicle moving under her suddenly.

"Stupid me, thank the Founder for the bloody nanomachines," Chie said to herself.

'_**Just great,'**_ Chie thought worrying about Aoi and their daughter. Mitsuko Hallard came into the world before Chie arrived at the hospital. The doctors restrained Chie, because she wanted to hold their daughter before getting herself checked out and tried to fight them off.

Haruka arrived at the hospital an hour later going to Chie's room, where the younger woman was still restrained. Haruka wanted to beat Chie so badly, but knew the younger woman was capable of doing so herself.

"Can you see anything yet, Chie?" Haruka asked moving her hand back and forth in front of Chie's face. Haruka knew she was breaking protocol in addressing her junior officer by her first name.

"Just a cool breeze from the movement you are making right now. Is the redness and swelling gone?" Chie asked because she really couldn't tell.

"Looks fine but one of our doctors is on the way in to look you over. Between friends Hallard that was really stupid and really inconsiderate to Aoi and your daughter. The three of you could have died because you took on this person," Haruka said hating the sound of her voice.

"The driver for the embassy tonight was Tomoe Marguerite." Chie said knowing how right Haruka was.

"I'd ask you to double check ID for me, but that will have to wait. Describe her for me," Haruka said holding one of Chie's restrained hands.

"Just trust me Haruka; it was Tomoe with jet black hair and bad glasses. I know her face well enough not to be fooled by something as simple as that lame disguise," Chie said as Haruka hissed through her teeth.

"You are here because I didn't pay attention the day Yukino gave birth. She ran into me in the hall after I dropped my materialization. I could have prevented this if I was doing my job like I was trained to damn it," Haruka was now really pissed that she had let her guard down.

"Past is past Haruka. Besides after listening to your experience I would have missed her too," Chie said feeling Haruka undo her restraints.

"No, you wouldn't, because tonight is proof of that. I can't believe she's been on our door step all this time just laughing at us," Haruka said lifting Chie out of bed like some child.

"Where are you taking me, Haruka?" Chie asked feeling really helpless. It was one thing to address each other as friends, but what was this.

"To the woman you love and your child. I'd like to see them try to stop me right about now," Haruka said as she carried Chie on the elevator up one floor to Aoi's room.


	22. Our Legacy chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters belong to Sunrise. These new additions are mine. Fan fiction is a lovely thing indeed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing for giving me a moment to laugh. Those reading and not reviewing, all I can do is say, Howdy. Don't be afraid to drop a line, even anonymously, I'm open to all comments good, bad, and the indifferent. Besides you have nothing to fear I don't bite…hard that is.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch22**

Erstin enjoyed helping Natsuki actually plant flowers in honor of the new arrivals. It was nice to see the Headmistress as someone other than her position. Erstin was amazed by the choices for each child's birth and asked why Natsuki felt she had to do this.

"Each flower is actually like our GEM's they have meaning and/or purpose other than beauty. Here on Garderobe grounds they will always be together even if they never are anywhere else," Natsuki said as they walked away from the newly planted orange blossoms.

"Most people would not believe you had a poetic nature to you," Erstin said trying not to smile.

"Well then let's just not tell them anyway. I have enough teasing points against me," Natsuki said smiling, eventually laughing as she saw Erstin finally smile.

"They are Garderobe's children in a sense, so why not do this for them?" Natsuki asked thinking of her little girl.

"Nina asked me about this yesterday and I said I wasn't really sure. I guess it is a beautiful gesture since everyone else gets to share in the beauty of it," Erstin replied as they headed towards the dorms.

"Speaking of young Meister Wang how is she?" Natsuki asked simply.

"Nina needs a haircut and a vacation. Queen Mashiro has been keeping her busy although we got two days to be together," Erstin answered slightly blushing over their memories.

"Have you thought about what is going to happen when you graduate?" Natsuki asked bringing up the one question she and Nina had not yet answered.

* * *

Chie could hear Aoi softly singing to Mitsuko in their bedroom, but knew she would kill herself trying to get there without help. Everyone that looked at Chie said her vision would return soon enough, but just not when. Chie wanted to scream every time she needed to do something. Tomoe had been a big surprise that night, but losing her sight had just changed everything.

Chie took a deep breath and one step forward trying to remember the layout of this room in her head. With her next step, Chie hit the corner of the small table in the living room cursing. Chie took one step left and safely around the nasty little table. In her mind she remembered nothing else blocking her pace to the wall, so Chie counted as she continued forward.

Once safely at the wall, Chie recited the number of steps and tried to walk them back to the sofa she had been sitting on. Aoi's voice in the background was very soothing as Chie stopped and took a single step to the right then one forward. Chie felt the light brush of her leg against the sofa and turned around to repeat the process back to the wall.

Back at the wall, Chie put out her right arm and kept her distance from the wall remembering there was a desk along this wall that was just before the bedroom doorway. Chie once again kept count and tried to return safely to the sofa and back again. It was a little easier to do when she actually put thought into it, but it became very tiring also.

Aoi had put Mitsuko in her crib, but stayed singing for a few more minutes making sure the baby was asleep. Aoi slowly turned away to go check on Chie as she noticed a shadow moving just by the doorway. Scanning the room quickly, Aoi grabbed the only weapon she could find in the room. Taking a deep breath, Aoi cautiously walked over to the doorway and nearly jumped out of her skin when Chie stepped into the room.

Aoi put the baby lamp she was holding back down and watched Chie quietly. As happy as the sight made Aoi, she wanted to cry and go help Chie. Aoi could see Chie's lips moving, but heard no sound. Chie was heading straight for Mitsuko's crib, touched it then turned around and walked back out of the room. Aoi stifled her cries as she watched Chie return to the couch and then back towards where she was now standing.

Moving softly, Aoi went to the crib and waited for Chie to come back into the room. When Chie reached the crib this time, she reached down the side and guided her hand forward slowly, reaching for her daughter. Painful tears started to well up in Chie's eyes as she softly traced the baby's face.

"Thank you for not saying anything just yet Aoi," Chie said softly reaching back up to hold the crib wall again.

Aoi let her tears go and grabbed Chie's face to pull her into a soft kiss. Chie felt those tears mix with her own and traced Aoi's arms down to her waist before bringing Aoi into a firm hug. They stayed that way for about five minutes before Chie spoke up once again.

"I don't want to burden you right now because Mitsuko needs you more than I do. Don't say anything okay. I may not be able to see anything just yet, but that doesn't mean I can't use the rest of my senses to get me around," Chie said still holding Aoi's waist looking where she knew Aoi's face should be looking into her own.

"Can I do anything to help make it easier for you?" Aoi asked through her tears.

"I have time on my hands not being able to work right now, so I need to do this to stay busy. Aoi, if you really want to help me, go out to the kitchen and sing again?" Chie asked smiling.

"Whatever it takes Chie, we will get through this just like we have everything else," Aoi replied as she walked toward the doorway.

"Yeah we will Aoi, together," Chie answered and waited for Aoi to start singing again.

* * *

Nao had not seen Midori since Kimiko had been born and wondered if Midori had been to see the baby since that day. Even though she and Midori made no claims of one another, Nao couldn't help but think of Midori as hers. With orders from Natsuki to go out in Sarah's place on a mission in Lutesia Remus, Nao wanted to see Midori just once more before leaving.

Nao made her way to Youko's quarters in the off chance that maybe someone would be there. After two knocks and no answer, Nao decided to try down in the Founder operations area. That should have been that last place Nao would have found them, but she struck gold. Nao used her usual stealth down the stairs and was none too surprised when she noticed Midori standing back to her speaking with Youko.

As Nao got closer she realized that only Midori was talking. Youko was actually feeding the baby. Nao cursed herself but couldn't help but to get closer. Nao could finally make out some of what Midori was saying and realized that she was talking about Reito. The sight of the feeding child hit some deeply locked away note in Nao and she was frozen where she stood. Midori suddenly looked up and noticed Nao not moving or speaking her face actually sad.

Midori leaned over and whispered something to Youko before approaching Nao. As Midori came her way Nao actually smiled, seeing the smile that Midori had usually given her. Midori took Nao into a rough hug and kissed her deeply. Nao's brain had a quick short circuit before remembering where she was.

"I hope that one lasts," Nao said as she touched Midori's arm feeling a little weak.

"I was going to come to see you, after Kimiko was actually asleep. Youko's trying to pull double duty even though Kruger told her to cut her time down here," Midori said leaning her forehead to Nao's trying to suppress the urge to kiss her again.

"Yeah well she should listen. It's not like there isn't anyone else here that can baby-sit the system," Nao said as she leaned in for a small kiss.

"She promised she would return with Kimiko to her quarters and take a small nap later. Kimiko got other ideas and wanted to be feed first," Midori said as she ran her hand up Nao's back to her neck.

Before Midori could kiss her again Nao said, "Kruger's sending me off to Lutesia Remus while Sarah's in Annam with Ahn and their daughter right now."

"Are you leaving now?" Midori asked her face suddenly concerned.

"I usually just go without any word and do things on the fly, but I wanted to see you. Have you been coming often to see Kimiko?"Nao asked out of curiosity.

"No, this is the first time I've been back, but you should realize that. Are you feeling jealous Juliet Nao Zhang?" Midori asked sternly knowing she shouldn't have had to say that.

"In a sense I am because…Is the baby yours, Midori?" Nao asked mentally preparing for a fight.

"Mine and Reito's yeah she is. Kimiko is also Youko's though and will be raised as Youko's," Midori said her face softening a little as her hand moved to Nao's lower back to pull them closer, "Youko has yet to tell me when I can bring Kimiko to the Aswad to be introduced."

"Do you even realize how sexy that name sounds when you say it?" Nao asked as their bodies pressed hard against each other.

"Okay you two, play time in the Founder Core is over. I'm taking Kimiko and going for a nap," Youko said making her way by them, "If you want time together before your mission Nao, I suggest you go to your own room."

Before either could say a word in return they kissed and Youko just kept right on going. There was something else she had wanted to say, but seeing them so close she stopped the thought. Midori held her kiss with Nao so tightly that it slightly blurred her vision as she opened one eye to watch Youko walk away.

* * *

Arika could actually care less what today's schedule was as she carried Mashiro across the room to their bed. All it had taken to get them here was a soft whisper from Mashiro. Mashiro told Arika that her uniform left everything to the imagination, except for her breast size. Arika leaned onto the bed, trying not to trip or break their kiss. Mashiro was not helping the matter as she was fondling one of these breasts relishing their soft give through the uniform.

As Arika broke the kiss Mashiro didn't say a word, she just started to unbutton Arika's uniform becoming impatient with the buttons. Arika slowly ran her hand up Mashiro's arm as she was undoing the last few buttons. This allowed the robe to open and Mashiro to reach into Arika's bra to hold that same breast now bare.

Arika leaned to kiss Mashiro once again before standing and allowing her robe to glide down to feet. Mashiro stood and turned her back to Arika. Arika unzipped the Queen's dress and slowly worked it down to join her robe discarded on the floor. Arika held Mashiro there for a moment and kissed her neck and then her bare back as she undid Mashiro's bra. Then without hesitation, she undid her own and turned Mashiro to her for a long deep kiss.

When the kiss ended they looked at each other, then the bed, laughed, and jumped onto the bed and back into another kiss. This happened to them yesterday also. Arika loved the way Mashiro would shift into their kisses. This would have their bodies touching in a few places, but not close enough to be pressed against each other. Arika loved to be able to touch and kiss without a lot of unnecessary shifting. Mashiro loved it because Arika would take control with very little prompting. As Mashiro thought of this, Arika slipped into her underwear to tease her. All thought left as they worked into their natural rhythm and found a fast track to release.

Suddenly without warning…"Hey Arika is Mashiro…oh damn it, again!!" Nina said blushing and quickly leaving the room.

"Arika…did you…oh don't you…oh forget it," Mashiro never could finish a sentence once Arika took control.

* * *

Mikoto was out by the stream again practicing when she thought of all of the newly born children. Their daughter wasn't very far off and Mikoto actually had to stop as she started to cry. The legacy of a parent is the child and all that encompasses that child. Each has a choice in life of many paths as he/ she grows. For such a new life there is no right or wrong path only truth.

Every time Mai would nap, Mikoto would come out here in private to work-out or just to reflect on life in general. In her solitary thoughts, Mikoto could voice what she feared without worrying Mai. The life of a child was precious indeed, but held the same expectancies as an adults meaning life/ death, good/ evil and many other oppositions for one held the other closer than not.

Yes, this was the truth Mikoto feared most, because death was a guarantee paid in full upon birth. Too many evils lurked in this world that did not view a child as such, just another victim. So it was assured that Mikoto would become strong because evil had reared its head amongst their friends in the form of a very misguided young woman.

Mikoto had given up immortality to be with her beloved and vowed to protect that love. Today Mikoto came to the conclusion that if she could stop the death of a child, by forfeiting her life as it was now, she would. Evil did not have rules, just power and so it was unpredictable. Mikoto got up and walked back to Mai with resolution as her strength, hope and faith as her shield, and love as the weapon she would wield if called upon.

* * *

Midori lay holding Nao while she slept, it was usual for one of them to sleep after sex, just never which one. Passion burned them to their further most limits before dropping them here absolutely spent. Midori loved the way Nao moved, her sharp quick tongue that gave voice to everything most would dare not, and how she loved so fiercely in return. Every encounter made her want to claim Nao as more than just her casual companion. Love of another held Midori back, but it was truly unfair to the woman in her arms sleeping content.

Nao had voiced jealousy today for the first time and with it Midori felt her world expand and contract once more. Nao saw something between Midori and Youko that was unspoken, but not forgotten. A choice was coming, but Midori was not so sure she could make it, either way, without breaking all three hearts in the process. Today the words had been spoken, very intimately, and Midori just knew they were truth unbound. Midori tried vainly to hold her tears back, but they came anyway. All of their secrets were being laid as bare as their bodies and time would not hold for them much longer.

Midori had lived with cold comfort for so long that she never allowed herself to believe in reliance upon another. Time and again though, she was here in this woman's arms relying upon her for comfort from the loneliness of her very existence. Juliet Nao Zhang and Youko Helene were two separate life lines that Midori wished could be combined as one, but knew they were never meant to be as such.

All of the recent information sharing on Tomoe Marguerite made Natsuki want to kill the young woman herself. It was no longer about the girls' feelings for Shizuru. Nina had found Miya's body in Lutesia Remus and could find nothing more because Tomoe had already moved on. Chie had been on Tomoe from the very beginning and could not keep her tracked. Poor Chie had the misfortune of finding the woman in their midst, only to lose her sight. In situations such as this Natsuki would have loved to been able to send out Shizuru or Sarah but knew she couldn't.

Nao had become her only option, though in reflection just maybe Nao could do what they had not yet been able to. Nao had a network of people that Natsuki had barely seen the surface of in the time she was with the young woman on the road. Nao was self sufficient yes, but knew when prudent to receive another's help. Natsuki's other reason behind allowing Nao to be Tomoe's tracker was that Nao did not have a family, other than the one here at Garderobe to protect.

No, this was not fair and Nao was not simple cannon fodder, but Natsuki had no other choice. Nao had agreed with this stating that Natsuki should have seen to this sooner. Nao smiled wickedly at the thought of getting out once again, doing what she loved, but Natsuki noticed even if briefly that she was keeping something to herself. Yes, Nao would do the job, but Natsuki hoped that Nao would not have to pay the price also. Each of these kinds of jobs always came at cost, but Natsuki did not want someone she cared for to have to pay with everything they had.

"It doesn't matter how as much as it does when, but you will reap what you have sown Tomoe Marguerite. Even if I have to do it myself," Natsuki said to herself before leaving her office. Natsuki wanted to check in on Nao one last time before the young woman left their home.

* * *

Haruka had been very uncomfortable while visiting Chie and Aoi in order to check Chie personally and on their daughter. Haruka loved children more than anyone truly knew. Even Yukino was just starting to see how deep Haruka's affection for children ran. Most people would think twins a handful, but Haruka would hold them together whenever possible. Yukino had a camera close by at all times because Haruka would lapse into child mode herself when one would cry.

Some of Yukino's favorite pictures were of Haruka sleeping with the twins on the couch. No Meister robes just a t-shirt and some sweats, face smiling contently. It was during these moments that Yukino would count her blessings. Yukino Chrysant was no fool though. While Haruka slept Yukino made arrangements for another sweep of Aries and all government personnel for Tomoe Marguerite.

Knowing that the woman had been as close as the delivery room, when the twins were born, made Yukino sick in many ways. Chie had paid a price for all of them with her eyesight. It was truly foolish to think the woman had just gone away. At first she never gave the young woman's political aspirations much thought. Then the attacks against her relationship with Haruka started. The good citizens of Aries cared less of their Presidents' behavior in her bedroom, due to the fact that she ran the country better than any before her ever had.

Those simple gambits became outright media fodder for those that were against the President. Every President had a faction that would cry for their resignation whenever the toilets wouldn't flush properly and Yukino was no different. There had been a few nasty rallies, during a few of Yukino's public appearances, but they were easily dispersed by the military without incident. Things were decidedly nastier than she ever imagined when the body of Miya Clochette had been found and reported by Nina Wang while in Lutesia Remus.

While Haruka had been visiting Chie, Yukino had called Sarah in Annam to toss some thoughts their way. Sarah thanked Yukino for the update and warning, citing the fact that the King had proposed some similar measures to his own council earlier that very day. Tomoe would have many enemies in many countries, but as Yukino herself knew all Tomoe needed was one ally. When Haruka got home Yukino had been feeding Kaede. Haruka picked up Ayame while she paced the room talking.

"That girl has been learning to navigate their home without help. Chie actually went to pick up Mitsuko when she started to fuss. It was really unbelievable Yukino. I had to stop myself from crying when they came into the room," Haruka said while making kissy noises to Ayame in-between.

"How is Aoi handling all of this Haruka?" Yukino asked as she rubbed Kaede's back.

"She seems okay but …Aoi actually carries Chie's glasses on her. When I asked, she said it was something to believe in and hold onto…a solid hope," Haruka said just before Ayame yawned.

"Do you want to put them down and get ready for dinner? Kaede's doing more sleeping than feeding right now anyway," Yukino said looking into Kaede's little face sound asleep on her chest.

"Yukino…this whole thing with Tomoe, Chie told me today that Tomoe attacked because Chie recognized her. Tomoe was driving them to the hospital when Chie's intuition kicked in," Haruka said as she and Yukino took their girls' to their crib, "Aoi agreed with Chie when she said Tomoe seemed to just be doing her job."

"That's all well and good Haruka, but Tomoe is a murderer first and foremost. Whatever it is she is planning will not be good. That my dear is certain and also where I end this conversation," Yukino said as she left the room.

* * *

Nina waited most of the day to get Arika alone only to get stuck with Arika and Mashiro during dinner. They were acting their roles, but Nina really just wanted to stand up and smack them both. To Nina they had a slight tease in their tones, but she had to wonder if just maybe her imagination was on overtime.

"Queen Mashiro, if you don't mind I would like to speak with Arika alone afterward?" Nina asked keeping her tone even.

"That is fine with me. I do still have some documents to review," Mashiro said smiling at Nina in a slightly star struck way.

"Don't I have a say in any of this?" Arika asked without looking up from her almost empty plate.

"NO YOU DON"T" both Mashiro and Nina answered at the same time in the same commanding tones.

Arika looked up from her plate quite suddenly to see they were wearing similar expressions, "You two can be very scary sometimes you know."

"We need to talk and that's it. Mashiro agrees so your vote is nullified. Unless of course… you would like to discuss what it was you were doing to the Queen when I walked in earlier," Nina replied causing them both to blush.

"On that note, I'm going to take care of my paperwork for the day. Arika, don't wait up from me tonight. Understand?" Mashiro left the room without getting an answer. Nina laughed as Arika's face went from bright red to pale white and then back again.

"What the Hell did I do to deserve that?" Arika asked in a short huff as she left the table not waiting for Nina to follow.

"Hey, we seriously need to talk okay," Nina said catching up to Arika in the hall.

"I've already had one lecture today thank you, but no thanks. Sakomizu already put in his two cents to me earlier," Arika said before entering her personal quarters.

"It's about Tomoe you idiot. I need another perspective on some thoughts I've been having," Nina said nearly slamming the door behind her.

"That's even worse. Why don't we just talk about the joy that is sex instead?" Arika asked even though she clearly wasn't joking.

"Arika please don't make me get any more serious about this then necessary. I was out there okay and what I saw was enough for me," Nina said sitting on Arika's bed while Arika paced.

"You sound scared Nina," Arika said as she took a seat next to Nina and waited for Nina to talk.

"Tomoe isn't just evil Arika, she's human. Have you read any of my reports?" Nina asked looking at her feet.

"Not since the one about Miya," Arika said as a chill shook through her from the mere thought of that report.

Nina kicked herself back to the wall and looked at Arika as she turned to face Nina now, "Humans by nature need help of some kind to pursue their evil little schemes and elude capture for as long as she has."

"So she has some kind of evil network or something," Arika said as her thoughts ran through what Nina said.

"That's where this gets pretty weird Arika. People have been disappearing and others have been coming up dead all of a sudden. The list is of mostly criminals the likes of which Nao usually takes down with the Stripes. They're mostly bottom feeders," Nina said thinking of the Lutesia Remus/ Aries reports.

"So she's using them for some purpose and then killing them, is that what you are implying?" Arika asked.

"Some of the dead that have been recovered Arika looked sick and swollen; others looked as if they were dead for months even though the reports had said that was not possible. So far no one can figure what did that to the bodies. They are running tests but the bodies are decomposing faster than normal making their findings inconclusive. You remember that friend of Youko's, Drue Valencia, she been working on this recently to no avail and they say she's the best," Nina said as her heart caught in her throat.

"So that's what you meant about being only human. Miss Maria told us that humans would always be worse than any monsters because of their unpredictability," Arika replied as the truth hit home and she ran to the bathroom to get sick.

"It did that to me too," Nina said as she went to check on Arika.


	23. Our Legacy chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise picked the winner, but we got the gravy. They can keep the money; this form of sharing is much more fun.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Read, review, and enjoy…unless of course you are a lurker, then it's just read and enjoy.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch23**

Tomoe Marguerite sat on the couch of this nasty little place she found wondering what cruel God brought her here. The man on the floor looked up at Tomoe with fear in his eyes and quite a bit of blood running from the gash in his forehead. All the man did was to have his wife go answer the door, his biggest mistake. Tomoe smiled sweetly as the woman looked to see just who was outside.

"My vehicle broke down and no one will seem to help or call help for me," Tomoe said as the woman noticed the cuts to her face.

The woman believed what she heard after turning on the light and seeing the messy state of Tomoe's clothes. As the door opened, Tomoe smiled and reached for the woman. All it took was two steps. First, in the door then snap her neck. Second, find the anonymous lazy him and beat him with the pan from the kitchen. That had been two days ago and all this man wanted now was to die.

"Just had to screw me over again didn't you. That's strike three for you dear. Don't you look at me like that, Hallard? This isn't Garderobe and I'm not your little slave anymore."

The man had been listening to this every time he was conscious. From listening he realized that she had been a former student of Garderobe, around the same time as the recently decorated Captain Hallard. In all the time she was there, why did she never once address him? The only time she even bothered to look his way was when he soiled himself. Even then she would just kick him and leave the room ranting again about Shizuru.

"You will play with me again my love, oh yes you will. Don't worry about Natsuki; she won't be of any trouble to us. I'll take care of her. Your child you say, well we'll just have to raise her away from all the insanity. She'll be a proper young woman unlike the heathens in Aries."

Tomoe had cleaned up most of her scratches and changed into some of the dead woman's clothes. There had been no use trying to check if her hair had changed color because Tomoe had cracked every mirror in the house not long after subduing the man. The mirrors were first, the bathroom to shower was next. In her raid of the cabinets, Tomoe had found an abundance of hair coloring products. The dead woman was no natural red head and by the time she was done with herself neither would Tomoe be. The clothes had been easier because they woman seemed to have been very conscious of her looks.

Though Tomoe herself would never wear such frilly, gaudy garments, right now she was not Tomoe Marguerite. Right now she was Abigail Burke, oh for crying out loud. She had adopted many names over the past year now, but had been fond of Junko Watanabe. Tomoe hated the house wife type and really needed to make contact with someone else soon. After the incident with Hallard, people were being stopped in and out of the city searching for her. Tomoe walked over and kicked the man in the face, then in the stomach for good measure and left the room.

"The nasty blonde and her simpleton Master will soon have enough problems to deal with and I'll take her office this time. Disgusting little freaks of nature all of them, they shouldn't be here."

"_It is time for you to stop playing."_

Tomoe walked into the room again, this time carrying a knife. The man was unconscious already and died rather quickly as Tomoe stuck him numerous times. Tomoe went to the bathroom washed up, went into the bedroom, and then masturbated. Tomoe did not enjoy herself; she was actually sickened by the touch, washed up again, this time scrubbing her skin very hard. Tomoe found a simple set of casual wear and left the house.

A lot of things had changed in Tomoe's life since her last effort against President Chrysant. There had been dreams, oh yes many horrible dreams. Always the same though, people laughing at her telling her she was unworthy. Natsuki Kruger in particular, teasing her about Shizuru, Shizuru making love to her, then killing her while laughing with Natsuki.

There were also the ones with Chie dogging her every step and trying to destroy her confidence. Haruka Armitage, in some dreams, would pull her aside saying that Tomoe would make a perfect partner for her in running Aries, those really sickened Tomoe. Each and every dream just got worse than the one before. But were they really dreams, can you dream while you are awake?

Tomoe would hear a voice in her head not her conscious though. No, this voice was not her own, this voice sounded like that of Nina Wang. This is the voice that would taunt her mercilessly. Yes, all the others were there doing the same, but Nina's voice had the control. It was this voice that lead her through things safely only to mock her.

"_It is time to go get that lovely little virus back in Lutesia Remus. Your work is not yet done. Not while those disgusting little freaks still live. If you do this right, she will be yours and you can do whatever you chose, this time. Don't ask about the child again…" _

_

* * *

_Natsuki was walking around her office, trying to get Shiori back to sleep. Her daughter had been crying rather loudly, but she had been fed by Shizuru already. Natsuki checked off everything else in her mind that could be bothering Shiori. Shizuru was ready to take Shiori to calm her, but Natsuki insisted that she had to help.

"Shiori, honey, don't cry momma's here. There is nothing that can hurt you because you are protected and loved. If you don't calm down though, Shizuru will never let me take you for these moments of quality time. Oi…you are mocking me, just like your mom does, aren't you?"

Natsuki was not paying attention or she would have seen Shizuru giggling in the doorway. No matter what Natsuki said or tried, Shiori just wouldn't stop. Shizuru knew she shouldn't, but she asked Natsuki for Shiori and headed back to the bedroom.

"I usually just rock her in times like this, Natsuki. Sometimes they just need to cry. Babies can't speak so we do everything we know and then we concede and pray," Shizuru said in a very hushed tone, keeping a slow perfect rhythm in the chair.

"Shizuru, please, let me do this with her. I've got to learn sometime, you can't do this all by yourself," Natsuki asked with her pleading puppy eyes.

"I could if I had to Natsuki, but you are here. Remember to cradle her like this, supporting her neck," Shizuru said as Natsuki sat in the rocker. Shizuru made one little adjustment of Natsuki's arm and then smiled.

Shizuru sat up for a few more minutes with Natsuki, in silence. Shiori had slowly drifted off and Natsuki just stayed there, rocking her contently. Natsuki looked into Shiori's little face and for a moment thought of her daughter's name. The meaning she had actually chosen, guide. When Shizuru had questioned Natsuki why, she just shrugged her shoulders. Natsuki said she liked the meaning better than the others.

"Shiori, you are our little guide to the future. Otome's were never supposed to be parents, we were supposed to retire first," Natsuki kissed Shiori then carefully laid her in the crib, "No matter what comes our way little one, remember that I love you."

* * *

Midori had been back again to see Kimiko, but she felt so many things unsaid, between her and Youko, just hanging there waiting for a voice. Youko was rocking the baby in her arms, speaking in techno terms. If the mood in the room hadn't been so strained Midori would have laughed. Midori thought back to the night Youko announced she was leaving the Aswad.

_This woman, her best friend had left their people in order to help them. To Midori it was a betrayal because it was breaking her heart. Youko and Midori had spent a night of love together just recently and now she spoke of leaving. Youko had tried to reassure Midori, but her heart was crumbling. Yes everyone needed the help, but it was now Midori that needed it. It had been such a pleasure to wake up to that face like so many other mornings, yet safe in her arms sated. Midori left that night with Rad on patrol and did not return until after Youko was gone. _

Suddenly they were back in each other's lives again. Midori took the realization like a slap in the face again, stating the words she burned into memory about desertion and betrayal. Youko had reached out to them with the new technology and gave Midori a REM that would sustain as long as she needed it. Then the word came of this technology, the science of life. In front of her was not life sustained by science, but life given form by it, a true new life. Every feeling of hate and fear had been completely demolished the moment this beautiful girl came into the world. What had been left, in the wake of that demolition, were the true feelings that they had shared that night.

They had moved forward in life, but never truly moved on. There had been casual acquaintances' and encounters, but never anything that could have built this wall that now separated them once again. Midori snapped to attention when she realized how close Youko now was and the baby was gone.

"I guess I should ask what you were just thinking about," Youko said as she returned to her seat fully.

"I was just thinking about two girls who made a promise and then life took away the chance to fulfill those words," Midori said looking at Youko, sadness clear in her features.

"That may be true, but we still hold half the blame for allowing it. That night I should have gone after you and I didn't," Youko said memory clear in her eyes.

"I should have staked my claim, as Dyne loves to put it. Dyne would get me drunk and curse me for never trying to see you," Midori said shaking her head because now he protested that she should stake her claim for another.

"We were young and foolish Midori. I never really held you to that promise after I left," Youko said as she leaned forward to take Midori's hand. Midori pulled away and just shook her head.

"Like anything else we do in life Youko, the Aswad uphold their promise of love. A promise we didn't keep and even if we wanted to…Nao. She and I, we've been very intimate Youko and we spoke those words to one another," Midori stated almost harshly even though it was killing her inside.

"I don't need to hear this Midori. I haven't said a word to keep you away from Nao, I won't," Youko replied just as harshly. The strength of her Aswad roots showing their true colors, "Curse you, Midori damn you huh, we were barely seventeen, we had no idea what love truly was."

"Don't sit there yelling at me Youko. We were old enough to know what it was we were truly giving each other that night," Midori felt a familiar heat rising in her now. Youko knew and felt it also, but grabbed a pillow from the couch and tucked it close.

"After all this time you choose to remind me of all these feelings, dammit Youko. All it took was one night with you in my arms just one. Then you were gone and I could barely get any sleep without you there again. We were happy with so little and each other's company…then this messed up world moved on. I've moved on…now this…I need to leave," Midori said getting up trying to get away fast.

Youko moved almost as fast to try to block the door and Midori stopped. Youko walked over to Midori and shoved her away from the door and then stepped up to do it again.

"I know you Midori and I know that you are running. All the pillow talk between you and Nao, would run right out that window if I asked you to take me right now right here in this very spot. She's been breaking down the walls that you put up, because of me," Youko stated anger rising along with her voice. Midori could feel it right there between them right now and it called out to her.

Midori grabbed Youko and dropped her to the floor, breathing hard. Midori's blood was boiling and her heart was breaking all at the same time. Youko reached up and grabbed a fist full of Midori's hair to pull her face closer to kiss her. Yes she kissed her hard and Midori returned it freely. As their kiss broke, Midori got up and looked down at Youko, Midori's blood was still on fire. Before a word was said though Midori bolted from the room and Kimiko started to cry.

"What was I thinking? I'm sorry Midori I really am," Youko said to the open door as she got up to get Kimiko.

* * *

Nao was supposed to go to Lutesia Remus, but made her first destination Artai. She knew it was the last place she should be without Kruger knowing, but this was Nao's game. The prison wasn't the most cheery of places, but it mattered not to Nao. Wherever the info lead she would go. Nagi knew more from behind bars than most knew on the streets. Nao wanted to talk to him because of this. Nagi couldn't ask her to make promises because Nao had no authority that was Kruger's game.

"I see someone thinks I might know something about Miss Marguerite's activities," Nagi said not looking at Nao. He was actually expecting Natsuki so he was disappointed when he heard Nao's voice.

"So how's the showers here Nagi? Are you playing nice with the big boys yet?" Nao asked clearly amused by his look of disdain.

"Miss Zhang, how I haven't missed your voice, what do you want?" Nagi asked though he knew.

"The truth, Nagi, that's what I want and why you haven't missed me. Tomoe Marguerite, what do you know?" Nao asked taunting him.

"She's been a very busy girl since that Aries incident with the Presidential election. So have the rest of you. Any baby pictures for good ole Uncle Nagi of all the new little Otome princesses. No, well I guess I'll have to make a call and ask for some, don't you think. I opened the door when I took over Windbloom and Kruger just kept the ball rolling," Nagi said not really answering her question, but Nao was patient.

"That twisted little girl is not one of mine. She was a useful tool as a Valkyrie, but now she's just a broken doll. A puppet without strings is no use to me. She's too unpredictable…"

"This we already know, Nagi, the girl is psychotic to the extreme. News, Nagi, something current that isn't in the file folder I read," Nao said reaching into the cell and smacking him in the head.

"The bodies they've been failing to get answers from in Aries are the key. They need a fresh sample wouldn't you think. I doubt there is anyone on this planet willing to be the rat for them, not even amongst you Otome," Nagi said with his cheerfully malicious face.

"If we don't find her that just might happen, I really hate this job sometimes. Thanks for a lot of nothing Nagi. Try to keep your spirits with your soap," Nao said as she left his eerie presence.

* * *

Nina was sitting with Erstin, earlier that day, in the palace courtyard just trying not to think of the things she had seen. Nina had done some terrible things herself, but found love and redemption though not in that order. Erstin took Nina's hand and kissed it softly.

"I wish I could take away whatever it is you are feeling," Erstin said as she looked into Nina's eyes.

"Just being here with me helps more than you know, Ers," Nina said though the sentiment was lost in the air.

"It really shook you up and I'm sorry for that Nina. Right now though you can do nothing but be who you truly are," Erstin replied touching Nina's face.

"The things I did were on such a large scale that it never occurred to me just what I had truly done. Well it did, but not to the extent that this stuff with Tomoe has made me see," Nina said hoping that Tomoe would just run out of steam, see the light, or at the very least get hit by an armored transport.

"You can't compare yourself to her Nina. You felt remorse; you acted to save someone you loved from death. Tomoe is beyond all that I would think from what I've heard," Erstin said gently stroking Nina's cheek, "That person you were doesn't exist anymore Nina, and so to me you are very different."

"Unfortunately Ers, she is still with me every time I look in the mirror. That Nina could come back again very easily without you to be my source," Nina said as the tears started to trail down her cheeks.

"We've already had this conversation love. No matter what happens to me you already promised to never become that person," Erstin said tears equally present in her green eyes.

"Whatever may come that is not a promise I want the chance to uphold. To love you, to be with you no matter the distance, these are things I know in my heart I can truthfully uphold," Nina said just as Arika came to sit with them.

"It's good to see you again Erstin," Arika said a little lackluster. There was something wrong, but Arika had yet to voice it.

"Okay Arika, spill already, you've been like this since the meeting this morning," Nina said wondering just what it was that had Arika so bound up.

"I read all of those files Nina. I saw everything in all its bloody detail. How do we stop someone like Tomoe?" Arika asked looking as if she were that same little girl Nina first met.

"That may be in someone else's hands to do Arika. Tomoe hasn't been here in Windbloom so for now all we can do is bide our time of peace," Nina said taking Arika's hand trying to reassure her.

"Yeah… I guess we can leave it up to Nao," Arika said not really feeling much better.

"Natsuki Kruger sent Nao out to take care of this?" Nina asked as the thought of those bodies ran through her mind once again.

"She sure did and when I asked Mashiro gave me the idiot speech. Natsuki sent Nao for the same reason Mashiro had sent you," Arika said remembering that hurt in Mashiro's voice.

"What to be cannon fodder for that psycho?" Nina said nearly rising out of her seat.

Erstin pulled her back down and said with a little too much clarity, "No not as cannon fodder, but because there was no one else. Also, because well in your case, I think the Queen knew you would do whatever it took if necessary."

* * *

Sarah was drinking tea with Ahn trying to be quiet because Cara had only just fallen asleep. Sarah was angry with Natsuki at this moment and Ahn could not agree with her point of view. For the first time Sarah's long existence on the road for Garderobe finally played against her. Not true, it was truly in her favor to take this mission, but Natsuki had sent Nao instead.

"Natsuki could not in all good faith send you out on such a mission Sarah. It would be like going on this one herself. You have a family outside of Garderobe now," Ahn said in warm and even tones though Sarah could hear the thinly veiled pleas behind them.

"I know you are right Ahn. I love you and Cara so much that it would pain me to leave, but it is my job. I'm the only Otome with invisibility to cloak her so it's always been my place to do these things. I'm really worried for Nao, there's just too much to lose with this one," Sarah said holding Ahn's hand.

"Nao is a very intelligent young woman and more than capable of hiding out if necessary," Ahn said thinking of how many times Nao escaped Natsuki's wrath by hiding in plain sight.

"That is just her survival reflex, Ahn. Nao gets out before everything falls apart," Sarah said thinking of what Natsuki had told her about Nao during Nagi's occupation of Windbloom and Garderobe. Natsuki had quite a few little tales of Nao's mischievous adventures as a student and as a Column.

"Like the rat from the sinking ship, she heads for safety. That is unfair Sarah; she is young and sometimes too smart. That girl knows truth in these situations and people around her, Natsuki knows this also," Ahn said knowing that no matter how Sarah felt on the subject, the matter was closed to dispute. Nao was already in the field of play and no one could stop her now, except for Natsuki.

"The reports just scare the Hell out of me, Ahn. I would feel negligent of duty if Nao became another of this cur's victim. Where there is unpredictability, the danger is that much more. Look what happened to poor Chie," Sarah said thinking of how Tomoe had played them in Aries.

* * *

Tomoe was on a bus to Lutesia Remus sleeping fitfully, but undisturbed. The border patrol had taken a quick look on the bus, but never asked for any ID. These were some of the laziest soldiers Tomoe had ever seen. Tomoe didn't bother acknowledging them with more than a simple glance. These men had been at this most of the day, though not really busy. Everyone on the bus had been given a quick run through when they first got on the bus.

The driver told them, he had not picked up anyone else since then, so the men were lax in their jobs. As the bus rolled off again for their next destination, Tomoe had drifted off to sleep. The ever present dreams couldn't keep her tired body awake any longer. In Lutesia Remus, Tomoe would do what she had to in order to disappear. This unfortunately would leave a few more bodies in her wake. Tomoe had become very adept at disappearing, she would do so again.

The lovely little virus Tomoe had in her possession was a deadly weapon. Once ingested it would turn the host body on itself. It was painful and cruel, but Tomoe had never heard much of her victims' cry of pain. Tomoe would add injury to insult by slitting their throats, after giving them a drink of water laced with the virus. The virus worked whether the host was dead or alive, all it needed was to get into the stomach. Tomoe learned this little tidbit from the idiots who procured it for her. The part that really worked to her advantage had been the fact that the body's natural rate of decomposition multiplied as it sat.

Tomoe would take her little care package and find a new identity that suited her needs much better. By the time Abigail Burke and her husband were found, Tomoe would be setting her trap for someone new. The people who frequented the back alleys of most major cities had nothing left to lose and more often than not no one who cared. How interesting that was because Tomoe herself was one such person? The only person that had ever truly given Tomoe a chance, died by her hand also.


	24. Our Legacy chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns Mai Otome and its characters. This story however is mine, along with the heartburn and sleep deprived thoughts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I enjoyed doing all of the research attached to this story, from the children's names to the new GEMs and the often looked down upon 'parthenogenesis'.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch24**

Youko had been chasing her thoughts all day. Midori had not come by since what happened nearly a week ago and it was killing her. Youko wanted to apologize so badly. Because of this, Youko had been thinking of bringing Kimiko to the Aswad herself. There was something in that kiss they shared, but Youko would not give up her friendship with Midori for it. If Midori had truly moved on and wanted to be with Nao, then Youko would concede to her loss.

Miss Maria and Yukariko were watching Kimiko while she was busy here in her lab. The day off should have been devoted to more pleasant pursuits, but any pleasantries had gone out the door with Midori. The GEM's were nearing maturation and Youko wanted to get some answers. _'The Founder brought them forth, but would she give a reason,'_ Youko asked looking at the new GEM's. They were black, white, blue, pink and green in color and Youko had not as of yet been able to get any readings of their composition.

Youko had been distracted and did not hear Shizuru come into the lab. The strain of her guilt was so plain that Shizuru noticed it growing worse and had to comfort Youko. To hate yourself so badly, you had to in turn be capable of loving so deeply. Shizuru was not sure, but figured that these feelings of Youko's must have been for Midori. Midori had not recently been around, but it had been thought this was due to Nao's absence.

Shizuru stepped up to the table and leaned, casually, over to speak with Youko. The woman had been so lost in thought; she jumped from her chair ready to strike Shizuru. Youko really was on edge with such a reaction, but this had been her only sanctuary. The child she loved so dearly needed her too much for Youko not to have some place she could find peace.

"We both know that violence is not the answer. Feel free to strike, so that I might feel free to return the gesture," Shizuru said as she winked at Youko.

"We would both deserve it," Youko said as she relaxed even if only slightly.

"I do not usually interfere with such matters without being asked, but is there a problem between you and Midori?" Shizuru asked taking a seat at the table.

"Only the one I created. Midori and her iron will are two things I seem to have forgotten how to deal with," Youko answered returning to her seat.

"Should I even ask how badly? You are only human, Youko. Midori is a very powerful, emotion charged woman from your past. I do not know the circumstances, but sometimes our needs come before our thoughts," Shizuru said allowing herself to relax a little more now.

"I allowed passion for her to consume me. We had been rebuilding our friendship through the time we spent together with Kimiko. Old memories crept up to bite me in the ass and I kissed her," Youko said looking away towards the GEM's.

"A kiss is not an unforgivable action. Midori allowed this kiss?" Shizuru asked looking at the new GEM's also.

"Yes, she did at first. After the moment passed, she ran from the room and I could not chase her to apologize," Youko said playing with the pen she was holding.

"Then I guess Nao has become very important to her or is it vice versa?" Shizuru asked even though not really looking for an answer.

"Both I would say because they did not intentionally seek each other out at first. Something happened to forge a strong bond between them. A bond that I had Midori betray by playing with her in the only way I knew how," Youko said mentally kicking herself for the forthright nature of her action.

"Okay Youko, enough with the self abusive semantics. Midori responded of her own free will, iron or not. Her relationship with Nao is for her to contemplate. You allowed a momentary weakness to consume you, but it was not all yours," Shizuru was not the devil's advocate as Youko had expected, "Ahn still burns me through when she is around, but I chose Natsuki as my life time partner, my true soul mate. We are passionate by nature, but we have choices. Those cannot be decided for us, good or bad. Nina Wang learned that lesson and has been trying to repay every debt with her work. This is no different Youko; Midori gave you that kiss in return, so it would be that she has feelings of her own to sort out."

Youko just couldn't get around this logic because she really didn't want to care about their feelings. The recent events made Youko stop and think of her needs, her own future, and with such thoughts she had no room for the other woman. If there was even the slightest chance, her Aswad blood screamed for her to take it, to take Midori. If Midori came back before Nao then she would press for answers. If Nao came back before Midori then Youko decided she would face the music.

Shizuru changed the subject to the GEM's in order to get off this nasty little affair. Youko refused to make any guesses in her given state of mind. Amongst the three women they had made a pact of secrecy but the Pearls would be soon to graduate, would the pact hold? There were only five little GEM's here not much that should truly concern them, right?

* * *

Over the recent time she had to spend at home, Chie had become very attached to Mitsuko. Aoi would watch over them of course, but Chie truly loved being with them so closely. This morning Chie woke as usual to Aoi nursing Mitsuko. Chie bolted upright and blinked rapidly. There were extremely blurry images before her, but this was better than the all encompassing darkness she had been living with.

"Aoi, honey, I think it's going to come back," Chie said as she got out of bed.

"Chie, do you mean your sight?" Aoi asked awake but very sleepy still herself.

As if to prove her point, Chie crossed the room and kissed Aoi. There had been no guided touches and no momentary pauses to get around objects. Chie continued to kiss Aoi and started to softly stroke Mitsuko's head. Their daughter was always feeding so it was easy to guess where she was, blur or not.

"Everything is blurry, but I can make out the edges and well some color," Chie said as she stood breaking their kiss.

"Chie…" Aoi's voice was happy, but held a pleading tone to it also. Even though they were still quite young, they knew each other well enough to learn even the simplest of gestures.

"Don't worry Aoi; I am not going to get my hopes up too soon. I had already resigned myself to a life of darkness so long as I had my two favorite girls to comfort me," Chie said as she turned to smile at Aoi.

"Just go take a shower, you flirt," Aoi replied as she recognized that smile.

"That sucks for me. I was hoping to share the hot water with the woman I love," Chie said as she stole another kiss and headed for the bathroom.

Aoi heard the water start in the bathroom and started to cry. This had been worse than being separated from each other for long periods of time. Aoi was with Chie every day, but the mischief in her eyes had been gone since the night Mitsuko was born. Chie was an excellent soldier and an even better partner, but those mischievous eyes had been her most endearing quality.

Chie said she had resigned herself to the darkness, but Aoi had not. Aoi wanted to find Tomoe herself and kill her for what happened. Chie may have over reacted, but with people like Tomoe there was no guarantee for safety. Aoi understood why Chie took such a chance because she would have done the same thing.

* * *

Nao had been in Lutesia Remus for only about a day or so when she realized that Tomoe was not one to mess with. There had been very few contacts that Nao made who would do more than whisper her name and then shake with fear. Tomoe had been a very naughty girl indeed, because even these people were hard to come by. The street people that did talk to her spoke of Tomoe's odd behavior and the disappearances that happened to any who crossed Tomoe's path.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Nao said as another contact ran from her. This woman was screaming obscenities of Tomoe's rather perverse sexual fetish, "This one I have got to ask Viola about."

Nao started keeping a map of empty buildings of the area. After she was finished with the locals, Nao would take in the scenery from their perspective next. Tomoe had been staying around here somewhere and Nao was determined that she would find out just where.

Thoughts of Midori had been keeping Nao focused on getting home safely. The woman had become a very big part of Nao's life that they had even shared thoughts of…well let's just say more than what they were now. Midori gave Nao so much to think of every time they would leave each other's arms. A future for them was not something Nao would turn away from.

"What has she done to me?" Nao asked herself laughing.

There were two women in the alley ahead of Nao, not particularly caring that they were being watched. For a moment Nao thought of Viola and Kruger as she passed by these women. Just before turning the corner, Nao heard the cries of lust making her think of Midori once again. _'At least my red-headed beauty came by hers' naturally,_' Nao thought before heading towards the flat she was using as her base.

* * *

"MIKOTO…" Mai screamed as she woke from her dream soaking wet. The wetness was not sweat; Mai realized all too quickly that her water had broken. Mai knew Mikoto was down by the stream again, but really didn't want to go down there to get her right now. Before Mai could take another step though, pain rippled its way throughout her entire body. Once again she screamed for Mikoto.

Mikoto was on her way back from the stream, taking her time because she knew Mai had been sleeping. Suddenly one of the cats was there and the first scream tore through the beautiful afternoon with heart stopping clarity. Mikoto broke into a run that caused every muscle in her legs to scream in agony. On the second scream, Mikoto felt fear clutch her heart and tears well up in her eyes. Mikoto was not far away when she saw Mai lying on the porch holding her stomach. Each cat watching over her until Mikoto arrived.

"Mai is something wrong with the baby or you, or is it both?" Mikoto asked as she got to Mai's side. Mai was in tears and a lot of pain. Mikoto tried rubbing her lower back, but nothing was helping.

"Oh God Mikoto, the baby is coming but no one said it was going to be this painful. We need to get to a hospital and I…I can't materialize like this," Mai replied as she bit down hard on the next wave of pain.

"I want you to share this with me, Mai. I will carry you as far as necessary, so please be strong," Mikoto said as she cradled Mai and stood. Looking down at the cats Mikoto yelled, "Help for Mai, GO."

The walk would feel like an eternity, but lasted no more than a few minutes at most. It was not as straining on Mikoto, as she was now, thanks to her workouts. The fact that Mikoto was now nearly as tall as Mai helped quite a bit also. Mikoto would not allow her own pain to stop her until Mai was safe and their daughter was born.

'_Please don't take them,'_ Mikoto thought as she neared the mouth of the path.

Once they hit the open road, Mikoto put Mai down and stood in the road in front of an oncoming vehicle. At this point Mikoto did not care who it was just that they stopped. Mikoto's luck held firm as the vehicle was actually carrying Queen Mashiro and Arika who had noticed the cat on the road heading for them

Mashiro authorized Arika before they could even exit the vehicle. Arika looked at Mikoto and picked up Mai flying off to the Garderobe infirmary. Mikoto got into the car and thanked Mashiro, but said no more. The comfortable cat moved closer to Mikoto and laid his head in her lap. Mashiro said nothing to Mikoto the entire drive understanding the pain she must most certainly be feeling.

Mashiro couldn't believe how much older Mikoto looked now. Mikoto was taller and looked nearly as muscular in tone as Nina did. Her hair is what actually caught Mashiro's attention most. There were actually a few grey hairs at Mikoto's temples, a little odd because Mikoto looked as though she were only in her twenties at most.

Arika was waiting outside for them and ushered Mikoto past everyone. Mai was no longer screaming, but Youko and Moira had given her some kind of shot to stop the pain. Mikoto asked of the baby and the shot. Youko informed her that the shot would not hurt the child only help Mai not feel so miserable. As for the baby itself, both she and Moira were concerned because the pain Mai had been feeling was abnormal unless there were complications. They were running tests to make sure the baby was in no danger first before they proceeded any further.

Mikoto asked to speak with Mai quickly, insisting that she would not interfere with whatever they needed to do. Youko agreed as she ushered Mikoto into the room leaving Arika and now Mashiro waiting outside. Mikoto came out of the room crying and walked by Arika and Mashiro to find a bathroom. Mikoto stood in front of the mirror just staring at her reflection. Mai only gave her a quick kiss and told her not to worry anymore.

Mikoto saw the grey and for a moment did not really enjoy the sight of it. She knew this would eventually happen, but now Mikoto hoped she would have more time for Mai and their daughter. In a few hours their child would come into the world and break Mikoto's heart as Youko brought her out to Mikoto to hold. Yes Mai would be fine, but the child had been a breach presentation. All was well, so it mattered not to Mikoto as she held another perfect being full of such possibilities, promise, and hope once again.

Arika asked Mikoto what they had decided to name the child and through her tears Mikoto replied, "Megumi…Megumi Tokiha, our blessed child."


	25. Our Legacy chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property. The seven little princesses that have joined them are mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Back when this chapter was first posted in April of 2008, I was clueless as to the true reach of FFN. I received an email from a fan in Mexico, just learning English, how wanted to inform me how much she liked my story. I was so humbled it nearly brought me to tears. And that my dear readers' is the power of words.

**9/20/09:** Later in this story will be a large OoC moment. It was inspired by the thought of our military and civil servants who lay their lives on the line for us daily. Each can tell you that you never know what moment could be your last and if/or when you may be gripped by a moment of fear. My continuing thanks to these people. Now on to the story...

* * *

**Our Legacy ch25**

As the news of Megumi's birth went out, people started to discuss coming together once again to see each other's children. Natsuki had been all for it as long as it was not a gathering at Garderobe. Youko agreed because she really needed to get away. Midori had not yet returned and Nao was still on the road. Shizuru had to laugh because while Yukino was speaking with Natsuki on the phone, Natsuki would pull the phone away as Yukino would yell at Haruka for something.

Plans would be made as soon as schedules would allow and a place could be decided upon. As soon as the line cleared Natsuki's phone rang once again. Shizuru had gone to check on Shiori and Natsuki really didn't want to answer. The ringing wouldn't stop so Natsuki gave in.

"Well Headmistress it seems congratulations are in order," Natsuki cringed as she recognized Nagi's voice.

"What nasty little news do you want to trade a reduced sentence for now Nagi?" Natsuki asked as she sat in her chair and nearly throttled the phone.

"I just called to congratulate you and the others. Uncle Nagi is …" Natsuki hung up the phone and just stared at it in disbelief. _**'Uncle Nagi my ass,'**_ Natsuki said rather loudly prompting Shizuru to come out of the room with Shiori.

"Is there a problem Natsuki?" Shizuru asked holding Shiori in front of her gesturing for Natsuki to take their daughter.

Natsuki just waved it off with a smile at Shiori. Shiori was being fussy about a nap and as of recently would only sleep for Natsuki. Their daughter had Shizuru's hair and Natsuki's eyes, but the smile she now wore was all her own. Natsuki walked over to the couch and set Shiori safely against some cushions.

"Your mom just hasn't figured out yet that you need to see this first," Natsuki said to Shiori and winked at Shizuru.

"MATERIALIZE."

Shizuru just had to laugh because it seemed that Natsuki and Haruka had both been using their robes as forms of amusement for their daughters. It was why Yukino had been yelling on the phone. It was also why Natsuki had been smiling even though the receiver had to be held away from her ear. Yukino had to stop playing along with Haruka at some point, but never when it came to the twins.

"I do believe you have a new fan. Isn't that improper conduct for robe usage?" Shizuru asked teasingly.

"What Miss Maria does it when she takes Shiori or Kimiko? Why can't I be allowed?" Natsuki asked thinking of what Miss Maria told her.

"Haruka does it with the twins also. You are going to spoil these children if the three of you keep this up," Shizuru said as she gave Natsuki a kiss.

"Come on Shizuru try it just once," Natsuki said as she kissed Shizuru's neck.

"Well if Natsuki insists who am I to say no. MATERIALIZE," Shizuru said looking at Shiori who was now pumping her little fists smiling contently.

"Kruger…oh Hell, are you at it again?" Youko asked rather loudly over Natsuki's and Shizuru's GEM's.

"What's wrong Youko?" Natsuki asked knowing perfectly well the answer.

"I have multiple signals of materialization down here. The board is showing that four people…scratch that five people have materialized. Do we really need to have this conversation?" Youko asked though it was clear from her voice that the woman was laughing at the thought.

"What's the harm in showing the pretty lights and clothes to the babies Youko? I know Miss Maria is doing the same thing right about now for Kimiko. Hell if you want to blame someone for the improper use of robes take it up with her. Miss Maria started it, Kruger out." Natsuki said hoping Youko would cut the line. No such luck…

"You are lucky the kids enjoy it so much Kruger. Just think about this though, what would happen if say you really needed authorization and the line was cut? Helene… out."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and they both dropped their robes simultaneously making Shiori smile even more. Natsuki picked up Shiori and went to lay her down while Shizuru prepped some tea. It would never cease to amaze her how far Natsuki would go for their daughter. Shizuru loved them both and counted her blessings as Natsuki came back and kissed her rather lustfully.

* * *

Yukino had to laugh at herself because she would give Haruka authorization for robe usage. Yes the babies liked it, but Haruka seemed to enjoy it more. Today the twins were in the office sitting in their seats. Ayame had no interest in much of anything besides her hands; Kaede it would seem found a new use for her feet other than kicking. Yukino was amazed how very different the twins were. Ayame was quiet and Kaede…well let's just say she would be more than a handful soon enough.

Haruka was sitting on the floor talking to her girls about proper Otome behavior. Yukino had yelled at her about the contradictions that Haruka was creating every time she used her robe. Haruka's voice lulled Ayame to sleep, but Kaede had other plans kicking her feet but not fussing.

"Haruka, why don't you take Kaede for a walk? Bring Ayame's seat over here by me, she's asleep so it won't be hard to watch her," Yukino said looking up from her paperwork. Ayame would sleep until she was hungry as usual.

"Are you sure? Is the sling in your desk?" Haruka asked her eyes bright with pure joy. Yukino checked the bottom draw of her desk to no avail.

"It must be back in the nursery Haruka sorry," Yukino said smiling as Haruka made silly faces at Kaede kissing her little feet.

"No big deal, Kaede and I will go check on the Suzushiro. Trust me baby girl, you are going to love the Suzushiro," Haruka said as they left the room. Yukino smiled because Haruka was the one who truly loved the Suzushiro. If given the opportunity, Haruka would spend all day on the Suzushiro with the techs just to be close to her most beloved mode of transportation.

"Why is it Ayame that I think they will be so very much alike?" Yukino asked the sleeping child with a smile before returning to her paperwork.

* * *

Nao had a feeling she was being followed most of the morning, but it would come and go. Sometimes she would double or even triple back over certain streets just to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Nao carried a pocket mirror that she would use from time to time. She would scan behind herself, above and below, not seeing a soul. Nao had her map, but it was rough and crude for anyone else who would see it. The important details were in Nao's head, where she could easily think of any structure and its finer points. Nao had a rather large area to cover so she had planned to cover each in sections.

Nao would take her sweet time exploring because she wanted to be safe of course, but there had to be profit in this somewhere also. She had only two buildings on this one rather large block, both buildings had been factories at some point, but were no longer in use. Technology had made them obsolete and jobs had been lost making up most of the poor & criminal portions of this area of the city.

Though they were separate factions, some of the poor fit into the criminal faction only out of necessity. Nao hated places like this because it only showed the down side of humanity in desperation, and the worse side of the elite in their supposed superiority. Nao was thankful in these places also because she was an Otome and a protector. As a Column, she had made a clear decision to uphold justice for all people, not just those under contract. Nao was bound to Garderobe, in essence though Garderobe was bound to all of Earl.

Nao had to laugh at herself once again because this had been the logic Midori had used against her in one of their little cuddle conversations. Nao was carefully exploring the second floor of this large building when somewhere behind she heard a snap and crack of a wooden beam.

"So someone is following me?" Nao said dropping into a room through a partially opened door and sticking to the room's darkness as her defense.

There was another sound only closer and much louder, it sounded as if a door had been ripped from the framework somewhere down this very hallway. Not a coward in any respect, Nao materialized and waited for the person to get closer. Hearing no more noise she used her mirror to carefully check the hallway. Once again there was no one in sight, Nao stepped out of the room, and slowly made her way down the hall hugging the wall.

As Nao neared the room with the broken door she looked in and saw …what Nao actually saw turned her stomach. Nao turned around and threw up unable to stop herself. This made her mentally curse her luck and her decisions. What she saw on the floor had once been a human being; now it was just a torso without limbs or head. Even as it was, Nao could tell whoever had done this rushed mercilessly and would have the remaining parts somewhere else.

Nao actually had a moment of panic at this point. Nao knew this was recent which meant that the person was still here. Nao ran down the hall to the window facing the street but saw no one. Suddenly from behind her there was a laugh that chilled Nao down to her core.

"A frightened Otome how unusual, fear not little Otome your life will end shortly."

All the training in the world could not prepare Nao for dealing with this level of fear. She had never expected to find anything, much less have the deranged bitch herself be present. The voice she heard was pure malice and devoid of sexual intonations. _'What the Hell, this isn't Tomoe,'_ Nao though as once again her recent decision came back to haunt her. Nao could see the shadow coming towards her, but was frozen where she stood as she decided her next move.

* * *

Nina left Garderobe with her heart in her throat. Erstin made a request of Nina that had stunned her into silence. Erstin was not upset with Nina but she was unhappy still. Nina wanted to give Erstin everything within her power, this though Nina was unprepared for. Miss Maria stopped Nina in the hall with an inquisitive look; all Nina could do was blush. It was an off day and most students were outside or in the library so this was the last place Nina expected Miss Maria to be.

Nina didn't move or speak as the older woman got closer even though there was a trace of a smile on the woman's face.

"An Otome must always look her best dear, or have you forgotten your lessons momentarily?" Miss Maria asked as she reached out and fixed the buttons of Nina's formal robe that had been done in haste.

"Thank you very much Miss Maria," Nina said sounding like a rightfully admonished child.

"You are allowed this just once Meister Wang. Next time, I expect to see you dressed properly, even if she has put you out here in the nude. Don't worry too much though child, I am not so old or far removed to have forgotten such moments," Miss Maria said as she finished her patrol of the halls.

Nina leaned her head against the door momentarily and could hear Erstin softly crying inside. They did not argue, but Nina was thoroughly unprepared for Erstin's line of questioning. Nina whispered an apology to the door and left trying to stifle her own tears. That had been twenty minutes ago, but for Nina it was on an endless loop in her head. When Nina got to her room in the safety of the palace walls, she sat on the edge of her bed and allowed herself to cry.

Erstin was the most important person in her life; they shared so many things now that Nina was mentally kicking herself. Laying there in Erstin's arms all she had to do was give Ers a yes or no answer. Instead Nina felt fear choke her and couldn't answer though her mind was screaming at her to just say yes. The recent events, not including the births, had scared Nina so badly that she rethought her position on some of her previous promises.

"Please be patient Ers, all I want is a safer world. Yes…that is my answer, but first we must find Tomoe," Nina said as she disrobed and went to take a bath, "God I am such an idiot."

* * *

Midori was sitting in Youko's quarters waiting for her with the door wide open when she came to lay Kimiko down for a nap. Midori paid her no mind as Youko walked by and went into the room with their daughter. Kimiko was now sporting a little head full of red hair and it choked Midori's heart to see it.

"What do you want Midori?" Youko asked softly as she closed the door to the room.

"I want something I can't have. I want you and Nao both. I want to have a strong family for Kimiko, a place where love is a gift of freedom shared by all. I want the pain in my heart to stop because I can't drink it away and trust me I have been trying. I need to understand so many of the things going through my mind right now, but the alcohol won't let me focus," Midori said not looking at Youko who was sitting across from her, but at the closed bedroom door.

"You shouldn't have come here in this state Midori. I am sorry for my part in this confusion, but not for the feelings in my heart," Youko said staring at Midori whose face was unmoved by her words and unchanged by the passage of time.

"I am not telling you to deny those feelings Youko. How many times I have wanted you to speak those words to me? What finally brought you back to this place?" Midori asked now turning her unfocused drunken gaze to Youko.

"I saw you with Nao at Reito's burial; I saw the kiss the two of you shared. All the passion between you made me jealous because even though we had our chance she had you, still does or you wouldn't be drunk," Youko said fighting down the urge to fulfill her heart's desire.

"Would you please come and sit over here with me?" Midori asked fully expecting to be denied as Youko sat next to her and took her hand. It was clear just how drunken Midori really was. Midori kicked her feet over the arm of the small sofa and laid her head in Youko's lap refusing to let go of her hand.

"You know we really shouldn't tempt fate Midori. I am not so strong as to be able to let you be this close without giving in," Youko said as she released Midori hair from its tie back and ran her hand through it allowing it even more freedom.

"You had Kimiko for Reito and I right Youko? To give us a future, not just us but the Aswad community in general," Midori asked as she closed her eyes taking in the feelings.

"Yes and no, Midori; Kimiko is the future for the Aswad I hope, but it was not for the community. I wanted to have a piece of the two of you that life had denied," Youko said feeling way too much tension building in her heart.

"Look Midori you need to get up right now, please before I kiss you again. I swear it Midori get up because this time you won't be able to run away," Youko said trying to force Midori who suddenly bolted upright.

"Then do it right now damn you and shut up already," Midori said closing half the distance herself.

* * *

Nao really wasn't sure what the Hell had happened back in that old mill, but knew she didn't really want to try it over again. Nao barely got out the window not once looking behind her as the shadow got closer. What she did remember before going out the window was the halberd that nearly took her head off? Nao was the one with the power and yet she had been as useless as a frightened child.

Nao got back to her flat quickly not bothering to drop her robe the entire distance. That had been way too close for her. Now she was in the shower, under the hot water, cursing herself and Natsuki. It was easy to blame Natsuki for putting her in this situation in the first place. Nao knew though that deep down Natsuki must have thought she could handle the evils of the streets here as she did in Windbloom.

Nao cursed even more now because that stray thought reminded her that in Windbloom she had the Stripes at her back, here all Nao had was her robe. Otome's were not infallible; this was a truth Sarah had once told her. The only true reason Sarah had survived out here so long had been her robe's invisibility and her judgment. Sarah told Nao that running away didn't necessarily make you a coward; it gave you another day to live.

As the hot water cascaded down her body Nao thought of Midori and spending another night in her arms safe. The water should have felt scalding, but Nao was still chilled from what happened. Nao tapped her GEM and asked for a link to Natsuki, Gal responded on the other end before opening a channel.

"Kruger here, what's wrong Nao?"

"I nearly lost my head physically, Kruger. What did you put me out here for damn it?" Nao wasn't yelling and Natsuki was actually concerned by this.

"I'm guessing you are safe right now. Where are you Nao I can hear water?" Natsuki asked the younger woman feeling rightfully nervous.

"I'm in the shower in my flat trying to get warm. Look, Natsuki, I'm not asking to come home or anything I'm just…I'm…I was scared okay, really scared." Nao said turning off the water just in time to hear Natsuki sigh.

"I remember that feeling Nao. Are you sure you don't want to come home? After this I can't ask you to stay out there not alone." Natsuki's voice was a comfort right now that Nao just didn't want to give up.

"I know what you are saying and I know the truth, I'm needed to be here doing this. I know this is going to sound odd, but is Viola there with you?" Nao asked as she lay on her bed and wrapped herself protectively in her blankets.

"I'll have Gal switch you over to her. Shizuru's in the other room doing paperwork. I'm with Shiori just hold on okay?" Natsuki said as the channel cut out.

"Nao, are you okay? Natsuki said you asked to speak with me." Shizuru's voice though sounding concerned gave Nao just as much comfort as Natsuki's had.

"I'm in my flat like a frightened child needing to be with her parents, Shizuru. I nearly died; someone or something nearly took my head off with a halberd. I'm mad and lonely and all I want is to get back to Midori. That's why I called, Shizuru have you ever been so terrified that you would never see the people you loved ever again?" Nao asked as she felt the cold grip her heart once more.

"Every time a Column leaves Garderobe they leave with the fear of never coming home again. Power of Otome or not we are human, we feel, and yes we die. As for me personally Nao, I try not to think about it much because it can paralyze me. Every time I am asked to leave our home, I write a letter to Natsuki just in case I don't come home. I try to tell her everything I have ever told her and know I would want to tell her in the end." Shizuru was nailing Nao's feelings home with every word.

"Look Shizuru I know we aren't like close friends and all, but I needed the reassurance. If I can intrude just a little longer, I was wondering if you could help me by writing down for me the things that I need to say to Midori and some of the others." Nao asked as she could hear the paper shuffling in the background.

"Before you start Nao I need you to understand that I don't expect us to be friends. You are a Column, an Otome of strength and truth, and most importantly Nao you are a sister because we are a family no matter our differences. From now on never doubt how any of us feel about who you are to us. So go on…" Shizuru's words brought tears to Nao's eyes and the words she wrote for Nao brought some tears to Shizuru herself.

As the line cut out with Shizuru, Nao started to cry just as she heard the line come back again and Sarah's voice was there this time. Nao went through this with Sarah and then with Maya before she finally had a moment to herself. Nao had reached out to them and each of the Columns had given her just that much more reassurance and faith. Yes, these women were truly her family and Nao was prepared to lay her life on the line for them if it came to that. Out here in Lutesia Remus she was alone, but as such she would face whatever evils came her way to protect them and their legacy.


	26. Our Legacy chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters belong to Sunrise.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Okay now that I've gotten some panties in a bunch, I think I'll continue. Anyway read, review, and enjoy.

**9/23/09:** When the previous chapter was posted over a year ago, I was upset because people didn't understand what I was doing with Nao. Well here I am over a year later and I think some still don't see it.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch26**

Midori woke feeling every muscle in her body ache and her brain feeling numb. No, she wasn't in her quarters amongst the Aswad, so just where the Hell was she. As everything came into focus Midori realized just where she was and…suddenly just what she last remembered doing. These were Youko's quarters at Garderobe and Midori was still on the couch. Sitting up quickly Midori looked around but heard no other sounds.

Midori had been on a binge since that little incident with Youko and had come here to find some sort of resolution. There was a moment of something, but Midori needed to clear her thoughts more before facing it. Midori had never been any further than this room, but now she wanted to see more. Youko's bedroom was definitely not what Midori expected it to be. Kimiko's crib was at the foot of Youko's bed. The crib looked quite modern and was decorated in varying shades of green.

This was a Spartan room with the exception of the crib. It had none of Youko's presence to it. Midori had seen her desk in the Founder room and the life it conveyed spoke volumes' of the woman Youko had become. Midori stood by the crib running her hand along its mattress and little pillow. All the hurt and anger that had welled up in her recently slowly receded with her tears.

Midori truly did want to be with Nao, the young woman haunted her dreams endlessly. Nao had opened up so much to Midori that Midori had been able to do the same with her. Yes they did still love to fight, but it was becoming just a game to them. Nao was in Lutesia Remus doing her job and Midori was here feeling guilt and shame.

The bathroom was Midori's next and final stop before leaving. Midori didn't turn on a light, she didn't need to. The mirror told Midori everything she needed to know for the moment. Midori wanted to shatter that glass and with it her own image. Leaving Garderobe would come after Midori made one more stop. Heads were turning as Midori made her way through the hall but she didn't care.

Midori stopped at Nao's room and put her head to the door unable to move. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and Midori moved to strike only to notice a key and a smile before the woman left her alone again. Midori knew this room like her own, in a way it was becoming another home. Midori headed straight to the bedroom and for Nao's closet.

Midori removed one of Nao's negligees' and brought it over to the bed. Midori grabbed Nao's pillow and brought it to her chest with the negligee. As Midori inhaled she could only find a light trace of Nao's familiar scent to it, this would be enough. Midori didn't care how old Nao was, what she cared about was the truth under the image. Here in this bed they shared everything they were and Midori couldn't bring herself to leave.

* * *

Nao had been back out since before the sun had come up. Today she would focus on her job resolutely, anchored in the knowledge that even out here she wasn't alone. All of the Columns had been there for her, sharing the pain of her first glimpse of mortality. Even with all the things she had seen or been a part of Nao always had someone there with her, someone at her back. Whether she needed them or not didn't matter.

Nao had cursed herself repeatedly for freezing up and for throwing up, but as Maya had told her last night it happened. Natsuki probably had the least amount of field time amongst them, but her duties gave Natsuki twice as much burden. Sarah told Nao she would never envy Natsuki for it because that always seemed worse to Sarah. Maya reminded Nao that all of the training in the world couldn't prepare them for a single distracted moment of horror. The image of that torso didn't plague her as much as her weakness did. All it was now was just an empty sack of meat; there was no spirit to it.

Speaking of spirits, that shadow had been human and Nao was sure of it. Ghosts didn't come after you with halberds. Nao made her way through that same building once again this time more alert and already materialized. Another sweep of the first floor of this place turned up a room Nao had previously missed. It had been well hidden before and now it was just waiting for her. Nao was surprised by the décor because it looked like a normal living room, except of course for the head sitting on the couch. There it sat on a bloody cushion staring lifelessly at Nao. Whoever this red-headed woman was she did not deserve such brutality.

Upon further inspection Nao found a bedroom and shower, when she gave her report Nao would state that just maybe it had belong to the former owner. Sort of a home at work, away from home so many hours needing a place to be comfortable but close. Yes, the damage had been done here and so had so many other things. Looking around the bedroom and bathroom, Nao suddenly realized what she had just found.

"Way to screw up royally," Nao said cursing herself as she started pulling apart the room.

* * *

Youko had been thinking of Midori and how she had passed out in the middle of their kiss. Youko had to laugh because it was funny, even if only marginally so. Now of course it had lost some of its humor because Midori was drunk. Midori was more than just drunk and Youko realized this even if she didn't want to. They were friends; they were becoming friends again, so why did she have to complicate it?

Youko knew why, but she couldn't bring herself to keep chasing Midori. Midori had to come freely and next time definitely not drunk. Youko had enough trouble concentrating on her work and trying to continue helping Moira. With Drue back in Aries, it was just the two of them now. Youko had so many other duties to be more than just part time help.

Youko thought of Drue for a moment, wondering how things were going for her. Moira would only say that Drue sounded either extremely happy in her element or beyond anger management classes.

Youko had approved the use of nanomachines when Drue asked, but had as of yet to hear any of the resulting news. Yes, there was a lot of information sharing on the Tomoe Marguerite case, but not on the scientific side. Drue would be responsible, but government involvement usually added more paperwork and a bunch of green assistants that nobody wanted to have to cater to.

* * *

Natsuki was not in their office and Shizuru knew she didn't want to follow Natsuki, not today. Nao had reported in this morning sounding much better. Shizuru could hear the young woman's usual banter with Natsuki forming as the conversation went on. The report pissed Natsuki off so badly that she stormed out of her office after kissing Shizuru briefly.

"I feel so sorry for those girls," Shizuru said thinking of the Pearls.

Natsuki was heading for the training grounds to take on as many students as possible. Natsuki would not hurt them she just needed them to help vent some steam. Nao's report would piss off a lot of people. Natsuki told Nao to await the arrival of Laura Bianchi, pass the ball and return home at once. Garderobe had permission to work the area in Lutesia Remus, until of course they found any evidence. There was something hidden in Nao's voice, but Natsuki knew it would have to wait.

Natsuki materialized as she approached the grounds and looked at the practicing Pearls, sizing up her targets. Natsuki knew she would have to restrain her temper, but if just one got cocky; no mercy. Natsuki had no problem beating down Arika; she would have no problem training these Pearls. Natsuki could hear them starting with the giggles and groans. Quite a few would be more than happy to spar with Natsuki just to say they had the privilege. _Bloody fan girls just great_, Natsuki thought still eyeing the group. The groaning half of the group had been making comments about Nao and Sarah giving class instruction to them as Corals.

The teacher stepped away as Natsuki entered the grounds and went to watch and pray from a distance.

"I want your best dance. If you truly want to be Meisters then prove you can fight like one," Natsuki said as the girls started to break up into groups.

"Hello, not against each other. Right now your target is me." Natsuki watched as some of them just blinked and others went all starry-eyed.

The first girl to actually hit Natsuki had been Erstin. She had used the cover of the other Pearls to come at Natsuki quietly from above. Any restraint Natsuki had went out the window as they started attacking in groups of four or more. Suddenly Natsuki realized they were actually attacking in patterns. Natsuki sacrificed a few students to break the rhythm and find the responsible Pearl. Natsuki loved aerial tactics and this was becoming a lot of fun as well.

When she saw Erstin shouting out to the groups from her own, Natsuki ducked, dodged, and slapped down whatever obstacle separated her from Erstin. Natsuki had not read the last two student reviews, so this surprised Natsuki as much as it delighted her. Erstin had been separated from her class, so she had fewer people that she depended upon and had come into her own strength and skill as an Otome.

Erstin saw Natsuki coming for her. Quickly Erstin started dodging and weaving her way through her fellow Pearls as she thought of her next move. Erstin had a good memory and started thinking of different attacks, barely keeping ahead of Natsuki in the process. Suddenly Erstin stopped, this allowed Natsuki the chance to grab her.

"What are you doing Miss Ho we are…" Natsuki's voice was cut off as Erstin released the power she was building up into her fist. Natsuki dropped back with a smile that said Erstin was now in a lot of trouble. Once again the girl was keeping good distance, but Natsuki was determined to return the blow she had taken. Natsuki realized the rest of the Pearls were doing no more than watching or playing cover for Erstin and had to smile again.

Suddenly Natsuki realized that Erstin was no longer in front of her and used a student to flip herself over to check behind. Erstin was nowhere to be seen, but the girls were all giggling softly. Natsuki knew now where Erstin actually was. Natsuki started forward, spun around quickly and took Erstin by surprise with that hit she had been waiting to return. Erstin took the hit about as well as Natsuki had and was now rather pissed off as well.

"You started this with us, but by the Founder I will finish it. Even if it is the last thing I do as a student," Erstin said charging Natsuki straight on with determination as her sword.

"Big talk Erstin, but you are still a few years away from holding your own against someone like me," Natsuki said as she deflected each blow.

"Did you do something to piss off Shizuru?" Erstin asked as she stopped fighting with Natsuki.

"What, no I haven't? Why are you asking?" Natsuki asked in return expecting some planned distraction.

"Well because Shizuru and Miss Maria are coming this way. Neither one of them looks too happy," Erstin replied dropping to the ground as taught.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Like the morning hasn't been bad enough," Natsuki said as she descended and dropped her robe heading off towards Shizuru and Miss Maria.

* * *

Mikoto loved watching Mai feed Megumi because it was such a serene moment. Mikoto couldn't believe their daughter was home, healthy and happy. The fear of that night still ached from time to time inside of her, mortality was a bitch. The grey hair didn't bother Mai or Mikoto because she didn't feel any different, human yes, but not different. It was nice being closer to Mai's age in appearance as well. Mikoto usually stood in the doorway at feeding time, but today she wanted to be closer.

"Are you going to sleep for awhile once Megumi is done feeding?" Mikoto asked brushing the hair from Mai's eyes.

"I was thinking about it since she got up three times last night," Mai said eyeing Mikoto curiously.

"Can I lay with you then?" Mikoto asked even though Mai would not deny her.

"Are you tired too Mikoto?" Mai asked looking for her answer.

"Not really, but only you can feed Megumi right now and I want to be with you. I don't mean sexually either you know," Mikoto said rubbing Megumi's little head.

"I didn't expect that. If you want to try to keep our schedule I'll be glad for the company," Mai said leaning her head down to kiss Mikoto's hand and then the baby's forehead.

Mikoto was not jealous of her daughter for the time Mai would have to spend with her. Megumi needed Mai more than Mikoto did. Mikoto actually would love the time she would have with Megumi. It was great even if the child was sleeping or just squirming around in her arms. Megumi was the better part of them both and the only thing Mikoto did envy the child for was sharing Mai's breasts.

* * *

Tomoe was glad to be out of Lutesia Remus now, because the running monologue in her head seemed to quiet down a little bit. Her last body dump had been rather messy, but she had been interrupted, it couldn't be helped. With this last woman Tomoe actually made out because the woman had money and transportation. Tomoe hated having to play up to the woman, but she needed to get away quickly and safely.

Tomoe looked down at the woman's ID and was happy to see the woman was not really a red-head. Tomoe hated red-heads so the brown hair would be a welcome change. Even the name made Tomoe smile some because she hated Abigail Burke. Their features were close enough to pass once Tomoe changed her hair color.

So yes, for now this woman's life would be hers. There were no family pictures; no boyfriend/girlfriend pictures just an acceptance letter to a university. Oh yes this would do just nicely, Tomoe thought as she stopped the car and dropped a bag in the nearest trash receptacle. It wouldn't matter if anyone had actually checked the bag she discarded because Tomoe was thorough, oh yes the voice had been adamant about that.

* * *

Nao was definitely going home to tell Kruger off. Nao was beyond pissed; she was actually planning to enjoy the green sparkles. Yes, she was only contemplating murder, but it was a better alternative than actually committing it. Laura Bianchi was a highly regarded Otome, but right now Nao wanted her dead. The woman did not seem to like Nao and openly expressed it. Nao refused to bite her tongue, but had to in order to fulfill her duty.

Laura listened passively to Nao and then dismissed her as if dismissing a child. Nao did the work and this woman would get the glory by proxy. There wasn't much Nao could really tell her that the Otome didn't seem to already know. If it wouldn't cause an all out war, Nao would put a very public beating on this Otome. Unfortunately, Nao was an emissary of Garderobe, cutting remarks would have to wait. Kruger would definitely take the brunt of it when Nao returned.

"Yukariko should have handed this idiot a proper beating," Nao spat out as she took off not really caring if Laura heard.

Nao gathered what little she prepared to bring back with her and awaited her instructions. Nao could have handled them herself, but Kruger had been decisive. Nao was to come straight back to Garderobe. Nao had one piece of evidence she wasn't giving anyone, but Natsuki Kruger personally.

"Dammit Zhang what the Hell did you say to Bianchi?" Natsuki's voice was now blaring through her GEM.

"Nothing except the report like you said. I do understand diplomacy you know," Nao answered rather loudly hoping it had the same effect.

"After the report Nao, what did you say that would have Laura telling me you should be reprimanded and kept in Garderobe?" Natsuki's voice had cut back a little.

"I wanted to tell her to get stuffed, but I didn't. Why can't you believe I behaved as expected?" Nao asked trying to sound innocent.

"So spill it, what did you say as you left?" Natsuki asked finding a much calmer tone.

"All I said was that Yukariko should have beaten her ass just not in those exact words. You went to school with her don't tell me you don't know how smug that woman is?" Nao said casually and could have sworn she heard Natsuki actually laugh.

"Be as that may Nao, Laura is actually much friendlier when she isn't doing her job. Besides you did what everyone else hasn't been able to do yet. Laura actually likes you Nao, its just circumstance. Get your ass to the station. You have a ticket for the next transport to Windbloom in fifteen minutes, be on it no excuses, Kruger out." Natsuki's voice cut out before Nao could object.

"Fifteen minutes, thanks a lot Kruger," Nao said as looked down at her Column robe. Nao wanted to change but she wouldn't have the time until she was on the transport.

* * *

Midori was still on the bed when she heard footsteps in the other room. Midori knew they weren't Nao's so she went to see just who was there. It was the same person who had let her in the room.

"Is there something you need?" Midori asked trying to be patient.

"No, I just came to tell you that Nao would be home within the next few days," Shizuru replied smiling one of her usual smiles.

"Well…thanks for earlier and right now. I really appreciate it," Midori said feeling completely drained emotionally.

"Don't thank me dear…I'm only helping you find where your true heart is?" Shizuru said as she departed the room.

Midori returned to the bed and lay down once again. Her true heart…

Outside the door, Shizuru removed the letter from her robe. Part of her wanted to walk in there and hand it to Midori right now. The other part understood that Midori had to decide on her own without Shizuru's or anyone else's interference. This was a moment that Shizuru wished on no one; she remembered all too well how much it could hurt.


	27. Our Legacy chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: 11/09/09 **– Originally there were no chapter notes just a brief intermission from O.N.N. (the Otome News Network). Just a little running gag I made up.

**O.N.N. – We will now return you to our regular brainwashing…I mean programming for your continued enjoyment. For all of our publication members, please excuse the delay in the next installment of 'FUMI-SAMA GA MITERU'. All of our publications are indefinitely suspended due to hostile overthrow…I mean lack of funding. Please stay tuned for more Otome News updates…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Our Legacy ch27**

News was spreading quickly of Nao's report and as Natsuki had predicted, some people were a touch offended. At this point she really didn't care; Nao had done the job and was on her way home. Shizuru and Natsuki were taking turns answering questions from other officials. This was Shizuru's idea because the Lutesia Remus people had Natsuki very close to losing her temper. Right now Natsuki was on the floor with Shiori and definitely in a better mood for it. There were stuffed animals strewn all around them.

Shizuru was speaking softly on the phone, even though her face said she was becoming cross. Natsuki did not look up during Shizuru's turn on the phone; she was trying to remain ignorant. Shizuru had the pleasure of answer a call from Nagi. Natsuki had received one from him earlier and hung up on him. Shizuru had no qualms of being forthright and descriptive of her punishment for him, if Nagi insisted on calling again. Nagi may have been able to incite Natsuki; Shizuru on the other hand, was an entirely different matter.

"No, you may not refer to yourself as Uncle Nagi. No, we will not send pictures of the children. But I must say that we will send a pleasant little collection of dresses to you. Explicit instructions will be sent to your guards as per their intended usage, if you should call again. Have a good day," Shizuru said as she hung up the phone. Natsuki looked up and had to smile because Shizuru wore a particularly malicious smile.

"You really enjoyed saying that didn't you?" Natsuki asked.

"I'll be happier when I send the little care package tomorrow," Shizuru replied with an even greater smile.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Natsuki said with a quick wink.

Shizuru got out of the chair and joined Natsuki on the floor with Shiori. Just as they were about to kiss, the phone rang again. Natsuki was about to get up, but Shizuru had other plans.

"Let it ring, Natsuki. If they don't like the fact that Nao was the one to find Tomoe's hide-away that's their problem. Haruka called earlier saying that Chie and Aoi were coming to Windbloom and to congratulate Nao," Shizuru said as the phone droned on from the desk.

"That's big for Haruka. With all the trouble Tomoe has caused in Aries, it's understandable, but to congratulate Nao. I think they may want to lie off on the boulders, it's starting to affect Haruka's brain," Natsuki said. Natsuki loved that little piece of information and would use it when she could.

"You know I think it does more damage to the rocks than Haruka. She's vey head strong and I mean that in many ways," Shizuru said sly smile on her face. Natsuki started to get the twitch, because of the phone, so Shizuru held tighter to her robe.

"We don't want to explain to Youko why we need a new phone in here again, do we?"

* * *

With Nao's report to Garderobe, the meeting in Windbloom castle had been a rather quick one. Nina wasn't sure this was such a good thing; Arika of course wanted no part of the meeting having been denied her usual breakfast. Mashiro didn't care either way; all Mashiro wanted was news that Tomoe had been caught.

"This is good news, but the woman is still out there somewhere. If someone like Tomoe Marguerite can stay at least one step ahead of the law, where does it end?" Mashiro asked as she kicked Arika under the table.

"It doesn't until there is more evidence to follow," Nina replied adding her own kick to Arika.

"Will the two of you please stop kicking me already?" Arika asked as she pushed her chair from the table.

"Then pay attention, Queen Mashiro and I could have done this without you. Your input is just as important," Nina said as her chair slide back and she stood over Arika.

"I am paying attention Nina, I'm hungry and this fruit buffet isn't cutting it," Arika said looking anywhere but at Nina or Mashiro.

"You really can't lie to me Arika, just tell us the truth," Mashiro said motioning for Nina to sit.

"The truth is… that this is Nina's job not mine. Nina was the one you sent to Lutesia Remus. My word only carries weight when the situation pertains to your safety," Arika said as she looked at Mashiro firmly.

"If I didn't know you as I do, I would be tempted to say you were jealous. Truth, Arika, is not something you and I keep from each other," Mashiro said as she stood next to Arika.

"All of this is making me sick okay. The reports that I've read, and then there are the bodies of innocent people…aargh, and this damned disease. Bodies that just turn on themselves, flesh decaying at various rates…my head hurts as much as my stomach and my heart," Arika said feeling everything build into one massive knot in her.

"We are Otome for such reasons, Arika. We are protectors, not just of our masters, our countries, but all of Earl. You said as a student you would find a way to end all strife, wars would be unnecessary," Nina said with her hand on her forehead feeling her own headache.

"You don't need to remind me of that, Nina. Miss Maria never kept me to those words; instead she drilled them into my lessons. You and Mashiro are at my sides on a regular basis, sharing a common dream," Arika said as Mashiro ran a hand down her arm, holding her hand at the end.

"How about we finish this later tonight?" Nina asked looking for a way out. They all really needed the break and maybe Mashiro could ease Arika into a better mood.

"We'll wait until we receive more evidence how's that sound. You said we needed more evidence and that Windbloom has yet to be a target," Mashiro said looking at Nina. The young Queen understood another meaning in Nina's request.

"If that's the case, then may I be excused for the rest of the day?" Nina asked.

"That's fine with me. Arika and I will receive Aoi when her transport gets here. I expect you tonight though, I have something that requires your attention," Mashiro replied sternly. Nina left them as fast as her feet could carry her.

Mashiro laughed softly as the door closed behind Nina. Arika gave a small jump as Mashiro embraced her. Arika barely heard Mashiro say, "I swear sometimes, the things I do for the two of you."

* * *

Instead of just sending a report, Drue called Youko from Aries herself. The report would come only after some heavy editing by the military. Drue didn't care if she was breeching some contract. Youko had entrusted her with the nanomachines to continue her research, things unfortunately didn't pan out.

"The nanomachines are really good at numerous things, except as an aide in a cure for this virus. The people that manufactured this nasty little bug must have factored them in somehow," Drue said rather weakly.

"So they used an Otome to get her nanomachines, willingly or not is of no consequence at this point," Youko said as her own weariness became evident.

"That is where I have to violate my contract. The report is being doctored to hide what we found as a result of using Otome blood to run trials. Hold the blaring argument for another time and listen. We used samples from Meister Armitage and all of Delta Squad hoping maybe the differences in their genetic make-up would give us something. It gave us something alright, five women who would be dead if we tried to use this nasty bug directly," Drue said her pace quickening.

"So it was engineered against them?" Youko questioned.

"Maybe not specifically against Otome, no, but it broke down the nanomachines. It was weird to see in action, this bug consumes everything it comes in contact with. All the nanomachines did was temporarily slow the process," Drue said hoping to let it end there.

"So whoever engineered this took into account the nanomachines weakness?" Youko said mind running over too many things at once.

"Look this bug has one trigger from what I've been able to test so far, the body's biological breakdown of food through absorption. The rate of decay is consistent with organ function; it's not very pleasant to track…" Drue said losing her will to finish with the truth at the heart of this conversation.

"How the Hell did you get a volunteer? That goes against everything we do Drue," Youko asked.

"Call it an accident Youko. We lost a young lab tech because he wanted to do more than wait. The young man took it upon himself to test different methods. I got to watch him die, Youko. Do you really think I would allow something like this to happen willingly or Chrysant for that matter?" Drue asked blood starting to boil in her words.

"Just how deeply involved is Yukino Chrysant? Garderobe was told none of this Drue. Wouldn't you think this is something to be shared?" Youko asked responding to Drue's fire.

"I'm not involved in politics, Youko. Chrysant is a smart woman, what would make you think she's not sharing right now? " Drue asked backing down slightly.

"You are my link to Garderobe on this one. This information can't go through certain channels, even for a President," Yukino was the one taking now.

"Madame President…I'm sorry if I don't understand why this is some secret people wouldn't share?" Youko said as she toned down her anger in response to Yukino.

"My own military sees this thing as too dangerous and uncontrollable. I'm getting tired with the meetings already. There are others out there who would capitalize on this if they knew. This came from a government Youko. The need for secrecy will only serve to help us find out which one," Yukino said ending her part of the conversation.

"Understood, Madame President, I'll relay this information to the Headmistress immediately. Helene out…" Youko replied cutting their line and heading for Natsuki's office. Yes, the conversation could have been open to Natsuki in the first place, but Youko would have had to been consulted afterward anyway.

"The Headmistress is really going to love this one. Natsuki is no fool, but the underlying implications are far too numerous without the rest of the data Aries is holding."

* * *

Nao was going over the papers she took from the room before she had met with Laura Bianchi. There were a few newspaper articles in the mix, these held no significance to Nao. They were daily articles but Tomoe had used them as just something to draw on. There were notes to self that Nao just loved going over until she read the one about Shizuru. Nao couldn't even finish it because they were random and degrading in thought of the Bewitching Smile Amethyst.

Tomoe had some very sick thoughts there that only got worse as Nao read about Miya Clochette. Miya had been easy prey for Tomoe. The notes had random scribbles of god or gods. The names Nao saw ran through most of the people she knew. The one that Nao nearly missed looked like a list of names, possibly her victims, but Nao would leave that to Natsuki. Nao was going to get rid of the one about Shizuru, but decided to give it to Shizuru instead.

Nao would leave it up to Shizuru to decide what to do with it. It really was descriptive about her desires for the woman and the things Tomoe had done with Shizuru. As Nao pocketed the one for Shizuru, she looked at the others spread before her. There was no real pattern to them if Nao was any judge. All it really looked like was Tomoe couldn't keep a single thought in her head.

Nao, on the other hand, could keep only one thought going at this time, Midori. They had longer times apart from each other than this, but Nao couldn't wait to see her again. Everything she had shared with Midori before leaving, every word she had said, every word she heard in response, all lead her to the truth of their relationship. Midori had responsibility to the Aswad, but as of that night she had a responsibility to Nao also.

"I'll keep her to it, too." Nao said aloud even though there was no one else to hear it.

* * *

Erstin couldn't believe Nina was waiting in her room. Nina was not wearing her robes and Erstin couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see Nina in a pants suit even if it left every little detail to the imagination. Erstin had a very good one, so all she could do was smile. Nina wanted to talk about the other night.

"I wanted to answer your question. If you still want my answer, that is?" Nina said as Erstin sat on the bed with her.

"Do you really want to answer me, Nina?" Erstin asked feeling Nina shake just a little.

"You asked me about having a child together, Erstin. That answer is wrapped up in who we are. When you graduate Erstin you could be sent away tied to someone for life. That's not even the part that really bothers me. It's me, Erstin, everything I've done in this life and yet you want a child with me," Nina said finally cutting the mental red tape.

"I want the progression of our relationship to include them. I'm not asking you to agree to one right now," Erstin said with a soft smile forming.

"Oh, can I just say that I was mistaken when you asked? I agree to them, if we can continue this relationship as it is. Do you even know the power you have over me?" Nina asked with her own smile.

"Better than you think," Erstin replied pulling Nina into a kiss.

* * *

Midori knew what she had to do; the thought of it was choking her the longer she waited. Midori had left Nao's room not too long after Shizuru told her of Nao's return. Her people were safe and undisturbed. There were many questions from Dyne; the man was easily swayed when Midori told him she made her choice. He asked her to drink on it, but Midori said she rather hold off. The alcohol definitely didn't help her situation, so even to celebrate Midori would wait.

People were so glad to see Midori looking so much better once again. No, she wasn't completely back to herself yet, but she still looked better than she did when drunk. There were many questions of Kimiko and when Midori would convince Youko to bring the child. These Midori answered though she couldn't speak for Youko.

Midori went out with the men the next morning to bring home a Jabbar. Midori actually had some fun during the hunt. Dyne gave her some playful swats as she played around with him. Dyne wanted to do more than that because they were reigning in the Jabbar at the time. Midori was laughing and joking again and many were glad to see it.

Dyne saw Midori separate from the group and followed her. Midori was just sitting alone staring at the stars when Dyne sat beside her. They talked for a while before Dyne told her to go speak her peace with Youko. Midori made some grumbling about Gakutenou, but Dyne wasn't buying it. When she finally acquiesced, Dyne just laughed and went back to the group.

When Midori finally got back to Garderobe, it was nearing dawn and see knew that the students would be milling about soon enough. Midori was glad she wasn't stopped by anyone because she had no answer for anyone else. Getting into the Founder room, Gal greeted Midori and they spoke of many things including Midori's reason for returning. Gal was glad to hear there was a decision, but wanted to know nothing more than that.

When Youko finally arrived that morning Midori was asleep on one of the med beds and seemed to be looking a lot better. Youko wanted to wake her and ask why she hadn't come to her instead of here, but decided it could wait. Whatever Midori had to say could wait one way or the other because Youko buried herself in her work.

* * *

When Arika and Mashiro had received Aoi and Chie yesterday both were surprised how Chie was faring. Now Chie could make out colors as well. Things were still blurry, but Chie had yet to give up. Baby Mitsuko took an immediate liking to Arika as she held the child. There was a laugh from Chie about this because she knew the only reason Mitsuko liked Arika had to do with her ample chest.

They returned to the castle to talk of many things that night. When Nina returned from Garderobe, Mashiro pulled her aside with a devious little smile. Nina, at this time, was not so sure she wanted to know what the Queen was plotting in that mind of hers. There were quite a few smiles that night as people departed for their quarters to sleep. Nina's smile had been the largest of all but she really couldn't help it. Mashiro truly was devious, but also very understanding. Nina finally realized Mashiro was very different from most masters. Mashiro actually cared about her Otome's personal lives as well.

Just before laying down Nina decided that if Windbloom had a slogan that represented it truthfully it would be, 'The place where dreams are realized.' It was definitely going to be a good day for some tomorrow; others though would find their hopes and dreams crashing before them once again.


	28. Our Legacy chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I've got a large project on my hands with this story. Any empty spots could have later one-shots of their own. _ I've always contended that Earl was Earth in some apocalyptic future, as the manga assured us it was.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch28**

Yukino really was getting tired of the endless meetings. How many times were they going to discuss what they already knew? Haruka would sit for only so long, and then she would blow up and storm out. This more often than not would end the meeting, Yukino was glad for it. Yukino had been waiting for Natsuki Kruger's call when she received a package instead.

This package, though innocent looking enough, had gone through the whole search procedure before coming to her. Haruka still wanted another search over its contents, but Yukino just wanted to see it and be done already. Interesting enough though, its contents had been nothing more than a book, an Old Earth religious tome. The only readable word on its charred cover was HOLY.

"It's just a book Haruka. I know you don't trust it, but it is history. There have been more than a few of these found in sites all around Earl. It will be donated to the Aries' National Historical Museum later today," Yukino said as she carefully turned worn pages. Yukino was wearing gloves so that she didn't damage the text any. The book looked as if it came from a battle site, some of the pages had blackened spots and others were unreadable due to age.

"Can you understand any of it?" Haruka asked looking at it from over Yukino's shoulder.

"It doesn't make enough sense to be understandable with all of the damage. It's only another relic from those years gone by," Yukino said as she closed the book slowly. The book had a swollen look to it sitting there on her desk. This was just another one of the oddities left behind and Yukino would not look for any significance in it.

"Enough talk about the book already Haruka. It's good to know that Captain Hallard and Ambassador Senoh arrived in Windbloom without incidence," Yukino said as she removed the gloves and then her glasses.

"Hallard told me this morning that Mitsuko took an immediate liking to Arika. She found that funny…you too," Haruka said as a smile crept its way across Yukino's face.

"You and Meister Arika have quite a few things in common. Trust me, it's perfectly understandable why that child would like the two of you," Yukino said with a sly wink that Haruka actually blushed at.

"Well then that explains why Chie said Mitsuko cried when Queen Mashiro tried to hold her," Haruka said with a small chuckle and a nod from Yukino.

"Speaking of children, Haruka, was it absolutely necessary to have the Delta Squad watch the twins?" Yukino asked as Haruka looked at her feet.

"Well they…they promised to wear their robes and that …what Yukino?" Haruka asked as Yukino gave her the look.

"The twins have a nanny for a reason Haruka. What is it about Otome that feels the need to skip routine when it comes to children? No wait, never mind that question," Yukino said as she laid her glasses on her blotter and turned her chair away from Haruka, "Go get the girls, Haruka, now."

Haruka didn't need to hear anymore, she knew Yukino was a little angry with her. As Haruka walked out the door though Yukino called the nanny and gave the woman the rest of the day off. Yukino wasn't really mad about the situation just the lack of common sense in it. In a way it really was funny, because even with three well trained young Otome, Yukino thought they were in over their heads. Haruka had proved this right when she reappeared not even ten minutes later laughing. Delta Squad was a well trained fight force not a baby care service.

"I meet them just outside, they looked absolutely miserable," Haruka said as she held her side. Yukino could only imagine how bad they looked if it had Haruka laughing so much.

Little Kaede was cooing and pumping her little fists and feet in time with Haruka's laughter. Ayame for the first time was right along with them. Yukino really had to wonder what their girls would be like in the years to come. Three Otome couldn't handle these two now, what are we going to do when they start walking, Yukino wondered as she went and passed Ayame to Haruka and picked up Kaede.

* * *

Midori had already left Garderobe by the time Nao got back. Shizuru had come out to greet the transport surprising Nao. It was a good thing because she could give Shizuru the paper that Tomoe had written.

"I read quite a bit of it before I realized she was referring to you. I couldn't decide which made me sicker to my stomach. Either way, I knew this wasn't for Kruger to see," Nao said as they slowly made their way through the terminal.

"I've kept none of what really happened between Tomoe and me a secret from Natsuki. It took a while before we could discuss it, but we had to discuss it eventually," Shizuru said not particularly enjoying those memories.

"Look I just don't…you helped me. I'm just returning the favor. Do whatever you want with it, but I'd read it if you think you want to let Natsuki see it," Nao said gesturing dismissively before stepping ahead of Shizuru onto the train.

"If it's as you say maybe I shouldn't look at it at all. Those were not easy times in the least, nothing I can say I'm proud of," Shizuru said clutching the paper tightly knowing exactly what to do.

Nao watched as Shizuru ripped the page as small as she could without ever once looking at it. When Nao had originally heard of where Shizuru had been held by Tomoe during the Windbloom occupation, this was not what she thought of. As the train made its way to their stop Nao carefully observed Shizuru's features. Nao actually saw a raw mix of emotion that had never crossed those beautiful and graceful features before.

There was humility, guilt, sadness and violation all rolled into one. The truth was that she had to willingly sacrifice herself to those things. Nao felt something dawn inside her just as they reached their stop; revenge. Not for this woman in particular or for Miya, who it seemed suffered similarly, it was about principle. This usually good natured, flirtatious woman now had a much darker side that Nao found distasteful. So yes, if Nao ever came across Tomoe Marguerite alone ever again she would kill her, everything else be damned.

* * *

Chie was playing with Mitsuko, while Aoi had a meeting with Queen Mashiro. Aoi's position may have started as a paper face, but things were going to change. Last night Mashiro asked Aoi how she was handling the responsibility of her position. Aoi just smiled because Mashiro already knew that answer. Aoi Senoh might have been nothing more than a maid to Mashiro, but many of the things Mashiro had to learn Aoi did also.

If Chie had been asked to give an unbiased opinion, Aoi was a little green to some of the finer points, but she learned faster than anyone Chie knew how to adapt. Aoi would become the perfect picture of the future face of Windbloom as Mashiro saw it. To most people Aoi seemed reluctant and often too shy; these people didn't know the real Aoi Senoh. Aoi had once willingly sacrificed her life for the Queen, all because she believed in the young woman enough to do so in order to keep her safe.

In many ways, Mashiro felt that debt could never be repaid. This was something she would never tell anyone, even Aoi herself. In order to cement Aoi's position in the eyes of Windbloom, Mashiro told the Ministers that she would be taking on an Otome for Miss Senoh, personally, out of the next graduating class. There were many grumblings about finance and other such things, but Mashiro was adamant and her word was not left open to discussion. This she was informing Aoi of at their meeting.

Chie held Mitsuko high above her seeing the child's shape and darkening blonde hair, but nothing more. Aoi told Chie that Mitsuko would probably have grey eyes unlike either of them. Chie didn't mind this though she had hoped that Mitsuko would have Aoi's beautiful blue eyes instead. The day Chie would regain her sight; those grey eyes seemed only natural for such a beautiful child.

"Wonder what the Queen is talking to your momma about little one?" Chie said as she cradled her daughter kissing the top of her head.

Nina had come by, just after Aoi had left, to spend some time with Chie and Mitsuko. It amazed Nina how careful Chie was with the child, but Nina understood because Chie's vision wasn't fully returned. Nina had joined them on the floor and Chie asked for a quick bathroom break. Nina wondered how difficult being a parent would be as she watched Mitsuko. The baby reached out for Nina's face with a smile and a ga. Nina just had to laugh because she had always heard children were true in their hearts judgment.

"Was there ever a doubt in your heart Nina of whom you truly were?" Chie asked standing above them.

"I thought you couldn't see Chie?" Nina asked with a light laugh as she held little Mitsuko in her arms.

"I don't need eyes for something as simple as that, Nina. I was a Valkyrie for Nagi, whether I was undercover for Yukino Chrysant or not. I had to fight my friends in order to do my job, they understood and forgave me. We both know that just because they forgive us doesn't necessarily mean we forgive ourselves," Chie said taking a seat alongside of Nina once again.

"Thank you, Chie, for that. I have been doing everything in my power to build their trust in me, when I've already had it all along. I still wonder if it is the nature of the sin or the sinner that people truly forgive," Nina said handing Mitsuko back to Chie.

"Both, neither, it all comes down to the person. It is human nature to forgive, though some will never forget. If you were going to be held accountable for your sins by society on a whole you would be with Nagi in prison. You do penance instead as an Otome for these very same people. Stop being so hard on you and breathe," Chie said looking directly at Nina.

"Can I do anything to help you before I take my leave of you and Mitsuko?" Nina asked as she stood.

Chie handed Mitsuko to Nina and stood up. They walked into the bedroom where Chie asked for Nina's opinion of outfits for her daughter to wear.

"I would like to have something picked out before Aoi gets back. We are going to Garderobe later and Aoi never left anything out. She told me she would take care of it later," Chie said holding Mitsuko once again.

Nina tried not to blush at Aoi's lingerie while going through their clothes. Nina saw a little dress that said, "Future Otome" on it and couldn't help but smile. It would be perfect considering where they were going. It actually looked like a miniature Meister robe.

"Yukino's nanny made one for each of the newborns. We sent out the one for Cara just before we left. Arika asked if she could deliver the one for Megumi, but Aoi vetoed that immediately. It's one of the stops she wants to make while we are here," Chie said smiling broadly, "The rest go to Garderobe and that was the purpose to our visit."

"Planning ahead much are we?" Nina asked as she laughed.

Nina had left them about two hours ago. One of the maids had also stopped in, to see if Chie needed any help with feeding Mitsuko. Chie had declined, stating that the child had already been fed, though she would appreciate the help in changing her. Chie had a bad habit a pinning herself during these times. The woman agreed and even bathed and dressed Mitsuko before leaving. The woman had shared a little laugh with Chie over the choice of dress and even asked if little Mitsuko approved. This received an even bigger laugh as Mitsuko started to kick her little feet and smile.

Aoi came back from her meeting with Mashiro smiling broadly before she even realized what Chie and Mitsuko were wearing. Aoi promised to tell Chie later tonight about the meeting as she realized they were both in Meister robes. Aoi had forgotten how breath taking Chie had looked in hers, the Aries military uniform wasn't so bad. Aoi was a fan girl when it came to the Meister formal dress, and so she was speechless at first. Mitsuko being in hers only made the image that more striking. Aoi decided to change in order to fit the formal look completely.

Chie had to laugh because it was really meant as a joke for Aoi's benefit. Aoi just had to take it that one step further, kissing both of her girls before going to change.

"You do know that you will owe me later for this one," Aoi said teasingly from the bedroom.

"Consider it paid in full, after you tell me what Mashiro said," Chie answered in good natured spirit.

* * *

Natsuki went through the motions debriefing Nao, while Shizuru stood staring out the window listening, but not a part of. Miss Maria had both Shiori and Kimiko right now, over by the gazebo. The older Otome had actually become rather accustomed to having the little ones around Garderobe. Natsuki knew they wouldn't see either child until Miss Maria was done with whatever it was she had planned. As soon as Nao dropped the papers and little notes on Natsuki's desk, Natsuki was glad Shiori wasn't there.

Natsuki's day was about to officially hit the toilet. Yes she was glad Nao was back safely, but the girl always broke the rules for her own benefit. Today Natsuki's opinion of Nao would be reevaluated.

"Why didn't you give this to Bianchi back in Remus, Nao? I appreciate it, don't get me wrong, but it is withholding evidence," Natsuki said thinking of the open trade of info.

Natsuki couldn't see it, but Shizuru had winced noticeably in the window. Nao just shrugged her shoulders silently keeping Shizuru's own note secret. Nao allowed Natsuki to rant about following procedures and the like. Natsuki had been on that roll for about five minutes, building up steam and vehemence as she went, when Shizuru stopped her.

"She did it for me, Natsuki. Not completely no, but in part yes. Nao, could you leave us alone, please?" Shizuru asked looking at the younger woman and not Natsuki.

"I'll consider this done for now. I'm going out so don't call me, I won't answer," Nao said leaving the room looking for acknowledgment in Shizuru's eyes.

"I'll be fine, Nao. Please lock that door as you leave," Shizuru said giving Natsuki a momentary pause.

Natsuki knew where this was about to go as Shizuru turned around with such sadness etched into her features. Everything Natsuki intended to say at that point died in that look. This was the last thing Natsuki expected especially from Nao. BackStage would have paid a pretty some of money for such an item, Nao never owned up to any ties to them, but Natsuki knew. Natsuki had her own sources as well in that place, just to keep track of Nao.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru I didn't even think…so now she knows too," Natsuki said reaching her hand out for Shizuru to take.

"I destroyed it on the way here," Shizuru said not taking Natsuki's hand, "We have moved on from this, we have at least tried to anyways. I didn't want to bring it up again because it holds no relevance in our place with each other."

Natsuki didn't say a word and dropped her hand; she walked by Shizuru to the window. Reflected in the glass, Shizuru saw the pain in Natsuki as she started to recall all of their long talks. Natsuki had never been cruel to her during those discussions or even after. Right now though, the silence between them was so unbearably cruel for them both.

"I suppose I should learn to steel myself against these things better," Natsuki said her hands now forming into tight fists at her sides.

"I've never asked you to because it was my sin alone to bear. I did what I had to in order to be with you again, I would do it …," Shizuru had started to cry and Natsuki felt the rage she couldn't swallow, along with the love she could never express enough.

"You don't have to finish those words, Shizuru. I know them by heart whether I like it or not. They are not what give me strength to do as you have asked, since that day. I have left Tomoe Marguerite alone, because I know the true you. My soul mate…" Natsuki said walking over to Shizuru and holding her as the anger turned to tears.

There were so many unsaid words and feelings in that moment, Natsuki didn't need them. Natsuki knew she was holding everything she would ever need in her arms right now. Shizuru coming back to her that day had made every sacrifice worth doing again. Natsuki didn't need for Shizuru to say those words because Natsuki herself said them every time she felt grateful. It had not changed who they were to each other; it had only served to strengthen the bond.

* * *

Nao entered her quarters and immediately headed for her closet. Nao had her Columns robe on when the transport arrived and while talking to Natsuki. Right now though, all Nao wanted were two things a shower and her negligee. Nao nearly freaked when she couldn't find it in her closet. One look at her bed gave Nao the simple understanding that somehow Midori had been here. There were orange blossoms lying with her negligee as a greeting.

* * *

Miss Maria was on her way out of the Mausoleum, with Shiori and Kimiko, when she saw Erstin kneeling in front of the large portrait of the Founder Fumi Himeno. For a moment Miss Maria said nothing, watching Erstin in silence as the girl prayed. Miss Maria had done this many times in her years here and understood. Erstin stood just as silently and turned to Miss Maria and the two sleeping babies.

"I'll take one of the slings, if you don't mind sharing the moment?" Erstin asked as she approached Miss Maria.

"I don't mind at all. Shiori is a little heavier than Kimiko, not surprisingly enough, with what Viola ate during her pregnancy for the child," Miss Maria said as she lifted Shiori and guided the sling over Erstin.

"Do you really think Fumi watches over us in some way, Miss Maria?" Erstin asked as she stroked Shiori's head softly.

"To have lived as long as I have and seen things as I have, I would like to believe so. These many years I try not to dwell in doubt, you girls' give me hope. These beautiful new lives give me a glimpse into the uncertain future," Miss Maria said as they walked back to the student grounds.

"As a spirit reborn, I'm not even sure myself if I believe she is. I can't remember too much of that existence anymore. I felt extremely blessed recently and just wanted to say thank you. I know that might seem foolish, against my previous beliefs, but Garderobe has given me so much more," Erstin said eyes shining happily.

"May I ask what you were being thankful for at the moment?" Miss Maria asked as they approached the dorm, she motioned Erstin to continue on with her.

"Let's just say that when I asked for a sign of her blessing of my choice, you were there suddenly behind me," Erstin said motioning with her eyes to Shiori and then Kimiko.

Miss Maria smiled a little before she replied, "Then it would seem she heard us both, Miss Ho. I had just asked for some guidance of my own and found you in silent prayer."


	29. Our Legacy chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property. This story is my sandbox.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Every time I try to get back into writing this chapter, all I can think of is Nao Yuuki, Miyu, and Juliet Nao Zhang in a hot spring. This is so wrong on so many levels.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch29**

Nao had been out all night and was in no mood to be stopped before she hit her room. Unfortunately there in the corridor stood Youko waiting by her door. Nao figured that Youko had just dropped off Kimiko. That still of course didn't explain what she was doing leaning against the door to Nao's room.

"Whatever it is can wait, I'm too tired to play Column right now. Go bug Kruger and Viola," Nao said not worrying so much about her tone.

"This has no bearing on them, Zhang, so you will wait," Youko said as her Aswad blood responded to Nao.

"If this has to do with Midori make it quick, I'm not feeling overly generous right now," Nao said. Last night Nao tried to get rid of everything she learned in Lutesia Remus by having a few drinks and hanging with the Stripes. Viola's note kept coming back and Nao had very little patience.

"There's only one way to do this. I kissed Midori while you were gone and…" the rest of her words never made it out of Youko's mouth as Nao had hit her hard.

"I said it could wait, no… you had to piss me off right now didn't you. For Kimiko's sake, kissing Midori better be all you damn well did, Youko Helene," Nao was fired up and ready to strike her again when she realized she was being held back.

"Let go Kruger or I'll kick your ass too," Nao said struggling against Natsuki who had her arms in a vice. For added security Natsuki made sure to lock her elbows into Nao's back.

"Helene in my office now, you too," Natsuki said dragging Nao along mostly to keep her from breaking loose. Natsuki was in a pair of blue shorts and a white baby doll negligee. In other words this was the last place she wanted to be.

Shizuru had been waiting in the doorway in her long silken robe. Her look was one of concern and from what Nao could read understanding. Youko was waiting for them and told Natsuki to let Nao loose. Natsuki agreed only after Shizuru sat with Nao on the couch. Natsuki had no patience considering what she was wearing and Shizuru wasn't.

"Shizuru heard the two of you before I did so be grateful to her. I'm still tempted to kick both of your asses," Natsuki was yelling until she remembered why they were dressed that way to begin with.

"You are both also so lucky that Shiori is with Miss Maria," Natsuki said looking to Shizuru in apology.

"Bite me Kruger. I'm tired and she had the nerve to tell me about what she did with Midori, while I wasn't here," Nao said feeling Shizuru's hand lay over her own.

"It makes no difference Nao, Midori is not here to defend herself and I doubt Youko is going to lie right now," Shizuru replied feeling Nao ease if only slightly.

"Nao just stuff it for a moment and let me finish," Youko said as Natsuki stood between her and Nao; "If you still want to kick my ass afterward I'll give you the permission."

"I won't though, just get it over with please," Natsuki said pointing toward the opposite couch.

"We were becoming really close again and I got lonely, I pursued Midori the only way I knew how. Midori made her choice before you got home. I had put her in a bad place Nao and she hurt for it. So did I or should I say I will every time I look at Kimiko. I had to tell you myself so don't you hurt Midori because she chose you in the end," Youko said trying to force it all out at once.

At this moment Shizuru let go of Nao and walked over to the door as Youko was trying to leave, "Finish it by letting her have her say, Youko."

"I'm not sorry about the punch, damn you. Midori had so much pain that she was trying to get over. I went through that with her, the past she so desperately needed to let go of. Why couldn't you leave well enough alone?" Nao asked rising from her seat with Natsuki right behind her, "Back off Kruger, this is already over. Like she said Midori made her choice. I never put Midori in that position. Damn you, Helene, you better not keep Midori from that kid or I'll kick your ass every day until she does."

"I love Midori, Nao, but she chooses to be with you, so I will abide to her wishes. Kimiko is not a bargaining chip, so you don't have to get too happy about kicking my ass," Youko said looking at Shizuru who allowed her to leave.

"Go to bed Nao and think about it. Midori had a lot of trouble over this because her heart was torn in three directions," Natsuki said understanding perfectly well what those three were.

"Like I'm supposed to be able to sleep now, what the Hell," Nao said walking out the door into her room. Shizuru had waited to make sure Nao stayed in her room before closing their door.

Natsuki had been right behind her waiting, not so patiently, running her hands ever so gently from the back to the front of Shizuru's robe. The minute the door was closed Natsuki released the sash and watched as the robe hit the floor.

"Now where were we before all this started?" Natsuki asked as she leaned in to kiss Shizuru's neck.

"I cannot seem to remember so I think Natsuki should start all over again," Shizuru said as she kissed Natsuki's ear. Natsuki scooped her up and slowly walked the path to their bedroom kissing her all the way.

* * *

Nao felt one too many things all at once, frustration most of all so she went with that emotion first. The small table in her quarters took the brunt of Nao's frustration, eventually in pieces where it once sat. Breathing heavily and not feeling much better Nao was about to hit the wall when there was a knock on her door.

"What?" Nao yelled before she realized who she was yelling at. Miss Maria was standing there, expression totally blank giving Nao a moment to tone it down. When Nao did she motioned for the older woman to step into her room.

"None of us here have the patience for these outbursts Miss Zhang," Miss Maria said her voice smooth and flat, no accusation anywhere to be found.

"Is that all you had to tell me because I'm not a student anymore remember," Nao said looking at the poor table thinking about how she now had to replace it.

"No, Miss Zhang, you are not .If you were I would have brought over your favorite reading material. Act like an adult and a Column, for Fumi's sake. You didn't have to say a word and the person you care for reaffirmed that for you, even while you were not present. You, Juliet Nao Zhang, should consider yourself lucky and let Youko Helene walk away with her pride," Miss Maria said before walking out the door.

"Midori better come by soon or I'll send Gal with a word or two she won't like. Choosing me, over her family, what the Hell is Midori thinking. And choosing at all, whose idea was it to begin with…none of us are bargaining chips," Nao said as she went grab some clothes and head to her favorite bath.

* * *

"Well I am guessing that will hurt for a few days," Moira said as Youko walked into the makeshift lab and sat down.

"Deservedly so, but she gave me fair warning," Youko said as Moira double checked the area for anything broken.

"You can sit down and stop fussing over it okay, I'm fine I would have said otherwise," Youko said as she tried to swat away Moira's hand. The only two things broken at the moment were her Aswad pride and her heart.

"So you told the young Column and got slugged for it," Moira said trying to keep Youko talking.

"Now I get to be old and alone for my troubles," Youko said as Moira smirked and then broke out in full laughter.

"What is so funny all of a sudden, Moira?" Youko asked not really sure she wanted to know.

"You are, oh my how do you figure old and alone? My dear Youko, you have the largest single females' data bank on all of Earl at your fingertips," Moira said laughing even harder as the realization hit Youko too.

"Why is it only you would think of the Founder memory core as a dating arena?" Youko said as she herself broke into laughter.

* * *

Nina really wanted to spoil the Queen's surprise announcement while lying with Erstin, but couldn't. This moment was all too perfect as it was and Nina wasn't sure she wanted Erstin to move or get her hopes up. Nina was becoming very used to their frequent encounters both here and at the palace. In that moment, Nina realized that maybe she was the one who shouldn't be too hopeful. Mashiro only said she was going to choose an Otome from the graduating class, never specifically which one.

Erstin was dying to tell Nina what Natsuki had said earlier about the student reviews, but didn't want to move right now. They were lying with their legs crisscrossed at opposite ends of the bed. Erstin was in total bliss right now and moving might just set things off again. Nina was very amorous and easily excitable, so Erstin decided to stay put…for now at least.

"Nina?"

"What Ers, do you need me to move or something?" Nina asked though her voice sounded so far away.

"I wanted to tell you about my last review," Erstin said as she slowly untangled her legs from Nina's and sat up.

"You haven't lost your status as a Trias, have you?" Nina asked pulling herself up to face Erstin. She's learned to mask her emotion really good or I'm going to pass out, Nina thought feeling a little light headed.

"No silly, I'm still a member of the Trias. I'm just not number three anymore," Erstin said smile shining so brightly.

"Ers, you made Number One?" Nina asked feeling her pride swell.

"You are now sleeping with the number one student of the graduating class. My review in battle ethics and strategy put me up past my classmates by a full grade point average," Erstin was actually purring at this point as she had shifted to lie beside Nina.

"That's really great Erstin. I think we should get dressed and go celebrate," Nina said trying to sit up, Erstin wouldn't allow it though.

"I am celebrating silly, we tell the others later. I don't have my robe yet, so it can be a surprise. Besides I'm quite sure that I would rather be here sharing my body with you, than out there talking with the others, selfish of me but there it is," Erstin said trailing her fingers in figure eights around Nina's stomach.

Nina took Erstin's hand away from her stomach and kissed it. Nina wanted to share so much more with Erstin, but had made a promise to Mashiro. The Headmistress probably knew also, but so far Erstin had made no comment. Nina truly was proud of Erstin because she had never previously displayed her true Otome heart. Nina would deny her nothing today, if Erstin wanted to be here in bed they would stay here, after a bath and a good hot meal. There were some things that couldn't be denied also and that was Nina's stomach if she was to keep up with Erstin the rest of the day.

* * *

Yukariko was watching over Shiori and Kimiko while Maria prepped her bed to put the girls down for a nap. The more time they were spending with these children the more Yukariko wanted one of her own. Maria was not one to play cat and mouse with answers or feelings. The older woman had consented when she donated with Yukariko. The delay had been Yukariko's nervousness about the whole experience. Maria had even gone as far as telling Yukariko she could opt out without upsetting Maria.

"I have the time with you and these two adorable girls. If it is not to be then who am I to disagree? You are so much younger than I, Yukariko, so don't choose to do something you will later regret," Maria told her that very morning after the incident with Nao.

"I would have no regrets, I just need to be sure I am ready because this is a forever kind of thing," Yukariko replied.

"Nothing is forever Yukariko; I have lived a long enough life to know that. I also know that I will do whatever you ask, I can be patient you know?" Maria said looking from the babies to Yukariko.

That had been about three hours ago.

Yukariko helped to move the sleeping babies to the bed and settled them in between the pillows. At this moment, Yukariko watched how effortlessly Maria moved and the little smile she had as they left the room. They sat together on the sofa and resumed their previous conversation in earnest. Later that day Yukariko would go talk to Moira about the possibilities of her future child.

* * *

Miyu had last visited Mai and Mikoto during the early stage of Mai's pregnancy. So when Miyu came to visit this time Mai insisted that Miyu should hold the baby. The child's name was hailed as appropriately fitting the child by Miyu. In all her years, the one thing that always seemed so curious to Miyu was the insistence that others should hold a child. It seemed almost taboo not to when one was present. Miyu told them she was not staying very long and quickly had a chat alone with Mikoto before leaving.

Mai understood that Miyu still had some concerns for Mikoto and was probably voicing them. It was never anything personal against Mai; the two of them would just question and then yes or no, basic short conversations. Mai didn't fear losing Mikoto because she loved her and they shared a beautiful child together. What Mai really feared now was their daughter growing up without them.

Miyu had looked at Mai and the baby twice during her talk with Mikoto. The second time was just before she left saying something Mai couldn't hear. Mikoto was laughing as she watched Miyu disappear again for who knows how long. When Mai asked Mikoto why she was laughing Mikoto replied, "Because Miyu said and I quote, I would not be averse to being called Aunt Miyu."

* * *

Things in Annam were going as well as could be expected. Ahn had yet to retire as her father's Otome, the king abided to his daughter's decision. Of the many blessings he had received in his life, Cara was becoming his most treasured. When he saw her dressed in the present from President Chrysant's nanny the king laughed and took her for a walk.

Sarah had been out in the palace garden doing forms when they came walking by. After the king walked past Sarah gave Ahn a questioning look that Ahn shrugged at while keeping pace. Sarah had been thinking of the choices she and Ahn had yet to make. Natsuki Kruger was being generous allowing Sarah the time with Ahn and their daughter, but Sarah still had a commitment to Garderobe.

The talk with Nao had reminded Sarah that she was being negligent to her duty. This simple life couldn't last as it was. Sarah knew she would have to go back on the road soon enough but didn't want to hurt Ahn. Neither of them wanted to retire just yet and Ahn was questioning becoming a diplomat. Ahn had been an Otome long enough to know that she would rather be the protector than the protected.

Sarah thought of asking Ahn to move to Garderobe as a teacher, but had yet to voice it. This was a difficult subject because Ahn was very close to her father. When the old man passed away it might be a different story, but for now the whole discussion was off limits. Sarah went back to doing her forms until they made the return trip to the palace. Ahn was holding Cara this time and Sarah fell into step with them.

"Life is not going to wait for us to decide, Ahn. We need to start making plans," Sarah's words were not harsh, but they were final as she left for a bath.

* * *

"You cannot seriously expect to enroll here. Look around you Tomoe, this is Windbloom University. You are taking chances that you will not be caught. That girl you bumped into earlier was Irina Woods. You were very lucky she was distracted picking up her books. There is work to be done and this is not part of it."

Tomoe was sitting in the car just watching students walk by. The monologue had become incessant that minute she hit Windbloom. Tomoe's little care package was in the brief in the backseat. Every once and a while Tomoe would look back at it and smile.

"Never mind smiling at it Tomoe, use it. Those little freaks of nature are growing as you sit here pondering your pathetic life. Shizuru will never be yours. Hallard will get her sight back. Armitage would never give up Chrysant…forget that thought completely anyway. Think Tomoe, take out the whole lot of them or take yourself out of the equation."

Tomoe hit the steering wheel as she started the car and drove off. She really hadn't been thinking clearly when she came here. Tomoe had wanted to see Shizuru once again and that impulse had brought her here.

"Shizuru had no love for you Tomoe. If the woman of your dreams and nightmares had truly loved you back she would have fought beside you. Right now she's Kruger's whore and they have a little freak of nature as well. Get over her already and don't even contemplate going by Garderobe. Get back to work, but first of all get out of Wind."

Tomoe turned down a back street and stopped the car. Tomoe kept hitting the steering wheel until she had to open the door and throw up. Tomoe stood in the alley for a minute and tried to still the voice.

"Get out of Wind, Tomoe. Get out of Wind now. Your work is too important, get out of Wind."

Tomoe got in the car again and drove to the transport depot. Tomoe thought of ditching the car, but the voice had been adamant. The car was freedom of movement, for now. Tomoe made a quick stop for some supplies and finally did as the voice said; she left Wind without a look back.

"Aries is too dangerous, so is Lutesia Remus, think Tomoe don't just drive aimlessly. Places to go, people to kill, pick a place."


	30. Our Legacy chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property. This ever expanding sandbox is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: 11/09/09- **Today I reworked the beginning of this chapter. It was nearly lost from the original document. This is an absolute favorite of mine and I'm glad it remains intact.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch30**

Three young women stood in this room arguing about their jobs. It would have seemed a normal daily activity if not for the large circle in the center of the room. There were colored ribbons tied around it, each bearing a name, and around it stood nine weary young women each in different colored and cut robes. Though most were weary, this was becoming a common occurrence. Only they could do this job, they had to change things or suffer the fate of the rest of Earl.

Two girls separated from the group in order to put a stop to the looming argument. Exhaustion would overwhelm the rest if they did not step in.

"Back off with the speeches already, Hallard. This is not why we were born okay. We weren't the ones who opened the door to technology best left to die with its creator. Like where the Hell did the power to do this come from because it's not Otome that's for sure?" The largest of the three girls stated, her voice nearly echoing in the chamber.

"Listen to me Armitage, I'm just as sick of this as you are, but 'none of us' can go so quit stalling. It's just you and Kruger. Stop complaining and get your ass in the center of that damn ring. We can't fix it here, they have to fix it. I haven't been warm in a very long time, but you are every time we do this. Quit complaining about this and get your ignorant ass into the ring with Kruger, unless of course you want to live in a wasteland for the rest of your life." Hallard retorted her lanky frame was dangerously close to Armitage's nearly face to face.

"It's not like I asked for it to be this way. I hate coming back and nothing has changed. I hate feeling like my insides are going to explode when we get ripped back because _you_ didn't light the right path. If you think that fire is so great, Hallard, you are wrong." Armitage barked feeling insulted.

"Either fight or take your places, the rest of us would like to go home soon. I'm tired and Tokiha is ready to climb the walls in here. I swear her stomach is a black hole or something. If we wait long enough _she'll_ hand all three of you a beating and then go eat. You know we need to keep her happy."

"Stay the Hell out of this Gallagher; I don't have to take her bullshit. I should just kick both of your…"

Armitage hit the floor after being hit mid-sentence by the red head that had slipped behind her. Knocking out Armitage before one of these jumps always made her sick. They were all tired, but Armitage had a point. What if they were not meant to change their pasts, what if they were meant to rebuild the future instead?

"I'll help Kruger haul her ass into the center, you two go get ready. Nao said there's a storm coming and if we want to get back we need to make it before it hits this area." The red head said to Hallard and Gallagher as she helped Kruger move Armitage.

As the others took their places around the ring, Kruger said, "Someday we'll go back to being friends and all of this will stop. I love you all, but she is my world. You guys know she wants this more than any of us, but it _**hurts a lot.**_ There have been only three places in eleven trips where we spent any time. In every one of them she was alone. Tell Hallard…whatever happens next just keep the light on as long as she can."

"Stop being sentimental, Kruger. This is _our _legacy, Armitage is not alone. The two of you are never alone. Now wake sleeping beauty with that kiss of yours."

With Kruger waking Armitage, the other ten girls took their places. Twelve young women concentrated on the power of this place, a power that kept this lone building standing in the middle of their wasteland. Twelve GEM's activated at once engulfing everything in the room in blinding light. It seemed to last an eternity whenever they did this, but as soon as the light disappeared so did Kruger and Armitage.

* * *

Nao had just finished getting ready to go out and patrol or drink with the Stripes, when she heard her door open. Before Nao could say a word Midori entered the room and pulled her into a very powerful kiss. Oh yes, it was powerful alright because Nao barely felt Midori undoing her pants until they hit the floor. Nao wanted to break free and start an argument, but Midori refused to stop her kissing of Nao.

The moment the kiss had stopped on the lips it started on the neck right at Nao's pulse. Once again Nao wanted to voice something, but Midori had stopped that and all she could do was moan softly. Midori had such a tight grip on Nao that the young woman could barely do more than allow Midori whatever she wanted. Midori left Nao's neck only long enough to remove Nao's shirt and drop them both to the bed.

Whatever argument Nao wanted have with Midori had to wait. The red-head wanted nothing more than Nao's body. Nao really couldn't argue at this point because Midori was now working towards her chest. Midori slowly stopped to linger on her collar bone tracing it lightly with her tongue.

Nao really wanted to wait for the argument because her body was screaming for Midori. Suddenly Midori pulled away only long enough to remove her jacket and her ponytail. As Midori's hair cascaded its way over her shoulders Nao reached up and pulled her fiercely back into place. They were fighting each other for dominance right now as the last articles of clothing found their way to parts unknown. Nao stopped caring as Midori claimed her without hesitation and wild abandon something Nao had been yearning for all along.

* * *

Chie was sitting on the bed with Mitsuko as Aoi was taking a shower. Mitsuko had been fussy most of the day except when Chie would hold her. Mitsuko was laughing because Chie kept making faces and all manner of ungodly noises. As Chie bent over to kiss Mitsuko she stopped as she realized her daughter had grey eyes. Chie blinked a few times not so sure she wasn't dreaming until the smile spread across Mitsuko's face and her feet were coming dangerously close to Chie's nose. Chie spent the next minute and a half crying looking into those grey eyes and seeing her round slightly pink cheeks.

Chie thought to herself that Mitsuko would look a lot like her as she got older. Aoi could hear Chie crying as she wrapped a towel around herself. As she entered the room Chie looked up and took a deep breath.

"I thought I would never forget how beautiful you truly are. Seeing your face right now…" Chie was so overwhelmed that she started to cry again. Aoi went to Chie and took her close nearly forgetting to breathe.

Neither could move nor could they say a word. Everything was trapped in their powerful emotions. Mitsuko had fallen asleep during this and needed to be moved to the crib. Aoi went to do so but Chie stopped her and took Mitsuko herself. Chie kissed her daughter on the cheek and then the forehead as she lay Mitsuko down and covered her up.

As Chie turned around everything she wanted to say was lost in her throat as Aoi dropped her towel. Chie walked over and traced her face before kissing Aoi so passionately. Chie couldn't help but pull away and look at Aoi again. It had been to long since she had last seen Aoi and all she wanted to do was touch and remember.

Aoi lay on the bed and watched as Chie just stood there momentarily stunned. Chie lay next to Aoi and spent the rest of the evening tracing every curve so lightly. Aoi would fall asleep first, but Chie just couldn't because the world as she had once known it was back and even brighter than before.

* * *

Nao never had a chance to argue with Midori because she left before Nao woke. Nao would spend the day trying to think of everything she wanted to say to Midori once she saw her again. Nao found a note on her sofa that said 'Never doubt my love for you. I want us to have a future.' Midori would not get away from their argument so easily next time Nao would make sure of that.

* * *

Erstin loved walking grounds at night before curfew because it was always so peaceful. The moon was especially bright tonight and Erstin thought of Nina and Arika back when they were Corals together. The silence of the grounds was broken with a little cry as Erstin looked over and saw Natsuki and Shizuru sitting by a tree with Shiori fussing in Natsuki's arms. Erstin didn't want to disturb the moment but Shizuru waved her over.

"I really didn't want to intrude, you look so beautiful together the three of you. It still feels so rude of me even though you called me over," Erstin said as she sat politely across from them against another smaller tree.

"Natsuki felt that you should be aware of your choices. You are the top Pearl and the world is open to many possibilities," Shizuru said looking at Erstin. Shiori was Erstin's focal point at the moment and Shizuru nudged Natsuki.

"Do you want to hold her Erstin?" Natsuki said standing Shiori unsteadily on her feet holding her under her little arms for balance.

"No I'm just…I've been thinking about my future with Nina. I want us to have a child together eventually," Erstin said soft smile forming on her face.

"Then I insist that you hold Shiori even if only for a moment. You should know the weight of responsibility the two of you would bare," Natsuki said as she placed Shiori in Erstin's arms.

Shiori touched Erstin's face and pulled at her ear and then her hair. All Erstin could do was smile because this small beautiful child showed nothing but love in earnest. The resemblance to both of her parents was undoubtedly clear as Erstin looked into Shiori's eyes.

"Natsuki told me of her little session with your class a moment ago. You have become a surprise to all who know you," Shizuru said as Shiori laid her head against Erstin's chest fussing gone, sleep not far off.

"If I want to have any kind of future; I have to form it with my heart as well as my hands. The people who had no reason to forgive me took me in and gave me a home and a clean slate," Erstin said as she rubbed Shiori's back, "Those very same people have never once given me a reason to doubt my existence or beliefs. I will become an Otome to help those very same people to protect this world until my last breath."

"We have never doubted in you Erstin, you made a very large choice that day in my office," Natsuki said smiling at her. Natsuki was lying in Shizuru's arms looking up at the moon.

"I had a chance to become someone stronger before but I played into the fear and doubt of my family's choices for me. I failed to be anything more than decoration amongst my friends, my very strong and loving friends. Every breathe I take I owe to love," Erstin said as she noticed the rhythm of Shiori's heart was nearly in time with her own.

"You were never decoration to them Erstin. You had been their heart, they both fell from grace when you passed away," Shizuru said her eyes taking in every moment and movement.

"But I was never strong enough to look for my own future. I was here to be an Otome because my parents wanted it. By the time I wanted it my choice was gone. Nina shared so much of what happened from her point of view with me," Erstin said her heart was starting to ache with those sad memories.

"You were too young to know anything but what you had been taught. Don't cling to those memories. Your life now is the lesson you learned because of them, cleave them from your heart and mind as they no longer have a place there," Shizuru said as she noticed Natsuki was actually falling asleep also.

"Is it always like this looking back?" Erstin asked. Shizuru at first thought no then she changed her mind.

"The past is immutable no matter how we wish to change it in our hearts. You have grown strong and will grow even stronger as you face that future you are building. I have enough regrets in my own past that I would never trade for fear of losing the life I have now," Shizuru said eyes sad as she kissed Natsuki's head and wrapped her arms a little tighter.

"We never see our role models as people until they show weakness. Just now you made me realize that they too need someone to show them the way home from time to time," Erstin said as she thought of Nina and what she longed for. Watching this moment between these two powerful women Erstin felt the impact of her own words.

* * *

"Yukino, do you want the girls in their blue outfits or the green outfits? You have both of them laid out," Haruka called from the nursery. The phone started ringing and Haruka never got her answer.

"Why don't we see which one you girls' can agree on?" Haruka said as she brought one of each to the twins crib.

Haruka got no answer there either because her daughters found each other's feet more interesting. Haruka just went with one of each and dressed them as quickly as possible. Kaede was happier without clothes and Ayame was happy when Kaede was happy. Haruka picked up Ayame and brought her out to Yukino as she was getting off the phone.

"Was that an important call, Yukino?" Haruka asked as she kissed Yukino before handing over Ayame.

"No not really, just another meeting in the morning with the finance committee," Yukino said wishing Haruka would have held that kiss just a little longer.

"I thought you already settled the budget issues with them?" Haruka asked disappearing to get Kaede before hearing the answer.

"I did but they want to go over the revisions," Yukino said as Haruka returned with Kaede and sat beside her.

"So you will be in meetings all day tomorrow?" Haruka asked even though she knew it.

"We need to take a vacation after I settle things tomorrow. I love this country Haruka but I need a break and I need you," Yukino said making her point very clear.

"Do you want to try putting the girls down early?" Haruka asked.

"If we do they may get up earlier. Do you want to try dealing with them before the sun comes up or after?" Yukino asked even though it seemed Haruka didn't seem to mind.

"We have an early schedule anyway. During intermission sometime tomorrow we will schedule a nice vacation anywhere you want to go?" Haruka said as she got up and headed back to the nursery.

"Yeah Ayame did you hear that I get some me time tonight. Do you think you and Kaede can manage to sleep until morning?" Yukino asked looking into Ayame's eyes, so very like her own eyes. Ayame stretched and yawned as if to answer.

"Okay Ayame let's go before Kaede decides to stretch out. Maybe we should get you separate cribs what do you think?" Yukino asked as she got up to follow Haruka. Ayame nestled her head into Yukino's neck and just stretched some more.

Yukino had no sooner settled Ayame into the crib when Haruka pulled her into a kiss. Yukino felt all of the tension disappearing as Haruka caressed her lower back slowly. Haruka knew they needed the vacation and knew just what Yukino wanted right now.

As Haruka broke their kiss she started to undress Yukino not waiting to get to their room. Yukino took a step towards the doorway as Haruka removed an item of clothing.

"Wait one second Haruka, I want to take a bath before we go to bed," Yukino said still edging out of the room.

"That's kind of what I had in mind anyway Yukino," Haruka replied as she was starting to undress herself.

Yukino held her breath for a moment as Haruka's Meister robe slowly fell from her shoulders to the floor. It didn't matter how many times Yukino had seen Haruka do this, every time Haruka did this Yukino thought of the first time.

"Hey Haruka, I'll race you to the bathroom," Yukino said turning quickly dashing off before Haruka could react.

Haruka was right behind Yukino faster than usual scooping her up just before the bathroom door. Yukino planted a kiss on Haruka before anything could be said. Haruka loved to do this because Yukino always seemed to wait until her robe was gathered at her feet. Haruka had fallen more than enough times to know to step out as quickly as possible before trying to move.

"You know I love it when you get like this," Haruka said as she pushed open the door holding Yukino tightly in the process.

"No matter what happens in the course of our lives Haruka it is these moments in your arms that I will always treasure," Yukino said as she claimed another more passionate kiss.

* * *

There was a blinding flash and then there were two young women standing in the ring of this room. For a moment they smiled at each other, kissed briefly but passionately nonetheless before heading out. Their black and white Meister robes settled as they left the circle.

"I hope this isn't another wasted trip. I'm really starting to hate this, Shiori."

"Don't you dare give me any lip about this place or you'll end up sleeping alone, Kaede."


	31. Our Legacy chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property and they have my thanks.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: 11/10/09-** As I re-edit these chapters adding them to the template, as well as spelling and some grammar, there will be slight upgrades in the story. I am not reposting as it is unnecessary, but those reading this for the first time will see the finished version.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch31**

"What part of 'get your asses back before the storm' did you not understand? Go clean up, eat something and grab some sleep before I beat your ass Kimiko," Nao said really wanting to kick the girl's ass first.

The look Kimiko gave Nao in passing only strengthened that feeling. Kimiko may have had Midori and Youko's gene's coursing through her but her features were definitely her own. Kimiko's rebelliousness though…

"Don't blame this one on me. Kaede and Mitsuko were at it again. They fight and you come down on me for it. How is that fair?" Kimiko answered looking momentarily like Midori in that moment because of her temper and her actions...

"Don't tell me you girls let them get another argument started. You should know better dear, knock her out and carry her ass there," Nao said watching as Kimiko shook her head and sighed in defeat.

"Kimiko did knock out Kaede. She had to build up her strength for it though," Cara said as she followed Kimiko out of the room. Cara was usually Kimiko's voice of reason.

"Now I understand how Miss Maria must have felt. Either I'm getting too old…Nah," Nao said as she walked towards the make shift kitchen to check on the rest of her charges, "Hey Megumi get you face out of…"

The snow was whipping around outside making visibility zero and any movement futile. The accompanying wind seemed to get stronger with each passing storm. The bunker they were living in had been built when the world started to fall apart. War and disease had claimed so many lives that Natsuki Kruger proposed this place to her replacement as a fall back for the Founder operating system.

Irina was standing over Keiko Tokiha trying to treat the young second Column's broken arm as she shifted uncomfortably. Grace Steinberg was watching from the doorway looking definitely worse for wear. They had barely made it back because of the whiteout and the wind. Keiko held the door, trying to lock herself in place as a wedge, but the storm was too strong.

"Don't worry about it Nao may be pissed but the ten of you are safe at least," Irina said as she reset the break. Keiko screamed before passing out. Grace had to stifle her cry, but Irina smiled because her job just got easier.

"Where's Megumi right now Grace?" Irina asked as she braced Keiko's arm.

"Last time I saw Megumi she was burying her face in Wang's bust," Grace answered with a smile and a wink.

"Are any of the others' hurt?" Irina asked because she knew they could be stubborn about treating wounds. Quite a few of the girls felt the nanomachines alone should be enough treatment; Kaede Armitage was the most stubborn of them all.

"No they aren't, but Megumi won't come down unless Wang makes her or she brings her food," Grace said as she watched Irina cover Keiko. Irina just shook her head and left the room to go back to the Founder core. Suddenly the bunker's PA system gave a metallic whine.

"Megumi Tokiha, haul your butt to the core for treatment and get your face away from those breasts. You may be Otome, but you aren't immortal," Irina roared over the PA feeling slightly exhausted thanks to the ten hour storm watch she had just finished.

Grace didn't want to be with the others so she climbed on one of the other beds and rested. Her faith was the only thing she had at the moment and even that was on shaky ground. There had been no contact with anyone, outside of the bunker, in close to three months and it saddened them all. So far Aries, Cardair, both Lutesian countries, Zipang and possibly Windbloom were all destroyed or lifeless. Grace fell asleep praying for Kaede and Shiori and the road ahead of them.

* * *

Windbloom Castle,

Chie was walking around the palace garden with Mitsuko enjoying everything she had once taken for granted. Arika had been with them earlier but Nina had come by to ask for accompaniment to Garderobe.

"So Mitsuko, what do you think? I think Meister Wang has babies on the brain, but do you think Arika might as well?" Chie asked as they sat by a tree. Thinking of Mashiro's recent run-ins with an unhappy baby dispelled that notion rather quickly.

Chie received word from the Aries embassy that the Presidential family would be coming to Wind soon. At this she had to laugh because the young aide had whispered family as if it were some little secret. Chie would be more than happy to return to work, but she wanted to be present for Aoi's official welcoming ceremony. This would start with Aoi's official presentation by Mashiro and the royal court of ministers. After that ceremony would be the trip to Garderobe for the Meister Inauguration Ceremony. Just thinking about it gave Chie the giggles to which Mitsuko touched her face and added her own.

"The Presidential family…"

* * *

"So you are really serious about this Nina?" Arika asked still trying to imagine Nina being pregnant. The picture never quite worked in her mind.

"Erstin and I are both serious about this but it's not like the process happens overnight. We'll have time to make plans after I tell her about this," Nina replied causing Arika to blink and double-take.

"You haven't told Erstin yet?" Arika asked running all the possible reactions in her head nearly burning some gray matter away permanently in the process.

"I …I'm being selfish because I want a part of her with me no matter what comes next. It's not like we haven't talked about it in general. She'll be graduating and then there will be her inauguration ceremony…" Nina trailed off heart heavy in her chest with everything that she couldn't say.

"That is more than selfish because you are not considering Erstin's feelings. I doubt she would be happy knowing you were raising your daughter here without her," Arika said playing devil's advocate.

"Dr. James already had consent from Erstin. I already said it was me being selfish Arika. If Mashiro does not choose Erstin for Aoi; I lose her to a master anyway," Nina said feeling chastised but still very selfish.

"This is not like the person you've become. This is how you were about Sergay," Arika said as she stood against the cool metal of the gazebo.

"That is true enough, but Erstin and I…its deep Arika and I have trouble even trying to explain it to you. You are the only other person that I thought would understand, Mashiro did," Nina said throwing Arika into another brain burning session.

"Mashiro…I forgot," Arika had to kick herself hard for not even thinking of it. Arika had the memories of Granny raising her, Nina had Sergay even though not so much as Father until now, but Mashiro truly had no one except maybe Aoi and Sakomizu. Aoi was more of a big sister type thing even though she was Mashiro's maid. Sakomizu had been too lenient until Aoi came into the picture.

"I guess even with everything that you've seen and done, you still are rather dense," Nina said getting up to leave with Arika falling into step beside her. All Arika could think of doing now was apologizing to and holding Mashiro.

* * *

Garderobe, Headmistress' Office,

Youko, Natsuki, Shizuru and now Miss Maria were discussing the new GEM's. After the call from Gal in the early morning it seemed prudent to have the older woman's input. Gal had been running system diagnostics when there was a blinding flash from Youko's new personal lab/ study/ hide-out. Gal broke in just before the flash died and then saw the new GEM's sitting there.

Gal went back to the board and noticed two GEM"s, that she had no recall of, momentarily on the screen before they dropped. The diagnostic had been aborted for some reason and so Gal called Youko immediately. This was not Gal's call to make or she would have let well enough alone. The five new GEM's had been a secret so Gal figured there had to have been a reason.

"Look I'm truly sorry about having called on all of you so early but the importance warranted it," Youko said watching Kimiko on the floor with Shiori. They were sitting with Natsuki who still didn't want to finish this conversation.

"We are discussing GEM's that don't even exist, with five that the Founder has seen fit to provide no explanation for," Miss Maria said once again stressing the abnormality of both present issues.

"They have to exist for the Founder to recognize them by name," Youko said.

"The Earthbound Pearl and The Heaven's Guide Pearl…" Shizuru said trying to avoid a glare from Natsuki.

"They don't exist in our records, nowhere in the system at all," Youko replied seeing a glare starting on Miss Maria's countenance as well.

"If you aren't able to track them or find record of them then we are talking in hypothetical circles," Natsuki said just as Nao stepped into the office. Nao looked as if she'd only just gotten in because she was dressed in her Stripes attire.

"What the Hell were you doing with the system this morning Helene? My GEM nearly blinded me and a room full of people while we were drinking," Nao said not caring if Kruger got pissed about the alcohol.

"What are you talking about Zhang?" Natsuki asked as she tried to refrain from scaring the little ones.

"Two…no, about three hours ago now my GEM activated all on its own and then dropped just as suddenly. I'm the only one I'm guessing it happened to," Nao asked eyes livid focusing on Youko.

Shizuru got up and walked to the window talking to Gal quietly through the GEM interface. Miss Maria spoke sternly to Nao about something that Shizuru missed. Natsuki was laughing and soon Nao was, but that would be amongst them. Youko was smiling, but her eyes were still fire whenever she caught Nao in her line of sight.

Nao was sitting on the floor with Natsuki and the girls, but at a respect full distance. Shizuru noticed and smiled as she walked back to them with news.

"Maya was sleeping at the time just like we were. Sarah on the other hand had been doing something or other when it activated like yours. Sarah said she didn't report it thinking someone was running a test or something. Sarah sounds unpleasantly distracted Natsuki, I think you should talk with her after all of this," Shizuru said as she sat on the couch. Shizuru was now in between Natsuki and Nao as both were leaning their backs against this couch while sitting on the floor.

"So I guess this means we include Nao in on the GEM's as well?" Youko asked trying to focus solely on Natsuki and the girls.

"Why not since it seems that this includes the Column GEM's in the equation now?" Natsuki replied picking up Kimiko and making rather rude noises that earned a nasty little smile.

"Why is it just when this job seems boring, the really weird shit starts to happen?" Nao asked as she scooped up Shiori for the very first time. No one remarked trying to hold the fragile peace in the room at the moment.

Shiori took off Nao's shades dropping them then touching her bare face. Nao and Shiori smiled at each other making her previous statement an even truer fact then Nao or any of them could have guessed.

* * *

Looking like just your average citizens Kaede and Shiori made their way through Aries. It always amazed them just how beautiful Aries was and the best part was ending up at the beach. Kaede's memories of this place burned her because she missed those times with her parents the most. Once Kaede had gone off to Garderobe and Yukino had retired from the Presidency things had slowly started to fall apart.

Not her relationship with them, but on Earl in general. It had started slowly, but hit it death spiral three years after Kaede had ascended to Meister status. For Kaede and Shiori that had been five very long years ago. Walking the vibrant streets, Kaede kept her eyes open for a paper vendor hoping to catch a glimpse of when they had actually arrived.

Twice they had arrived in the past, but Kaede hated remembering these two because she was alone in them. In the first one Ayame had died of a crib death and it seemed Aries had gone into mourning along with the President and her Meister. Kaede and Shiori had no true control of their robes outside of the ring in that place. The return had been a nasty one that saw Kaede locking her emotions down until the next localized trip.

This one had also been a bad place for it seemed that Kaede had been the only survivor of an attack on her family. They had been assassinated by a young woman named Miya Clochette. Kaede was close to her twelfth birthday, being raised by General Chie Hallard and Ambassador Aoi Senoh. In that place only Shiori could use her robe outside of the ring and six of the twelve were not even born.

Their third localized trip was into a present line where Kaede herself had died as a child. Shiori had taken a rather perverse liking to this trip because they had meet Ayame. Earl had suffered none of the disastrous events of their time and prosperity had reached almost every country on Earl. This Ayame was a Meister and had become the newest leader of the Delta Squad. Kaede couldn't leave fast enough because her sister seemed to share roaming hands in common with Shiori. They had teased her mercilessly for last three days of their stay.

In this localized placement, both had use of their robes and their younger selves were still only about five months old. Kaede wanted so badly to materialize and go straight to her parents. Kaede was tired of the pain associated with these trips on both ends. There had been too many incidents of being pulled into the light and then thrust back out. Shiori blessed the Founder every time they had a localized placement because it allowed them hope. Kaede and Shiori had been together so long now that even the slightest look held so many words. Those they saved for quiet moments which were too few.

"We aren't staying here that's for sure. If this is truly our time, then we need to go to Wind. They should be getting together for some reason or other very soon," Kaede said trying to think of how they would travel without the robes and not drawing too much attention.

"I believe it was a vacation, there were pictures in my parent's room. They will take one of the seven of us together in the garden," Shiori said thinking also of their travel plans. It wouldn't be the first time they snuck onto a transport.


	32. Our Legacy chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property. This sandbox of chaos is mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **11/10/09- No original notes accompanied this chapter.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch32**

Underground station, the Founder core room,

Nao couldn't believe how long the storm had been going on already when she heard someone coming into the room. Nao turned around to see Irina standing there with two cups of tea. Not her favorite brew, but it was all they had and the gesture was welcome. Nao took one of the cups and kicked out the seat next to her for Irina to sit with her.

They weren't the only ones up, but the girls never could focus on anything when Armitage and Kruger were gone from their midst. The relationships they had down here were strained from the time locked away. It was difficult not knowing what was going on in other areas, but they never received any contact. There was always someone on the board, just in case.

"Have any of them gone to sleep yet?" Nao asked as she took a sip of the tea. It was stronger than any of the girls' made so Nao didn't really mind because it was still nice and hot too.

"Keiko, Grace and Chiyako are definitely, Megumi and Nadia are questionable as usual, Cara and Kimiko are in the den and Kimiko is throwing books again. Katsumi is playing in the showers with Mitsuko and Kohanna is in the greenery," Irina said making sure to count as she named them off.

"I swear I am going to kick Hallard's ass…" Nao said trailing off as she finished her tea off.

"I quite doubt their doing anything we are not," Irina said smiling at Nao trying to diffuse the anger quickly.

"That's it…I'm going to kick Hallard's ass right now. What we are doing now and what we will be doing are two very different things," Nao said rising from her seat ready to go snatch up Mitsuko.

"Let them be Nao. Your daughter already made that choice and kicking Mitsuko's ass won't change anything. At least they keep it respectfully to themselves," Irina said sticking up for both girls.

"I heard no complaints from you about it," Nao said smiling wickedly as she stole Irina's glasses and then a quick kiss.

"Ours is a relationship based on simple facts, Nao. I'm too old to be naïve enough to think beyond instant gratification," Irina said allowing Nao to kiss her again.

"You make it sound like just another chore," Nao said in mock reproach.

"Just strip," Irina replied as they started undressing each other.

* * *

"Screw you, Gallagher. If you didn't feel like sparring with me you shouldn't have come in here," Kimiko said as she whipped a book across the room. Her Aswad blood was still boiling from Nao's reprimand.

"There are better things to do with these books, Kimiko. If you want to fight we can always head to the rec room? All I came in here for was a book to read," Cara said as she dodged each book Kimiko threw at her.

"How can you expect to be able to read with Megumi and Nadia going at it in the next room?" Kimiko said as she realized she was out of books. That happened faster than usual because Kaede would normally throw them back or chased Kimiko out of the room.

"They are not having sex in their room right now. Nadia is crying again and I can't take hearing that sound," Cara said as she sat down with the piled up books in front of her.

"Kohanna was too that's why I took her to the greenery. They are the youngest of us all, from the last graduated class of Meisters. Crying isn't going to change our situation though," Kimiko said as she jumped onto the couch to lie down. There was no point to fighting if Cara wasn't going to play along.

"Why can't you be a little more sympathetic Kimiko? At least you have your sister here with you," Cara said as she took a pile of books back to their shelves.

"I don't have it in me anymore okay. Every time one of these storms hit we get trapped down here for longer periods of time," Kimiko replied as she kicked a pillow off the couch in frustration. Cara came over and picked it up.

"Knock it off already," Cara said as she replaced the couch cushion sitting down as well, "We all know our situation here; it doesn't help matters if you keep making people edgy with all of your tantrums."

"I resent that you know," Kimiko said as she laid her head in Cara's lap smiling in spite of those words.

"Well that's just too bad. Did I say you could put your head there?" Cara said knocking lightly on Kimiko's head.

"No, you didn't, but I don't see you making me move either," Kimiko said still smiling now facing up towards Cara.

* * *

Garderobe grounds, Headmistress' office, present day,

Natsuki was going over the information she had received on the list of names Nao had found. Most of them were just criminals in general, but there were two that definitely stood out. These two men had been Cardair ex-military under Argos and had disappeared around the time Tomoe's victims in Lutesia Remus started popping up. Natsuki wanted to get more info on these guys, but Cardair was being tight lipped. Maya informed Natsuki that the new king had a full plate of nastiness left over from Argos' death. Maya also mentioned that keeping the young king and his Meister from sleeping together didn't help further along matters.

"If that's the case then let them have at it already," Natsuki had said feeling frustrated.

"I'm here on your orders doing my job remember. Order me to leave them and I will. There are a lot of whispers around here that I could be investigating if I wasn't babysitting," Maya replied rather sarcastically.

"I'm really getting sick of the politics of this position and that situation. How's about I send Sarah your way for the time being?" Natsuki said trying to stay calm.

"That would help both of us. I spoke with Sarah earlier and she sounded restless," Maya said thinking of the unusual sound of Sarah's voice when they spoke.

"Sarah wants to leave Annam, but she wants Ahn and the baby to come with her. Ahn's being stubborn about making a decision just yet," Natsuki said remembering her own talk with Sarah.

"Well be that as it may give Sarah some work, maybe that will help get Ahn thinking," Maya had said ending their conversation.

* * *

Aries-Windbloom transport,

Kaede and Shiori actually had tickets for once and were in the main lounge on the transport to Windbloom. Kaede had sold a necklace Shiori had given her to do it though. Shiori was watching out the window trying to think of how she was going to handle going home. The necklace was a worthy sacrifice for the comfort, but now she had too much free time to think.

"Kaede…"

"What Shi?"

"I really hope this is home you know," Shiori said watching much of nothing in general. The scenery was a welcome sight compared to the devastation they came from.

"We'll know soon enough. There's one little test and that should be enough for me," Kaede said taking Shiori's hand. It was nice to be able to share the small comforts for once. Kaede felt the pang of regret over the necklace, but it was better than stowing away in another cargo hold.

"You do know that these are slim proof that this is where we need to be," Shiori said rolling the silver band on her finger. Kaede also wore one as did the rest of the girls'.

"They didn't exist in the other places, Shiori. Miss Maria set it up for us to receive these upon graduation. Granted she wasn't able to give them to us personally, but she never expected to be able to do so," Kaede said remembering what she was told by Yukariko.

"I loved her a lot. They said she was such a hard case, but I don't remember that," Shiori said remembering the smiles, the hugs and the good-bye.

"I wish she had lived long enough to see us ascend. She used to be the one to keep me company when your mom would put me in isolation," Kaede said feeling the loss all the more.

"Mom really hated the fact that you didn't listen when she said no, you couldn't date me," Shiori said feeling to two opposing memories war over her emotional state.

"Why would I listen to her, Shi? Our hearts decided for us," Kaede said thinking of the argument and laughing.

"I'm glad you find it funny still love. If mama didn't stop her that day, you probably would have taken quite a worse beating than what she was giving you," Shiori said feeling her heart lighten.

"I stole her little girl. That made her angry," Kaede said leaning in for a quick kiss.

Shiori loved these kisses because every time their lips barely brushed, her skin would tingle. Shiori smiled and returned to looking out the window when she replied, "Too true, but she was furious that you took my virtue as well."

* * *

Yukino was glad to finally be away from Aries and would be even happier once they reached Wind. Haruka was sleeping with the twins and Yukino was just sitting by the bed watching over the three of them. Haruka had placed the twins near the wall side of the bed and was laying at the edge. All three of them had such serene looks to them that Yukino had to wonder what they were dreaming of.

Ayame woke first so Yukino took her from the bed and held her. Yukino loved her daughters during these quiet moments alone because they had such different characters to them. Ayame was very quiet and seemed to be content with just lying in her arms or trying to push herself around on the floor.

Kaede was going to be very active because she would never sit still. Kaede would fuss and wobble in her arms until Yukino would put her on the floor. Kaede would show frustration because she couldn't move farther than onto her knees, not that she didn't try repeatedly though. Kaede would always be most content with Haruka, even just sitting like Yukino was with Ayame right now. Yukino left Haruka and Kaede sleeping deciding to wash, change and dress herself as well as Ayame to go for a walk.

Their vacations were never boring. While dressing Ayame, Yukino wondered what life had planned to throw at them next. The guards stationed outside the door radioed for replacement guards as Yukino informed them of her intention. They were not traveling on a military transport and the guards would keep people at a respectable distance. Yukino was happy that the transport had arranged a section of cabins for them, but she wanted to walk the compartments, go up on deck, and just be a member of society, not a ruler of one.

Once the replacements arrived Yukino headed towards the main lounge wanting to look out the large window. Heads turned sharply when the guards entered, but no one moved. Most people were pleased to see the President out and about with her daughter. Yukino Chrysant was known to be approachable so the Aries citizen's just sat and smiled at the new mother and child. Yukino noticed two young women resting by the opposite doorway and smiled as one of them noticed her. The look of surprise on the girl's face intrigued Yukino so she headed towards them.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could sit here for a moment before moving on," Yukino asked the large young woman. The girls face was very familiar almost reminding Yukino of Haruka when she was younger. They had the same violet eyes, but this girl had short spiked brown hair so dark it was almost black.

"Your companion seems to be resting quite easily for such uncomfortable seats," Yukino said.

"We've come a long distance Madame President," the girl responded as her companion stirred.

"Kae…oh my… Madame President. Forgive my rudeness I am rather shocked and tired," the other girl responded as she realized who was now sitting with them.

"Please girls I'm on vacation. You can call me Miss Chrysant as it seems enough people are already referring to me as Madame President against my wishes. So are you heading home to Wind or on a vacation?" Yukino asked. Ayame had pushed herself up from Yukino's chest and was wobbling trying to turn to face the new voices.

"My companion and I are heading home. It's been a very long trip for us," the smaller woman said as she took her companion's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Yukino noticed that the larger woman had grasped the seat handle with her other hand so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. It was only when the other girl squeezed her free hand that the pressure released.

"Are you disturbed by the presence of my guards?" Yukino asked wondering if it was her own presence instead.

"No, I'm sorry Miss Chrysant. I'm road weary and just pleasantly surprised that in such a large open place you would choose to sit with us," the larger girl replied as she let go of the seat handle and cover the other girl's hand.

"Do you mind if I ask your names?" Yukino asked noticing the silver bands they each wore and then the quite remarkable earring the larger girl wore. It reminds me of a Meister GEM, Yukino thought to herself.

* * *

Haruka had been kicked awake by Kaede not long after Yukino left with Ayame. Haruka checked out with the guards as to her destination and muttered a curse as she went to ready Kaede and herself to join them.

"Kaede my dear it seems we have to get dressed. So much for relaxing in the cabin," Haruka said as she started to undress Kaede.

* * *

"My name is Shiori and this fool is Kaede," Shiori said smiling rather pleasantly. Kaede's brain momentarily shut down at the question causing Shiori to answer for them both.

"Nice names. My other daughter is named Kaede as well. If you don't mind I have another question?" Yukino asked staring at Kaede trying to pry out info from her easily read expressions.

"Yes Mom, I mean yes Ma'am. What is it you are wondering?" Kaede blurted out feeling ready to crack under Yukino's scrutiny.

"That's a Meister GEM isn't it?" Yukino asked as Ayame lay against her chest again.

"And if I told you it was just a knock off I picked up on vacation, would you believe me?" Kaede asked causing Shiori to look at her.

"I wouldn't believe you because the quality is too good to be anything but real. So my question is who are you really?" Yukino asked having met quite a few Meisters over the years. These two weren't too much younger than her by a few years give or take. All three of their heads turned as the lounge door opened. Yukino caught the look on the young girls face at the sight of Haruka and recognized the expression as one of love.

Haruka entered the main lounge just as Yukino had asked that question. Haruka quickly went to her side and excused herself for interrupting the discussion. Yukino's glare shot through Haruka and put her on alert. The conversation it would seem had been a serious one.

"Should I ask my guards to clear this compartment so we may talk or should I have you escorted off to a room to answer questions instead?" Yukino asked feeling her intuition tingle wildly.

"Is that really wise Yukino?" Haruka asked giving the two girls very stern looks.

"I doubt these two would choose to react in a foolish matter under the circumstances," Yukino said motioning to her guards. The entire lounge was cleared and guards appeared at each of the entrances. No one said a word. Kaede was so focused now on Haruka and the younger version of her that she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Do you really want to do this now Kaede?" Shiori asked feeling trapped even though this could only help them along their way.

"Your name is Kaede too?" Haruka asked in shock while bouncing little Kaede on her knee.

"Yes, Meister Armitage it is," Shiori answered while Kaede was frozen in memory and disbelief, "Can we move to more comfortable seats in order to do this? This is going to be enough of a shock. You have my word as a Column of Garderobe that we will not cause you any harm."

Yukino was unfazed by the declaration though Haruka was a page behind as usual, hence her reaction.

"We know all the Columns personally. You are not a Column of Garderobe and there are strict penalties and punishments for impersonating Meisters." Haruka was now standing cradling little Kaede eyes on fire. Shiori realized it was a familial trait and smiled at Haruka first, then to her Kaede.

"Let's go over to the couches Haruka and let these girls tell their tale." Yukino said standing up and walking towards the couches in the center of the lounge.

"But Yukino…" Haruka said watching Yukino calmly walk away and then staring at the girls and the odd familiarity of Kaede's features.

Haruka followed quickly behind Yukino since she wouldn't answer. Kaede and Shiori stood and waited for Yukino and Haruka to settle in place. Shiori took Kaede's hand and gently guided her towards them. As they stood before Yukino and Haruka both, Kaede and Shiori bowed and introduced themselves.

"Madame President, Meister Armitage please excuse us for being so coy. My name is Meister Shiori Kruger; I am the sixth Column of Garderobe, known as the Heaven's Guide Pearl."

"Please forgive any lapse in my judgment or my earlier reaction...My name is Meister Kaede Armitage; I am the seventh Column of Garderobe, known as the Defiant Earthbound Pearl and your daughter."

Haruka really couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could this strong looking young woman before her be her daughter? Haruka just knew she was going to have a head ache. Haruka knew there had to be some kind of joke being played on them.

Little Kaede was bouncing on her knee again as Haruka looked between the two young Meisters for another explanation. Yukino though momentarily thrown by their words recovered quickly. Time travel was not possible in this time, but how could you explain these two girls away. They seemed to genuinely believe what they were saying. Yukino couldn't sense any lies and Yukino usually picked up these things rather easily.

"There are only Five Columns of Garderobe, girls. Why should we believe who you say you are?" Yukino asked keeping her tone even. She was mentally kicking herself for her earlier comment while dressing Ayame.

"In this time and place you are correct Mother. In our time there are currently Twelve Columns of Garderobe with very different functions then currently charged with. May we sit please?" Kaede asked trying to reign in every little thought to focus realizing how curt she sounded though.

"Please call me Miss Chrysant or Madame President. This situation is not one I find myself enjoying in the least," Yukino said feeling Ayame want to be put down. Yukino motioned for them to sit, watching as Kaede allowed Shiori to sit before doing so.

"So you say you're from the future and we are supposed to believe this. How can you prove to me that you are this child I am holding?" Haruka asked still bouncing little Kaede.

Yukino didn't want to put Ayame down, but this situation was not going to be quickly resolved. Yukino excused herself and went to one of the guards. He nodded and spoke to the door guard as Yukino returned to them.

"Since you have as of yet to have met me, I cannot prove who I am to you? My parents are easily describable to you though as you would be to them. As such I am at a loss in this matter of questioning. The only thing I do know is that Kaede and I share the same birthday though I am older if only by a minute," Shiori said looking very much like Natsuki in that moment, even though her voice and mannerisms were clearly Shizuru.

"I have proof that only the people present in this room, my former nanny, and the hospital staff would have knowledge of. I'm not so sure that would be enough proof even though I know it has been kept secret," Kaede said standing as the guards hauled in the playpen only to sit again quickly.

"There are no secrets being kept Miss Armitage. How weird this is for us? You claim to be Kaede and yet there she is with Haruka," Yukino said placing Ayame on her stomach in the playpen before returning. Kaede watched as the child pulled up onto her knees then started to rock.

"My proof is that one of your daughters has a birthmark that no one else knows of. It is rather strange but nonetheless there or should I say here as well as there," Kaede said as she removed her boot and sock showing them the mark.

"That is true. Still what can you tell us besides that?" Yukino said already more than convinced, but still not allowing them the acknowledgment.

"Everything I know has yet to happen in your time. Shiori and I have no reason to lie about who we are, especially to you. If our motives seem to you as false then lock us up. Neither of us will trouble you if you do so. Our purpose here is to get home, but not just to return," Kaede said as she put her boot back on and looked to Shiori.

"Our home is gone; everything as you know it is gone in our time. We have come here hoping to change things there. I know that our words ring untrue, but our further proof is at Garderobe itself. I agree with Kaede if it makes you feel safer then lock us away and decide our fate," Shiori said feeling the need for a good long drink and a few hours sleep.

"I say we call Garderobe, Yukino. Have Kruger and Viola meet us at the station and come on board before we disembark?" Haruka said evenly, still trying to decide as her headache started to form.

"I already had that call put in, Haruka. They should be on their way shortly though unsure why," Yukino said looking at Shiori studying her features. A truly beautiful young woman to say the least, Yukino thought.

"Great…couldn't you at least lock me up then? Once the Headmistress gets here that's all she's going to want to do with me anyway. Let's just save her the trouble," Kaede said rather seriously even though Shiori was smiling.

* * *

"I hate long distance flying," Natsuki said keeping pace with Shizuru who seemed to be trying to push herself.

"It won't be much farther Natsuki the transport is already in sight," Shizuru said trying to think of what Yukino Chrysant could have requested their presence for.

"Why is it that we can never have a normal day?" Natsuki asked pushing herself and pulling past Shizuru.

"I thought this was a normal day," Shizuru said pulling ahead of Natsuki and winking before pulling even further ahead. For Natsuki's benefit she had been holding back or so she thought, but with the transport coming up quickly she decided to have some fun.

"Show off, you aren't the only one that was holding back you know. I'm not the one who just had a baby," Natsuki said flying close enough to Shizuru to reach out and touch her. Natsuki winked in return as they approached the transport where pair of guards awaited them.

As they were escorted in to main lounge Natsuki felt Shizuru's wandering hands. She was just about to say something as she noticed the two young women sitting with Yukino and Haruka.

"This is what I'm talking about, no normal days. Why couldn't this wait Madame President?" Natsuki asked looking at Yukino before settling on the two girls with them.

Haruka was smiling nodding her head agreeing with Natsuki. Normal had flown straight out the window and left them with the usual weird. Shizuru was standing behind the two girls waiting for the answer.

"You might want to sit down…" Haruka whispered to Natsuki just before Yukino answered.

"Meister Kruger, Meister Viola, I would like to introduce you to Meister Kaede Armitage and Meister Shiori Kruger."

Natsuki never made it into the seat hitting the floor with a bewildered thud, "Oi…I'm going back to Garderobe and locking myself in my office."

"That would be a pleasant change," Kaede said breaking into a laugh as Shiori slapped the back of her head.


	33. Our Legacy chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Note to self: please stop writing notes to self and chapter notes while at work. With that said, back to my insanity.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch33**

Aries-Windbloom transport

Natsuki got up off the floor after hearing Kaede's comment and looked at Shizuru who was still behind the two girls. Shizuru just shrugged her shoulders, but found she couldn't bring herself to move just yet. Natsuki looked at her again and again she shrugged.

Natsuki walked over to Shizuru and lead her to the couch next to Haruka and Little Kaede. Shizuru looked at the baby on Haruka's knee bouncing happily and smiled. Shizuru then remembered why she had been behind the girls and looked over at Ayame in the playpen.

Shizuru was so happy for Haruka and Yukino and couldn't wait to see both babies, but Yukino's words had actually stopped her in her tracks. No, Haruka's whisper to Natsuki did, but Yukino's caused her to grip the couch firmly in disbelief. For all her curiosity of the new GEM's and the mysterious Meisters', this was the last thing Shizuru had expected.

Everyone was quiet while they absorbed the information, Natsuki though couldn't keep from staring intently at the girls. There had to be some other excuse. They had the bearing of Meisters' and their features uncommonly matched well with their supposed parentage. Natsuki had to be sure though and so she blurted out her words without much thought.

"Materialize then, if you truly are the Heaven's Guide Pearl and the Earthbound Pearl."

Shiori had expected this and was ready to comply, but Kaede refused to move. Shiori whispered something to her, but Kaede was adamant and so Shiori sat down again. Shizuru looked at Shiori and couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride and love. If this truly was her daughter she would become such a breathtaking young beauty. Shizuru looked over at Kaede and saw Haruka's face only as she had looked when they were younger.

"We did not identify our GEM's to _you_ and we are not dogs to be given orders," Kaede said putting her arm protectively around Shiori.

"Kaede needs to play nicely right now," Shiori said softly knowing it would take so much more to sway her right now.

"I'll play nicely when she stops gritting her teeth and barking orders, Shi," Kaede said returning Natsuki's firm glare.

Natsuki's eyebrow was twitching and she was about to fly up off the couch at Kaede when Shizuru and Yukino spoke at the same time.

"Please."

Kaede looked to both women in awe forgetting how much she had admired both for their gentleness. Haruka just shook her head thinking that this was still some very bad joke. Seeing this Kaede ran her hand through her spiky hair and stood. Shiori stood up besides her smiling sadly, though happy inside.

"MATERIALIZE."

Little Kaede stopped bouncing and waved her fist as Ayame fell to her side in the playpen also shaking her little fist. Oh yes these babies would forever love the sight of a Meister materializing.

Even now, Kaede would watch Shiori materialize just to pass the time at home when working the board together. Their black and white uniforms were exact copies of each other in design. Kaede's was black with white trim and Shiori's was white with the black trim. There were no subtle differences to be seen marking them. All Meister uniforms had differences in appearance but these two had none whatsoever.

"Are you happy now Meister Kruger?" Kaede said flexing her hand calling forth her mace ball. The ball floated in front of her as if awaiting orders.

"Now doesn't that look familiar?" Natsuki said looking at Haruka who was surprised to see they shared somewhat similar weapons. Haruka's was attached to a chain, but the mace ball itself was identical to the very last spike.

"Put the pretty little ball away love," Shiori said placing her hand on Kaede's shoulder.

"Let her keep it out if she feels safer," Natsuki said now wanting to get up even more and belt Kaede.

"How's about we go outside and you see what this little ball really does? I'm quite sure that cannon of yours could use a good run through," Kaede said as Shiori dropped her hand and called forth her naginata. It was black with a blue edge and blue etching along the staff length.

"I said put the ball away Kaede, there are too many people here that we do not want to hurt. Both of you should stop being so angry and childish," Shiori said looking to Shizuru for help.

"Please Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear releasing her hand from Natsuki's arm, only to take hold of her hand instead.

"Drop the weapons and the materializations please. The display of force is unnecessary," Yukino said looking rather surprised at Kaede's mace ball. It was Haruka's weapon given freedom from its master's hands following instead her will.

Kaede and Shiori dropped the materializations and once again sat. Kaede of course allowed Shiori to sit first then slid in ever so closely beside her. Shizuru watched every move wanting to ask so many questions, but unable to voice just one.

"They are definitely Meisters…not saying I like the whole idea much though. The last thing we need is another distraction right now," Natsuki said kicking back in her seat next to Shizuru also dropping her materialization finally. Her acquiescence seeming more like a pout, both Shizuru and Shiori realizing Natsuki and Kaede both would have preferred the fight.

"Not like I much care what you think of our presence here. I have a job to do and I'm going to do it," Kaede said looking at Natsuki.

"There's enough hostility already, Miss Armitage. If I am your mother as you say then listen to me when I say 'drop it now'," Yukino said in a very firm tone that all recognized.

"Playing the Mother card while you hold doubt will only get you so far. I was not kidding earlier about where we are from and who we are," Kaede replied using the very same tone in return.

"So you expect us to follow your words on what we've seen alone?" Yukino asked feeling very tired suddenly and very much in need of a drink.

Shiori stood up and walked towards the large window. Her tears fell silently as she watched the beauty pass them by. This world was barely more than a memory for her. There were two strong arms around her and Shiori saw Shizuru's reflection in the glass. This was her mother as Shiori remembered her; they had shared many moments like this in Natsuki's office talking about life and love. The mother/ child bond was so strong between them that both could feel it now in that moment.

"How is this even possible?" Shizuru asked, tears in her own eyes.

"We don't understand the connection completely ourselves, our control of it is minimal at best. It was never fully explained to us," Shiori said not realizing this was not the question she was asked to answer.

"I know you are my Shiori. I know it deep down and yet I also know that she is with Miss Maria right now," Shizuru said turning Shiori to look at her.

"We are not sure ourselves, but yes I do feel our connection as keenly as you," Shiori said trying to keep herself from hugging Shizuru.

Kaede came over to them and stood behind Shiori looking at Shizuru. Their shared memories of the last time they were with her brought tears to Kaede as well. It had been the last day they had seen either set of parents. Shizuru wanted so badly to ask those questions that were waiting for release.

"We need to talk more about this later. Right now we all need to take a moment to process this. You see we are true in our words, but for the rest our last piece is waiting at Garderobe," Kaede said to Shizuru as she pulled Shiori to her protectively.

Shizuru understood that gesture included her in it and went back to sitting with Natsuki. As she sat down, Shizuru cleared away her tears and noticed that Yukino was doing something similar. Yukino had taken Kaede from Haruka's knee and was holding her in the same protective manner. Yukino was focused on the two of them standing together in each other's arms by the window.

"Twin Meisters…please don't tell me that all of their uniforms are matching. That's bizarre and corny all in one," Natsuki said out loud not realizing she was saying it.

"So my Natsuki believes part of their story at least," Shizuru said composure returning slowly.

"Well I'm still freaking out here, so what the Hell are we doing," Haruka replied; her anxiety and headache were still on the rise. It was contained easily while holding Little Kaede, but now Yukino had her and wouldn't let go.

"Time travel is not something that you hear outside of children's stories; well except for the bad mags written about Meisters at BackStage," Natsuki said thinking of a recent copy lifted from a Coral by Miss Maria.

"They say Garderobe holds the last piece of their proof, so why don't we allow them to go?" Yukino asked Natsuki.

"What do we tell the others about them? Hey there Miss Maria, this is my daughter from the future coming for a visit," Natsuki replied as the thought echoed throughout the room.

Haruka flew off the couch as Natsuki's words finished, throwing herself in between Natsuki and Kaede. Haruka really wasn't sure why she should protect Natsuki at the moment, but realized that she was now in a struggle not only for her sanity, but her strength also. Kaede was still crying and Haruka thought that this situation would only get worse if she didn't get this girl to stop.

"I'm sorry but the proof still doesn't help me to get by the absurdity of this situation. That is really Shiori standing back there, give me a break…" Natsuki said not realizing the struggle going on behind her.

Kaede finally had enough of the barbs and pushed Haruka back against the couch with every last bit of strength she had. Haruka couldn't contain Kaede as she reached over her to try and grab Natsuki who was now standing watching this.

"Just let me shut her up already, Nao was right you…" Kaede was trying to completely push off Haruka, but she wouldn't let go.

"Kaede stop okay…Yukino talk to her please," Haruka said as Kaede freed one of her arms fire livid in her eyes.

Yukino walked over to Haruka and Kaede, she handed Shizuru the baby and then authorized Haruka.

"If she won't stop then I say give her a beating," Yukino replied.

"MATERIALIZE"

Kaede was frozen on the spot as she watched Haruka's Meister uniform fall into place. Once again the twins were pumping their little fists; now Kaede was no longer struggling against Haruka either.

"It's been so long since I last saw you do that, it's still so cool," Kaede said her voice sounding so much younger and softer. The tears took over again and Kaede collapsed into Haruka's arms. Haruka felt extremely awkward at the moment, but in that momentary embrace her heart found the same resolution Shizuru's had.

"Okay enough already…everybody take a seat. Kruger sit down and bite your tongue for a moment or I'll let her attack you next time," Haruka said as Shiori came over and guided Kaede back to the couch.

Yukino went to the playpen and picked up Ayame and then sat with Shizuru who was still holding Little Kaede. Natsuki resigned herself to sitting with Haruka. Natsuki really didn't want to allow Kaede into Garderobe, even more so if Haruka couldn't contain her without materializing.

"I know your job as a Column is to protect your school and its students, but in that very same context it should include them," Haruka said shooting Natsuki a quick glance.

"She irritates me more than you do," Natsuki said in return.

"You started it…" Kaede answered barely lifting her head from Shiori's chest. It made both Shizuru and Yukino look up and smile.

"You've never given Kaede a chance not to. You were mad when we started dating. Kaede is not just arrogant and stubborn; she's kind, protective and very carefree. Kaede loves using that same strength she uses to fight," Shiori said holding Kaede tightly.

"That's too much information right now thanks," Natsuki answered seeing the fierce protective love in Shiori's eyes.

"No it isn't. I'm going to love Kaede no matter what anyone says and that includes you. Would you listen if you were in my shoes?" Shiori asked although both she and Shizuru were shaking their heads in a very similar no gesture.

* * *

Underground Bunker, Founder core room,

"This...ru...all of Annam…fallen. We failed again…too many…bury my friends…no…time."

Nao jumped up as soon as the transmission started, but could make out very little. Irina had tried boosting the signal to no avail. It repeated once more and was gone completely. Nao didn't want any of the girls to hear this transmission. It would hurt them even more than it was hurting her.

"Trash it Irina…"

"Come on Nao why?" Irina asked standing by the board stark naked.

"Trash it and then get out of here," Nao said again as she gathered up her clothes and took a seat.

"Screw you Nao, you figure out how to delete this recording. Someone is still alive out there unlike the other ones," Irina grabbed her clothes and stormed out right past a very stunned Mitsuko.

Nao was sitting in the chair trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. Mitsuko stood in the doorway listening to the message replay. Mitsuko had only come down to talk to Nao about her relationship with Katsumi. Nao started cursing and kicked her chair straight towards Mitsuko. Nao was pulling on her clothes not paying attention now.

"You should delete it. If you haven't figured out how I'll do it for you," Mitsuko said as she brought the chair back to Nao.

"I know how Hallard. Are you going to tell the others?" Nao said not looking at Mitsuko.

"To upset them or give them false hope, no way. I couldn't do that to them. It's easier living without the knowledge for some," Mitsuko said. Chie Hallard had been right Mitsuko did look like her; only Mitsuko had dark golden hair.

"I didn't want any of you to hear this one. So you heard about the others?" Nao asked fighting her urge to slap Mitsuko.

"I deleted one myself a few weeks ago. It was the last transmission between the Windbloom Meisters," Mitsuko took a seat next to Nao.

"Why haven't you said anything to anyone?" Nao asked.

"You are the only one who needed to know and I'm telling you now. It happens after we send Kaede and Shiori almost like clockwork," Mitsuko replied running her hand through her hair in a manner that reminded Nao of Chie.

"I don't know how many more I can take. I am here with you girls and Irina because they said you needed me more, most of my friends are gone now," Nao said getting up and playing the message again.

"I can't tell who it is, the signal's too broken to understand," Nao said as she hit the replay again.

"Do you recognize the voice?" Nao asked as Mitsuko stood beside her. Mitsuko leaned over and punched in her code, then deleted the transmission.

"I couldn't make it out either, but that doesn't matter anymore," Mitsuko said as she walked away holding her breath and emotions in.

"Thanks kid, I'm sorry if I've been giving you a hard time about you and Katsumi," Nao said stopping Mitsuko dead in her tracks.

"Sure thing, but I wasn't here so we never had this conversation," Mitsuko said walking away thinking about the transmission she just deleted.

"Viola…"


	34. Our Legacy chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you to all who continue to read, review, and enjoy this piece. I'm thankful also for the alert's and the favorite's.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch34**

Tomoe was tired of traveling and starting to feel that familiar itch. She had recently stopped at a roadside motel for the night regretting her choice as the night wore on. Both rooms that boxed in Tomoe's had very enthusiastic guests. Tomoe barely got any sleep listening to the maddening sexual activity going on around her. Tomoe had released her own pent up desires in the shower earlier and was disgusted with herself again; even more so now.

"Naughty little girl, Tomoe. All you can think about is slipping it to Viola while you pleasure yourself. That is getting you nowhere as usual. Tune them out Tomoe and think about our next stop. We are far from done yet."

Tomoe was sitting on the edge of the bed looking in the mirror. Her hair was brown and there was a difference to her features that Tomoe had not realized before. Tomoe was looking much older, but she thought to herself that with longer hair and a little theatrical makeup she would look like Shizuru.

"Not in a million years…Shizuru, don't make me laugh. That obsession of yours with her needs to stop; it distracts your focus. Hell kid with that kind of stuff around you could be anyone. That is something we should have thought of sooner. Florence is our next stop dear so grab your stuff and leave this godforsaken place. I say we try out something new dear. Otome aren't just trained to defend and kill, let's open a new bag of tricks. We all know you can act Tomoe…"

Tomoe took her stuff down to the car and returned the room key. Tomoe got a nasty little idea as she heard the phone ring for room service. Tomoe delivered liquid death to the manager and then to the couple that had called before leaving. As Tomoe drove away she thought about the theater and the great possibilities of travel for an actress of high stature. What better place to hide than in plain sight. Tomoe would put her new identity to good use intending to make sure that Michie Tomizawa would be a name no one would ever forget.

* * *

Aries-Windbloom transport,

All of the passengers were loaded off the transport before Yukino and the others left the lounge. There had been too many terse moments between Natsuki and Kaede so Shizuru insisted upon their return to Garderobe. Kaede wanted to go so badly that she clocked Haruka for getting in her way.

"That is definitely coming out of your hide," Haruka said as she wiped her bloody lip.

"You never could follow through with a beating," Kaede said as Haruka rocked her with a solid left and right. Kaede dropped to her knee and looked up at Haruka in disbelief.

"You take a hit pretty good, but don't make me have to do it again. The next one will put you out," Haruka said standing over Kaede.

"No one's ever hit me that hard in my life. I've taken more than a few punches on purpose," Kaede said feeling the blood trickle from her nose.

"I'm not them so just remember that," Haruka said walking over to Yukino.

"Did you have to hit her so hard Haruka?" Yukino asked as she watched Kaede get up slowly.

"That kid took two of my best punches, Yukino. She's got a face like steel," Haruka said grimacing at the soreness in her hands.

Shiori walked over to Kaede and pinched her nose with a hanky in order to stop the blood. Kaede noticed the look in Shiori's eyes and felt like a complete ass. Shiori knew Kaede was too caught up in her emotions, but hated it whenever she fought unnecessarily. There was enough of that with Kimiko and sometimes Megumi too.

"You deserved that and so much more love," Shiori said as she led Kaede from the lounge.

"She's a lot stronger than I remember," Kaede said taking the hanky away and checking to make sure the blood stopped completely.

"If …no…she is your mother and right now she's in her best year's dear," Shiori said moving slightly ahead of Kaede as they were led to the President's cabin.

"So am I," Kaede said feeling like she couldn't measure up to the woman she still considered to be her hero.

* * *

Garderobe, Column's and staff quarters,

Once they got back to Garderobe, Shizuru wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter. Shizuru made a quick dash for Miss Maria's quarters and found no one there. Shizuru tried Yukariko's quarters, but also found no answer. Thinking hard and serious Shizuru pounded on Nao's door expecting another empty room.

"Can I help you Meister?" Midori said from around the partially opened door.

"I need to speak with your girl-toy," Shizuru said feelings rising into anger.

Midori stepped away and allowed Shizuru access to Nao's room. Shizuru made a line straight for the bedroom where Nao was laying on her bed completely naked. Nao turned a deep shade of crimson and nearly fell off of the bed trying to cover up.

"Don't bother dear I've seen my fair share of naked Otome. Miss Maria and Yukariko are not in their rooms. Do you know if they are still on Garderobe property?" Shizuru said in earnest.

"I heard them leave earlier, but as you can see I am busy. Get out." Nao said as she stood and wrapped the bed sheet around her.

"Thank you, I'm sorry about the intrusion, Nao. By the way, I think you look better without the bed sheet," Shizuru said winking at Midori as she left.

Nao wanted to scream at Midori for allowing her into the room never mind the bedroom. Midori and Shizuru might be exhibitionists, but Nao was privacy kind of girl.

"You are going to pay for that one in triplicate lover." Nao said as she dropped the sheet and jumped into Midori's arms.

Youko confirmed what Nao had said about them leaving. Miss Maria had some business in Wind and decided to have Yukariko come along with her and the girls. Shizuru calmed a little but, couldn't sit still long enough to explain what happened on the transport. Youko knew the answer would come soon enough so she returned to her work.

* * *

Windbloom, Shopping District,

For most people in Wind it was an odd and rare sight to see two Otome out with babies. Miss Maria was carrying Shiori in a sling while Yukariko had Kimiko. They had come into Wind because Miss Maria wanted to do something for the future generation of Otome she knew she would not get to see ascend to Meister status. No it wasn't a disease or anything that the nanomachines would normally handle it was a fact of life.

Miss Maria was already at an age most of her Otome peers had not or would not reach. To see the next generation in their best was a wish she could only aspire to. Natsuki had started a separate garden for them and it gave Miss Maria an idea. Her needs and wishes would be met even after she would pass away by Yukariko.

They were heading back to Garderobe when they noticed the time. The transport was just getting in at this time and they were still quite a ways off. Yukariko took a couple of kicks from Kimiko who was getting restless and hungry while Shiori was content to sleep most of the way home. Shizuru was just about to leave Garderobe grounds as she saw them coming up the stairs. Miss Maria handed Shiori to Shizuru who started to cry as she cradled her daughter. The only two questions asked were met only with the sound of tears and so they led Shizuru back to her quarters and Natsuki.

* * *

Underground Bunker,

Megumi wished the storm would die out because she was tired of being locked in. Nadia was great company for her, but Nadia had started thinking of her parents again. Megumi could only ease so much of that pain for her because it was still too fresh for all of them. Megumi was proud of her parents because they were never afraid to protect the innocent down to the very last day Megumi saw them.

Megumi didn't dwell heavily on these thoughts because she knew it would only make sitting here harder. Cara had caught her in the rec. room earlier and had sparred with her until Kimiko came in to inform them it was breakfast time. Megumi said she wasn't hungry and forced both girls out of the room. Megumi didn't want to answer their questions and truly wasn't hungry.

Kimiko and Cara could have broken the door, but they knew not to push Megumi in moods such as this one. Sitting alone in the middle of the room, Megumi tried to clear her mind. It was hard to do right now because Megumi could only think of Kaede and Shiori. They were gone and Megumi was starting to feel like just maybe they weren't coming home. She couldn't understand why she felt this way, but it bothered her nonetheless.

Megumi didn't open her eyes when she heard the door open because she knew automatically who it was.

"Since when don't you eat?" Keiko asked from the doorway.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Megumi replied as she tried to fight the urge to belt her sister.

"Nadia hasn't come to breakfast either. Did the two of you have a fight?" Keiko asked stepping fully into the room.

"Don't make me tell you again, Kei," Megumi said as she opened one eye to stare.

"It's Kaede isn't it?" Keiko asked as she sat directly in front of her sister unafraid of her wrath.

"When I'm ready to talk I'll talk. Get your ass off the floor and go eat with the others…NOW," Megumi yelled that last word so loudly that Keiko actually stood back up.

"Don't take that tone with me dammit. I'm your flesh and blood not one of your 'friends'," Keiko replied now standing over her sister.

Megumi was done trying to make her point because she knew Keiko wasn't going to leave or listen. In two quick moves, Megumi dropped her sister to the floor and was now beating on her not even thinking of how she might hurt her even more. Keiko had yet to hit Megumi back because she knew it would be a futile effort. Nanomachines or not Keiko's arm was still in a sling and her jaw was Megumi's new focus. Kimiko came running into the room and tried to pull Megumi off her sister.

"Gumi…Gumi…damn you, Gumi, stop already," Kimiko said as she tried to pull Megumi away, "Whether or not Keiko deserves it knock it off."

Megumi turned on Kimiko next and didn't hold back as she lashed out. Unlike Keiko, Kimiko returned as good as she got until she noticed the tears in Megumi's eyes. This was something Kimiko hadn't seen in quite awhile and it was disturbing. Mitsuko was now standing in the doorway with Grace, watching and waiting for Megumi to break. Even through her tears, Megumi pushed as hard as she could try to quell the feeling of unease.

"Kaede…"

Megumi broke off and ran from the rec. room leaving the four girls to wonder what the Hell had gotten into her. Megumi had gone straight to her room and the only person who would never ask for more than she could give in return. Nadia had been lost in her own torment, but seeing Megumi in tears broke her reverie. They were always considered to be the happiest of the twelve because of their usual cheerfulness.

"Nadia…" Megumi could say no more through her tears. Nadia Wang didn't care though because right now she knew Megumi didn't need her words or understanding. Nadia took Megumi into her arms as they lay on their bed and held the older girl close and tight until the tears stopped. Megumi and Kaede were the best of friends and this distance always made Megumi edgy. Nadia knew of only two things that could keep Megumi comforted in Kaede's absence and right now Megumi wanted neither of those things.

Laying there in silence, Nadia prayed that things would work this time for them. As the time passed, Nadia had turned away each of their visitors with an icy glare or the nearest object. Nao had come through after everyone else had tried and only stood in the doorway in silence. Nao remembered how often Megumi and Kaede had tested their limits at Garderobe by breaking the rules, plenty of hearts and nearly each other whenever they fought.

Megumi was their spirit personified. Watching her breakdown was disheartening to say the least. Nao walked over to the bed and sat beside them for a few minutes stroking Megumi's head as Nadia tightened her embrace. Nao had learned to care for these girls in her own distant way. Nao got up to leave, but felt Megumi's hand reach out for hers. They would stay this way a while longer until Megumi actually passed out.

When Nao left the room, she stood outside the door a moment longer. Nao silently hoped that if their days were coming to their end that it would be quick and merciful. Nao was a survivor to the very end, but this was not a life any would choose to live.

* * *

Aries Embassy vehicle,

Haruka sat in the car holding Little Kaede close to her while looking at the other Kaede sitting across from her. Yukino had Ayame and was actually engaged in struggle to keep her glasses on her face. Ayame seemed to be interested in how many times she could take and drop Yukino's glasses.

"Next time you get smart with me we'll settle this in Garderobe style," Haruka said lacing her voice with a rather nasty tone.

"Whatever…" Kaede said with an air of nonchalance.

"Behave Kaede; we are on our way home. Don't spoil it okay?" Shiori asked taking Kaede's hand.

Shiori may have seemed calm to Yukino and Haruka, but Kaede knew her lover's mask. Shiori was excited and scared all rolled into one. Seeing her parents and sharing that hug with Shizuru put Shiori in this anxiety ball. Kaede should be feeling more of the same, but after Haruka slugged her Kaede felt angry and pathetic.

"Whatever…it's not really going to be home, Shiori."

"Stop it, Kaede please, I hate it when you are like this," Shiori said turning to face Kaede. Her words alone were usually enough to turn Kaede, but this was something new.

Kaede looked at Haruka and wondered how she could reclaim her dignity. It was a selfish thought, but Kaede didn't care. Those two hits landed harder than Kaede had assumed they would. Kaede knew her mother was a powerful Otome even without the robe, but this was much more intense.

"I owe you one. I hit you once on the transport there was no need to hit me twice," Kaede said grasping for straws. She actually wanted a fight with Haruka now.

"I don't care, sit there and keep your mouth shut."

"Both of you stop it already. I'm tired of the two of you butting heads," Yukino said glaring at both of them. Shiori's expression was one of agreement. The rest of the ride to Garderobe would be silent because neither wanted to piss off Yukino.

* * *

Headmistress Kruger's office,

Natsuki wanted to hold Shizuru right now, but she only wanted to hold Shiori and be left alone. Natsuki really wanted to hit something or someone because this was not like Shizuru. If it wasn't for whatever proof those girls had here, Natsuki would be out there right now kicking their asses.

The Twin Meister's had left everyone feeling tired and tense. Natsuki found it easier to think of them as such, because the rest of it gave her a serious migraine. Natsuki had started to wonder what kind of place they came from. Natsuki really didn't want the distraction from the search for Tomoe Marguerite though. If there was anything she wanted more in life, it was this girl behind bars or planted extremely deep in the ground permanently.

Natsuki knew fighting her headache would be useless, so she opened her desk drawer, and poured herself a small drink. Natsuki didn't drink it; she just stared at it in contempt. Both of these situations were pushing her to her limits. Natsuki was feeling resentment in both cases because of the small distance it created between her and Shizuru.

Natsuki picked up the shot and kicked it back before flinging the small glass across the room. Natsuki watched it shatter before leaving her office for a walk. Garderobe was more than just a job for Natsuki, it was her life and sometimes her sanctuary, and right now though she felt neither of those ties.


	35. Our Legacy chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Anyone who hasn't yet read yurianimeotaku's 'Himitsu', I _strongly_ suggest that you do. That dirty little secret has been around as long as there have been same sex couples. I find this piece to be a wake-up call to the ignorance of this issue. If you focus on the characters being OoC, then my dear reader's _you_ are truly missing the point.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch35**

Garderobe Grounds,

As the car stopped at the stairway entrance to Garderobe, Haruka opened her door and stepped out still holding Little Kaede. Haruka walked around the car and opened Yukino's door extending her hand in order to help Yukino out. As Yukino stepped out Haruka smiled because as of this moment their Aries guards were no longer necessary. Haruka would be even happier to see their young companion's go away also, but that wasn't the case.

Neither girl wanted to get out of the car at that moment. The driver waited patiently even though Yukino and Haruka were already heading off towards the school. They didn't mind using this entrance because the view was absolutely breath-taking. Shiori looked over at Kaede and couldn't believe that she was crying. They had yet to step out of the car and yes Kaede was already in tears. Shiori leaned over and kissed Kaede's ear whispering as she did.

"We need to get out of the car, Kaede. I understand how you feel, but we can't sit here all day."

Kaede looked into Shiori's eyes and was thankful for this beautiful young woman's love and understanding. Kaede placed her hand under Shiori's chin and turned her face just slightly in order to kiss her fully on the lips. As they parted from that kiss, Kaede took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Just as Haruka had done for Yukino, Kaede opened Shiori's door and helped her out of the car.

"Care to take the long way around or shall we just follow them?" Kaede asked as Shiori stepped into her arms.

"We are home so it doesn't matter. We can always walk around after the students are in on curfew," Shiori said leaning close for another kiss.

"I know that we all consider Garderobe our physical home Shiori, but you are home to me. I don't care where we live so long as you and I are together," Kaede looked deep into Shiori's green eyes and felt her heart dance.

"You always do this to me, Kaede. Every time we find ourselves in another one of these places or these moments you always get sentimental," Shiori's words were in jest as she took Kaede's hand and headed for the long flights of stairs.

Kaede smiled as they stopped at the bottom stair and looked up and then at each other. They let go of each other's hand and looked into each other's eyes and then at the stairs again. In a quick step, they were racing up the stairs steadily gaining ground on Haruka and Yukino. As they ran past them, Yukino could swear she saw them smiling. They had gone all out as usual and reached the top together as usual. Kaede swept Shiori up into her arms and spun her around.

Shiori stole another kiss as Kaede set her down and then they both heard…

"Excuse me girls, but public displays of affection are prohibited, as is running up the stairs in such a un-lady like manner."

The voice they heard brought them out of their kiss with shock and rather full faced blushes. Upon seeing Miss Maria though, both girls had to stop themselves from trying to hug her because she was holding Kimiko in the sling now. It was also hard to hold back the tears that threatened them. It had been many years since she had died, but here she was in front of them now.

"Are you girls with the President and Meister Armitage?" Miss Maria asked scowl present on her face because of their behavior.

"Yes, Meister Graceburt, we are," Shiori said as they both bowed to her.

"Then the two of you will learn and adhere to Academy rules while here. It seems we will have to prepare two more rooms since no one informed me of your arrival," Miss Maria said eyeing them intently; sizing them up rather quickly. Miss Maria recognized their facial similarities to their parents, but held her comment.

Yukino and Haruka had reached them at this moment and Haruka voiced a similar comment to Miss Maria's own.

"The two of you should know better by now then to behave as you just did. If you really respect this place then show it," Haruka said standing there trying to look rather serious.

"Madame President, Meister Armitage it is good to see you both again. I see the newest family members are ready for naps," Miss Maria said as she smiled at the twins resting comfortably in their mothers' arms. It amazed her that this couple had been blessed not once but twice over.

"Meister Graceburt, it is good to see you and your sleeping companion as well," Yukino said as Haruka bowed slightly.

"Yes well, this is Kimiko Helene, the first of the Garderobe children to be born," Miss Maria said as she stroked the child's red hair. No one except Nao would voice the woman's growing attachment to both of the children she watched over.

"These two are our daughters Ayame and Kaede. As for our young companions here you can address them as Kaede and Shiori. I'm sorry not to have sent ahead earlier notification of their presence with us, but it was sort of last minute," Yukino said as she introduced the children to Miss Maria. Yukino noticed Miss Maria's smile for the twins and her contained urge to swat the other girls.

Kaede and Shiori watched silently as the others spoke tuning out their words. Their focus was tuned everywhere else, taking in all of what they could see around them. Shiori wanted to take Kaede's hand and run off to the garden, but she was rooted to the spot by Miss Maria's presence. Haruka noticed their expressions as they looked around. Haruka reached out and smacked Kaede in the back of the head with her free hand.

"Pay attention until you are excused from our presence girls, your manners are an insult to Meister Graceburt and this Academy," Haruka said in her usual gruff manner.

"Meister Armitage please don't trouble yourself as I remember one of your last encounters with me. These girls are not Otome and as guests shall be given a little leniency. Very little, of course, but I expect your behavior to be their guide," Miss Maria said as she studied the girls once again, noticing that their hands were now clasped together. She noticed their silver bands and realized the young girls must be a close couple.

Haruka grumbled her ascent to Miss Maria's comment as they started off towards their arranged suite. Once again neither of the girls moved until Miss Maria commented on their lack of proper manners.

"At least here at Garderobe our girls are taught to respect their elders properly," Miss Maria said finishing off her statement.

Kaede couldn't help but laugh as she replied, "I remember a lot more than respect going on behind some of those Pearl bedroom doors."

Shiori elbowed her roughly as Miss Maria turned and gave her the look. Shiori stepped up to follow as Kaede shook off the slight ache in her ribs.

"It slipped, give me a break, Shi," Kaede said as she followed along also.

* * *

Headmistress' quarters,

Shizuru had heard the glass shatter in the other room before Natsuki stormed out of her office, but didn't move. Natsuki would never hurt her or even think of it. Shizuru knew the glass was the physical manifestation of the things Natsuki couldn't control. Shizuru couldn't explain what it was about these two girls or Natsuki's reaction to them that had her so distressed. Holding Shiori in her arms, sitting in the rocking chair, Shizuru felt her connection so deeply, it was unmistakable.

Whether or not Natsuki would believe it, that girl was an older representation of their daughter. Shizuru wanted to know so much more now. What would happen in the future that would cause them to try something so dangerous and completely unheard of? The one thing that Shizuru found rather charming was her choice of partner. Shizuru and Haruka were friends and rivals while at Garderobe so the pairing seemed odd in itself. Kaede was Haruka all over again in so many ways, what was there that Shiori had found to love?

* * *

Underground Bunker,

Kimiko was in the hallway tossing a ball with Katsumi, they were discussing Mitsuko Hallard and Nao's dislike of her. Just as Katsumi threw the ball back to her older sister, one of the bedroom doors opened and its occupant took the ball in the face.

"Couldn't you think of somewhere else to toss this thing around?" Keiko Tokiha asked. The right side of her face was now glowing red to match the growing deep purple bruises to her left side.

"No we couldn't…" Kimiko answered as she walked over to collect the ball.

"I swear I just don't understand this immaturity," Keiko said as she headed down the hall.

"Better than having a pole arm stuffed up our…"Kimiko didn't finish responding as Katsumi glared at her.

"Kimiko…don't feed into her behavior. If it had been me, I would have let Megumi break your jaw. The two of you are sisters and yet you understand nothing about her," Katsumi said as she stood next to Kimiko. They were now standing in Keiko's path.

"It's not something I would expect any of you to understand anyway. Could the two of you please step aside I have the next shift on the board with Cara?" Keiko asked rather impatiently.

"I feel sorry for Cara," Katsumi said as she allowed Keiko to pass.

They watched as Keiko rigidly turned the corner out of sight. Katsumi wondered how Keiko could be so different from Megumi when they shared the same parents.

"I'm so glad we are nothing like the two of them," Katsumi said looking at her older sister.

"Who knows maybe it's our Aswad heritage?" Kimiko answered as she threw an arm around her sister and led her down the hall, "Let's go wait in Mitsuko's room so we can talk with her about Captain Tight-Ass."

* * *

Underground Bunker, Rec. Room,

Chiyako Hallard and Grace Steinberg were standing in the middle of the room mere inches apart from each other. As they split apart, Grace dropped her stance to the floor with a quick leg sweep that knocked Chiyako on her ass swiftly. Chiyako laughed even though it hurt and then rolled safely away to resume her standing position. Grace was on her just as Chiyako regained her feet and tackled the girl back to the floor, her hand held directly in front of Chiyako's nose.

"What part of this aren't you getting? How many times are you going to fall before this lesson sinks into that thick skull of yours?" Grace asked as she pulled her hand away and sat next to Chiyako on the floor.

"What if I told you…I only allow it so that you'll be on top of me?" Chiyako asked with a small laugh just as a smile spread across her face.

"I would say that you are spending too much time around Kimiko and Katsumi. There are better ways to get someone's attention," Grace answered seriously as she stood up.

"So I can't consider this foreplay?" Chiyako asked lying on her back in order to continue their conversation.

"No you can't, I'm not that kind of girl anymore. What happened between us at Garderobe was out of curiosity and nothing more." Grace replied as she walked away heading out the door.

Chiyako lay on the floor a moment longer, remembering every curve of her body and every simple embrace they shared. It never stopped playing in Chiyako's mind because she refused to believe those words. Grace could deny it all she wanted, but Chiyako wasn't about to stop. Thanks to those words Chiyako would try subtlety instead.

Chiyako got up off the floor and headed out of the room just as Keiko came walking by.

"Well, well if it isn't Captain Tight-Ass. Are you headed for your duty shift?" Chiyako asked even though Keiko gave her a deadly glare.

"Yes I am. I don't remember asking you to accompany me to the Founder Core?" Keiko said hating that nickname.

"I'm not really accompanying you. You are relieving Mitsuko and I need to talk to my older sister for a minute," Chiyako replied trying to cover a laugh.

"What's so funny Hallard?" Keiko asked through gritted teeth.

"I swear you must have picked up some bad luck or something. Just looking at you hurts, you're starting to get a bruise on your right side now too," Chiyako replied watching the anger grow in Keiko's eyes.

"Just do me a favor and keep your mouth shut the rest of this walk," Keiko said as she visibly stiffened her already rigid posture even more. Chiyako would have said that was impossible if she hadn't seen it for herself. Chiyako turned to Keiko and zipped her lips shut as they continued down the hall.

"Just for the record, I am not a tight-ass," Keiko said causing Chiyako to laugh and earn a swat to the back of her head from Keiko.

"Ouch hey, you said it not me."

* * *

Garderobe Grounds,

Natsuki was leaning against a tree near her garden watching as their visitors were being greeted by Miss Maria. Natsuki kept focusing on Shiori, even though she refused to believe who she was. Natsuki believed Kaede was Haruka's daughter easily, but the similarities were too numerous not to. Natsuki the parent couldn't fathom the idea because it meant too many things that Natsuki the Otome could, none of which were good.

The mag from BackStage had such a story in it and Natsuki had read it just for pure open-minded research. Those time travel type stories were never happy because there was always something bad to cause the need. Natsuki wanted a bright and happy future for her daughter not something like what she had read. In this time, Otome were slowly being recognized as more than the pretty but deadly bodyguards of royalty thanks to some of the preceding events.

The Twin Meisters however carried themselves differently. They seemed weary and full of a lingering pain that Natsuki couldn't identify with. This in itself was another reason Natsuki didn't want to believe them.

"Even if I don't show it, I do believe it though, Shiori." Natsuki said as she followed them. Their next stop eventually would be her office and Natsuki needed to put her game face on.

* * *

Miss Maria had escorted them to the suite Haruka and Yukino shared on their last visit. She then excused herself momentarily to check the one across the hall for the other two young women. As soon as Miss Maria left the room though Kaede sat down and kicked her feet up. Yukino noticed this and walked over to Kaede and smacked the back of her head.

"Get your feet off of the furniture, Kaede. Show some respect for the hospitality here at Garderobe. You weren't acting like this on the transport," Yukino said as Kaede just made a face. Yukino recognized this as one of Haruka's famous looks when she was being chastised for some reason.

"This was the room Shiori and I shared before we abandoned Garderobe. I'm sorry you'll have to excuse some of my bad habits," Kaede replied looking over her shoulder at Yukino.

"Be that as it…abandoned Garderobe, what kind of place are you girls from?" Yukino asked just as Miss Maria came back into the room.

"The room across the hall will be yours while you are here. If no one is in need of some rest I could escort you to the Headmistress' office right now," Miss Maria said glaring at Kaede who was only just taking her feet off of the small couch.

"It can wait Miss Maria. We should take a few moments to rest and freshen up first. It's been a long journey," Yukino said as Haruka came over to take Ayame and put her in the room with Little Kaede.

"Some even longer than others," Kaede said as she stood and looked at Shiori.

"Kaede and I could use a nap first anyway. Come Kaede let's leave them in peace," Shiori said with a look that spoke volumes.

"Aww… Shiori, don't look at me like that. I swear I was trying to be good," Kaede replied as they left the room and went to the suite across the hall.

* * *

As the door closed behind them Miss Maria stood momentarily looking at the closed door. The words she wanted to ask were stuck in her throat until Yukino spoke up.

"Are you okay Miss Maria?"

"As charming as they might look together, those girls are hiding something and you are helping them," Miss Maria said now turning to fully face Yukino. Neither woman put on airs about the situation for they needed no subterfuge.

"The answer to that is yes, I am going to help them. They have yet to show me any reason to believe that they are here to harm anyone," Yukino answered feeling momentarily protective and then entirely exhausted.

"I noticed you left out their family names Miss Chrysant? I know I am reaching across boundaries here, but I feel it is necessary," Miss Maria replied.

"I asked Natsuki Kruger to stay at Garderobe for my vacation because I love this school and I respect the women who have made it their lives. Right now though, I stand before you as a peer and not the President of Aries. Boundaries be damned I say," Yukino said as she sat down and took off her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well then I say thank you for that, Miss Chrysant," Miss Maria said as she sat across from her.

"Yukino, please, I swear if I could I would legally take Haruka's name and be done with all the formalities. I'm tired of keeping things in a closet or behind closed doors so to speak. The most freedom we have ever enjoyed in all the years of our relationship came to us during the Homecoming. We are close at home, but it is not the same," Yukino said as she sat back and unbuttoned her overcoat. Neither woman had noticed that Haruka was standing in the bedroom doorway listening. What she heard from Yukino made her heart leap into her throat until she heard Miss Maria's reply.

"The girls here have always said that, what happens here, especially behind closed doors, stays here. We don't deny things that we know happen, but the world is changing Yukino. We are changing… those young girls are proof of that; I noticed they share a commitment to each other, without the airs of society. They wear matching silver bands on their hands like married couples would wear gold," Miss Maria said thinking of her recent, but strong relationship with Yukariko.

"True there is change, but people still try to explain it away with logical reasoning or lots of whispered truths. Anyways that was not the topic of our discussion for now anyway. We can save that one for a good bottle of wine some night after meals. The family names…" Yukino was cut off by Haruka as she knelt in front of Yukino, excusing herself to Miss Maria, and stole a kiss before sitting in the small chair across from them.

"Don't ask why I just kissed you… just tell her their names or I will. There aren't too many secrets in these walls and halls that Miss Maria doesn't already know," Haruka said looking fondly on her former instructor.

"Armitage and Kruger are their family names…" Yukino replied looking at Haruka with pure instinctual love.

"Maybe we should make that a bottle of something stronger …" Miss Maria replied looking at them trying to find the jester behind this mad joke.

* * *

Across the hall, Kaede was stretched out on the couch with her feet up and boots off. Shiori was stroking her hair, feeling every little emotion ready to overwhelm her. Kaede broke into laughter as they entered the suite and closed the door. It was certainly good to be back in Garderobe, but to be chastised by Maria Graceburt within the first five minutes was just too over the top. The fact that she had been holding baby Kimiko made the sight and impression even funnier for Kaede.

"I've got to say, Shi, that I really wish the others could be here with us," Kaede said as she closed her eyes enjoying the comfort of Shiori's touch.

"I'm starting to miss them, too. I couldn't believe that was Kimiko, Miss Maria was holding. I know we've seen these people before in our travels, but those times it never felt like this," Shiori replied looking down into Kaede's relaxing features. Shiori was enjoying this moment twice as much as Kaede.

Kaede knew Shiori would be doubly overwhelmed by this because Garderobe had been her lifelong home. When they had to abandon Garderobe, Shiori and Kimiko were the last to leave. Katsumi had called Garderobe her lifelong home as well, but she was like her mother, Nao, and guarded her emotions carefully. Kaede and Shiori stayed like this for quite some time until Kaede noticed a subtle change in Shiori's breathing. Shiori's hand had started straying from Kaede's head to her shoulders and back again.

Shiori tapped Kaede on the shoulder, motioning for her to sit up. Kaede complied willingly feeling her nerve's tingle with the anticipated rush of her lover's kiss. Kaede didn't want this moment to end, but her body felt more urgent desires calling to her. Shiori started to slowly undress Kaede right there on the couch, slowly removing each article with light brushing strokes against her skin. Before Kaede could get too lost in the moment she stopped Shiori and stood up.

Shiori looked at her before standing and smiled softly, taking in every muscular curve that she had now exposed. After a quick kiss Kaede picked up Shiori and carried her into the bedroom. They took their time remembering each touch, each breath and every last emotion until they could bear no more. Haruka would come for them later to invite them to dinner. Kaede told Haruka that she and Shiori would respectfully decline the invitation until after speaking with Natsuki Kruger again.

"Go take a shower and dress accordingly, you idiot. The invitation is from the Headmistress and you cannot decline," Haruka said as she passed their travel bags through the door to Kaede, "I'm guessing your formal attire is in here, Yukino has requested that you wear them."

"I…" Kaede wasn't sure what see was going to say as she looked at Haruka and felt so small once again.

"Whatever it is don't say it okay. I'm not ready and Yukino is the one who made me do this. Just be ready when we knock again," Haruka said just before she turned back to the door of her suite.

Kaede stepped out into the hallway and put her arms around Haruka. Haruka tensed momentarily then reached for the girls hands and held onto them not saying a word. Kaede could feel her tears starting again so she tried to pull away, but found that Haruka wouldn't let her.

"I know what you said earlier on the transport is true, Kaede, but like Shizuru I didn't need to hear the words. Go back to your room now and get ready okay," Haruka said not looking back as she reached for the door.

"Haru…Mom, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything you have yet to do and have already done," Kaede's tears were trailing down her cheeks, but her words were not choked by them, her words were loud and clear.

"Like I said, Kaede, I'm not ready okay," Haruka said as she entered the room and closed the door.

Kaede couldn't move from her spot as her emotions took hold of her rooting her where she stood. Shiori came out of their suite and touched her bare back lightly with a kiss between her shoulder blades. Kaede wanted to pound on the door, she wanted to make Haruka listen to what she had to say. Shiori understood those feelings because there were things Kaede had never before acknowledged to her hero.

"Come on now Kae, we've got to put on our best masks and give them what they don't want to hear. Come on, back in the room now and let me take care of you for a change," Shiori said as she walked into the room and waited in the doorway for Kaede's embrace as acknowledgment. Yes it had been Kaede who wanted to rush the moment initially, but now there were knots in her stomach.


	36. Our Legacy chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The next generation characters are of my creation along with the associated headaches and heartburn.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch36**

Garderobe, present,

Kaede was trying not to fidget as Shiori buttoned her last two lapel buttons. Normally they would remain open, but Shiori had to remind her, once again, that it was disrespectful and against dress code etiquette. Shiori finished the buttons and ran her hand down the front of Kaede's uniform stopping at the white Roman numerals.

"Now my dear you look like a proper Column," Shiori said as she stole a kiss.

"I would have preferred staying in bed," Kaede replied as she restrained her hands from their usual course.

"You know as well as I do that my mother is trying to keep us off our game. There isn't going to be any food there. Some wine maybe, but no food it just a game to her," Shiori said as she rechecked the buttons on her own uniform.

"She doesn't even know what it is yet. We should just walk over to the Mausoleum and level it to the ground. No more ancient Earth data bank, no more temptation," Kaede said imagining it.

Shiori looked at her with such sad eyes that Kaede let the thought go. Kaede really didn't want to go eat with them, especially in her robe. Shiori understood how much the robe bothered her, but Kaede thought maybe Shiori wanted to play for selfish reasons. Kaede took a good look at Shiori's white robe enjoying how it disguised her true shape and strength. Kaede's fit was no disguise and yet it was not tight in anyway.

Their three quarter length robes were just basic overcoats. They both wore formfitting pants though you wouldn't know unless the overcoat came off. Their boots were simple ending just below their calves with flat heels. Kaede's boots were rounded at the toes and Shiori's had a fine point to them. The only other difference to their attire was what they choose to wear under their overcoats.

Natsuki would crack a smile if she had seen Shiori's favorite choice of shirt matched her own, though in black or dark blue. Kaede, on the other hand, had to keep her overcoat on as far as Shiori was concerned because the strong girl wore half shirts only. Shiori loved them, of course, but they left nothing to the imagination even with a bra on.

"No matter what do not drink more than you can handle Kaede," Shiori said thinking of the last time Kaede had gotten drunk with Megumi.

"I know what needs to be done tonight my love. I will behave so long as you promise to intoxicate me later," Kaede replied pulling Shiori in close and tight to her as the knock at the door interrupted them.

Haruka said nothing to them; she only pounded on the door three times and walked off with Yukino. Shiori laughed because from inside the room it sounded as if the door had cracked on that last thud. Kaede opened the door for Shiori and followed quietly closing the door just as Haruka and Yukino turned the corner out of sight.

"It would seem we are to find our own way without escort," Shiori said with a light laugh.

"Not like we don't already know our way around these halls love. Headmistress Kruger is playing with us and for now we will acquiesce," Kaede said holding out her arm for Shiori to entwine her own.

"Even if we didn't know our way around here Kaede, that nose of yours would find it anyway. Far be it for you to miss a meal willingly," Shiori said as the rounded the same corner to see Haruka and Yukino disappear down another corridor.

"If you remember correctly I did offer to stay in bed?" Kaede asked smiling as they approached the next corridor and watched as her parents disappeared into the faculty dining area.

As they reached the doors Kaede stopped and took a couple of deep breaths. There was talking beyond the door, but Kaede tried to block it out. Shiori was already wearing her game face and could feel Kaede shake beside her. With a simple stroke of her chin and a light kiss from Shiori, Kaede found her strength and clarity. The doors had opened on them before that simple kiss had broken and Haruka actually blushed at her own impatience. Both Kaede and Shiori had inhaled deep breaths as they turned and took a head count. The odds were seven to two and of the seven the most surprising face in the room had belong to Meister Juliet Nao Zhang.

"Could you save the public displays of affection for a more private atmosphere?" Haruka said as she stood aside to allow them entry.

"It had been private Meister Armitage until you opened the doors," Kaede whispered as they walked past Haruka.

"Okay Kruger what the Hell is going on here? There are only Five Columns, but those two are also wearing designated numbers," Nao said figuring Natsuki had some intended prank being played here.

Natsuki was trying to fix her game face because this was not expected. Youko Helene was also in shock and feeling completely undressed around all of the Meisters. Both Youko and Yukino were dressed in long black gowns of varying cut with Youko's leaving a lot less to the imagination with a long slit up her left leg and an extremely low cut neck line. Yukino's wrapped up around her neck with thin straps criss-crossing her back ending quite low on her back.

Miss Maria just shook her head no at Nao as an answer as the Twin Meisters approached them and bowed courteously. Shizuru harbored no illusion of surprise, as expected as she took in every detail straight down to their constant light brushes of contact with each other.

"Excuse us if we are late in anyway," Kaede said as she eyed Natsuki.

"There's no need as you were only just summoned," Shizuru replied cutting off any chance of verbal dance between Natsuki and Kaede. Natsuki cut her a side long glance that could have leveled a building. Nao was watching and picked up on Natsuki's irritation.

"Oh lovely, I'm getting myself a drink. Anyone care to join me?" Nao said not expecting anyone to actually take her up on the offer.

Both Youko and Yukino followed closely behind Nao to the table and the wine. Miss Maria looked the girls over with more intensity remembering her earlier discussion with Yukino.

"Meister Graceburt forgive our deception earlier today. We had no intentions of such a ruse," Shiori said as she felt Miss Maria's gaze burning through her defenses.

"Surely young Meister you do not expect me to be as forgiving as you are implying with such obvious words?" Miss Maria said as she brought her gaze over to Kaede who immediately tensed and shot back her own glare.

"The deception was borne out of necessity. Meister Armitage and I have been in similar situations. The results shall we say bore no fruit," Shiori replied trying to pull their focus back towards her.

"Yes, well Miss Shiori, shall you girls properly introduce yourselves to the group? You already seem to know those of us present anyway," Miss Maria said biting off the remark that she had intended.

Nao was watching from her seat at the table nursing a tall glass of dark wine. The game was about to begin.

"Ladies if you will, I am Meister Shiori Kruger. I am the Sixth Column of Garderobe and wear the proud distinction of the Heaven's Guide Pearl."

"I am Meister Kaede Armitage. The Seventh Column of Garderobe…Defiant Earthbound Pearl at your service."

Youko grabbed the bottle of wine topped off her glass and finished it off as they introduced themselves. Nao, on the other hand, had shattered her flute in her grasp, cutting her hand in the process clearly shocked. Yukino took away the bottle as Youko was finishing off her second glass and walked over to Nao with a napkin to cover her hand.

"Ok you know what; there isn't enough alcohol in this room or all of Garderobe right now to make me believe that. Where the Hell does this little prank of yours end, Kruger?" Nao yelled as stood up before Yukino could finish wrapping her hand with the large cloth napkin.

"Meister Zhang… please sit down and allow me to finish this," Yukino said sternly.

"This is no prank, Nao. Excuse me, I mean Meister Zhang," Kaede replied stepping over to them as she felt Shiori pull her back.

"Remember where we are, Kaede. Meister Zhang is younger than the two of us here," Shiori said to her as she returned to her place.

Miss Maria walked over to Shiori and held out her right hand to the young girl. Shiori put out her own right hand as Miss Maria held it up and looked closely at the silver ring.

"This is impossible…would you please remove this ring young Meister Kruger?" Miss Maria asked. The older woman's face seemed so much older in that moment.

Kaede smiled at Shiori and both removed their silver bands handing them to her carefully. Miss Maria walked away and examined the rings closely. Natsuki had yet to speak and now followed her former instructor whispering. Natsuki looked back over her shoulder at them and then put her hand on Miss Maria's shoulder. Their conversation was soft and guarded.

Nao sat with another flute in her bandaged hand waiting for the next shoe to drop. Youko had taken another bottle from further down the table and was now nursing her fifth flute of wine. Her mind was racing with the implications of the words spoken and yet to be voiced. Yukino had just finished off her first flute and was coming back to join them with glasses for Haruka and Shizuru grasped with her own firmly in her hands.

"Nao was right you know about there not being enough alcohol here tonight," Haruka said as she emptied her glass and walked off to get a bottle instead.

"Would the three of you ladies please excuse me?" Kaede asked as she cut out to follow Haruka in her quest for a bottle of wine.

"Kaede and I knew that this would be overwhelming, but we had to do this. We want to do things quietly and peacefully," Shiori said watching Kaede as she poured them both flutes.

"What do the rings represent Shiori?" Shizuru asked eyes unwavering in their gaze. Her flute of wine was still untouched.

"They are graduation presents from me," Miss Maria replied for her, as she and Natsuki returned to the conversation, "I …my trip into the city had been to pre-order these rings for the next generation that would follow into Garderobe. I ordered seven bands each to be engraved upon ascension to Meister status."

"How can…excuse me…how can you be so sure that these rings are from you?" Haruka asked in between drinks from the bottle.

"Because she knew the inscription, well part of it anyway," Natsuki said still holding both rings in her tightly closed fist. Natsuki took the bottle from Haruka poured Yukino another glass and then finished off the bottle herself.

Kaede handed Shiori a flute and waited to drink. Shiori was taking her cues from Shizuru and nodded at Kaede. Kaede just shook her head and drank her flute. Natsuki held the empty bottle in Kaede's direction and Kaede took it back to the table. Kaede brought back the last bottle leaving one on the table for Nao and Youko to share as they listened. They had agreed to get along and had just now agreed to get drunk and listen as this insane show played out before them.

"Could we please have them back now, Headmistress Kruger?" Kaede asked as politely as possible.

"Otome Born- Strength of the Otome, Defiant Earthbound Pearl," Natsuki said as she handed Kaede's large ring to her. The words came through gritted teeth.

Natsuki looked at Shiori and her glare softened; her words were choked in her throat. Natsuki held up the ring in a shaky hand and Shizuru took it from her. Shizuru studied the description and smiled.

"Otome Born- Grace of the Otome, Heaven's Guide Pearl," Shizuru said as she put the ring gently into Shiori's palm and then sipped lightly from her flute.

"These were the proof you were planning to offer up to us?" Natsuki asked reaching for the wine bottle in Kaede's grasp.

"It was one of our piece's considering you knew nothing about them," Shiori answered as she slid her ring back on. Her flute still untouched as she watched the bottle playing out quickly around her. The last glass to be filled was Kaede's and the remainder Kaede looked at and then swallowed with a small laugh. The bottles really were rather small and not as potent as any of these women were used to.

"Okay now that we've identified them again, will someone please explain to me how the Hell they could possibly be the people they claim to be?" Nao asked from the table breaking her silence.

"We are from your future Meister Zhang, a rather nasty future thanks to the curiosity of human beings in general," Shiori replied as she handed her glass to Haruka. Shiori wanted nothing to dull her senses right now and watched as it emptied quickly.

"Our inheritance from you people was a world torn asunder by war. The technology that sits on that hill isn't a gift, it is the curse that destroyed humanity once before. Leave well enough alone…let the future rediscover such technology in its own time," Kaede said after finishing her flute.

"Are you trying to blame us for that future?" Natsuki asked once again through gritted teeth.

"Not directly no. The doors are open and we do not know what originally caused them to be thrown wide to all of Earl," Shiori replied.

"That technology is guarded by this school in order to keep such things from happening. There is no way any of us here would allow…" Natsuki said in a tone that was rising with each word until Kaede clocked her with one solid blow.

"Kaede stop!" Yukino and Shiori yelled at the same time as Kaede advanced on Natsuki. Natsuki felt that blow clear through any of the alcohol's limited effects. Shizuru grabbed Kaede's next punch and stepped between her and Natsuki.

"I suggest you listen to the people who love you before you make another very serious mistake," Shizuru said barely restraining her anger as she pushed Kaede back, "And you need to stop pushing her buttons, Natsuki. I understand your reluctance to accept them for who they are, but your actions contradict that every time you push. If I didn't know any better I would say you were a jealous parent protecting their child."

"That's exactly what she is. You locked me in isolation at every possible opportunity because I wouldn't stay away from Shiori. I'm not that little Coral anymore and I will defy you as long as it takes to get it through that thick skull," Kaede said standing at Shizuru's back looking over her shoulder at Natsuki.

"Step aside Shizuru," Natsuki said voice soft but adamant.

"No, I will not. There will be no more violence between the two of you. Things done in your future and her past will not find absolution in this manner or this room," Shizuru replied staring down her soul-mate.

"The next person that throws a punch can sit in isolation until they are blue in the face. Go ahead and push your luck girls," Miss Maria said eyes full of anger, "Now we know where the Defiant came from."

"Too bad for that… I would have loved to watch Kruger take a beating from another Armitage," Nao said as she kicked back in her seat. She held out her flute to Youko who poured the last of their bottle into both of their glasses shaking her head in agreement.

"Screw you Zhang, that fight was a tie and this kid can't hit worth shit," Natsuki said even though her bloody lip said differently.

"Oh please don't make me …" Nao stopped mid-sentence as she caught three adamant glares from Miss Maria, Shizuru and Shiori, "Damn it all like mother like daughter."

"I've got to say that I haven't seen this much blatant violence amongst such strong women since the Homecoming. I think I am going to make myself scarce and go get some real alcohol," Youko said as she tried to stand up only to get two steps before Nao stopped her.

"Midori would kill us both if I let you go out dressed like that with that much alcohol in your system."

"Midori doesn't own me and you cannot stop me, unless you want to come play with me," Youko said as she leaned over revealing a lot of breast and nearly kissing Nao.

"Ok see that's it, no more for you or me. This little act can play on without us. I'm going take her to her room and then I'm going to take a cold shower. Thanks for the ridiculously enlightening evening," Nao said as she directed Youko out of the room fending off her advances in the process.

As the doors closed behind them there was a loud thud against the doors. Haruka thought of opening the door again, but decided against it remembering the last time she did. Yukino was standing near Kaede now, hand holding her face in a light grip that brought them face to face.

"No more violence. We are listening, talk to us about your home, about our legacy to you. I want to hear about the things you and Ayame grow up to witness."

Those words brought tears to Kaede's eyes as she looked into her mother's eyes. Shiori looked at Kaede and shook her head no. Kaede put her arms around Yukino and continued to cry. Haruka reached over and laid her hand on Kaede's head stroking her hair in such a comforting gesture that only made it harder for the large girl to stop crying.

Natsuki took in every word she had heard and tossed them out as she watched this girl break down again. Kaede had no fear of sharing her feelings and Natsuki realized the words Shiori spoke on the train were true. Natsuki silently promised to be a more understanding parent when these two would meet again. A promise to her future…

"Can we all go sit down now and talk rationally?" Miss Maria asked feeling her age all too clearly now.

There was another thud against the doors again and Shiori looked back at them questioningly. Miss Maria looked over also and shook her head. Miss Maria's instincts told her to go sit down and leave well enough alone. Shiori took a walk over to the door and immediately returned shaking her head. She joined Miss Maria at the table and awaited the rest of their group.

"I think some nice tea would be in order now. If you'll excuse me Miss Maria I think I'll go prepare some," Shiori said as she considered the lingering effects of the not so strong alcohol on the rest of their group.

"I was planning on an early night, well looks like I'll be apologizing to Yukariko in the morning. Would you like a hand dear?" Miss Maria asked as Shiori was leaving the table.

"No thank you, I remember where everything is. Besides what kind of student would I be if I could not prepare a simple tea?" Shiori said winking at Miss Maria as she disappeared into the back room.

Shizuru and Haruka joined Miss Maria at the table while Yukino continued to hold Kaede. Natsuki could not bring herself to move. Yukino whispered something that had Kaede shaking her head and Natsuki reaching out to do exactly what Haruka had done. Kaede choked something through her tears and Yukino's legs gave out from under her. Natsuki had a pale expression and took two steps back shaking her head. Kaede's strong arms were the only thing keeping Yukino on her feet.

Yukino was shaking her head in a violent no gesture, hands on Kaede's back punching her repeatedly. Haruka ran back from the table, slipped on the floor in the process and recovered in a not so graceful manner. Natsuki turned to Haruka and put her arms on Haruka's shoulders pushing her away from Yukino and Kaede. What she had heard was enough to convince Natsuki that Haruka would need Yukino in strong control more than Yukino needed Haruka right now.

These girls had the answer to their own question as far as Natsuki was concerned. If what Kaede had just told Yukino was true, Natsuki could understand how it was that the old Earth technology would go beyond Garderobe's control. They would raise such strong women in such a cruel world because of their inability to destroy one monster with such a human face.

Natsuki looked to Shizuru for help to get Haruka away from Yukino and Kaede without causing a fight. Haruka was trying her damnedest to push off Natsuki who was stepping repeatedly into her path. Shizuru came over and whispered into Haruka's ear and tipped her head to Natsuki. Natsuki understood the leave us alone look even now. She hadn't seen it since her Coral years, but things amongst these women never changed.

Shiori came back into the room with the tea service and knew immediately that Kaede had not listened to her. Shiori put the service down and poured a cup for Miss Maria before going over to Yukino and Kaede and wrapping her arms around them both. She admonished Kaede as she reached through Kaede's grip and pulled Yukino away. Shiori took Yukino to the table and sat down next to her whispering an apology and stroking Yukino's back. The look Shiori shot Kaede held all the fire and brimstone she had seen in Shizuru's eyes earlier.

Kaede stood in the middle of the floor trying to pull together her emotions as she watched Haruka lean over and try to hold Yukino. Yukino whispered into Haruka's ear and before anyone else could react Haruka threw the table aside and ran straight at Kaede. Haruka picked up Kaede liked some simple child and ran her straight into the wall nearly knocking them both through it.

Shizuru was directly behind Haruka, though not quick enough to stop her from punching Kaede in the face.

"WHAT ON EARL POSSESSED YOU TO EVEN THINK OF TELLING YUKINO THAT? LET GO OF ME SHIZURU, RIGHT NOW. ANSWER ME KAEDE ARMITAGE BEFORE I BASH YOUR SKULL IN, DAUGHTER OR NOT."

"BECAUSE IT IS THE TRUTH AND YOU WERE THE ONES WHO KEPT IT A SECRET, ALL OF YOU UNTIL THE DAY I ASCENDED."


	37. Our Legacy chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: 11/12/09- **No original chapter notes.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch37**

Garderobe, present,

Shizuru had only just barely pulled Haruka off of Kaede when the younger girl screamed ALL OF YOU. That moment of freedom gave Kaede her window of opportunity to lash out. Her first punch was nothing more than a blur to everyone except Shiori. Kaede let all of her repressed emotions go and sent Haruka across the floor. Shiori's quick thinking and even quicker feet put her in between them as Kaede advanced on Haruka in the collapse of tables and chairs.

"KAEDE STOP THIS NOW." Shiori screamed as she made her own body a shield between them.

"MOVE…SHIORI," Kaede could barely say those two words. Haruka had regained her feet and was now coming around both Shizuru and Shiori to attack Kaede again. If necessary she would have gone through them to get to Kaede.

Haruka had no fear of this girl or anything she could throw at her. Kaede barely felt the sting from Haruka's fist as she grabbed her hand and pulled Haruka into a second powerhouse blow. Haruka took a few seconds to shake that one off, but they were both beyond simply giving in. Haruka broke Kaede's wrist lock and stepped around the next punch giving Kaede a kick to her thigh separating them.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL US OUR DAUGHTER WILL DIE!" Haruka's words tore through Yukino, hearing them from Haruka made it even worse. Natsuki had still as of yet to move, those words tearing into her as well. It was that bloody dream Haruka and Shizuru had shared that played in her head now.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY AND STOP THIS MADNESS." Miss Maria said as she stood from her seat. They were talking of things yet to come as if they were written in stone. Maria Graceburt did not believe these events were unchangeable, "I SAID ENOUGH FROM YOU TWO THICK HEADED IDIOTS. HARUKA ARMITAGE, BRING YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FULFILL YOUR DUTIES. AND YOU KAEDE ARMITAGE, IF YOU CAN'T CONTROL THAT TEMPER I'LL CONTROL IT FOR YOU."

Natsuki looked over her shoulder at Miss Maria as the older woman came walking by her, slapping her in the back of the head for good measure. Shizuru held back a smile because she agreed in the necessity of that hit.

Shizuru convinced Haruka to go to Yukino as she turned to face Kaede. Miss Maria was now in the young girl's face waiting for her to reply or concede. Shiori was now at Kaede's back watching her movements from behind. Natsuki was at Shizuru's side now and was mentally kicking herself for this little Q&A sideshow.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes Natsuki…"

"Add this one to your list of things I'll never do again." Natsuki replied with a straight serious face.

"That will be right on top next to traveling alone with Nao or Mai," Shizuru said as she walked away from Natsuki.

"Okay we'll just…hey wait a. ...Okay owned…dammit," Natsuki said as she realized what Shizuru said.

Kaede was seething with anger, but had yet to try and move. Shizuru found this rather interesting since Miss Maria was smaller in size and build. Shiori leaned closer to whisper in Kaede's ear just as Shizuru and then Natsuki approached them.

"Well child are you going to just stand there and make faces or are you going to fight me?" Miss Maria asked stoically.

"I have to concede out of respect for you," Kaede replied stepping back straight into Shiori's arms.

Miss Maria stepped forward and slapped Kaede unforgiving, "That woman you call your mother should have received twice the respect you are showing me. You bring shame to them, this school and the spirit of the Otome in name with your words and actions."

Miss Maria walked back to Yukino and Haruka leaving the four there standing silent. After a moment Shiori whispered something that made Kaede sit hard on the floor and then pass out. The whisper was an 'I'm sorry love' as Shiori powered a small blast to the back of Kaede's head.

"How is it that you are capable of doing this?" Shizuru asked Shiori in her devious yet most curious voice.

"It is rather easy if you understand an Armitage. Well this one at least, I'm not so sure about Meister Haruka," Shiori said not moving as she spoke. Kaede was out for now, but Shiori knew it was only temporary.

"It doesn't always work though," Shiori said praying it wouldn't cause another argument between them. Kaede, like Haruka, was getting harder to knock out.

"And here I thought using rocks was such a drastic measure," Natsuki said in a serious tone though clearly about to laugh.

Shizuru slapped Natsuki just like Miss Maria had and gave her the look. Shizuru was upset with the outcome of this little game of theirs. Shiori kneeled down next to Kaede and lifted her head into her lap, stroking her face, wishing Kaede would have listened.

"Look obviously we can't finish this in this manner. I made an error in judgment and now it would seem poor Yukino had to pay for that," Natsuki said wanting to just finish the night without any more violence.

"I don't care what any of you want. I'm not done…" Shiori said as she leaned over and kissed Kaede gently. Shiori held on and started to whisper.

It took a moment before Kaede came to and looked at Shiori and then the floor. When Kaede looked back at Shiori, she bit her lip and shook her head. The argument was far from over for Kaede, but she understood not to push her lover again. Shiori and Kaede would spar occasionally, but they would never actually fight. They loved too deeply and depended upon each other too greatly. Shiori kissed Kaede again though much deeper this time prompting Shizuru to pull Natsuki away.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Kaede, but you gave me no other choice. They haven't lived through the events that we remember or have learned about," Shiori said still stroking Kaede's face.

"They had no right to act like she didn't even exist. You've seen the love they have for Ayame, Shiori, and yet they raised me in ignorance," Kaede said in a wounded tone.

"They did what they thought was right, Kae. It may not have been the best way to handle the situation, but look at what the words alone have done to your mother," Shiori replied turning Kaede's face towards Yukino who was still crying in Haruka's arms.

"You should have just let me use the Juggernaut and this wouldn't have had to happen," Kaede said as she tried to turn away from what she was seeing.

"Destroying the Mausoleum isn't the answer either, Kaede. It is our last resort; trust me if it comes to that I won't hesitate in helping you," Shiori said closing her eyes against the memory. The day they abandoned Garderobe, Shiori and Kaede had done that and cried as the building collapsed in on itself.

"Shiori…"

"Yes, love…" Shiori replied looking deep into Kaede's eyes.

"Can we get up now?" Kaede asked with a weak smile as Shiori gave Kaede a light tap to the cheek in response.

"I should make you finish this talk here on the floor, but you would only find a way to get comfortable anyway," Shiori said as she allowed Kaede to sit forward.

"I told you I was getting sick of these moments. This is our last one, Shiori, one way or another. If we go home then we are done," Kaede said as she stood and helped Shiori to stand as well.

"Don't you mean when we go?" Shiori asked looking rather pale.

"Do we go home and trust that they will change things? I'm really beginning to think we might not be able to Shi," Kaede replied not wanting to approach their parents or Miss Maria. Shizuru looked at them and waved them over. They had reset the table and put chairs on the floor side to keep at least minimal distance.

"We have to have faith, Kaede. We have to talk to them about the things we have learned and lived through," Shiori said pulling on Kaede's sleeve. Kaede was hesitant because Haruka was staring at her; fire still burning in her eyes.

* * *

Nao had heard quite a bit of what was going on, but was still trying to fight off Youko. Nao had been slammed against the doors the minute she stepped out and they had closed. Youko couldn't let the opportunity pass to return the hit she had taken. Nao was about to hit back when Youko grabbed her wrists and put her hands above her head and stole a fierce kiss.

"What the Hell are you thinking Helene?" Nao said as Youko pulled away from the kiss, but leaned her body closer to Nao's.

"I'm thinking I'm drunk and won't remember in the morning," Youko replied holding Nao there as she moved against Nao's body enjoying the feeling and the alcohol as they coursed through her.

"Midori will kill us both, Youko," Nao replied as she moved into Youko letting her hormones take momentary control.

"Then you should take me to my room and put me to bed," Youko said as she let go of Nao's hands.

Nao shook her head trying to clear her senses. Nao had a lot less alcohol than this woman, but yet Youko seemed to be the one in control still. Youko leaned in and kissed Nao again, waiting for the girl to push her away. Instead Nao put one hand on Youko's thigh right where the slit was and slid her hand underneath the material and around the bare thigh. Youko moaned lightly into their kiss as Nao reached up a little higher shifting the material as well.

Nao knew she was gone as she felt more bare skin and no obstacles to her touch. Nao moved her hands and spun Youko around and slammed her into the door in return.

"I can't let you go out and get drunk and I can't do this…" Nao said as she buried her head into Youko's bare chest.

"Take me to bed Nao and then you can do whatever you think is right," Youko said as she grabbed a handful of Nao's hair and pulled her face up for a light kiss, "Stay or go, it's your decision."

Nao reached for the high slit and moved it aside, delicately brushing Youko's thigh with her finger as she did. This woman was not fighting her anymore about anything and yet Nao was still waiting for a fight. Nao traced her way closer to the heat and desire as Youko shifted her leg just slightly.

"If this is what you want then take me to bed and let's be done with it," Youko said as she pulled Nao's hair again as she shivered from the contact. Nao had not planned on this when they left the room and now all she could think of was nothing else. Nao pulled away and started down the hall. After a few steps she stopped and reached her hand back for Youko. As their hands met, Nao continued down the hall and straight into Youko's room.

* * *

Underground Bunker,

Nao and Irina were sitting in bed together reading, even though they weren't talking. When Nao had come to her room, Irina opened the door and let her in, but refused to be the one to start the conversation. Nao didn't come for sex and she didn't come to apologize either, truth was she just didn't want to be alone. While they were reading, Nao had shifted slightly on the bed and was lying with her head on Irina's stomach as she read. Irina didn't tell her to move and acted as if she didn't care.

There was a loud thunderous boom throughout the bunker and then there was laughter. Nao flew off the bed and out of the room into the hall just as it seemed the rest of the girls were doing also. The minute the door opened, Nao was greeted with a cold breeze and much more laughter from down the hall.

"What the Hell is going on down there?" Nao asked as she took a head count of the girls. Irina had been right behind Nao and was now touching her shoulder.

Grace and Chiyako were the only two not in the hall and Keiko and Cara were supposed to be on the board in the Founder core room. Irina whispered as she handed Nao a blanket to warm herself against the chill.

"Kimiko, you have a better view down the hall. Can you see anything?" Nao asked.

"No I can't but I'm going to go take a closer look," Kimiko said as she disappeared down the hall. There was even more laughter as Kimiko came back.

"I guess the storm stopped. Those idiots opened the doors, the hard way," Kimiko said thinking of how long it was going to take them to replace the doors.

"Did you see who was out there?" Nao asked moving closer to Kimiko.

"No, I'm going to get dressed warmer and check it out. Anyone else care to join me?" Kimiko asked knowing full well they all would.

"Stupid kids…I'm going to join them," Nao said as she handed Irina the blanket and turned towards her own room. Irina grabbed Nao's wrist and pulled her back for a quick light kiss.

"Should I ask what that was for?" Nao asked.

"I may not agree with the things you say and do Nao, but that doesn't mean I don't want your touch or your company. There's enough cold around here without having an empty bed at night," Irina said hoping she made her point clear enough.

"I'll have to remember that the next time. Right now though it's too cold and that door is open. Go get dressed and let's go outside with the girls," Nao said as she turned back towards her room again.

"Bring the Garderobe flag and the Windbloom flag with you," Irina said to Nao's retreating form.

"Why should I?" Nao asked standing in her doorway.

"It's been a long time, but why don't we put them up if the wind isn't too strong," Irina said. Suddenly a fast moving white ball came flying down the hall, they both laughed as they realized it was a snowball.

"I'll bring them, but I can think of something better to do with them," Nao said as she disappeared into her room.

"So can I," Irina said smiling as she went back into her room to put on warmer clothes.


	38. Our Legacy chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: **Okay people, once more, this time with feeling. Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Now that the author has returned from Tekken5 Hell, it is now time to return to typing with two un-cramped fingers.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch38**

Outside the Underground Bunker,

Nao had given Keiko and Cara a good long speech about the door repairs when she found out they were responsible. Keiko laughed and agreed they would fix them later. Cara had to laugh also because just opening the door with Keiko's cannon took both of them. With her arm in the cast and sling, Keiko could materialize the weapon, but needed help to hold and fire it. The laughing they had heard after the blast had been from Keiko and Cara. They hit the floor because they were too close to the door when they blasted it.

Nao had brought the flags like Irina had requested and passed them off to the girls to raise them up. The girls would use the flags as team representation. The girls had split into two teams and started to make walls to hide behind. The team closest to the bunker was Garderobe making the other team Windbloom. They were planning one massive snowball fight and Nao couldn't believe they had pulled her into it. Irina chose to stay with the team closest to the bunker because Keiko had only one arm to use and they would need the help more. After the walls were in place, the girls took a few minutes break inside to warm up before going back out. They were all having a good time for once.

"Nice to see you remember how to have fun Captain," Kimiko said putting her arm around Keiko.

"It's easier when we can move around. It sucks trying to remember that I don't have the same job as Headmistress Kruger did," Keiko replied before she remembered who she was talking about. Keiko shot Nao a quick glance and received a sad smile.

"Don't worry about me kid. I am still here because of her and hopefully she is still somewhere out there," Nao said taking a quick drink of her hot tea and putting an arm around Irina.

"I wish that were true for all of them," Megumi said as she laid her head in Nadia's lap. They had no idea of how many were gone and how many were alive, Nao did but she wasn't telling.

Nao stood up with what was left of her tea and raised her cup. The others stood as they realized Nao was about to make a toast, cup high up.

"We drink this toast in honor of our friends and your mothers wherever they may be…our undying love, faith and gratitude."

As their cups all meet, they drank and then shared a moment of silence. Each of them named off someone as they lay their cups down and headed back outside for a good old fashioned snowball fight. It was more fun to lob them over the walls or hit the first head to pop up then outright attacking in the open. Keiko could only throw, so Grace would make snowballs as fast as she could and pass them to Keiko. Mitsuko and Chiyako were taking turns firing over the wall with Cara. Irina had gotten an idea to make a bloody friggin' catapult as Nao would later recall and disappeared.

They were getting pretty good at keeping the others down until Keiko took a hit to the face. Sling or not, Keiko came out from around their wall and went running towards the other one as all six came up and pelted her. Using Keiko's distraction, Mitsuko and Cara had nailed Katsumi and Megumi both in the head and ducked laughing as a bunch of quick returns came over the wall at them. Keiko was still in between the two walls when Kimiko jumped over her wall and tackled Keiko into the snow.

Nao laughed as she realized that it looked like Kimiko had actually jumped out to protect Keiko. Kimiko picked up snow between her hands and lightly poured it over Keiko's head before stuffing a handful down the front of her shirt. Keiko was screaming, crying and laughing all at once. Nao took this opportunity to take off and let the girls have their own fun.

After an hour, both teams realized neither Nao nor Irina was in their midst anymore and broke out into laughter and nasty little wolf whistles. When they all finally agreed it was time to eat before trying to replace the doors, they noticed both flags were gone. Keiko was the first one down the stairs into the bunker and turned them all around rather quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Kimiko asked laughing at Keiko's blush.

"Let's just say Garderobe's on top and Windbloom's on the bottom and leave it at that," Keiko replied as she took a seat against their wall.

"Oh Hell, I'm not shy, I'm hungry," Megumi said as she bounced down the stairs only to come back twice as fast, "Okay…I'm not that hungry. I never knew Irina could curse like that."

"That's only because your room's across the hall unlike mine," Grace said laughing thinking of one too many of Irina's favorite curses for Nao's pleasure.

"So how long do we wait?" Katsumi asked thinking of her stomach like Megumi.

"I don't know, but I'm not checking again," Megumi asked sitting in between Keiko and Nadia.

Kimiko could actually careless about what was going on so long as she could get around them. Kimiko went down the stairs and came running out with the Garderobe flag laid over her shoulders.

"That was more of Irina than I've seen or ever thought I'd see. If we want to get by we will need to materialize and fly by," Kimiko said handing the flag to Keiko, who in turned passed it off to Megumi, who then handed it to Mitsuko, who was standing next to Nadia.

"Hey idiots, it's a flag not a time bomb. If we all get close enough together we should be able to get by them," Mitsuko said as she handed off one end to Chiyako.

"That's great, but I'm not leading the way," Chiyako said thinking of what Kimiko said.

"Don't worry about it, little sister, I will. All those in favor of getting inside… stand up and stay in between us or stay out here and freeze," Mitsuko said leading them down the stairs. As they went past Nao and Irina they dropped the flag on top of them and put their fingers in their ears until they hit the kitchen.

"Okay, that issue's solved, but when are we going to fix the doors," Kimiko asked smiling as she tried to decide what to make.

Grace joined Kimiko over by the cupboards since it was their turn to cook, "Don't worry about that, Irina will let us know trust me."

* * *

Garderobe, present,

Now that everyone was sitting down at the table, Natsuki took a moment to collect her thoughts before asking her first question. Haruka was still holding Yukino, who was still crying, but from the sounds was starting to collect her composure. Natsuki wondered momentarily if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Miss Maria had her head in her hands and was silently praying her headache would go away.

Shizuru was sitting on the other side of Yukino with Haruka as moral support and hopefully to be close enough should Haruka lash out again. Haruka had looked at Shizuru with silent thanks; even though she still wanted to clock Kaede across the table. Shiori was holding Kaede's hand and patiently awaiting Natsuki's or anyone else's questioning to begin.

"I really don't know where to begin. It amazes me that you girls are even here and it also freaks me out," Natsuki said still trying to think clearly, "I'm curious as to how you got here from your time."

"We tapped into some old magic, power or whatever you choose to call it. In our time it is the only building in the middle of devastated ruins unharmed. We weren't told much more than to concentrate on our power together," Shiori replied as she gave Kaede's hand a light squeeze.

"The Founder chooses our GEM's not vice versa. The first time we hit that ring we understood that it was our strength from you combined with our GEM"s and the power in that place that allowed this. There had been a few other children, some Otome and some not, but we were the chosen, simple enough," Kaede said trying to breathe slowly and not look at Haruka.

"Okay fair enough even if slightly vague," Natsuki replied breaking down their answers mentally, wishing for another bottle of anything strong.

"I want to know about your attachment to each other," Shizuru asked looking them over catching Kaede jump slightly.

"Yeah what's with the whole Twin Meister thing?" Natsuki asked hoping she wouldn't regret the answer.

"It is who we are, yin and yang. We have different strengths that are complimented by each other. We are strong separately, but together we are nearly unstoppable," Kaede said giving Natsuki the brute force answer. Shizuru wanted the other angle and looked at Shiori waiting for her reply.

"How you do choose between two girls when they excel in different ways, but always meet in the middle. I know vague once again. How do you choose your Number One Pearl when two girls equally qualify for that spot in terms of numbers?" Shiori replied looking for them to ponder her question for a moment.

"It has never happened before so we can't say that it's possible. I would have to say we make them fight for it," Natsuki answered though not sure that would settle. Shizuru couldn't agree because these two girls were more than just that simple.

"That was tried on numerous occasions with no absolution. My perfect brute has all the power; I have the speed and agility. Tie after tie, every time we had to fight. I could dodge around her, but Kaede could block and defend it was a living nightmare, thank you very much mother for your insistence," Shiori said to Natsuki remembering all too clearly Natsuki's disbelief.

"Are you telling me the two of you were both Number One?" Natsuki said feeling her head about to explode.

"We've been wearing the white and black since we were Pearls. It was insisted upon by a former teacher who shall remain nameless. Her wisdom took us beyond what was the norm since we defied all of that anyway," Shiori answered squeezing Kaede's hand again.

"Otome were always pitted against each other. In school, they were rivals for the job and prestige, how foolish. Then Otome were treated as pawns by their Masters, until people finally took into account that they were more than that. Then we came along and put a whole new spin on it," Kaede answered, smiling rather nastily. They were meant to be together point finished as far as Kaede was concerned.

"A bloody tandem team…" Natsuki mumbled rather too loudly earning disapproving looks.

"You think a little too loudly. We aren't a team, without each other we aren't whole in the respect of everything you take for granted," Kaede replied sharply.

"There was never a question that we belonged together in every way. Oi…the blushing over something so simple, I am not your little girl; I am hers as Kaede is mine," Shiori replied looking at Shizuru for the understanding that Natsuki was willingly missing.

"Hey still sitting right here okay. I may see you as an adult, but my Shiori is asleep down the hall and barely more than five months old. You…I get the fact that the two of you are…lovers," Natsuki said sitting back tensing over the last word.

"Natsuki and I are not so blind or foolish in this respect, none of us are. Some share their lives willingly. What we are trying to understand is why the Founder thought it necessary for the two of you to act as a single entity?" Shizuru answered.

"Damned if anyone really knows. The Founder doesn't answer questions in that manner or matter. It's not as if we are unwilling participants, I have loved Shiori from the first time we bumped into each other on the grounds. No words have ever done that moment justice," Kaede answered letting go of Shiori's hand and placing it at the base of her neck softly.

"Could we find another question, this one is doing circles as usual? We are as you see and that is all we know or care to know," Shiori replied as she closed her eyes relishing the feeling of Kaede's touch.

"FINE… YOU WANT ANOTHER QUESTION? What do you know about Ayame's death?" Yukino said shocking everyone with her turn around.

"Ayame died just before the people of Florence started dying from some kind of wasting disease. Those two events may or may not relate to each other, but that is all we know. The outcry for help and the spread from Florence of this disease sent the Council into action," Shiori replied trying to numb the painful words with her more soothing tones.

"The Council would never do something so dangerous as to blindly search out answers in the Old Earth files," Yukino said as she tried to think through her hurt and hatred.

"I wouldn't have thought so, but every last signature was there except for yours," Kaede responded with a tinge of venom in her voice pointing at Natsuki and then Yukino, "Yours was the first name on the top of that list."

"There was no information on Ayame's death or her all too short life. Ayame Armitage, six months old, beloved daughter of President Chrysant and Meister Armitage was mourned today by Aries. All over Earl, People have shown signs of their sympathies for the President and her valiant Otome by leaving bouquets outside of every Aries Embassy." Kaede said reciting every word from memory where it lingered like she had only read it yesterday.

"That's all we could ever find on Ayame. Every record was a dead end, destroyed as if to erase her from not just memory, but life in general. That clip was found in the library by one of our friends in an unabridged copy of The Heart of the Otome. Someone wanted to make sure they never forgot," Shiori said trying to keep her tone calm and even.

"Thank you for your honesty however…neither of these events has yet to have happened. In principle, we should be capable of keeping these events from coming to pass because of this conversation, right?" Yukino said pulling herself from Haruka and Shizuru; she was now leaning on her hands as if in prayer.

"That could be true, but we would have no way of knowing without attempting to return home. Talking isn't always a guarantee that things will change. We could go home and find things as we left them. Then we might not be able to get back in time to set things right ourselves," Shiori replied putting her hands on the table. Yukino, Shizuru and Miss Maria correctly read this gesture as meaning all of their cards were on the table, truth to behold.

"I have destroyed that Mausoleum once before and will not hesitate to Juggernaut it again," Kaede answered leveling her gaze at Yukino and Haruka.

"Are you trying to imply that your mace ball is capable of such destruction?" Haruka asked thinking of Kaede's mace which was barely bigger than a child's toy.

"That kind of destruction and a whole lot more. Do not let its size fool you. That mace has many functioning capabilities including the Juggernaut assault. Would you like a demonstration? We could start with the Mausoleum first and then show you the rest of its sweet side," Kaede responded sitting forward now mimicking Yukino's gaze with such eerie similarity.

"That will be something to keep in mind, but the Mausoleum has stood since long before us and will long after if I have any say in the matter," Natsuki replied in her most stern Headmistress tone, "You said it started with this disease in Florence."

"That's the farthest back we had in our recovered files. Juliet Nao Zhang, our unofficial caretaker, said it went further back than that, but never had fully verified more than that with us. Like I said keeping your secrets…" Kaede said keeping her gaze with Yukino.

"That may be the case in your time, but here it holds plenty of relevance, especially right now," Shizuru replied looking over at Natsuki who nodded and said, "Tomoe…"

"You mean Tomoe Marguerite?" Shiori asked thinking of a previous trip.

"The one killed by what was her name Miyu something or other," Kaede said still unmoving.

"That was Miya Clochette dear…the one responsible for the Presidential assassination," Shiori said correcting Kaede.

"Some bloody stupid play wasn't it?" Kaede asked ignoring the slip that Shiori corrected.

"Different lives, different places…" Natsuki replied thinking of the Miya/Tomoe correlation, "Do you remember where that took place?"

"A traveling theater group in Aries, some big production in celebrating something or other to do with the two of you," Shiori responded looking over at Haruka and Yukino. The gaze between Kaede and Yukino was an unbroken display of iron will.

"Okay enough for tonight I need to process this and get some people checking on some of these theater things," Natsuki said swiftly departing the room.

"Will she ever learn to be graceful?" Miss Maria asked as she stood.

"Natsuki is too focused to be graceful like most Otome, like a few others in present company," Yukino responded though not moving an inch.

"Too true, I will take my leave also for the night. Kaede Armitage, I would like to request a demonstration tomorrow of your powers on the training field?" Shizuru asked before leaving the table.

"I will agree if Shiori will so allow," Kaede replied standing with both women. Shiori nodded and both Shizuru and Miss Maria left them alone even with such dangerous indecision still lingering between Kaede and her parents.

"If you would be so kind Shiori Kruger, I would like to speak with Kaede alone?" Yukino asked keeping her focus on Kaede.

"Am I to assume that Meister Haruka Armitage will remain as well?" Shiori asked not moving a muscle.

"No she will not…don't say a word Haruka, just go back to our room or see what help we can be to Natsuki," Yukino said cutting off Haruka before the words could even pass her lips.

As they both left the room Yukino reached a hand out to Kaede who took it gently into her own. Kaede braced herself for the stinging slap Yukino gave her, but didn't flinch or say a word. Kaede owned the pain she had put Yukino through with her words. Right now they sat holding each other's hand lost in words. Kaede let go and got up to walk around the table and sit next to Yukino.

"I am truly sorry," Kaede said as she sat in the chair Haruka had just vacated.

"I am not that woman from your memories. I don't want to become her either. Right now I want everything you can think of no matter how farfetched it may seem," Yukino said as she turned to face Kaede.

"I wouldn't know where to start? We are here to help ourselves mostly with such little knowledge," Kaede said sighing deeply.

"Just start with the day that first pops into your head and we'll take it from there," Yukino said once again reaching for Kaede's hand.

"Well then I guess I'll start with the day we abandoned Garderobe for the bunker we now live in," Kaede said closing her eyes allowing the memories to swim freely.

* * *

Underground Bunker, Kitchen/Dining area,

The girls were all enjoying the curry the Grace and Kimiko had made when Nao walked into the room wrapped in the Windbloom flag. Nao didn't say a word as she smacked Keiko, Kimiko and Megumi in the back of their heads. Mitsuko was next in line or so she thought. Mitsuko stood as Nao approached her and shook her head in a no gesture. Nao's back was presently to everyone else in the room as she smiled and winked at Mitsuko. Unsure what to say, she sat down and watched as Nao left the room once again.

"I think the slap would have been less evil," Mitsuko said as she looked at the others.

"That's what you think," Kimiko replied rubbing the stinging area at the back of her head.

"You should have just seen that smile…"

"Oh to Hell with that… How many curses did you catch from Irina?" Chiyako said trying to remember that rather loud moment.

"I think there were about fourteen, they weren't all in the same language so I'm not sure," Keiko replied with a small laugh.

"I'm just glad my room's across the hall," Megumi said totally unfazed by what happened content with her third serving of curry.

"Yeah well Nadia gets any louder and we'll move your room further down the hall," Cara replied making Nadia blush just as she was about to take her plate to be washed. The shattering dish caused them to laugh as Nadia walked over to Megumi and slapped her twice as hard as Nao had.

"It's not like I can help it…you've got to admit it's better than the cursing," Megumi replied looking up at Nadia.

"We'll see about that later tonight Megumi Tokiha. As of right now these are off limits…" Nadia replied cupping her own breasts in order to emphasize her point.

"Aww but Nadia I…" Megumi had left the table to follow Nadia into the kitchen where the sound of more plates could be heard breaking.

"I never thought Megumi would ever willingly walk away from a meal once she started," Chiyako said laughing at the empty seat and Megumi's pleas coming from the kitchen.

"Nadia's threat hit closer to home than food," Keiko replied as she laughed with the others. Megumi came running out of the kitchen with a large silver pot flying out behind her just barely missing them.

"Come on Nadia please, anything but that. I'll do whatever you want just don't take those away from me," Megumi asked pleadingly from behind Kimiko.

"Wrapped…" Kimiko said ducking as another pot came flying right by her head's previous location.

"You would be two if you ever saw them up close and personal," Megumi said as she tried to move along the table to a safer spot. The laughter kept them going through the night totally forgetting the board in the Founder core.

"Kruger…Nao…in…bringing…slow…Nao…one there." The message repeated two more times before cutting out.


	39. Our Legacy chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: 11/13/09-** No original chapter notes.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch39**

Sarah received a message from Natsuki sending her to Cardair to do some legwork on some tall tales Maya had heard. Ahn let her go even though she wanted her to stay. Sarah needed to get back to work even though she wanted nothing more than Ahn and their daughter, Cara. Sarah reminded Ahn before leaving that she would be going to Garderobe after she was done in Cardair. They had talked about possibilities long enough. Ahn would have to decide where their relationship would go from here. Sarah would follow with whatever Ahn chose to do even though it hurt not knowing before she had to go.

* * *

Garderobe,

Nao was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down thinking about last night. Nao was lost in her thoughts and just kept staring at the floor. Youko came up behind her and put her arms around Nao.

"Thinking about Midori?" Youko asked.

"No, I'm thinking about last night actually. Those two girls that are supposed to be from the future in general," Nao said.

"Do you believe they are actually Kaede Armitage and Shiori Kruger grown up?" Youko asked her warm breath brushing Nao's ear causing her to shudder.

"Kaede looks like Haruka too much not to. I just don't see how it's possible?" Nao said as she registered this woman's body pressed against her own.

"Technology is always advancing Nao. We sit on the largest technological data bank on Earl. There's still plenty in there to unlock," Youko replied pulling away from Nao and stretching out again on her bed.

Nao remained still thinking about the truth in that, "Has it even occurred to either of you that maybe those records are better left lost in the archives? Not everyone believes in helping their fellow man. There are more people like Nagi and Tomoe out there than you'd think. Not everyone wears their true intentions on their sleeves."

"That shouldn't be such a huge concern as long as the Otome of Garderobe protects that knowledge," Youko answered thinking of how serious Nao was.

"And you think we do such a bang up job of protecting ourselves, hello Nagi Dai Artai," Nao said as she hunted her clothes down.

"Are you really that skeptical Nao?" Youko asked.

Nao leaned back into the room and smiled thinly, "I'm a survivor big difference."

* * *

Kaede was up very early even though she had a long night talking with Yukino and then Shiori. Kaede felt more at ease because of it and wanted to just allow herself the enjoyment while it lasted. Shiori was still sleeping as Kaede decided to go work out on the track. It was a good thing Shiori was still asleep because Kaede would have been hunting Shiori's idea of more appropriate clothing first. Kaede had on sweat pants but her half shirt would have earned her a slap from Shiori before she could get out the doors.

As Kaede got outside she realized she hadn't looked at the time and found herself amongst the students. It was clean up time and now there were whispers and giggles surrounding her as Kaede tried to get away from the students. Kaede murmured a couple of keep of the good works before running off towards the track. So much for limited interaction Kaede thought as she slowed her pace.

It felt good to stretch and just take in the familiar surroundings and the feeling of the cool grass beneath her. Kaede missed Garderobe when she was in the bunker, but now that she was here she missed her friends even more. Shiori was with her, but Megumi was her old roommate and closest friend.

"I hope we were wrong, Megumi. I really do," Kaede said to herself as she realized a group of curious Corals and Pearls were now watching her. Kaede had to smile because some things would never change.

Kaede did a few more leg stretches and then started a slow jog around the track. It made her laugh a little as the young girls were now giggling and helping the two girls who had actually fainted as Kaede passed them by. Kaede picked up her pace coming back around as fast as humanly possible. Kaede was greeted by the sight of Miss Maria standing in her path on the track. She had sent the girls back to their chores. Their punishment was their own stupid infatuation as at least three of those girls were fighting off nosebleeds.

"Good Morning Miss Maria. Can I interest you in a few laps with me?" Kaede said sounding sarcastic trying to cover up the nervousness this woman invoked.

"…"

"I'm sorry, Meister Graceburt, have I done something wrong?" Kaede asked slightly nervously feeling small in front of this woman.

"Young Meister Armitage I recommend you go put on more appropriate clothing for such activity," Miss Maria replied with her most stern glare.

"This is appropriate for…" Kaede never finished as Miss Maria grabbed her ear and lead her off the track.

"No matter how well we train you girls you all seem to enjoy pushing the limits. If it isn't my patience or the rules, it's with your clothing choices," Miss Maria said squeezing Kaede's ear in order to keep the girl in pain and under her control, "You got more than just Armitage's looks dear. I also doubt there are enough hanky's in the area to stem the blood flow your display will induce amongst the girls with weaker control."

Kaede was in a little too much pain to laugh as she was reminded of Shiori. It was evident that Miss Maria would have a large impact in both of their lives. Kaede also made a mental note of how strong this woman was. The ear she grabbed was her left ear and the pressure was something Kaede would never forget.

* * *

"Hey Shizuru where is the Future Otome outfit? I wanted to …" Natsuki asked as she turned to see Shizuru standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Natsuki did not listen to me ten minutes ago?" Shizuru asked the look on her face making Natsuki regret she opened her mouth.

"Bath first. Shiori, let's go before your Mom get's really mad," Natsuki said lifting Shiori and heading off to take a bath.

As Natsuki left the room Shizuru had to smile because they were just too cute. Natsuki wanted more of those Otome baby outfits the moment she saw the first one. Shizuru loved the way Natsuki handled their daughter. It should have been the same way Natsuki would treat the older Shiori, but Shizuru would just have to concede to her lover's more stubborn nature on that.

* * *

Haruka had let Yukino sleep in and got the girls ready to go out with her. Good thing Yukino had prepared bottles for them because Haruka was feeling selfish today. Haruka wanted to spend the time alone for now with her daughters. Every time Haruka thought of Kaede the elder it was the hug in the hallway she remembered. Lashing out and striking Kaede had been a reactionary thing because of Yukino, and those haunting words were unsettling her now even more.

Haruka was holding Ayame close while she feed fighting down the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her if so allowed. Haruka was holding the bottle for Kaede as she lay on the sofa next to her. Kaede's little hands were holding onto Haruka's hand reminding Haruka of just how small she was right now.

"I'll die before anyone ever hurts either of you," Haruka said looking lovingly upon both of her daughters.

Unbeknownst to Haruka, Yukino was standing in the doorway watching over them. She would not disturb them because she instinctively understood Haruka enough to know they needed to be alone for now. Yukino slipped back into the cool sheets and reminded herself she was on vacation. It was very hard for her to listen to Kaede last night drawing out her memories. It was nice to know that Kaede would have someone like Shiori as her partner considering everything Yukino heard last night.

"The same goes for me girls. I will not allow such horrible things to come to pass in my lifetime," Yukino said to her pillow as she heard Haruka moving around in the room now.

Yukino closed her eyes and waited for Haruka to leave before opening them again. Haruka came into the room and placed a lingering kiss on Yukino's cheek before leaving the room. Yukino knew Haruka was allowing herself to cry now, but refused to move. Haruka would be better served getting those feelings out of her system as Yukino had. The time alone with their daughters would be even better therapy for her.

As Haruka was on her way out with the girls on their stroller Haruka was greeted by an interesting sight. Haruka was using the stroller that would allow her to run if she chose to. Just approaching the door as she exited the staff quarters was Miss Maria and Kaede. Haruka was about to comment on Kaede's clothes when she saw the look on Miss Maria's face. Haruka instead started laughing and allowed them to pass.

"I doubt Miss Maria even realizes how funny that looks. Granted she may deserve it for wearing such a skimpy shirt, but Garderobe isn't going to have anything that fits her better," Haruka said as she headed off towards the Mausoleum.

Shiori was just relaxing on the sofa in their room when the door opened suddenly. Shiori suppressed a laugh as Miss Maria came into the room pulling Kaede along by her ear.

"Please tell me this ignorant child has better fitting clothes?" Miss Maria asked not yet releasing Kaede from her grasp.

Shiori just smiled and shook her head no. Kaede winced as Miss Maria tightened her grip again and hauled Kaede back out of the room. Shiori wouldn't have let Kaede out like that in the first place if she had. As the door closed, Shiori laughed as she heard Kaede yelp in pain from somewhere beyond the door.

"Sorry love, but you should have known better," Shiori said as she went looking for something to wear after a quick shower.

Yukino got out of bed as she heard the knock on the door. It was a vacation, but even Yukino understood that Garderobe got busy very early. With the second more impatient knock Yukino wrapped her robe closed and answered the door.

"I'm sorry Yukino, but this rude child needs a more appropriate shirt before I allow her back outside," Miss Maria said tugging forcefully on Kaede's ear causing her to yelp in pain.

"I see, well bring her in Miss Maria and I will see what Haruka has," Yukino said flashing a big smile as Miss Maria let go of Kaede's ear and pointed towards the sofa.

"You will find yourself reading Heart of the Otome if I catch you outside like this again," Miss Maria said patiently awaiting Yukino's return.

"That's a better alternative to having that claw pinch again," Kaede said feeling her sore earlobe.

"Get smart and it'll be both Miss Armitage. I was lenient before because I thought you were not Otome. You will abide by the rules as taught to all students or suffer the same punishment, Meister or not," Miss Maria said glaring at Kaede fiercely.

Yukino came out of the room carrying a few shirts for Kaede to try.

"These are Haruka's comfy shirts, they fit loosely on her, but you look a bit broader in the shoulder," Yukino said passing them to Kaede.

"Thank you," Kaede said as she took the shirt and turned to leave.

"What did I just say Miss Armitage?" Miss Maria said sternly.

"I'm just going across the hall," Kaede said looking petulant.

"Just try one on Kaede. There's no need to be shy considering what you are wearing isn't covering that much anyway," Yukino said going over to Kaede and taking the shirts back. She handed Kaede a light green shirt and realized almost immediately it was Haruka's favorite comfy shirt.

"It's a little tight but it will do for now," Miss Maria said as she left the room, "Questions or not I better see you in that Meister uniform after your work out Miss Armitage."

"Oh she will be Miss Maria don't worry about that," Yukino said as the door closed.

"This is so uncomfortable," Kaede said tugging at the shirt.

"That's because you are bigger than Haruka which is something I would have never thought was possible. The color looks as good on you as it does Haruka. Go finish your work out now," Yukino said placing the rest of the shirts on the sofa, "I'll give these to Shiori afterwards."

"Thank you," Kaede said as she headed for the door.

"Kaede what did I tell you last night?" Yukino said staring at Kaede in the doorway. It really never occurred to her just how big this girl was even compared to Haruka.

"Mom…" Kaede said as she smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Shiori felt kind of awkward wearing her Meister uniform this morning after last night, but this was Garderobe after all. Kaede was the rule breaker; Shiori had Miss Maria's guidance throughout her young years and knew what was expected of her. Shiori went back to the staff dining room and brewed some tea. Shiori was heading for Natsuki's office as Nao slipped out of Youko's bedroom not wearing more than her underwear.

"Good Morning Meister Zhang," Shiori said causing Nao to stop dead in her tracks. For a moment Shiori's voice sounded just like Shizuru's to Nao.

Suddenly Shizuru was in the hall with them and Nao was turning a few shades of red.

"Nao you should really rethink your choice of company if you want to live through this day," Shizuru said mask slipping slightly.

"Back off Viola I was just heading back to my own room," Nao said realizing that didn't help much.

"What Meister Zhang means is that she just left Youko's room, right?" Shiori said wearing an evil smile that brought Shizuru's mask down with her own smile to match.

"That wasn't what I meant but thanks for sharing," Nao replied glaring over her shoulder at Shiori. Nao thought of where she was and just who she was standing in between before dashing into her room without another word. Viola was bad enough but if this was her daughter Nao knew she would never escape the infuriating headache.

"She doesn't change much over the years," Shiori said with a small laugh as the door closed, "Actually she gets rather comfortable with the whole exhibition thing."

"I was just heading for tea myself mind if I join you," Shizuru said not moving any closer.

"I was just coming to ask if you would anyway," Shiori said as she approached Shizuru.

"Your uniforms are going to raise a lot of eyebrows and questions, but I guess it can't be helped. I like it better than what you were wearing on the transport," Shizuru said opening the door to the Headmistress office.

"I would be negligent of my training if I assumed any other guise," Shiori said sitting on one of the sofa's pouring them both teas as Shizuru sat across from her.

"True as that may be Natsuki may have something to say about it anyway," Shizuru said accepting the cup thanking Shiori before settling back against the sofa.

"I never realized she could be so… I mean I knew because of her reactions to Kaede, but I figured that was just her protecting me. I guess I should have expected it," Shiori said as she sipped her tea glad for its heat.

"Natsuki is just having trouble adapting to this situation. I find this understandable though a little overboard even for her," Shizuru said watching Shiori as she loosened up and looked around the room.

"I guess so. This room seemed so much larger when I was growing up, mostly because of that window," Shiori said staring out across the room.

"What is it that distracts you so, Shiori?" Shizuru asked seeing a little sadness in her daughter's expression.

"The day I told you I was in love with Kaede Armitage," Shiori said as a sad smile swept her face, "We were standing in the window talking after mother and I had a fight. She forbade me to date Kaede in the first place."

"Knowing how much Natsuki loves you right now, I would say she will be trying to protect you when that moment comes to pass for us," Shizuru said smiling thinking how she couldn't wait for such a day.

"That's true, but she constantly locked Kaede in isolation for it. It made Kaede pursue me even more every time so I guess I shouldn't complain considering the outcome," Shiori said placing her tea on the tea next to the service as she walked over to that window.

Natsuki had been listening in the bedroom doorway holding Little Shiori close to her. Shiori was lost in thought staring out the window as Shizuru got up to go to her. Natsuki intervened and handed Little Shiori to Shizuru before going to join the elder in the window.

Shiori felt the strong arms around her shoulders and looked down. As she saw the blue of Natsuki's sleeves Shiori started to cry. Natsuki placed her head against her daughter's and gave her this moment.

"You are my little girl, but if that blockhead makes you happy then I should try to be more understanding in time," Natsuki said not using Kaede's name because the thought alone was still unnerving enough.

"You promise that you won't lock her in isolation in the future," Shiori asked slowly composing her emotions.

"I can't guarantee that after what you just said. I just won't beat her up is that a better deal," Natsuki asked staring into the window where their faces where reflecting back on them.

"No…you couldn't keep that promise the first time you made it," Shiori said looking into the reflections also. Shiori realized her parent's features blended together so completely to form her own.

"I'm not going to ask the why behind that. Let's go sit back down and enjoy that tea," Natsuki said imagining just what could cause such a reaction, "She'll be lucky I don't kill her the moment she steps foot on Garderobe property."

"We were celebrating in Aries' after the dance battle we won before becoming Pearls," Shiori said as she retook her seat and her tea.

"The graduation battle…," Natsuki said thinking Shiori meant her own graduation battle totally missing the words before becoming Pearls.

"Yeah the graduation battle against the ascending Pearls," Shiori said smiling at Shizuru who smiled in return though shocked. Natsuki on the other hand nearly choked on the tea Shizuru had poured before they sat down together.

* * *

Underground Bunker, Founder Core room,

Everyone was gathered together in the room listening as the words played again.

"Founder base come in. This is Natsuki Kruger… base come back. We are leaving Annam and are bringing along some survivors. Those capable will go with Midori to search for more survivors. Shizuru, I and some others are heading back your way need to talk later. Keep the lights on for us, Kruger out."

Nao sat back and kicked her feet up as she replayed the message smiling in spite of the question behind the message. The girls knew better than to ask Nao for any information and left Nao alone with Irina and the continuous playback of the message.

"She's hiding what she really wanted to say for the sake of the girls'," Irina said throwing her feet up next to Nao's.

"Maybe so or maybe she's doing it for the sake of someone on her end. Either way we won't know until we can send and receive. Right now I'll settle for hearing her voice."


	40. Our Legacy chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: 11/13/09- **There were no original chapter notes.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch40**

Florence,

Tomoe, under the guise of Michie, was enjoying herself in Florence. She had gone to the Grand Theater during auditions for an upcoming play. In line, Tomoe tried keeping her composure as the voices continually berated her. In front of Tomoe stood a very good looking young woman with sleek black hair and a cheery disposition.

"Don't these things just make you so nervous with all of these other girls out here?" the young woman asked Tomoe, even though her smile showed no hint of nervousness.

"Reminds me too much of boarding school," Tomoe replied not trying to commit fully to a conversation.

"I live half way across the city, I had to get up early in order to be so close in line," the young woman said turning to face Tomoe completely.

"I drove from my motel room after seeing the article in the paper," Tomoe replied trying to control her breathing and her desire to hit this girl.

"Oh… please don't tell me you are staying at that little dive near the city limits," the young woman asked seriously.

"Without a paying job right now it's all I can afford," Tomoe answered trying out her acting skills by looking as if she hated the little place just as badly.

"I just lost my roommate to marriage and I might not be able to afford my place much longer if this falls through," the woman said looking at the ground totally missing the evil grin that spread across Tomoe's face. Tomoe would have to use all of the restraint she had left and whatever charm she could muster to become this girls' new roommate.

"Well you know I guess it can't be helped right. My name's Michie, by the way," Tomoe said as she held out her hand.

"Chisa Yokoyama, pleasure to meet you Michie," Chisa replied gripping Tomoe's hand lightly. The girl ran her thumb lightly across the top of Tomoe's hand as they shook hands opening another door for Tomoe.

"Hey Chisa, no matter how this works out, would you like to go for a drink afterward with me?" Tomoe asked as she did the same gesture with her own thumb.

"I think we could arrange that," Chisa replied releasing Tomoe's hand and assuming a more open posture as she leaned against the theater in order to keep her place and still talk to her newest target. Tomoe wasn't the only hunter out on the loose. This girl though would have gone completely white haired if she knew who she was really talking too.

"I can't believe the name of this play though. 'My Otome Lover', could they be more original?" Tomoe asked as she leaned against the wall shoulder to shoulder with Chisa brushing her hand in a playful manner.

"Well you know this theater is known for its excellent plays. Both leads are female, but here the entire cast is female anyway. Some of the girls choose the male parts as a benefit to acting experience and most of them have a large fan base because of it," Chisa said moving slightly as the queue moved with ten girls entering the theater.

"I think playing the female characters is enough of a headache without trying to be all macho and brooding in the process," Tomoe said as she noticed a few girls who would probably be trying to fill those male roles.

"I'm trying out for the Otome," Chisa said eyes bright staring deeply into Tomoe's.

"I was thinking of the part of the Queen or her maid or something. It's been a while since I lasted acted so I'm not getting my hopes up," Tomoe replied looking at her feet.

Chisa lifted her face and smiled at her, Chisa was getting ready to make her move, "With such a pretty face and nice body it will not matter what part you play…promise to play with me later?"

"I think that's a promise I can easily keep," Tomoe replied as they both thought 'SCORE' and settled back to playing coy hand games again.

* * *

Garderobe,

Shizuru took Little Shiori for a walk as Natsuki talked with the elder alone. Shizuru saw Haruka sitting over by the track and went to sit with her. Shizuru realized that Kaede was running laps as she sat next to Haruka.

"I see she has the same determination you used to have when we were students?" Shizuru said looking at Kaede even though she was speaking to Haruka.

"Yeah well right now that's beside the point. Yukino gave Kaede my favorite shirt to wear," Haruka said with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Which one has you more upset dear friend? The shirt or the person stretching it out quite nicely if I do say so," Shizuru said as Kaede passed them by. The shirt was still tight, but soaked in sweat.

"The loss of my favorite shirt, you pervert. You shouldn't even be looking at her that way," Haruka said pushing for one of Shizuru's buttons as usual.

"Not my fault she's got the looks. I am thoroughly satisfied with my Natsuki anyway," Shizuru said not taking the bait.

"I can't believe how big she's going to become Shizuru. That punch of hers isn't a joke either," Haruka said smiling as she looked down at Little Kaede.

As Kaede came around again she turned and waved to them tripping up her feet and hitting the ground hard face first.

"OUCH that looks like it hurt," Haruka said as Kaede got up brushed her clothes off and laughed before resuming a much slower pace.

"Like mother, like daughter Haruka…" Shizuru said as they both started laughing.

Kaede finished her last lap and joined Shizuru and Haruka leaning against the fence.

"SO how many laps was that?" Kaede asked Haruka.

"One too many I lost count after ten, kid," Haruka said with a smile.

"Hey which ten laps, the ten before or after I asked you to keep track for me?" Kaede asked looking completely shocked.

"It doesn't matter either way Kaede, you are killing my favorite shirt right now," Haruka said laughing once again.

"It was Mom who gave it to me. I wasn't looking forward to another pinch from Miss Maria if she didn't," Kaede said laughing along with two of her idols.

"Would you care to give us a little power display right now?" Shizuru asked thinking about Kaede's Juggernaut reference.

"If you'd like but the more impressive ones I need Shiori's help with," Kaede said making both women wonder.

Kaede stood back and then stopped.

"Should I ask for authorization through the system?" Kaede asked clearly ready to have some fun.

"Go ahead I believe Youko is on the board. She'll love hearing that," Shizuru said with a wink. Neither girl had previously asked they were just pushing limits and the system would grant it either way. Asking for the permission was usually in order to make sure the system could handle the required amount of authorizations upon its daily usage.

"Kaede Armitage, Seventh Column, Defiant Earthbound Pearl requesting authorization," Kaede said tapping into her GEM link to the Founder core.

"Oh now you girls ask for authorization. The Founder wouldn't let me cut you off before so just have done with it," Youko responded.

"MATERIALIZE."

All three babies facial expressions light up as Kaede's Meister armor appeared and Shiori made little fussy noises that made Shizuru laugh.

"Can I hold her for one minute Meister Viola?" Kaede asked referring to Little Shiori.

"And if I said no, Kaede?" Shizuru asked with a half serious expression.

"I would not question your decision," Kaede replied in a serious tone though it made her heart drop suddenly.

Shizuru walked to the fence and passed Shiori over to Kaede. Kaede smiled as she realized that the purple outfit said Future Otome on it. Little Shiori put both hands to Kaede's face as she started to kick.

"Care to watch from front row little one?" Kaede asked amazed at the child's reaction.

Kaede walked back a couple of steps and called forth her mace ball. Haruka laughed at its size even though it was definitely like her own. Kaede thought for a moment and then held up her hand calling the ball to her. Kaede floated up a few feet off the ground searching for a close, but good target.

"This is one of my favorite things about this little ball. I'll apologize now for the trees," Kaede said as she threw the ball across the field.

The mace ball picked up speed and entered the tree line stopping just inside a small cluster. The ball glowed momentarily and then its spikes shot out attaching to the nearest trees. Kaede smiled at the ball and then turned to see the expressions on Haruka and Shizuru's faces.

"Please don't tell me that's it?" Haruka asked laughing as she realized the ball was definitely more than it originally seemed.

"Go ahead do whatever it is you want. Just know that you will be replanting anything you rip out of the ground," Shizuru said thinking of how Natsuki would react.

"Hey what the Hell are you doing out there and over there?" Natsuki asked coming up alongside Shizuru with Shiori.

"Kae, wait I want in on the fun." Shiori said hoping the fence easily heading out towards Kaede.

"Ask for authorization Shiori," Kaede said laughing.

"Why?" Shiori asked looking up at Kaede realizing that her younger self was in Kaede's arms.

"Just do it." Kaede said dropping a little towards Shiori with a large grin as she showed her Little Shiori's outfit.

"Oh for Fumi's sake isn't that just a little premature, interesting and cute though. Alright Kaede," Shiori said looking back at Natsuki as she tapped into her GEM link.

"Shiori Kruger, Sixth Column, Heaven's Guide Pearl requesting authorization," Shiori said feeling a little funny in doing so.

"For Fumi's sake just materialize," Youko harped back over the line causing Shiori to wince and laugh.

"MATERIALIZE."

Shiori joined Kaede and looked over at the ball in the tree line cluster. Shiori whispered something and Kaede laughed nodding her head. Kaede loved Shiori's idea better and commanded the ball's release of the trees. The ball stayed where it was, but Kaede drifted over and handed Little Shiori back to Shizuru. Natsuki gave Shizuru a look and Shizuru just smiled and kissed her effectively cutting off any remarks.

Shiori took hold of Kaede's waist none too shyly and kissed Kaede's GEM.

"Ice Knife Blast Attack" appeared across Kaede's GEM in small words with a five second count down. The mace ball expanded in size though still smaller than Haruka's and shot out icicle representations of the mace's spikes into the nearby trees causing them all to freeze over.

"Oh you are so kidding me right? Two Meister's attack through one GEM," Natsuki said laughing at the frozen trees.

"Well I'm officially jealous. That is definitely better than mine," Haruka said laughing pointing towards the trees.

Kaede was laughing along with them as the ball shrank once again and shot out its spikes shattering the trees efficiently and effortlessly. Shiori loved playing with Kaede, but knew their best attack could not be demonstrated here on simple trees. Shiori flew off and call forth her naginata flying into the already decimated trees little further before lashing out. Just like Shizuru's weapon Shiori's naginata split into links and bounded into different angles before grasping a tree.

Shiori could be heard laughing as she sent an electric jolt through the weapon that exploded the tree into nothing more than simple wooden chips. Shizuru just shook her head and smiled. Natsuki was impressed, but what she really wanted was to see the Juggernaut Assault in action. Well that and of course she wanted to play as well.

"Natsuki Kruger, Second Column…"

"Screw off already Kruger." Youko laughed through the GEM link and cut off.

"Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru said seductively getting Natsuki's attention.

"I know…I know…no cannon. Come on Shiori, how's about a little one on one, just you and me?" Natsuki asked as Shiori rejoined them.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," Shiori answered smiling very Shizuru like.

"I'm not so old that I couldn't keep up with either of you," Natsuki replied circling both girls.

"If that's the case then why don't you fight me instead?" Kaede asked flying right up to Natsuki and winking.

"Because you are too eager and there's already enough destruction going on," Natsuki replied pointing towards the tree line, "I've never seen Haruka pull a punch so I would think…"

Kaede punched Natsuki for denying her and laughed as Natsuki punched her back just as hard. Kaede felt real good about that hit even though it could have been considered a sucker punch. Natsuki laid in three more before Kaede dropped in a heavy left handed blow similar to the one she used on Haruka last night. Kaede refused to throw another blow until Natsuki flew into her and dive bombed towards the ground knocking the wind out of Kaede in the landing and throwing a few more punches for good measure.

Kaede looked up at Natsuki with a bloody lip and laughed even though winded. That move had definitely hurt, but Kaede loved fighting too much to give in to any weakness. Kaede reached up and grabbed Natsuki's neck and started squeezing off her air supply. Natsuki continued to level blows into Kaede as breathing became harder trying to keep her consciousness.

"Why does this look so familiar, Haruka?" Shizuru asked ready to yell at both of them.

"Like mother, like daughter right?" Haruka said hoping the fence and going over to them.

Haruka pulled Natsuki from Kaede's grasp and tossed her to the ground next to Kaede. Haruka had to laugh because they were both breathing heavy and in that moment Yukariko and the Coral class were watching from a little further back. Yukariko had her weapon aimed their way and Haruka threw her arms into the air.

"That class is inappropriate behavior during a dance battle. Dance battles are not about brute force…" Yukariko started saying as she motioned her class away from them.

Natsuki's throat was sore, but she was laughing as she realized just where that little display had first played out. Natsuki turned to Kaede and slapped her stomach before getting up. Natsuki put her hand out to help Kaede off the ground. Kaede accepted smiling evilly as she pulled Natsuki back to the ground. Natsuki hit the ground with a thud right where she previously lain as Kaede got up and laughed.

Kaede tapped Natsuki on the back and held out her hand in return. At first Natsuki slapped it, but she rolled over and took the offered hand as Kaede kept it in place. Natsuki gave a tug in return that made Kaede laugh as she hauled Natsuki off the ground even as Natsuki was pulling against her.

"Earthbound for a reason Headmistress Kruger," Kaede said as she looked into Natsuki's eyes seeing just where Shiori's fierce gaze came from.

"You are as thick headed as your mother. Listen to me for just a minute…" Natsuki said leading Kaede away from the others.

Kaede was nodding her head at whatever Natsuki was saying. Natsuki turned and gave Shiori and then Shizuru a look that made them both shrug their shoulders at Natsuki. Natsuki just shook her head and turned back to Kaede talking some more as she suddenly put her hands to her ears and walked away.

"That I really don't need to here. The two of you are just incorrigible and the teamwork is just as unfair as it is funny to see," Natsuki said to Shizuru and Shiori as she kept walking away.

"What did Kaede say to Natsuki?" Shizuru asked Kaede with a sharp glare.

"She asked about something Shiori must have talked with her about. I have not talked of this with anyone here," Kaede said smiling even though Shizuru's look gave her the chills.

"So was it before or after the graduation battle, Shiori?" Shizuru asked turning her glare Shiori's way. Kaede completely understood and dropped her materialization as she hopped the fence to take a seat.

Shiori mouthed help me to Kaede as Kaede sat down next to her. Kaede put her hands up and shook her head no. Haruka looked over to Kaede and gave her a curious look that made Kaede smile sheepishly.

"One of you girls' needs to answer the question or I will have Miss Maria ask the questions instead," Haruka said remembering what Miss Maria did to Kaede earlier.

Shiori was playing stubborn but Kaede was going red in the face thinking of her ear. The embarrassment of having Miss Maria ask the question instead made Kaede sick to her stomach thinking of the woman's earlier reprimand.

"," Kaede blurted out rapidly. Shiori turned on Kaede and slapped her arm.

"You are sleeping on the sofa the rest of the time we are here Kaede Armitage," Shiori said as she stormed off her stride exactly like Natsuki's.

Shizuru smiled at Kaede even though she was a little surprised. Kaede just shook her head and sighed. Shizuru looked at Haruka realizing that Haruka was still playing the line in her head. The rapid succession of Kaede's confession was a little too quick for Haruka to completely make out.

"What the Hell did you say?" Haruka asked looking at Kaede.

"The question was about the first time Shiori and I had sexual relations," Kaede said in a Yukino like manner, "I told the truth. It was in Aries' after the graduation battle on vacation, the first night on the beach."

"Oh." Haruka replied simply as the words sank in and then she had to bite back a laugh. Shizuru noticed the look on Haruka's face and stuck her tongue out at Haruka, breaking the hold Haruka had on her laughter.

"Did I not tell you Kaede would crack before Shiori would, Haruka?" Shizuru asked making Kaede wonder just how much Shiori had really told her parents.

"I would have too. I just threatened her with Miss Maria. She's already had one run in today with her," Haruka said smiling at Kaede glad her favorite hand gestures didn't enter her daughters mind during that encounter.

"That was enough pain and embarrassment for one day thank you very much," Kaede said.

"Shiori is too much like Natsuki with her stubbornness. I am glad she did not get the blush as well," Shizuru said passing Little Shiori to Haruka in order to pick up Little Kaede.

"I wouldn't say that. Shiori has learned how to control it under the right circumstances, like now," Kaede said looking down at her younger self and making faces.

"You girls should know I have a long memory. This will not be forgotten," Shizuru said making Kaede wince as she thought of the implied statements behind those words.

"So don't I," Haruka said with a malicious laugh that made Kaede's face go pure white.

"This is so not fair. Shiori could have bloody well warned me, damn it all," Kaede said as she fell back on the bench regretting her easy offering of info. It was really going to be a long couple of nights on the sofa until Shiori actually forgave her.

"I'm still interested in the Juggernaut Assault dear," Shizuru said looking over to Kaede's face.

"I just got a verbal representation of that assault. Thanks to the slip of the lip my sex life for the next few days just imploded thanks for asking," Kaede said wishing she could just crawl under a very large rock.

* * *

Florence,

Both Tomoe and Chisa received call backs for the next day and went out to celebrate surviving the first day of auditions. Chisa made sure to play her part very well while trying to seduce Tomoe. After a few drinks at one of the nearby dives Tomoe drove them to Chisa's apartment. Chisa wanted nothing to do with any of the local motels or hotels. Chisa wanted full home court advantage and both had implied earlier that they were lower on funds thanks to the drinks.

In the car, Chisa's hand kept climbing dangerously higher on Tomoe's thigh making her grit her teeth in order to focus and keep the car on the road. This woman definitely wanted Tomoe and Tomoe would oblige her, once the car actually reached its destination. That night in Chisa's bed, Tomoe played her part as well as Chisa had earlier. Tomoe kept thinking of Shizuru and of Miya as she allowed this woman whatever she wanted.

Chisa found the easily captured, enchanting creature in her bed to be pure bliss. Chisa loved the hunt, but not all of her prey could satisfy her urges like this one was. Chisa actually thought of keeping her close by instead of having to chase her again. Tomoe kept flashing through images of Shizuru as her body exploded from this woman's touch.

Tomoe opened her eyes and smiled at Chisa pulling her in close for a kiss. Chisa really loved the pleasure of taking this creature as they found themselves in her shower. They were once again playing their roles, this time Tomoe was taking full advantage of the things she remembered so evilly and deliciously from her time with Shizuru.

When they finally found sleep Tomoe realized that the voices in her head were silent for now and smiled. Chisa was curled into her back holding Tomoe in a stronger embrace than Tomoe knew would be necessary. Both were dangerous creatures in their own ways, but Tomoe knew she had the upper hand in her car if this girl made it necessary. Tomoe was too tired to think past more sleep and drifted off dreaming of Shizuru as always.


	41. Our Legacy chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: ** THUMP… THUMP… followed quickly by a loud metallic whine as author adjusts the mike in front of her on the hastily prepared podium.

'As always Sunrise owns Mai HiME and Mai Otome. A toast of thanks to Sunrise and all of its peer companies for providing us with so many years of entertainment otherwise lost to cultural indifference. CHEERS…now for a brief moment of silence to'…bah on with the insanity already (author quickly leaving impromptu podium to return to laptop sighing)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well since I forgot last chapter I will make amends here. Michie Tomizawa and Chisa Yokoyama are two of my favorite Japanese voices actress'. My use of their names is intended purely as homage and not an implied representation of their true natures. Reading last chapter's beginning is a slight hint as to what anime they worked on together that sparked my interest in them.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch41**

Garderobe,

Kaede really did not expect to be in the doghouse for four days. This was a bad sign, but she lived with it barely. For the first two nights, Kaede stayed with Haruka and Yukino. This Kaede regretted as she found out just how much her parents loved each other.

"I swear they are mocking my predicament. This is going to leave emotional scarring…" Kaede thought to herself as she tried to block out the noise coming from the bedroom. Kaede wished she could have already been asleep like the twins.

The third night, Kaede slept in Nao's bed while Nao was out with the Stripe's gang. Kaede was sleeping rather soundly until Nao's window opened. The breeze was no problem, the red-headed woman at the foot of the bed on the other hand was.

"Where's Nao?" Midori asked sternly as Kaede tried to focus.

"Obviously not here. She's either still out or across the hall in Youko's room," Kaede said trying to pull the covers a little higher over her half-dressed body.

Midori shot Kaede an evil glare as she walked past the bed out of the room. Kaede took a moment and released the breath she was holding in. The door in the other room never made any noise and Kaede started a mental countdown. Three…Two…One

"Never mind covering up kid I'm not impressed. You did say Youko's room right?" Midori asked half leaning in the doorway. Kaede nodded before collapsing back on the pillows.

That morning Nao and Midori kicked Kaede into the hallway as she was dressed. Midori was smiling as the door was closed by a very pissed off Nao. Miss Maria walked out of her room at that moment and immediately seized Kaede's ear. Miss Maria's choice of punishment was brutal and embarrassing as she kept Kaede half dressed reciting school rules straight through clean-up and then sent her to the Headmistress.

When Kaede entered the office Natsuki and Haruka were both waiting her arrival. They were drinking tea doing their best to look serious.

"So you didn't learn the first time?" Natsuki asked just before sipping her tea to cover a rather large grin.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to explain this to your mother," Haruka said in a sarcastic overtone.

"Nao wouldn't let me get dressed before she kicked me out of her bed or out of her room," Kaede dropping her clothes revealing the exact same view the students had seen. Black half shirt minus bra and black bikini underwear had been all that kept Kaede covered giving the students a rather interesting peep show that was marred only by the recitation of the rules.

"So you get kicked out of my daughter's bed for three nights and decide to shack up with Meister Zhang to ease your loneliness?" Natsuki asked shooting Kaede a harsh glare.

"I am so ashamed of you right now. I guess Yukino and I didn't raise you with a strict enough set of rules or instill the proper oral behavior," Haruka said as she sighed. Haruka looked at Natsuki and both women cracked up laughing at Kaede.

"Neither of you are funny okay," Kaede said as she sat on the opposite sofa, "And for your information its moral behavior."

"No I think for once Haruka got that one right," Natsuki replied laughing even harder. It took a moment, but Kaede just shook her head and started laughing along with them.

* * *

Later that night,

Kaede ended up with baby-sitting duties of all four children. Kaede and the babies could not seem to get along more than ten minutes at a whack before Kaede would have to materialize. Shiori watched from the doorway of the office as Kaede was trying to change Kimiko's diaper as quickly as possible.

"You look like you could use some help young Meister Armitage," Shiori said teasingly from the doorway.

"No not really I think now that they are all changed we should get along just fine," Kaede said holding Little Kimiko in a standing position while the other three babies' were content in their chairs.

Shiori ignored the tone of Kaede's voice as she walked into the room and sat near the twins, "It's so hard to believe you were such a small child."

Kaede didn't answer Shiori as she got up holding Kimiko and disappearing to dispose of the offensive diaper and clothing. Kaede returned and looked into the bag of things Youko left behind for Kaede. Shiori tried not to laugh as Kimiko made Kaede struggle with putting her in a clean jumper.

"I never imagined us ever having this chance, Kae," Shiori said keeping her focus on the twins. Even with all the technological freedom in their time it would have been tough. It was not a place to raise children.

"Looks like we never will either unless things in our time change or…" Kaede stopped talking as she remembered Shiori was supposed to be mad at her.

"I'm sorry, Kae, really truly sorry for treating you so badly. I couldn't think of how to tell you or when until it was too late," Shiori said as she tickled Little Kaede's tummy.

After putting Kimiko in her chair opposite of Ayame, Kaede walked around the back of the large sofa and then jumped over. Kaede was sitting on the back rest of the sofa away from Shiori. Shiori's words about them having children hit her like a low blow though she knew they weren't intended as such.

"Forgiving you isn't what I've been thinking about doing. As for us and having children together that's not in our hands right now. Here we could have that choice but I can't allow myself to dream while our friends still live that nightmare," Kaede said in a hollow sounding voice.

"I know you've talked with Megumi about this before, but what if we can't go back to them, Kae?" Shiori asked looking at Kaede sadly. That hollow sound in Kaede's voice carried the regrets they had not voiced to each other before.

"We face that scenario if it comes as we have faced everything else, together with love as our guide. I would have never been able to keep going on these crazy adventures without you by my side. You've been there since the beginning…" Kaede said as she dropped into the seat from the back rest.

"And I will be again no matter how the circumstances may change. Do you think…?" Shiori couldn't finish her question the words were sticking in her throat.

"If they are going to interfere with our futures we may never know the difference. Not from their point of view," Kaede replied pointing towards their younger selves.

"I'm so sorry Kaede. I couldn't help but talk to them about whatever they wanted to hear. I never expected to go that far," Shiori said reaching for Kaede's hand as she turned to face her.

"Thanks to them," Kaede said implying their younger selves once again, "We have some kind of future. Right now as we are I'll take whatever I can get. I never want to be separated from you; I'd rather die than face it all alone."

Shiori started to cry because Kaede was deathly serious about these things. Shiori handled these past few days easily by preoccupying herself with a book from the library and spending time with her parents. Kaede had been a different story altogether. Deep in her heart she echoed Kaede's words. If anyone asked her about her smiles and her tears, Kaede's name was her only answer.

* * *

As she opened the door to her darkened office, Natsuki reached for the light switch. Natsuki smiled as she allowed the others into the room. All four babies were asleep together in the playpen and Kaede and Shiori were asleep together on the sofa nearest to the playpen. Everyone made the decision to leave them alone and retired to their rooms for the night. Natsuki turned out the lights once the others were gone and joined Shizuru by the sofa. Standing there together they thought of their own beginnings.

"Shizuru, do you really think it was as simple as Shiori made it sound?" Natsuki asked as she slipped her arms around Shizuru's waist. Natsuki's voice was barely above a whisper.

"The feelings are the simple part, Natsuki. It is the people sharing those feelings who complicate them, do you not remember?" Shizuru asked in return leaning into Natsuki's embrace. Shizuru touched Natsuki's strong arms remembering how they had gradually gained their strength over the years together.

As Natsuki and Shizuru retired to their room Shiori rolled over. Shiori faced Kaede planting a soft kiss on her lips before going back to sleep. Yes it was as simple as that, Shiori thought as she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Underground Bunker, Founder Core room,

"I'm not taking requests here Hallard. Mitsuko went out without a friggin' word so why can't you?" Nao asked ready to punch the younger Hallard for being so harpy.

"Nao, calm down and sit down please. Chiyako just get out there with Megumi and the others before I hit you instead," Irina said leveling her glasses to the lowest point of her nose without actually taking them off. Her tone and actions told Chiyako that Irina was serious.

Chiyako wasn't moving and Nao was getting up just as Irina lashed out and slapped the girl hard. Megumi came into the room at that moment and tapped Chiyako on the shoulder. Chiyako was still stunned from Irina's stinging slap as Megumi picked her up and carried her out of the room without so much as another word passing.

"Do you feel any better now?" Nao asked pulling Irina into her lap.

"She's afraid of what they will hear. I am too but I pulled a shift out there she can too," Irina said as she lay back into Nao's arms.

"Well we all are for that matter. It doesn't change the fact that Kruger's leading a group back here," Nao turned Irina to face her and stole a breath-taking kiss before trying to get up.

"I'll keep the bed warm until you get back to finish that," Irina said as Nao disappeared from the room with a quick wink.

Irina got up to leave as Keiko came into the room ready to work the board alone. Kohanna was in the greenery as usual and wanted no part of the watch tonight. Kohanna Yumemiya spoke to very few of the girls even when she interacted with them. Being in the bunker depressed her most of all because she had Arika's love for people, places, animals and well hell life in general.

The devastation of Windbloom meant the loss of her family. No one had to tell her about it, no one did, and Kohanna knew it in her heart. Mashiro, Arika, their older daughter Kanna and Meister Nina Wang were gone from Earl and Kohanna wanted nothing more than to be with them once again. Nadia Wang was the only link she had left to her family since they grew up together in the castle, then deciding to attend Garderobe, and finally becoming Columns. It had been nearly six months now that they were located here in the Founder Base.

The day they abandoned Garderobe everyone cried and said good-bye to their parents. Kaede and Shiori leveled the Mausoleum with the Juggernaut Assault which imploded the building in on itself. Though most of the Ancient Earth technology had already been cleaned out of the Mausoleum the data base was still intact with its info. They all promised that the technology would never leave Garderobe again.

"They aren't coming home Mom, so I'll be joining you guys soon enough one way or another," Kohanna said as she sat in the replanted garden. Natsuki's garden for the children of Garderobe had been moved here as well by Keiko Tokiha.

* * *

Founder Base Transport number four,

Nao hated driving the transport and seriously missed being a Meister sometimes. Natsuki was coming along with a group her message said. That had been almost five days ago now. Nao had been looking forward to joining Midori and Youko, but she got stuck with guardian duty instead.

Natsuki used Nao's Meister field experience and naturally honed survival instincts as her excuse for Nao being the only choice. Midori and Youko were Nao's reasons for accepting. They told her that one of them should remain with their daughters and Nao caught the meaning as being she should. Youko and Midori were needed in the field for different reasons and Nao understood that perfectly not that she liked it though.

"They, both, best be coming home to me," Nao said thinking of Kruger's lack of info in her message.

"Founder base, come in," Nao said as she kicked on the transports communication system.

"Base here," Keiko replied in her not so jovial manner.

"Are all the connections routed yet?" Nao asked impatiently.

"They've been driving me nuts for the last ten minutes so I guess you could say that," Keiko replied wishing Nao would just cut off already.

"Good Column, now go and take a break and check on Kohanna. She actually likes and talks to you for some reason. Transport out," Nao replied cutting off their line and switching to the GEM's momentarily.

"Get stuffed Chiyako." Megumi's voice boomed through the cabin making Nao wince and turned down the volume slightly.

"I'd actually reply to that if you weren't always with your face glued to Nadia's chest," Chiyako replied.

"Would the two of you stop shouting already it's distracting?" Cara said her tone calm.

"I have to agree with Cara and not just because she's sleeping with my sister," Katsumi replied laughing as Cara shot back.

"I swear by the Founder, Katsumi, you are so going to piss me off," Cara said sounding as though her voice had cracked.

"Do you have to keep saying it so casually? It's not like we don't know this stuff already," Megumi replied cutting over them.

"Oh Kimi… Yes Kimi… more Kimi," Chiyako said sounding as if in the throes of passion.

Nao was actually laughing because Chiyako was doing a very good imitation of Cara at the moment. Kimiko had been none too secretive of her relations with Cara Gallagher over the years, but had never outright had a committed relationship with her until very recently.

"At least we know you're good at something Hallard," Nao said cutting through the link to the entire field of Meisters.

"I'll be waiting for you Chiyako," Kimiko shouted over the link making Nao wince again even though she was still laughing.

"Megumi…"

"Yes, Nadia…"

"I'm wearing your favorite outfit right now and I'm getting really lonely," Nadia replied voice seductively purring through the link.

"Save it for later, Wang. Okay girls this is as far as I'm going. Stick to your assigned search grids and remember to take breaks. You've got two hours, so I'll see you in four," Nao replied as she stopped the transport and got up to stretch. It was going to be a long four hours.


	42. Our Legacy chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Once again, any reference to the Hanagumi or either of its' sister troupe's or their voice actresses is purely in homage.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch42**

Future, Somewhere between Aswad territory and devastated Windbloom,

Nao had sent the girls out over an hour ago and Megumi Tokiha was starting to wish she was back in the bunker. Most of the Aswad territory could have been classified as desert terrain. Of course, if you headed back in the other direction you would see that Windbloom was not any better. The ruins were so sickening that the girls hated heading back that way. Luckily they were searching for signs of Kruger's or Midori's groups headed towards them and not for that accursed ring.

Megumi hated that stupid ring now because she'd been having trouble sleeping since Kaede and Shiori left. Sure Megumi seemed fine to the others, but Nadia would keep her secret out of blind respect for their love. Many nights Megumi would try to keep herself up until her body was completely exhausted in order to avoid the dreams.

Megumi may have been tall and lean, but when the dreams hit she would act like a frightened child scampering for her parents during a thunderstorm. Megumi had Mai's hair and quite a bit of her height and musculature, everything else belonged to Mikoto. Megumi could outrun most of the girls without even trying. When Megumi would drop to all fours lord help the fool in her path. Megumi's natural agility seemed boundless.

Right now Megumi was hunkered down taking in deep breaths and hating the cold. It wasn't so bad right now, but once she was airborne the wind would smack her with a brutal chill. Out here alone, Megumi had too much free time to think about her dreams. Some nights Megumi would dream of being a Coral again, only to have it turn into some hellish nightmare of her friends all dying around the ring. These most recent nights though, the dreams had involved her talks with Kaede or watching Kaede and Shiori die while she was helpless to stop it.

These were very disturbing because she loved them all dearly, most especially Kaede. As Corals they were roommates and of everyone they knew Kaede was the only one to allow Megumi to attack without warning. Usually it was in good fun, but Megumi had her much needed moments of unrestrained release. Kaede understood this because she too would get this way. More often than not, Megumi would try to pounce on Kaede from behind, but being so big Kaede would barely even flinch until Megumi would hit her. Megumi thought of how they first meet up with each other their Coral year at Garderobe.

_Flashback,_

_Though they had been around each other off and on growing up, they never had enough time to truly become friends. It had been nearly five years since the last time and both had grown quite a bit since then. Megumi had been running around Garderobe in mad dashes, climbing trees and dodging around groups of girls when she saw the transport stop. She barely had time to stop her momentum when the door opened and Chie Hallard stepped out._

"_Two fights in less than twenty minutes; I should just bring you back and lock you up until you grow up ," Chie said as she stepped aside to allow her two charges out of the transport. Kaede Armitage stepped out and into Megumi's path._

"_Can't stop look out," Megumi said as she tried to jump up and over Kaede in order to avoid impact. Kaede though turned around and caught Megumi's legs dropping her to the ground safely. Megumi looked up to thank the girl with the long dark brown hair only to realize who it was._

"_Megumi Tokiha haven't you been told to behave. Kaede is not a tree and you should be on the main grounds with the rest of the girls. 'Tsuko get your lazy butt out here already," Chie replied looking down at Megumi. Megumi looked as if she was stunned speechless._

"_You haven't changed much, still traveling at light speed I see," Kaede replied as she felt a push against her back._

"_You could have moved two more steps, Kaede. Blocking the door isn't going to keep me from beating you up those stairs," Mitsuko Hallard said as she jumped onto Kaede's back._

"_The only way you'll beat me up those stairs Mitsuko is with a head shot," Kaede said as she brought her head back and connected with Mitsuko's head sharply._

"_That's head start, Kaede, although she'd have an even better chance with the head shot," Chie said as she pulled Mitsuko off of Kaede's back. Kaede was a lot like Haruka when she was determined._

_Mitsuko was still rubbing her forehead as Chie held her steady, "Why do you always do that… you know how much it hurts?"_

Megumi really had been lost in thought because nearly twenty five minutes had passed and she needed to get moving again. This memory like her dreams was a muted feeling lacking in clarity. As Megumi stood up she stretched and looked in all directions. Nao would kill her if she was late getting back. Megumi knew she had to press on because Nao would know if she lied about completing her search. Nao always knew…

Megumi had barely stepped off the ground as she spotted something black sticking out of the snow. How had she missed it before? The black stone plaque was not even five feet away from her. Megumi dropped to the stone and started to uncover it.

_IN MEMORIUM OF TWELVE OF EARL'S MOST BELOVED_

_TO MY SISTERS WHEREVER YOU MAY BE _

_THANK YOU FOR ANSWSERING THE CALL _

_SACRIFICING THEIR ALL FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS _

_IN THE LINE OF DUTY_

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_FOREVER OUR PROTECTORS_

_GARDEROBE'S TWELVE_

Megumi read their names below the last line and fell back into the snow. This just could not be real, how could this be here for her to see. Megumi thought of her words with Kaede as she read their names again. Megumi turned away and threw up whatever little food was left in her stomach. These girls never had normal days, but this was far beyond the weird they'd grown accustomed to. Megumi got closer to the stone again and tried to remove more snow in order to read the last line.

_QUEEN KANNA YUMEMIYA AND PRESIDENT AYAME ARIMTAGE_

_THIS STONE LAIN THIS DAY IN …_

Megumi could read no more as the dates and the last of the wording seemed to be chipped away. This just wasn't possible as neither of these people was alive and Ayame had never made more than a year old. Megumi turned back towards the transport feeling queasy every time she tried to fly too high or too fast. Megumi really didn't want to come back this way; she knew the others would insist though.

* * *

Florence,

Tomoe couldn't believe that both she and Chisa had been selected for parts in the play. Chisa actually earned the coveted Otome part as Subaru Koji and Tomoe would play the Queen's lady in waiting, Hanabi. This made Tomoe laugh because she would be the understudy for the part of Queen Lachette Altair. Chisa had been so excited that she never bothered to ask Tomoe about the little briefcase she'd brought into the apartment with her clothing. Truthfully, Chisa didn't actually care. Right now she had the two things she wanted. Tomoe (Michie to Chisa) as a slave to her incessant sexual needs and a part that would offer her more opportunistic girls to play with.

Tomoe was still yet to get over the fact that Chisa was keeping her around as a toy. They were both cold and calculating in their own ways. It wouldn't matter to her what Chisa wanted or did if the voices were gone. Tomoe could think without distraction except for the occasional closet trips to fulfill some of Chisa's untamed urges, no matter where they were at the time. Tomoe would lie awake wondering what had brought these two predators together.

Tomorrow they would receive their scripts and their schedules for rehearsals, though Tomoe expected it would only add more fuel to Chisa's fire. Coming here had been a stroke of pure genius, a place to hide without actually hiding at all. Time would provide her the opportunity she wanted so desperately so until it was necessary to disregard it, Tomoe could keep her new mask and fiendishly forceful new lover.

* * *

Founder Base Transport number four,

When Megumi had come back earlier than the others Nao wanted to hit the girl. As Megumi struggled to explain to Nao what she had seen, Nao started rubbing her temples wishing Irina was with her to do it instead. Nao finally told Megumi to go lie down and await the others return. Nao went back to the transport's main systems and tried to make herself comfortable away from Megumi.

"This shit never ends. I'm supposed to be retired…Kruger better move her ass along," Nao said as she tried to get comfortable again.

Two and a half hours later,

"Oh just shut up already and take your seats. Now I know you three are tired and we are all hungry, so we are heading back to base," Nao said as the rest of the girls came into the transport complaining, "Let Megumi sleep because I'm not dealing with another headache right now. Katsumi, up front with me and the two of you can do whatever it is you kids do when you're bored."

"Why was Megumi back so early?" Katsumi asked as she followed Nao.

"That's something we'll discuss at the base so drop it right there," Nao said not looking at her daughter, "Knock that look off your face, Katsumi, I'm not in the mood. Between you and Kimiko, I don't know which one of you reminds me of Midori more."

"You say that like it is a bad joke," Katsumi said sitting in the second driver's chair next to her mother.

"I wish it was considering it took the two of us to… what…?" Nao never finished her thought because she caught Katsumi staring at her.

"Took the two of you?" Katsumi asked trying to think around that statement and her childhood memories.

"I'm not discussing that situation with you, ever," Nao said wishing she was already in the confines of the base.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have said it out loud," Katsumi said returning her focus to the barren road ahead.

Nao let go of the steering controls and got out of her seat as the transport started to slow and drift. Nao slapped Katsumi in the back of the head and departed the cabin saying, "You drive now smart mouth…"

As she walked by Cara and Chiyako, Nao glared at them both before a word could be said. Chiyako just threw her hands in the air and shook her head. Cara decided to go fill the empty chair up front. Cara would be glad to get away from Chiyako and Nao for different reasons.

"Katsumi, I've got a question for you," Cara said as she dropped into Nao's vacated seat.

"Should I let you drive or just leave because people don't usually like my answers and theirs' usually give me a headache?" Katsumi asked as Cara reached up for the steering controls. Cara was trying to show support even though she wasn't sure why it was necessary.

"Megumi was back early enough to hit a sound enough sleep without Nadia here," Cara said watching the road ahead even though it wasn't necessary.

"Yeah I noticed, I also noticed that the topic is closed for discussion until we're back to the base," Katsumi replied putting her hands up behind her head and sighing.

"So whatever it is involves all of us? I guess that curiosity will have to wait. So what did you do that pissed off your mother?" Cara asked smiling in spite of her frustration.

"I was looking for an answer to something Kimi and I have already known for awhile now. My mother loves her little secret, but as her daughter or should I say daughters Kimi and I aren't exactly clueless," Katsumi replied being vague.

"Is this about the whole Aswad thing? Kimiko likes to talk seriously when she's abandoned her tougher pretenses," Cara said turning her gaze finally upon Katsumi. The resemblance between sisters was most noticeable when they were in their unguarded moments.

"They've got this odd open relationship. You could say we have three parents. At Garderobe, it would be Youko and my mom taking care of us and sometimes each other. On those occasions when we would be amongst the Aswad, it would vary between Midori and whichever one brought us, under the same circumstances," Katsumi said as she drew in a heavy breath and then slowly exhaled as if fighting off some rising tension.

"Kimi already told me this. Does it disturb you to know that they co-exist this way?" Cara asked focus returning to the road.

"Secrets disturb me, Cara. They don't have to hide the fact that they love us or each other. I don't fully get how they could live this way, but it was what shaped us, I would hope for the better. My mother and Youko never acted liked they were 'in' love, though they never showed hate or resentment either," Katsumi said repeating the process of breathing heavily again.

"If you want to be angry, then be angry? If you want answers then go get them and stop sitting here. Tell her what you told me and give her no room edge wise to evade the answer. I told Kimiko the same thing, one of you should listen to me," Cara said nodding towards the cabin door, "Send Chiyako up here if you have to. I'll make her drive and I'll take a nap."

"Maybe I should just punch her lights out and get my point across. Mitsuko will understand," Katsumi said as she got up and left the cabin.

Cara heard some movement and then the sound of something hitting the deck in the next compartment. Chiyako would have a headache when she woke, but it had the effect Katsumi was looking for. The ride back to the bunker just got longer for Nao as the yelling started and for Cara because she couldn't block it out.

* * *

Cat God Mountain Park,

Mai watched Mikoto walking around holding Megumi carefully perched on her shoulders. It was becoming a daily ritual since Chie and Aoi had come by with Mitsuko. Chie had been carrying Mitsuko in this same manner, talking to her daughter and smiling faces were plastered on both. Mai figured that Mitsuko's was more about the different view then it was about real happiness. Mai knew from her own experience that for Chie it was about being a parent. They were the youngest of the new parents and they were having a ball. Aoi's eyes were always glued to them and she was smiling quite more than usual.

Mikoto walked around to the trees and explained them to her daughter. She would lie in the grass with Megumi and the cats. The feline guardians watched 'til they fell asleep on so many occasions. Mai was so happy to see this side of her longtime companion that she had even on occasion joined them just to listen to Mikoto talk to their daughter. Miyu had stopped in during one of Chie and Aoi's visits and had both children in her arms at one point. Mai nearly had a laughing fit as Miyu looked upon the two smiling babies and introduced herself to them as 'Auntie Miyu'.

Miyu had been watching over the generations of Alyssa's family and in these children she thought that maybe she would find some of the other people she had left to dust many hundreds of years ago. Mikoto would be gone with them some day and this child with Mikoto's eyes would be her legacy. Miyu would continue to look in Megumi on Mikoto's place. They were family after all.

Miyu saw something in these children that no one else would be able to now that Mikoto was mortal. There were connections that shaped them, surrounded them, and would eventually lead them. Miyu would eventually see all of the new children. These children would become something more than their parents now or her long lost friends had been back then. They held a potential for power that Miyu had not seen in a very long time. It was present in the many generations to come from Alyssa and was growing here as well.

"I will be around again soon, I must be going though. Take great care of these children for they will shape this world just by existing. Who they are meant to become? Who they do become? This will be because of your guidance," Miyu said as she disappeared once again.

Mikoto looked a little sad as she watched Miyu go. Soon enough Miyu would be alone with only memories of those she had the occasion to call friend. In terms of time that could be decades away, but for Miyu that in itself was like a blink.

Mai and Mikoto were walking by the water the next day not talking just enjoying their life together. Mikoto looked at Megumi in Mai's arms and wanted to know so much more than she could see with her limited vision now. Miyu could see something and Mikoto would have to hope that she and Mai would live long enough to see just what it was Miyu referred to.

"What are you thinking about Mikoto?" Mai asked though not expecting an answer.

"Just what the future holds for our daughter and the other children," Mikoto answered looking at her reflection in the water.

Suddenly Mai's reflection was besides her own smiling softly. Mai touched the growing patch of grey hair with her free hand and then kissed Mikoto before walking away. Just as Megumi's reflection hit the water Mikoto thought she saw something surrounding the child. In that same moment though, it was gone and Mikoto just sighed. Mai would say it was the light reflecting on the water casting the image, but Mikoto had lived long enough to see things even now that other's could not.

"Hey, Mikoto, what would you say if I wanted to give Megumi someone to play with other than the cats?" Mai asked turning to head back to their home.

Mai had no problems so far regaining her shape since giving birth to Megumi. Mikoto wasn't too eager to see it go away again anytime soon, but would go with whatever Mai wanted. Mikoto watched her walking slightly ahead of her and answered with a broad smile, "As Miyu had once said 'I would not be averse to the idea'."

* * *

Garderobe,

Erstin had been saying good night to Nina when she saw the two new young Meisters running quickly across the grounds. Nina and Erstin had discussed things that would soon come to shape their future. As Nina was finally out of sight, Erstin let curiosity get the better of her and followed in the direction the Meisters had gone. It became pretty clear where they were as she heard their voices coming from the swimming pool area.

"Oh. Come on Kaede, you know you want to join me," Shiori said as she jumped into the water without a stitch of clothing on.

"Actually tonight I'll just enjoy the view," Kaede said as Shiori splashed water her way.

"Fine, I'll just do some laps and then we can go take a nice hot bath together," Shiori said although a little upset Kaede wouldn't join her. Kaede smiled and nodded her head waiting for Shiori to start her laps.

Once she was sure Shiori wasn't paying attention to her Kaede grabbed Shiori's clothes and took off back towards their room. Kaede passed by Erstin and quickly replied, "Good Evening to you Meister Ho."

It was a slip that Kaede hadn't caught but Erstin sure did. Erstin was stunned momentarily and then realized that she was now alone with the other Meister. Erstin didn't realize that Kaede had Shiori's clothes or she would have avoided the pool. Erstin watched as the naked form glided through the water as if she were one with it.

"Good Evening, Miss Ho. I would take this to mean that Meister Wang is taking the liberty of using the pool," Miss Maria said from behind Erstin causing her to jump.

"Miss Maria… Good Evening to you as well. That's not Nina down there. I was just going down to see who it was," Erstin replied thankful that she and Nina had not been caught kissing again or worse.

"You can head back to the dorm, Miss Ho, I will handle this," Miss Maria said forgetting about reprimanding the girl for her earlier display when she realized that the person in the pool was naked.

Miss Maria stood by the edge of the pool as she waited to find out just who she was about to make her next example out of. Shiori came up just off to the side of where Miss Maria was standing and immediately dropped back into the water. As Shiori came back up she realized Kaede and her clothes were gone. Kaede had set her up…

"I guess under all of the refinement you are as bad as your partner, Miss Kruger," Miss Maria said looking into the girls' blushing angry features.

"It's really not what it looks like Miss Maria," Shiori answered weakly as she cursed Kaede in her mind.

"Since you are out here naked, in the pool, I would say it is exactly what it looks like," Miss Maria said trying now not to laugh, "Okay dear up and out. I'm sure that the Headmistress will love the explanation behind this one."

Shiori really didn't want to move right now because she was naked and because she remembered how sore Kaede's ear was even now.

"If you'd rather I could have her come down here and resolve this. Your choices… get at least a towel before her office or having her here as you are now," Miss Maria said thinking of how badly Kaede Armitage must have wanted for this to happen.

"KAEDE IS SO GOING TO REGRET THIS," Shiori said turning a few shades of red as she climbed out of the water. Miss Maria saved her the ear pinch. Instead she laughed the entire way to Natsuki's office as she recognized the blush of one of her favorite students passed on to her daughter. Even though she would put her mask back on momentarily in the Headmistress' office Miss Maria would drop it again as she left both standing there in deepening shades of crimson.

Shizuru had just put Little Shiori into her crib again as Miss Maria knocked on the door. Shizuru stepped out to say something as she found Natsuki standing there scowling, in full blush and Shiori, dressed in a small towel, looking clearly as frustrated as Natsuki, blush and all.

"So where did Miss Maria find you like this?" Shizuru asked not bothering to hide her smile.

"In the pool, where Kaede was supposed to be with me," Shiori said thinking of just what she wanted to do to Kaede.

"Well at least we know you will pass your exhibitionism down to our daughter now. See I told you it would happen," Natsuki said looking back and forth between them.

There was a knock on the door and Shizuru went to answer it in order to have a moment to fix her mask. Kaede stood there smiling broadly as she handed a night robe to Shizuru. Kaede winked as she walked away and started whistling to herself, her job halfway done.

"Well at least now I understand what you see in Kaede," Shizuru said as she closed the door and handed Shiori the robe, "Such a charming young brute."

Shizuru walked back to the bedroom, whistling the exact same tune as Kaede, leaving Natsuki and Shiori to their talk.

"Never again…."Shiori mumbled under her breath incapable of looking at Natsuki now.

"Never say never, just go to your room and whatever the two of you do…Stay out of Miss Maria's way," Natsuki said as she went to her room whistling that same little tune. As she entered the bedroom, Natsuki laughed at herself and Shiori.

"Easier said than done…" Shiori said as she left the room to find Kaede awaiting her in the hallway.

"Care to join me in a nice hot bath?" Kaede said standing there in just a night robe also.

"Aren't you satisfied with my embarrassment?" Shiori asked walking over to Kaede looking like she wanted to slap her.

Kaede grabbed Shiori closer and loosened the sash of her robe letting the ends fall loosely. Shiori stood there still glaring as Kaede undid her own and pulled Shiori into a tight embrace and passionate kiss. As Kaede broke their kiss she smiled and said, "Not really because this part is always so much more fun."

As if on cue, the door to Miss Maria's room opened up just then and she stood in the hall.

"…"

Nights at Garderobe are definitely not going to be boring as long as those two are around, Miss Maria thought as she walked back into her room, leaving the girls in the hall laughing.


	43. Our Legacy chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are property of Sunrise.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Author will be using italics for dream sequences or memory sequences in order to help separate those memories and/ or dreams. Author also claims those moments of mild confusion and insanity associated with bringing this piece to life.

**11/14/09- **This story remains a source of pleasure and pain. Thanks for the alerts, reviews, and the lurking…yes I'm still paying attention.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch43**

Founder Base Transport number four,

Somehow Megumi had slept through Nao and Katsumi arguing, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Megumi couldn't achieve that without Nadia by her side. Megumi had gotten sick when she saw the large black memorial plaque and then again after telling Nao about it. Nao wanted to see this stone but she wanted food and sleep more. After Nao finished her argument with her daughter, she went to check on Megumi in the next compartment.

Megumi seemed okay to Nao so she left the girl alone. Nao returned to the pit with Cara and took over the last length of the drive back to the bunker. If Nao had looked a little more closely she would have realized that Megumi was dreaming fitfully.

_Megumi was sitting with Kaede in her Spartan room talking about their usage of the ring. No one knew the name of the place or its previous function except for maybe Aunt Miyu. Miyu had been responsible for indicating to Natsuki Kruger that the girls might be able to tap into the ring's power with their own inherent power. It had been no more than that before Miyu was gone again. Natsuki had initially fought having the girls attempt such a thing, but all around them Earl was becoming a dead planet. Anything they could do would be better than never trying just as Miyu said._

_Kaede was sitting on the edge of the bed she shared with Shiori watching Megumi pace as they hashed out things. Megumi was wound too tightly and it was starting to get on Kaede's nerves._

"_MEGUMI…" Kaede said loudly but with no sign of anger._

"_Huh…?" Megumi asked stopping for a moment in front of Kaede._

"_Take a seat in the chair or on the bed. You are pacing like some caged animal and it is distracting," Kaede said looking at Megumi with a half hearted expression._

"_Sorry about that Kae, it just makes me wonder what we are playing with out there. Nao said she's seen more than one and if you can remember Garderobe set one up during the ascension ceremonies," Megumi replied as she jumped onto Kaede's bed and sat with her feet pulled in close, knees up and back to the wall. Kaede didn't turn around to face her not feeling the need._

"_I remember plenty of things, Megumi. The one thing that I wish I could forget is that stupid ring. The only reason we are still playing with it is because Shiori and I couldn't wait to steal a kiss," Kaede said wanting to kick something but not wanting to answer to Shiori later for breaking it._

"_Yeah well thanks to that little lapse in libido control we learned a lot of things. I'm just sorry it only works for the two of you. It seems so painful for you whenever it fails," Megumi said remembering the screams of pain._

"_No, Megumi, It's painful even when we are taken away. How we end up in these other places I'm not going to try figuring out right now? It works because of the twelve of us and that's enough to know right now. We've seen two different pasts and an alternate future without me, I really can't say I enjoy any of this, but I'm not about to spend the rest of my life here or out there in the ruins," Kaede said as she dropped back on the bed closing her eyes._

"_Well in that context Kae, if you guys are really going into the past, doesn't that mean we could do something to change it?" Megumi asked watching Kaede's chest rise and fall with her breathing._

"_There's no way to know when we'll end up or if we'll even find our past. Sure, Shiori and I have noticed some differences, but does that mean we'll eventually find the right one?" Kaede said as she slowed her breathing and relaxed making Megumi frown._

"_Say you did find the right one though, hypothetically, would we even now if it worked? Would you guys come home with the memory of the change already in place? Would you remember this conversation and the bunker and the devastation? Would you even come home at all?" Megumi replied laying down similarly to Kaede trying to do as she was._

"_Don't leave out the last one, Megumi," Kaede said as she felt Megumi settle in next to her._

"_I don't like to say it out loud, Kaede. I don't want to think that it would be necessary for the change to be complete," Megumi said turning on her side to face Kaede._

"_Or Shiori and I might not come back at all because we die in order to seal the deal. See now it's been said and you can move on from it. And you can stop staring at my chest, Megumi," Kaede said as she opened her eyes, turning to face Megumi. Some things between them would never change. Kaede would use humor in more serious moments and poor Megumi would always have a breast fixation._

"_I've got a better set in my room Kae. I just can't help the fact that you've got second largest chest on the base. It's not like I'm trying to play with it or anything like that. Wait a second, stop trying to change the subject to my fixation, damn it," Megumi said noticing the hint of a smile starting on Kaede's face._

"_Anymore, Megumi, not like you are trying to touch my chest anymore," Kaede said making them both laugh momentarily._

"_Fine I resemble that remark, okay. Now, as for that last scenario, it might just have to happen, but none of us would know including you and Shiori. I've also been wondering what will happen back here if and when that does happen," Megumi said laying her head on her joined hands as she rolled onto her stomach._

"_Maybe nothing will happen that you'll consciously remember. You might go to sleep and wake up thinking it was some bad dream. Or maybe you'll think you were daydreaming, or who knows what else?" Kaede said throwing her arms up behind her head rolling once again onto her back._

"_Well I'm wondering if we'll see any physical changes. Or if some of us might start having different memories? Or seeing things that aren't necessarily there, you know what I mean," Megumi said from between her hands muffled slightly by the bed._

"_What happened to having some faith in ourselves and our powers in setting things right, Megumi?" Kaede asked as she rolled onto her side again and tapped Megumi's head reminding her of the last attempt._

Megumi woke up with a start as she realized the tapping sensation wasn't just some dream. Keiko was standing by the bunk looking into her eyes showing some concern. Megumi sat up a little too quickly and hit her head on the overhead compartment. Keiko laughed as Megumi swore and slid off the top bunk.

"You've been asleep for quite awhile now and the others were worried," Keiko said as she followed Megumi out of the transport.

"So they waited to have you wake me?" Megumi asked looking back at Keiko.

"Nadia's cooking for you or they would have sent her. Nao mentioned you were sick to your stomach before going to sleep. Nadia is making you some ramen," Keiko said as they entered the bunker and headed for the kitchen.

"Well I hope you are hungry too because I'm not eating alone. I'm not even sure I'm really hungry to tell you the truth," Megumi replied as she sat down looking at Nadia standing by the pot fixing her usual bowl.

"You'll eat…" Keiko said as she realized she would too. Nadia had fixed her a bowl as well.

"I'm going to get some clean clothes ready for you because after this we are getting into a nice hot shower. Do I make myself perfectly clear Megumi Tokiha?" Nadia said as she set their bowls down and stole a quick kiss.

"Hey if she doesn't take a shower with you, I will," Keiko replied trying to make a joke.

"…"

"…"

"Okay not so funny, I was only joking. Stop with the death glares already," Keiko said laughing nervously.

Nadia just walked out of the room leaving them to their ramen and conversation.

"Their mine Keiko, remember that, mine," Megumi said as she inhaled the warm steam and aroma that followed along with it.

"I'm not the one with the breast fixation, 'Gumi. You were the one that earned that lovely little blessing," Keiko replied as she was preparing to take in her first mouthful of noodles.

"Do you even have sex or are you still a virgin?" Megumi asked smiling wickedly, just as Keiko finished inhaling her noodles. Keiko nearly choked and took a moment to compose herself again as Megumi ate and watched her as if awaiting an answer. Keiko kicked Megumi's leg and resumed eating not dignifying such a question.

"Solves that conversation now doesn't it?" Megumi asked as she stood up and left the room taking her bowl with her.

* * *

Underground Bunker, Irina's room,

"So Megumi saw something out there?" Irina asked as she stripped Nao of her shirt and bra, "lie down and get comfortable."

"I'm not going to try to explain it. We'll all get some sleep and then make a trip out there together," Nao said as she slid off her boots and pants before lying down as told. Irina waited for Nao to get comfortable before climbing on the bed and straddling her waist. Nao shifted a little and then laid her head on her arms in front of her. Irina slowly warmed some oil in her palms before applying it to Nao's back and kneading it into her muscles.

"So we're supposed to just wonder what the two of you already know until we see it for ourselves." Irina said as she worked her hands down Nao's back and slowly back up.

"That's the game plan. Hell I haven't even seen it yet so don't sound so upset about it," Nao said as she felt her muscles loosening pleasantly under Irina's touch.

"Well then I'll just have to make sure to get a good night's rest for tomorrows little excursion," Irina replied as she slid off Nao's back and onto the bed. Irina got into a comfortable position taking her glasses off and handing them to Nao, "Put these on the stand for me."

"So just because I won't tell you I don't get a backrub?" Nao asked gently placing the glasses on the nightstand and then looking at Irina.

"That's not the only thing you aren't getting Juliet Nao Zhang," Irina said as she turned to face the wall, "kill the lights too."

"All because of a little stone, you've got to be kidding me?" Nao asked staring disbelievingly at Irina's back.

"Lights' please…" Irina said not answering Nao's question.

Nao leaned closer to Irina and moved her hair away from her neck, kissing the nape softly, "How's about a compromise? A word or two for each kiss depending upon the area and your reaction."

"Try pleading a better case first," Irina said as she rolled over and smiled at Nao.

* * *

Cardair-Windbloom transport,

Sarah was on her way back to Garderobe to give Natsuki the information she picked up personally. Sarah left Maya and Akane to handle passing off of this little plan of theater employee searches to the others involved in Tomoe's case. Sarah just wanted to climb into her bed and forget about the past few days. Ahn's indecision still weighed heavily on her mind as she sat in the transport dining car. Sarah really wasn't hungry but needed to eat something before trying to get some sleep.

Sarah order a soup and some tea hoping it would be enough to ease her into sleep. Ahn had sent her off without tears or an answer. The only thing she gave Sarah was a picture of them with Cara in Sarah's arms. Sarah was looking out the window watching the scenery though it held very little interest.

The picture Ahn gave her was on the table just barely covered by her hand. It was such a great moment to remember that Sarah had trouble putting it away in moments like this one. Luckily the food didn't take too long and Sarah was more than happy to get away as a crowd was filling the car. Sleep was still hard to come by that night, so Sarah just lay on her back and stared at the ceiling of her room thinking of her daughter's smile.

"Please Ahn, join me at Garderobe."

* * *

Garderobe,

Kaede went for an early morning run before the students were due for morning cleaning of the grounds and ran into Nao and Midori out by Natsuki's garden. Neither woman said a word to Kaede as she passed them by though Midori did wink at her earning a playful swat from Nao.

"What are you thinking Midori she's the same age as Kimiko you know?" Nao said laughing as she realized what she was implying.

"Doesn't look that way to me, I'd say she's the same age as your Headmistress," Midori replied watching Kaede's retreating form.

"Ah, you are incorrigible you know that?" Nao asked as she leaned into Midori's arms. It had been a very long night for the two of them.

"At least we've agreed on that much," Midori said as she kissed Nao's cheek.

"I'm not going to agree to anything else until we've given it a fair run through. It's asking a lot of us to trust each other with such a relationship," Nao answered as she snuggled in closer to Midori's chest.

"My life gets turned over every time I come up here to be with either of you. My people need me to be there just as much as I need to be with you or Youko and Kimiko. Help me, Nao, help me do this so that I can feel assured that my girls are all safe without me," Midori said looking out into the sky her emotions guarded even though the plea in her voice rang loud and clear.

Midori asked Nao and Youko to raise Kimiko here at Garderobe while she continued to care for her tribe. Nao was very reluctant after what had taken place between her and Youko. Kaede had let slip that Nao might be in Youko's room and that had been where Midori found her. They were talking only but Midori cared less anyway if it had been something more as Nao had admitted later on.

"Listen, Nao, my love for you will remain the same either way okay. I need you to be me for Youko while she's here. Kimiko is going to wear her down without someone to help her. Babysitters are nice, but children need two full time parents," Midori said thinking of how phony that actually sounded. There were plenty of children who turned out just fine with only one parent.

"When do we get our time in all of this Midori, you and me?" Nao asked pulling away from Midori looking for the answer in her eyes. Nao knew Midori would be there like now, when she could. The things Midori had proposed were not unthinkable and were actually doable if Nao could give it a chance.

"So when is Youko bringing her ass out here to talk with us?" Nao asked looking around for signs of the third person involved in this plan of Midori's.

"So you slept with her…" Midori said not asking a question or needing an answer.

Youko was now heading their way as Nao nodded her head. Nao raised her hand motioning for Youko to move her ass since the students would be due out soon enough. Youko did not sit down because she wanted to be gone as quickly as Nao seemed to. Youko did not know that Midori knew about her and Nao sleeping together.

"I'll agree to this only if Nao agrees to come to Aswad for Kimiko's presentation. If she is going to be a parent then she should be present as well," Youko said looking directly at Midori.

"I'm not the one that needs to understand that, Youko. If she's going to share our beds then she should share in everything that comes along with that," Midori said causing Youko to look at Nao stunned by the truth.

"How can you be so casual about this after everything… you just expect me to play along because I took her into my bed in a moment of weakness?" Youko asked waiting for one of them to answer. It wouldn't matter which one did because now Youko felt trapped and betrayed by both.

"There is nothing weak about you, Helene, human, yes, but not weak," Nao said standing to face the woman.

"Sit down Zhang. We aren't puppets for you to pimp around to suit your needs, Midori. I satisfied my needs and I am done with playing games. I can accept her as being a proxy parent for you though it seems unfair to place either of us in that situation. Don't even for a single minute think that I will take her as a lover because the great and powerful Midori grants her permission. This is not a game it is our lives," Youko said fiercely, her blood was boiling now.

Midori now got up and touched Nao's arm. Nao moved aside for her and the two women were now face to face. Nao felt the same apprehension as Youko. Midori's face went from stoic through a range of anger and frustration before she could pull her answers from her brain to give them voice.

"If this situation is unacceptable for either of you, that's just fine by me. Go get Kimiko, come back to the Aswad and raise her there with me then. Walk away from Garderobe right now…The moral high ground you are struggling to fight from is too weak to support the weight of your arguments. You slept with the woman I want to take back with me, even if she is kicking and screaming the entire way and you think I am the one playing a game. I could kill both of you where you stand for that matter and then walk over your corpses and retrieve my daughter killing anyone else if necessary to do so. That's not my intention. Kimiko is better served growing up here and I am willing to make those concessions for her. I am leaving right now, but I will return on the next full moon for a stinking answer either way from both of you."

Midori stormed off leaving the two of them standing there speechless. Youko stormed off to the Founder core blood still boiling now that Midori painted her into a corner. Nao just stood there and watched back and forth between the two women. That had not been unexpected though the fire in Midori's eyes and the resentment in her heated words gave Nao a momentary pause.

Nao's feelings for this woman didn't change because of her night with Youko. Midori's actions right now only gave Nao another reason to find love for and with her. Midori was trying to provide and protect the people she loved and called family, this was something Nao herself had become a strong advocate of recently also. Nao slowly walked back towards her room fighting back the swaying emotional tide within her.

Nao flung the door wide open as she entered the staff building and heard two thumps. Shiori had reached the door at that same moment, intending to meet up with Kaede, and was sent into the wall forcefully before slumping to the floor hard. Nao closed the door and glared at the girl on the floor before continuing back to her room.

Shiori shook off the initial shock of the impact and just barely caught sight of Nao heading away. Shiori got up and followed Nao to her room trying to close the distance between them before Nao was in her room.

"Meister Zhang could you stop for a moment please?" Shiori asked. Nao held up a hand with a crude gesture but kept going anyway.

"Meister Zhang, listen to me. You know Kaede and I are from the future and don't lie about what we say. You need to tell them, they'll know soon enough you know," Shiori said causing Nao to stop in her tracks cold.

"Mind your business Kruger junior," Nao said as she shook off a chill and stepped into her room.


	44. Our Legacy chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Author will use _italics_ to separate larger dream or memory sequences.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch44**

Nao would be content to keep her secret until Midori's return on the full moon. As of her run-in with Kruger junior, Nao counted four people who knew and shared her secret. Two she had asked, threatening bodily harm if necessary, because they were present. The other two had the future on their side and as Nao thought of this she wondered what else they knew. Nao was readying herself to go out with the Stripes when there was a loud rap on her door.

Nao seriously didn't want to play with any Otome today so she set her most vicious mask before opening the door, "WHAT?"

Kaede just stood there smiling at Nao in her Stripes shirt and nothing else, "Well I guess I got here early. I came to ask you not to go out tonight."

"Take a hike, Armitage. I am not in the mood right now for any of this crap," Nao replied through gritted teeth as she tried unsuccessfully to close the door.

"Shiori told me about her words to you and I want to echo them. You shouldn't do these things anymore," Kaede said wincing as Nao decided to repeatedly slam the door against her foot. Nao finally gave up and opened the door allowing Kaede into the room.

"You've got two minutes to explain what you and Kruger junior think you know before I throw you back out," Nao said as she watched the large girl sit on her sofa.

"I know from personal experience that you can handle yourself in many different kinds of situations. I also know that your boys will watch over and protect you if necessary," Kaede said putting her hand behind her head rubbing it unconsciously.

"Minute and a half," Nao said unflinchingly.

"Otome's are not gods and we can't always predict what will happen, future or not. Shiori and I have ten very good friends back in our time and we'd like to make sure it remains that way. Please don't go taking any unnecessary chances because of whatever is going on between you and Kimiko's parents," Kaede said eyes turning quite serious.

"One minute," Nao replied gritting her teeth again. Nao was actually feeling quite hungry and this was just stalling her from getting a bit to eat.

Kaede stood up and walked over to Nao towering over her though not showing any signs of menace. Kaede took a few steps back and sat on the arm of the sofa she had just vacated.

"Thoughts of ice cream on the brain right now, Meister Zhang?" Kaede asked looking comically at Nao.

"Thirty seconds kid," Nao said unconsciously rubbing her stomach. Nao actually wished Kaede would just say the stupid words already.

"Why don't you reset that countdown clock? If you kick me out I could always go talk to Youko Helene or Headmistress Kruger and see what their reactions are. Let's just say we reset the clock to about two hundred and forty days give or take a week," Kaede said smiling broadly as Nao leaned against the wall and sighed.

"You wouldn't dare," Nao said trying to judge Kaede's intent.

"I left my lover skinny dipping in the swimming pool to be caught by Miss Maria, try me," Kaede replied grinning evilly.

* * *

Windbloom Castle,

Queen Mashiro had taken a walk with Nina in the garden. Mashiro wanted to make sure Nina wasn't being too hasty about her decision to have a child with Erstin. They were all still young and this was something that could eventually lead to the Otome wanting to leave her.

"Erstin and I have agreed to put it off for now. She graduates soon, ascending to Meister status, and this will separate us," Nina said as she scanned the garden not looking at Mashiro.

Mashiro had to laugh because even now Nina was on duty. Mashiro watched how she evaluated the area coolly not letting her guard down even behind palace walls.

"I see that the two of you are not trying to fight to stay here together," Mashiro said. Nina knew Mashiro wanted to have Erstin serve as Aoi's Otome, once Aoi was legally announced as the Windbloom Ambassador to Aries.

"There is still plenty of time for us in that respect. Even if she takes another offer instead," Nina said as they paced back towards the castle. Arika was standing at the top of the stairs watching them smiling.

"Aoi will be going to speak with her and the Headmistress tonight. I think Erstin will accept the offer. You should know that she'll put two and two together. Speaking of Aoi, isn't that Mitsuko that Arika is holding?" Mashiro asked becoming slightly distracted by the pleasing sight.

Arika was holding Mitsuko's little hand up waving it at Mashiro and Nina. Arika had asked to spend time with the child and Aoi and Chie happily handed her Mitsuko and an overnight bag. Arika laughed because she was going to ask for it anyway.

"That's a breath-taking sight," Mashiro said to Nina. Nina smiled as she noticed just how alight with pleasure Mashiro was right now.

"We are still too young remember?" Nina asked teasingly.

Mashiro slapped Nina in the arm and broke into laughter because she couldn't stop her blush at Nina's question.

"That doesn't stop me from imagining that child Arika is holding as ours. Even though she's matured in so many ways moments like this remind me just how much she hasn't changed," Mashiro said as they walked towards the stairs.

"In another life I would probably have wanted these things with her myself. The two of you deserve your happiness, that includes heirs too," Nina said looking up at Arika, reminded of how all three of their lives were changed nearly eighteen years ago, "I found my happiness outside these walls and some day hope to share it once again inside as well."

* * *

Windbloom station,

As Sarah departed the transport she realized that Natsuki had sent the car for her. Sarah was glad to be home in Windbloom again, returning to Garderobe, but glad and happy were separate things for her right now. Sarah watched as Natsuki got out of the car and stood by the door. Sarah had so many things she was feeling and right now if she spoke Natsuki might not like what she had to say. Of course Natsuki would understand, because she would be feeling the same things if she were in Sarah's place.

"Hey there stranger, thought you might like some company on the trip back to Garderobe from here for once," Natsuki said with a soft sad smile.

Before Sarah could reply to Natsuki someone else stepped out of the car and started walking towards Sarah. Seeing Mai get out of the car, Sarah choked back her words and thoughts. Sarah walked straight into Mai's arms, dropped her bag and started to cry. Sarah hadn't cried since she left Annam and right now she could do nothing else.

"It'll be okay, Sarah. No matter what happens we are here for you." Mai said as she held Sarah. Natsuki had to help guide her into the car, but Sarah just held on to Mai all the way to Garderobe, crying.

* * *

Windbloom Castle,

Aoi was trying to get Chie into her Meister uniform while Chie was trying to get Aoi out of her dress. It was becoming rather comical. Chie could only think of nothing more than Aoi's naked form, even though they'd just shared a rather pleasurable bath together. Arika had Mitsuko for the evening and Chie felt that they should spend the time enjoying the finer pleasures.

"Knock it off already you insatiable flirt," Aoi said laughing as she finished the last touches of Chie's Meister robe.

"Now come on, Aoi, we still have plenty of time to get to Garderobe. Natsuki went to pick up Sarah so it's not like we are going to be late," Chie said stealing a kiss.

Aoi smacked Chie's shoulder playfully before pushing her away, "I swear you have forgotten what the word no means."

"Not really…I just think it doesn't apply here. Can we hit the room before seeing Kruger when we get to Garderobe then?" Chie asked as she pulled Aoi close again and buried her face into Aoi's neck.

Aoi couldn't believe Chie was feeling so amorous right now. Just the simplest of touches was bringing Aoi right into Chie's mood as well.

"Damn you, Hallard. You dress yourself afterwards."

* * *

Founder Base Transport number four,

Nao wanted to smack Keiko for not getting Kohanna to leave the greenery, but she knew it wasn't for lack of trying. Megumi refused to come with them also which just pissed Nao off even more. Nadia stayed with Megumi because she had no desire to see the stone if it made Megumi uncomfortable.

Nao couldn't keep the other seven from flying off and spent the entire ride cursing the fact that she wasn't a Meister anymore. Irina tried to keep Nao calm, but words never really worked when she was feeling like this.

"I wonder why none of them has bothered coming back this way yet. It's just a bloody stone right?" Nao asked three quarters of the way through with the ride.

"It has to be more than that for you too if we are out here," Irina replied keeping her eyes open for any sign of the girls.

"Stupid curiosity…" Nao said as she stopped the transport slowly.

"Why are we stopping here?" Irina asked as she looked at Nao.

"I thought I caught a brief flash off to the left," Nao said as they both reached to drop the transports outer lights. Suddenly the flash was a steady set of lights.

"Could it be?" Irina asked. Nao was already out the door and heading for the transport's hatch. Irina followed and found Nao climbing to the top of the transport.

"It's them Irina, its Natsuki's group. Oh crap, the girls…" Nao was happy to see the transport coming until she thought of her charges. Nao didn't catch Irina's expression and wouldn't know how much this was soon to hurt her as well.

* * *

Garderobe Twelve Memorial stone location,

All seven girls were sitting or lying down in the snow near the stone. Each had found her name and touched the stone still not believing it could be real. They were waiting for Nao and Irina to show up. Chiyako was sitting quietly in Grace's arms after Mitsuko put a beating on her. Mitsuko was not in the joking mood and wouldn't let any of them sit with her.

"Ok girls head on back towards the transport," Nao's voice came across the GEM's.

"We thought you were coming here?" Kimiko asked.

"Change of plans, Irina and I can come out here some other time. Haul ass girls," Nao said cutting out the connection.

Grace led Chiyako out of there as soon as she heard Nao the first time. Chiyako no longer needed to pursue her, after seeing the stone Grace would embrace her willingly. The others took their sweet time leaving and flying back. Grace and Chiyako had flown back just as fast as they had flown out to the stone.

"Okay girls' enough with the screwing around. Sort your feeling…hey watch the hands dammit… shut it Nao…grow up and start acting like Otome's. Get back here now." The voice had started out as Nao's, but that second voice had belonged to Natsuki Kruger.

"Well it's about time." Keiko said as she flew out ahead of the others.

"I heard that Tokiha, I want no excuses and I 'm not in the mood for any lip." Natsuki's voice growled once again.

The other four came up alongside Keiko and smiled at her. All of them knew that Natsuki would be bringing news and possibly their parents. Arriving at the transport the girls were in for a rude awakening as Natsuki refused to answer any immediate questions until they were back at the Founder Base.

* * *

Garderobe,

Nao really wanted to slap the smug look off Kaede's face while she ate. Shiori agreed to cook them some ramen in order to keep Nao from making her run into Wind. Nao only agreed to stop and eat before leaving, but she wasn't telling either of these girls this.

"Oh please don't try to deny the fact that you slept with Youko Helene. Shiori said she could hear you two that night when she got back to our room," Kaede said unfazed by Nao's argument.

"That was Helene screwing around as I tried to get her into bed for the night. The woman was drunk and horny, I didn't do a thing except try to fight off her wandering hands," Nao said as she looked into her empty bowl of ramen.

"I seem to recall your voice being the louder of the two," Shiori replied as she took Nao's bowl to wash it.

"Well I have no recollection of whatever it is you are referring to. Bring me more ramen," Nao said before Shiori disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey the woman looked really hot in that dress, I would have slept with her in your shoes," Kaede said with a nasty little grin. Shiori stuck her head out of the door and shot Kaede an evil glare. Kaede just smiled and shook her head.

"That I doubt by the look on her face, kid. You weren't in my shoes so it doesn't matter what you heard or thought you heard. The only person I've been sleeping with recently is Midori," Nao said as she broke into a smile. Shiori would have Kaede on a short leash, so very Viola-like.

"So 'when' are you going to tell the 'only' woman you are sleeping with that you're pregnant?" Kaede asked.


	45. Our Legacy chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Italics_ will represent memories or periods of thought.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch45**

Underground Bunker, known as Founder Base,

There were too many people in the room talking all at once and the now blue-grey haired Natsuki was losing her patience. The twenty odd people that they had saved along the way were in the dorm section of the bunker closest to the transport area. Shizuru had started out sitting quietly watching with her, but emotional exhaustion had put her to sleep. Irina had escorted Ahn and Yukino to Kaede and Shiori's empty room to get some sleep. Both women looked as if they hadn't slept in days.

Natsuki nearly beat Nao senseless upon finding out that her daughter was not here at the base. Where she was didn't matter at this point? Natsuki wanted to spend time with her daughter in comfort, talking about the things she had seen and the people they lost along the way. With that option gone Natsuki snapped as usual giving Nao the blame. The girls just wouldn't stop talking and Natsuki's eyebrow started twitching uncontrollably.

"OK, DAMMIT, ALL OF YOU. SIT THE HELL DOWN AND SHUT UP. GO AHEAD AND MAKE A COMMENT HALLARD AND I'LL KICK YOUR SMART MOUTH LITTLE ASS."

The room went deathly quiet as Natsuki roared over them all from her seat causing Shizuru to jump. Natsuki pulled Shizuru into a quick kiss and apologized before asking Irina to take Shizuru to the room they were sharing.

"I'll do it, Irina, stay with the girls. Don't worry, Kruger, I won't try to molest her," Nao said as Natsuki glared at her even though Shizuru was already almost out the door.

"I asked Irina because you need to be here, too. Hurry it up and the conversation will wait," Natsuki replied dismissively avoiding Nao's comment. All these years later and they still couldn't play nicely together.

Nao caught up with Shizuru in the hallway and put a steadying arm around her waist. Shizuru seemed as hollow as Ahn and Yukino. Her brown hair had twice as much grey as Natsuki's hair had, leaving very little color to it. Shizuru looked at Nao and smiled sadly but warmly.

"I can get to the room without you, dear. I am not some child that needs guidance or protection," Shizuru said smiling with no malice in her voice.

"The old dog barks and everyone's supposed to just play along with her. You have got some kind of saintly patience to put up with that all these years," Nao replied with a mischievous wink.

"I seem to recall you putting her in that state most of the time. If I had to have patience with anyone it was you, thank the Founder, Katsumi calmed you down a little," Shizuru said as Nao led her into the room. Nao had given her room to them since she spent more nights in Irina's room anyway.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? Wasn't it you who told Natsuki and I quote 'The next time she wants to have a child we lock her in isolation until she gives birth'?" Nao asked laughing as she remembered the last month of her pregnancy.

"I don't recall being so foul during my last month for Shiori," Shizuru replied as Nao folded back the bedcovers for Shizuru.

"Selective memory will do that to you every time. I seem to recall you breaking Natsuki's fingers during delivery," Nao said as Shizuru lay down and tried to get comfortable.

"Go back to Natsuki, Nao, as I seem to be tempted to remind you of your wandering hands and the accompanying mood swings," Shizuru said closing her eyes and turning to face the wall.

Nao smiled as she closed the door and left Shizuru to fall asleep once more, "Remind me all you want. I'm not the only one who enjoyed those wandering hands."

Ahn and Yukino were sleeping on Kaede's and Shiori's bed, while the whirlwind of activity went on around them. Yukino was sleeping so fitfully that Ahn had been unable to go to sleep. As soon as Natsuki roared down the hall, Yukino jumped up though barely alert. Yukino realized that she hadn't been dreaming and laid back down starting to cry once again. Ahn pulled Yukino to her and stroked her hair sharing the pain and loss they both felt so deeply.

_I would rather have seen them die in flames or in the wash out back in Aries. Their disappearance is so much worse, to hope they will come back is too painful when we are like this. To be left behind in uncertainty is so much crueler an existence. We should never have left Zipang, on that Yukino was right. If not for these moments I doubt either of us would ever sleep again._

"Now that you had your chance to cop a feel, take a seat and shut up along with the pups," Natsuki said as the door opened upon Nao's return.

"I didn't touch Shizuru for your information and stop ordering me around. Whether or not you designed this base matters not, I run it, I'm in charge or had you forgotten?" Nao asked standing confrontationally in front of Natsuki.

"I'm only going to tell this story once, Nao, so I am asking you to take a seat, please?" Natsuki replied not looking at Nao and barely restraining her overwhelmed emotions.

Nao leaned over and whispered something in Natsuki's ear that caused her to smile briefly. As Nao turned to go take a seat next to Irina, Natsuki slapped her backside with a strong stinging hand and an even bigger smile as Nao let out a short cry of pain.

"Ok well now that we are all present again let's start at the beginning. When we left Garderobe that day we separated into three groups promising to meet up in Aries. Haruka's group arrived first, in order to set a camp for the rest of us. They would set up shop in the last remaining military installation and then head out to search for survivors. My group and Midori's group went towards Florence and Remus following a time line for a rendezvous in Aries…"

Natsuki paused thinking of the devastation and the ruined lives they had encountered along the way.

"As you know Queen Mashiro and her people remained in Windbloom trying to keep one last hope alive. One last bastion where we could fall back and start over once the fighting was over and the…I don't know what happened to them. The last transmission to come from them…"

Mitsuko shifted uncomfortably in her seat remembering the last words she had heard from Windbloom's Meister's as the last weapons rained from the sky and destroyed everything around them.

"I've seen so much in the past six months that I can't reasonably explain. The fighting between nations devastated this planet so badly that I am surprised we were able to find anyone at all. We've stayed alive only because we've stayed on the go. I've seen places come and go in the distance like mirages and heard sounds of life in the middle of deserted terrain.

Florence died a slow death, people dead in the streets, no one to bury the dead or care for the last of the dying. We all remember when the disease had started to claim lives and the futile attempt to find a cure in the archives. The water there is still poisoned, probably will be forever.

Cardair suffered similarly even though King Kraz-xeku tried to help those that they could. The last of Florence's military and that of Artai teamed up and brought down Cardair before moving on towards Romulus and Remus. If they would not surrender, they would be destroyed, first by air-strike missiles, then by ground troops if there was anything left to destroy afterwards."

"Natsuki, is it true that the missiles carried the disease?" Nao asked thinking of all the strong Otome from those regions.

"The payloads differed with each volley, some carried the wasting disease, some carried the nanomachines neutralizers and others carried various degrees of destructive capabilities. We've seen them capable of efficiently removing a single building down to its foundation and then others that could destroy half a city like some angry child's building blocks. You girls never got to see those little bastards and I'm glad for that much at least. I know you want to know about your parents, but I'm going to ask you to be patient…Eternal Recurring Jasper… Meister Steinberg, where the Hell are you going?"

Grace turned to look at Natsuki with tears in her eyes. So much of Maria Graceburt had been reborn in her daughter. Natsuki saw shadows of her former teacher and friend in that moment that she couldn't speak again. Grace wiped away her tears and replied, "To make tea and to cry in peace."

Chiyako stood up to join her, but Grace put a hand on Chiyako's shoulder stopping her. Grace leaned over and kissed her quickly before heading to the kitchen behind them. Chiyako shifted and slouched a little in her seat next to Mitsuko and brushed away the starting of her own tears. Mitsuko took her younger sister's hand and held it tightly knowing this was the only comfort she could give her.

"Since I know she can still hear me I'm going to continue. Along the way we did encounter small pockets of survivors, stopping long enough to get them vehicles and separate the wounded and dying from those who could help either with the searching or caring for the wounded. This made our journey to the rendezvous a little longer and more difficult than originally anticipated. On the last leg of the trip to Aries we meet up with Midori's group and the only surviving commercial transport we've seen in this entire time. The smaller vehicles were then manned by volunteers, in order to double back in search of more survivors while the rest boarded the large transport.

It was in Aries that things became strange, well…beyond normal. We met up with Haruka's group and set up shop temporarily. The last search grid that we covered in Aries cost us a transport and four friends. First of all, I don't know what happened to the transport except to say that it disappeared into the side of a mountain. It wasn't destroyed and the mountain wasn't some hidden base, if those are any of the questions you are harboring. It just disappeared; the last words from your mother, Chie, were about some large facility appearing in front of them and going in to check on it.

We never saw anything but mountainside, even as the transport disappeared in front of our eyes. Both of your parents, along with Youko and Yukariko were on that transport. To this day we have not seen or heard from them since, I'm sorry girls I can't tell you more than that."

Grace had barely been able to set the tea service down as Natsuki spoke those last words. She dropped where she stood and laid her head in her hands on the table's edge. No one spoke as those words set in. Nao just stared at Natsuki biting back the words she wanted to scream knowing the tears that would follow them.

"Midori will be heading back to Aries after making sure that the Aswad will be capable of caring for the large transport along with their own. She sends her love to you and promises that she will not give up until she knows what happened to the transport. Haruka's group moved on towards Zipang as we headed for Annam. As much as it pained me to do so we had to leave Aries. As you know, Cara, your uncle became King after your grandfather died. Ahn wanted nothing to do with him once he showed signs of allegiance with Artai.

I'm happy to say that she didn't have to see what had become of Annam because of it. From what we could tell King Nguyen the second and his family and followers were double crossed by their allies in the end. We lost Shiho Huit and Carla Bellini in Annam because they preceded us in their arrival and were present for the last attacks."

"Spiral…" Nao barely choked out the word. It was just another blow to her and it was becoming difficult to hear anymore of Natsuki's story. In a way, over the years, all of these people had become more than just friends, they were family.

"Laura Bianchi is working with Midori as well as Queen Akane and King Takumi. Everyone has suffered losses along the way and none are willing to stop until everything is settled finally. There are few areas left that remain contamination free and they are heading to those areas ahead of us.

As for the rest of Haruka's group, all we know is that Ahn and Yukino saw them disappear into a building that they discovered. They didn't tell us too much about the circumstances surrounding that building, considering it was nowhere to be seen once we found them. Megumi, Keiko, I'm sorry but both of your parents were with Haruka and Sarah at the time. Cara, your mother is going to need you…"

The mood in the room was so disheartening that no one said a word as Natsuki got up to leave. As the door closed behind her the girls all slowly composed their emotions enough to head out to their rooms, leaving Nao and Irina alone. Irina pushed the tea she had been drinking away, knocking it over in the process. For a moment they watched as the last of her cup spread out across the table. Irina sat back and reached to put her arms around Nao just as Nao got up and up-ended the table and started lashing out blindly in tears.

"Nao, don't do this to yourself. It could've been you in their place," Irina said barely above a whisper.

"Don't say anymore, Irina. If you harbor any kind of feelings for me, just leave…" Nao said as she dropped hard to the floor amongst the scattered chairs and overturned table.

"Nao, I…"

"Just go, please…"

Irina left the room as asked, but got no further than that. Irina leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, emotions reigning free, "Why did I have to fall for you?"


	46. Our Legacy chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:11/17/09-**No original chapter notes.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch46**

Founder Base,

Irina had been sitting outside the door crying when Nao finally came out. Nao held out her hand to Irina and helped her off the floor.

"You and I both knew this could happen eventually. I don't want you to cry over this, Irina," Nao said pulling Irina close and kissing her tear stained eyes.

"I promised that I wouldn't fall for you and it happened anyway. I'm sorry about Youko, Nao, truly I am," Irina said as she leaned her forehead to Nao's.

"Kruger said these people went missing, not that they were dead. I'll hold out hope for them in that case. I'm sorry if I was an ass back there, but I couldn't hold it in anymore and I didn't want to hurt you, I did anyway," Nao replied as she stroked Irina's cheek and planted a small, soft kiss on her lips.

"My door and my bed are open to you, Nao. We've both lost too many friends and I'm not expecting you to react so calmly. I will help you hold on to that hope if you want me to," Irina said as she tried to hold back the last of her tears. Nao pulled their bodies as close and firm as possible registering every point of contact, inhaling Irina's scent and sighing into her ear.

"Just this once let me show you the difference between having my body and having my heart," Nao said as she kissed Irina's neck and lead her to their room.

Ahn went to retrieve their clothes from the transport when Yukino woke and wanted to shower. Ahn smiled as she heard the last words Nao said to Irina before she entered the room. Yukino thanked Ahn for retrieving her clothing and opened the suitcase unsure of what she was looking for. Yukino looked at the group shot taken at Garderobe that she kept in her suitcase and lightly brushed it with her fingers.

It was in that moment that Yukino realized something wasn't quite right. The photo originally held the parents of Garderobe's first born children only. Yukino pulled the photo closer and realized that the photo was now a group shot with Kaede and Shiori. In Shiori's arms was a little girl with blue hair and deep violet eyes.

"Ahn, look at this?" Yukino asked as she held out the photo hand shaking.

"How can this be happening, Yukino, with everything we've seen, how?" Ahn asked as she held the photo of the twelve and their parents, "Yukino, look closely at this and tell me who that tall blonde is in the back standing next to Kanna Yumemiya?"

"It can't be, Ahn. It can't possibly be…"

Yukino took the photo and headed out the door quickly. Even though the occupants of the room clearly weren't receiving company Yukino opened the door. Natsuki shot Yukino a nasty little glare for interrupting them just before Yukino waved the photo in her face.

"What's going on here? This is not my picture, Natsuki. It came from my luggage but it's not the picture I had in there," Yukino said trying to hold back the manic feelings rising in her chest.

Shizuru took the picture and looked it over. She knew which picture Yukino carried because she carried the same one. Shizuru though slightly shocked, smiled at the baby in Shiori's arms. Natsuki moved away from Shizuru and got up from the bed retrieving her night robe. They had all forgone modesty years ago and Natsuki had learned to better control her blushes because of it.

"Natsuki get the picture from my suitcase, please," Shizuru asked as she pulled the covers around her and sat up.

Ahn was standing in the doorway not speaking a word as Natsuki pulled her robe tight and got the suitcase from the closet. Natsuki opened the suitcase and felt for the silver frame she knew was at the bottom of the contents. Natsuki saw the exact same picture in that frame and removed the picture hastily.

There on the back of the photo was Shizuru's elegant handwriting. The writing said Viola Armitage and family celebrating her first birthday. Natsuki dropped the picture and frame to the floor and just stared at Shizuru in shock.

"First it's the shimmers, buildings, people and the Blessed Founder knows what else. Then there are the disappearances of the people we care about and for right now I'm including our daughters in that. Last, but most certainly not least, these pictures. What else is going to happen?" Natsuki said throwing her hands in the air as if begging for an answer.

* * *

Four months prior in Aries,

"Alright we all know the game plan for today. Once we get round this mountainside, we'll hit our respective grids and meet here tomorrow at the same time," Natsuki said over the transport radio.

"None of us are Corals anymore, Kruger. We all know the drill, must you keep reminding us?" Haruka replied in return.

"Our former Headmistress loves the sound of her voice over the comm. link. It's got such a lovely growl…Wow where the Hell did that come from? …Yeah I see it Youko… There's ah… some kind of facility up ahead, we're going in for a closer look. Hallard out," Chie's voice was moving between the comm. and her companions.

There was nothing but static as both Natsuki and Haruka tried to get Chie to answer them. Both women brought their transports to a halt and disembarked to watch Hallard. There was nothing in front of her transport but mountain. As if she had never even been there Chie's transport slowly disappeared into the side of the mountain.

"Chie, where the Hell are we now, look at the size of this place? The other transports are gone and this doesn't look like Aries," Youko said as she realized they were alone. The area surrounding the facility was lush and green. The facility appeared deserted and the surrounding flora was overgrown as if to emphasize the point.

"Can we get closer by transport?" Chie asked avoiding Youko's earlier comments.

"No, we can't, we'll have to go in on foot. You didn't answer me Hallard," Youko replied blood starting to boil.

"I can't answer a question I don't have answer for, Helene. Bring your Aswad blood back down to normal and give me a break. I'm in charge and I'm responsible for any screw ups…so please give me some latitude and spare me the attitude," Chie answered as she brought the transport to a halt.

Chie walked by Youko avoiding the nasty glare and headed into the next compartment and out the hatch. Aoi was directly behind her knowing exactly what that set jaw on Chie meant. Yukariko stood as Youko entered the compartment and asked why they stopped.

"We aren't in Aries anymore. You might want to grab a weapon or two just to be safe, I know I am," Youko said as she took one of the crossbows and an Aries military issue side arm. Even though there were only five bullets left in the nine-shot clip, Youko didn't care.

As Yukariko was putting on the other crossbow and its hip sling of arrows Chie came in. Chie didn't say a word as she went to her rack in the back bunks. Chie hopped up on her bunk and opened the overhead compartment. When Chie walked back out of the transport she looked like a cross between a gunslinger and a samurai. Chie had two hip holsters with her own personal arms from her days in the military. As an Otome she didn't need the military fire arms though she had found an affinity for them. The sword she had slung at her back had been a present from Aoi on a trip to Zipang. Chie handed Aoi a side arm and made sure she was comfortable with using it.

Aoi found guns distasteful and dangerous. She preferred the Otome's weapons, even Kruger's old cannon, it was Keiko's now. While on a diplomatic mission in Zipang, Aoi and Erstin learned about the beauty and honor of the sword. Aoi thought it suited Chie and requested one be made for her upcoming birthday. Fourteen years later it still had its high gloss and razor sharp edge, Chie had learned to use and care for it, thanks to Akira Okuzaki, prior to her marriage to Prince Takumi. It was another extension of her now and since the war had started, Chie went nowhere without it.

As they got closer to the building everyone realized how badly damaged it actually was. There was a large stone out front with a large bronze plaque.

NUGEN RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT, DISTRICT FIVE

This building and all of the innovations given birth here are

brought to you by Nugen's parent cooperation Searrs.

"Searrs…something to remember for when we get back to the Founder Base," Chie said looking warily at the plaque.

"Wonder what they were doing in here?" Youko pondered as she stepped up next to Chie.

"The answers are in there…ok ladies stay close together. I know this is an overstatement but something's wrong here," Chie said as she headed towards the destroyed glass doors.

Chie entered first and couldn't believe the beauty of the interior even though it had signs of recent activity. There had been some kind of fight here and the missing pieces of wall and floor were just the tip of the iceberg. There were no more doors anywhere in the facility, all had scorch marks and had been tore from their frames.

Chie kept hushing questions from Aoi and Youko while Yukariko kept her pace behind them covering their rear position. Twice there were sounds of movement and they stopped looking in all directions, including up. Seeing nothing and hearing no other movement they continued forward. The first corridor they entered seemed to be nothing more than offices and empty meeting rooms. Most of the offices were destroyed to the point where entering them would be too dangerous, in some the floors were completely caved in and in others the ceilings had been collapsed.

On a hunch, Youko pointed out a corridor that had a slope to its floor and looked capable of vehicle traffic. Chie wanted to avoid this corridor because it seemed large and endless; she knew Youko was thinking like she was. Where would the most traffic be in facilities such as this? Underground, of course. Chie turned them back to one of the other corridors first, looking for an office that could possibly still be intact. They hit pay dirt in a large conference room where there had been no signs of destruction and papers scattered everywhere.

Most of the paperwork seemed to be medical files due to the scattered images and patient histories. Youko pulled together a group of pictures and some pages that referred to disease cataloguing. Following suit, Aoi randomly pulled together as many papers as she could safely carry and protect herself, if necessary. Chie and Yukariko were in the hallway discussing the corridor and how they wanted to approach it.

"Hey, Chie, you might want to look at this," Youko said as she searched for a corresponding paper to the page she was referring to.

"What do you think you have?" Chie asked as she skimmed over the document for keywords.

"Without the following pages this is just a guess, but this refers to DNA reproduction using…there's a few missing pieces here. This refers to direct bloodlines of …something materializers. They go forward referring to these people as latent…it cuts off here," Youko said as she tried in vain to finish piecing the document together, but finding no more corresponding documentation.

"Could it be amongst the paperwork I have?" Aoi asked dropping the armful of folders on the table kicking up a large cloud of dust in the process.

"It could be and there are still the rest of these scattered papers on the floor. Hallard, let's grab what we can and go back to the transport for now," Youko said as she tried to pull more papers together with Aoi's help.

"Yukariko lend them a hand and let's try to get out of here in one trip. I'll cover our exit and we'll stick to the transport until we get a better overall picture from these pages," Chie said slipping back into the corridor so that Yukariko could help with the gathering.

An hour later, they were back in the transport sorting through documents somewhat blindly considering Youko was the only one with any real medical knowledge.

"There seems to be four different groupings here. The two largest are diseases and DNA reproduction, from the few pages I've actually skimmed over quickly they seem to have been using multiple hosts…oh my…why didn't I see this before. They were doing the exact same thing we did at Garderobe," Youko said as she started pulling together multiple pages and laying them out in lines.

"Most of the documents are actually charts on newborns…"

* * *

Zipang, Southeastern Provinces, Three months prior to Kruger's return,

Haruka led her small team through the devastated ruins of Zipang looking for any survivors of the recent war. Many of the small provinces were still in flames and showed no signs of life. Every time they would come upon an area in flames, Haruka would sigh and have the transport circle out and around.

Mai had been home off and on over the years, but never felt the desire to stay. Mai's life with Mikoto and their daughters had been her home and happiness. So long as they were together Mai didn't care where they called home. Mai knew that her brother, Takumi, and his wife, Akira, were amongst the last people to leave Zipang, but had yet to hear of their safety. Their five children had been sent away under guard and were amongst the Aswad. Just the thought of her nieces and nephews made Mai wonder how all of the children were fairing through the insanity of this world wide war and viral epidemic.

Sarah was in the driver's cabin with Haruka while Ahn, Yukino and Mai were sitting in the first compartment going over a map of Zipang. Mikoto was outside sitting atop the transport taking in the surrounding devastation.

"So far we've covered roughly one-third of Zipang and whatever isn't in flames has been knocked flat like some child's toy," Ahn said as she traced out their present course.

"I just can't believe how quickly everything has happened," Mai replied sitting back in her chair thinking of the former beauty of her birth nation, "All the talks were for nothing. Weapons don't talk back or think for themselves."

"Looking back now I think the Garderobe Council did more harm than good. Most Otome are far better trained than politicians and even some nation leaders. Serving as mere bodyguards seems like such a waste of their abilities. I personally know that many of you can function in other capacities, but most leaders take on Otome as a heightened symbol of their power and prestige as rulers," Yukino said as she removed her glasses and ran a hand through her hair. Of them all Yukino showed the least amount of aging while Mikoto though still somewhat youthful in appearance now had a head full of silver white hair.

"We train to serve many functions for our Master's, this is true, but you are right, most just want the name," Ahn said sitting back as well, too tired to try to plot a further course.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping from above. Mikoto was signaling for a stop and Haruka's voice boomed throughout the cabin as the transport slowed to a dead stop, "I'm gonna stick that staff of hers in a place I'm sure Mai's never kissed her."

Yukino leaned forward and rested her head on her hands trying and miserably failing to stifle her laughter. Ahn cocked an eyebrow at Mai, just as Mai put her head down and started to laugh also. Ahn just shook her head and started a backward count.

"Hurricane Haruka in 5…4…3…2…1."

"I'm not going to calm down Sarah, she does that just to drive me insane," Haruka said as she burst into the cabin and quickly out of the hatch. Sarah wasn't far behind and looked at the three women laughing at the table.

"Could one of you please help me out?" Sarah asked as she slipped out the hatch to catch up with Haruka.

"I'll go…Mikoto's been weird lately. I think sitting up there and seeing all of this devastation is getting to her," Mai said as she left with a determined stride and posture. Ahn and Yukino looked at the door then each other.

"Mai's going to yell." Yukino said.

"They are going to pout." Ahn replied.

"There's no yelling…" both women said in unison.

Ahn and Yukino followed them out of the hatch finally and stood with the others in awe of the large building. From the outside it looked like a large temple building. Inside they could hear yelling and screaming, there was the overpowering smell of burning, and an ungodly roam of rushing steam. Just as Haruka was about to say something there was a loud roaring hiss, Mikoto said something but it was unintelligible in the deafening roar. Sarah immediately ran into the transport and returned with four earpieces. Though she would go in and scout with them, Mikoto refused the earpiece.

"As always, Mai will speak for me, if necessary, on either end," Mikoto said as she and Mai looked at one another and headed towards the temple-like building.

"Yukino and I will man the comm. lines and bring the transport around. Be careful in there," Ahn said as she adjusted Sarah's earpiece and took her ever present old black hat and stole a kiss as well.

"Fifteen minutes tops, Haruka, then back out here. We'll be useless to these people if we are overcome by smoke inhalation," Sarah said as she started off towards the building also.

"Hey I'm not that dense, Gallagher. Give us a kiss for good luck," Haruka said to Yukino stroking her cheek with a light brush of her thumb.

Yukino felt the years melt away as Haruka lifted her momentarily off her feet in an embrace; their kissing saying more than they ever could.

"Go on you flirt, now is not the time for this," Yukino said slapping Haruka's shoulder and trying to steer her away.

"There's always time, Yukino. That one lesson two women burned into my brain many years ago," Haruka said as she followed the others catching up quickly with her long strides.

Ahn and Yukino entered the transport and secured the hatch. Within five minutes, they had the comm. operational and the transport was coming up to functional capabilities. There was a lot of whispered chatter at first then came another deafening roar.

"Hey, Yukino, keep that kiss on…" This was the last Ahn and Yukino heard from the others. As they brought the transport around the large temple was gone.

"Not again, please, not again," Yukino said as she fumbled to open the latch of her seat belt. Ahn put a steadying hand over her shaking hands and never said a word. What could she say, the building was gone and so were their beloved.

Inside the temple building, Mikoto had gone quiet and was looking around at the dead and dying people in the corridor they entered through. They found their way to an ante chamber with large double doors. On the other side they could clearly hear men and women screaming, the ungodly roar shook the entire room. Haruka looked at her companion's and motioned with five fingers. They all nodded yes, they would give her five minutes.

Just as Haruka opened one of the doors, Mikoto reached to grab her back, but it was too late and Haruka was on the other side. Haruka looked around at the chaos in the flames and noticed something large and purple, after a moment Haruka figured it was a Slave of some kind as she followed its form.

This was unlike any Slave she had ever seen but what else could it be? Running away from the gigantic sliding beast Haruka noticed some older women and some men, possibly escorts. As Haruka saw the multiple heads suddenly come down out of the smoke cloud she noticed a young woman holding a pole arm slowly advancing on the fleeing forms just in front of this great beast.

This beast had to be a Slave and the girl must be the Master. Haruka noticed she was wearing something similar to traditional Zipang dress. Haruka started to advance on the woman when one of the heads whipped around and blocked her path. In that moment, the young woman turned her way with dead eyes and whispered something Haruka couldn't make out. On instinct Haruka jumped back just as the heads started lunging towards her. Haruka barely got back into the ante chamber when there was another deafening roar, followed by a loud breaking crash of wood and then an almost eerie silence.

"What the Hell happened to you? Oh for Fumi's sake, Haruka, your hair it's completely white," Mai said reaching out to touch Haruka, who was still breathing heavy and bracing the doorway.

"I …she just ordered that thing to eat me," Haruka said knocking Mai's hand away.

"Who ordered what to eat you, Haruka?" Sarah asked. This was the first time she had ever seen Haruka Armitage actually look scared.

"It was some kind of Slave…and that girl looked exactly like Viola."


	47. Our Legacy chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Profile page has been updated with the girls' names, GEM's, and Column rank, further profiling still in the works.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch47**

Natsuki stood in her office ready to explode after listening to what Nao had just told her. The usual eyebrow twitch was already on display but Natsuki had yet to say a word. Three times she opened her mouth only to receive a stern glare.

The first had been from Shizuru who was sitting on the sofa next to Nao. The second time it was Mai who was sitting next to Haruka on the opposite sofa, in Mai's arms was Little Shiori which just added to the effect. Natsuki paced like a caged tiger stopping by the playpen looking in at Ayame, Kimiko, Little Kaede and Megumi. Natsuki smiled momentarily, and then remembered why she was angry in the first place.

As Natsuki spun around to say something finally she found herself staring at Miss Maria. Somehow she had made her way behind Natsuki unnoticed by the Headmistress.

"If you can't say it calmly, Headmistress, please refrain from saying anything at all." Miss Maria said sternly as she moved aside to let Natsuki return to the group gathered on the two sofas.

"In my own damn office," Natsuki mumbled as she sat on the arm of the sofa across from Nao, "Answer my last question Juliet. How far along are you?"

"Far enough to start showing soon," Shizuru answered for Nao. Natsuki glared at Shizuru knowing that her lover had taken Nao's side and would not allow this to continue if Natsuki didn't calm down.

Natsuki looked at the gathered women realizing three quarters were now protecting Nao. Both Haruka and Sarah just looked at Natsuki and shook their heads. They had no say either way and wouldn't even venture past that simple gesture. Mikoto was standing by the windows keeping her peace and thinking distant thoughts.

Natsuki looked at the floor and brought her hand up to her forehead sighing as she asked, "You let me send you to Remus, why?"

"Someone had to go, Kruger, you wouldn't even know right now if not for those bloody Columns," Nao said as she took a deep breath thinking of Armitage and Kruger Junior, as she so lovingly dubbed Shiori.

Mai and Sarah just looked at each other, then around at the other women. No one else said a word as Natsuki stood up and walked back towards the playpen. Natsuki looked at Miss Maria and then at the children who were slowly settling into naps.

"You disappoint me, Zhang. You should have told me something this important sooner," Natsuki said as a knock broke the silence of the room, "Come…"

Erstin Ho entered the office followed closely by Chie and Aoi, "I was asked to escort Ambassador Senoh and Meister Hallard upon arrival directly to your office, Headmistress."

Natsuki tried to smile but barely made more than a resigned gesture of greeting. As everyone else greeted the young couple Erstin turned to leave the room. Barely two steps from the door, Nao stood and started to follow her.

"I think not Meister Zhang…we are not done yet," Natsuki said causing Nao to turn and curse, returning to her seat on the couch.

"Is my presence still necessary Headmistress?" Erstin asked feeling way out of place.

"Not right now Miss Ho, you will be called upon later. Be prepared…" Natsuki said gesturing for Erstin to leave.

As everyone resettled on the sofas Chie, Haruka and Sarah decided to separate from the group and joined Miss Maria by the playpen. Natsuki walked over to Mai and took Little Shiori in order to place her with the others. Shizuru smiled as Natsuki cradled Little Shiori and kissed her cheek. It was amazing how such a simple gesture showed so much depth to Natsuki's gentle character.

"Why are they not joining us?" Mikoto asked suddenly from the window not looking back.

"Why aren't who joining us, Mikoto?" Mai asked curiously.

"There are two Otome down by the tree line just standing there," Mikoto said not turning away.

"Helene, open a channel to the Twin Meisters…" Natsuki said as she joined Mikoto in the window.

"I was just preparing to do so anyway, Headmistress. Meister Kruger asked to speak with you personally." Youko replied cutting off and opening the link between mother and daughter.

"Why can't you just stay out of sight when asked?" Natsuki asked with a touch of mirth.

"It's Kaede…we are both starting to miss our families and our sister Columns. Seeing Mikoto walking around with Megumi got her thinking and…crying..." Shiori replied though the last part was almost unheard.

"Slap her in the back of the head for me and get your butts up here. One problem at a time today please…" Natsuki said as she close the link.

Standing there next to Mikoto, Natsuki wondered how she would feel in either of their places. Mikoto had started a new life when the old was long gone and seemed to not look back. As for Kaede and her daughter, Shiori, Natsuki wondered if they could ever get back to their home…

Mikoto reached over and touched Natsuki's arm briefly before leaving the window. Mikoto had given up everything she knew to be with Mai and start a family. It was understandable to want happiness, but Mikoto was proof that there was always a price.

"They are lost and all we can do is make things right," Mikoto said as she departed Natsuki's company to sit on the floor next to Mai on the sofa. Mikoto laid her head on Mai's knees and closed her eyes awaiting their companion's arrival.

Natsuki wanted to say something, to ask a question, but her words failed her. Even without immortality, Mikoto knew more than she let on or had to be told. Natsuki wished momentarily that Ahn had come with Sarah for Sarah's sake and for their daughter, Cara. The children would grow together and become the next generation in service to the Founder and it seemed only right.

Natsuki walked over to the playpen and found Haruka chiding Chie about her Meister robe in lieu of her Aries' uniform. Natsuki had to agree that Chie Hallard was a damn fine sight in her Otome robes as well they all were. Otome were trained protectors and their robes bespoke their personalities. Natsuki longed for a day when Otome would reach beyond Garderobe and the protection of a single master.

Both sofas were buzzing with comments on Nao's pregnancy and a stroll down memory lane for the already present mothers. Aoi's face nearly hit the floor when Yukino said the words to Nao about no turning back now that she was pregnant.

"CHIE!!!Meister Zhang is pregnant!" Aoi yelled nearly deafening Yukino and stirring the now sleeping babies.

"SSSHHH, I know Aoi, Haruka just informed me. I guess I should be congratulating you, Nao," Chie said as she walked over and greeted Nao with a hug. Nao slapped Chie in the arm and thanked her, forgoing the hug.

"Settled woman or not Hallard, I trust your hands as much as Viola's," Nao said as they both laughed. Shizuru gave Nao a look of mock reproach and sighed.

Just as Natsuki was about to make a comment the office phone rang. Seeing the little ones stir Natsuki answered the phone before it could ring a third time.

"Yes of course put him on. Good Afternoon Ki…oh it's you…Yes she is do you want to talk to her?...Alright …no, I understand perfectly we'll talk more about this at that time…Good Day." Natsuki hung up the phone and then pulled it off the receiver and walked into her quarters with it. Natsuki wanted no more distractions especially from that device.

There was a loud knock on the door just as Natsuki sat on the floor alongside Shizuru's legs as Mikoto had done with Mai. This had been a better choice to keep her from glaring at Nao.

"Come…"

As Shiori and Kaede entered the room Sarah, Chie, Aoi and Mai all looked completely dumbstruck. Kaede took a seat against the wall not far from the playpen as Shiori walked over to the playpen and looked in.

"You really should think of a better way of granting access to people," Shiori said with a knowing smile.

"My office, my choice…" Natsuki said as Shiori walked over and sat beside Kaede.

"Okay, Natsuki, I know I'm not seeing things, so just who are these girls, besides…Columns?" Mai asked as she noticed the Meister robes and the girls' resemblance to their parents.

The room was abnormally quite after Mai's words until Mikoto looked at them and then said, "They are lost, Mai, we must help them in order to help ourselves."

* * *

Founder Base corridor from the bedrooms,

Chiyako Hallard was laughing too hard as she ran and missed the turn in the corridor she wanted to take. As Chiyako slipped and recovered, Natsuki Kruger rounded the corner. Natsuki was in high blush but her temper was the reason for Chiyako's mad dash.

"I'm gonna kick your butt Hallard, friggin' Jester's Tourmaline, Column or not you never learn," Natsuki said as she closed the gap between them. Natsuki was glad she stayed in good physical health because as Chiyako felt Natsuki's finger's brush her collar the girl dropped and spun back in the other direction to avoid Natsuki's wrath.

Around the corner and down the corridor she had originally started down, Chiyako ran into Grace Steinberg. With only a moment's hesitation Chiyako kissed Grace and ran twice as fast. Grace sighed as the kiss broke and wondered what Chiyako was running for. Chiyako ran by Shizuru who smiled at the girl and waved her on with a wink. Chiyako lost her focus and hit the wall instead of turning the corner. Natsuki turned the corner and nearly knocked over Grace in the process.

"I'm going to kill your girlfriend, Steinberg. Oh don't say it we all know already…" Natsuki said as she tried to side step Grace.

Now Grace understood why Chiyako was running and laughed as she headed for a bite to eat. As Chiyako stood and shook off the effects from running into the wall, Shizuru reached out and stopped Natsuki from continuing the chase.

"Come back to the room, Natsuki, it is not her fault this time either," Shizuru said as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and held tight.

"She entered the room without permission Shizuru…" Natsuki said blush creeping high again.

"I heard you say 'Come…' before I entered the damn room," Chiyako retorted as she leaned against the wall and blushed herself. Natsuki and Shizuru had been caught by the girl once again at the height of intimacy.

"That's not what I said Hallard, dammit, Shizuru let me hit her just this once, please," Natsuki asked as she stared into Shizuru's crimson eyes nearly ready to laugh.

"Natsuki should know better than that by now. Not striking another Column is number one on the list of things you know," Shizuru replied. For a moment she couldn't remember why but it had something to do with striking Kaede Armitage. That couldn't be because Shizuru couldn't remember Natsuki ever hitting the girl.

"Shizuru the top of that list is staying away from a pregnant Nao, remember? I've never struck another Column in my life…not in anger or outside of our Annual Competitions," Natsuki said looking at Shizuru wondering what her lover was thinking. Chiyako looked at the two of them and shook her head.

"Actually Headmistress Kruger that's not true…you beat Kaede in your office the day you found out she and Shiori had relations in Aries'. That was the same day Meister Graceburt passed away and they were assigned by the Founder," Chiyako said remembering what she had been told by Kaede and Shiori.

Shizuru nodded even though she wasn't sure she remembered it that way either. Natsuki remembered being angry, yes, but never striking Kaede knowing the rift it would cause between her and her daughter if she had. This memory didn't feel right and Natsuki just looked at them both realizing Chiyako had to be right.

Chiyako Hallard was definitely a constant joker and pain in the neck but not a liar. The eleventh Column was known for her truth and it made the contradiction of her GEM assignment almost laughable. In this circumstance though there was no room for laughter. How could they have such differing memories?

"Hallard, gather the Columns in the mess…" Natsuki said as she headed into her room to put on more clothes than just the simple negligee she was wearing.

"That might take some time. That's what I was coming to talk to you about, no pun intended," Chiyako said as Shizuru stopped Natsuki again.

"What now?" Natsuki asked even though she knew it couldn't be something she wanted to hear.

"Megumi has been gone most of the day, she missed lunch, and she never misses a meal. Nadia, Katsumi and my sister went to bring her home, well to the base in mean," Chiyako said as she handed Natsuki Megumi's note.

_Gone to the ring… will be back for lunch. 'Gumi_

"How long ago did they leave?" Shizuru asked noticing the shaky scrawl of Megumi's writing and what looked to be tears staining the paper.

"They left right after eating lunch. Nadia packed food for 'Gumi and they split just as I came to get you. They'll be unreachable by now…there's too much interference for base to GEM communication that way," Chiyako replied understanding what they were thinking.

"Just brilliant…how long should it take them to get there and back, worst case scenario?" Natsuki asked Chiyako as she felt her temper climbing again.

"Unfortunately I wouldn't hazard a guess on that. We are talking about Megumi…"


	48. Our Legacy chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: 11/17/09- **No original chapter notes.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch48**

Haruka Armitage didn't want to stay in the ruined building any longer than necessary. Sarah and Mai had entered the room beyond the door leaving Haruka with Mikoto. Neither had much to say to the other, though Mikoto was starting to get on Haruka's nerves again. Mikoto had twice reached over and touched Haruka's grey hair and smiled. The first time, Haruka just seemed beyond words and the action was unnoticed. On the second time, Haruka shot Mikoto a hard glare, but voiced no reaction.

"Just like Mikoto's now," Mikoto said as she tried to touch Haruka again.

"Back off…" Haruka growled just as Sarah and Mai reentered the room.

"Well that was…Mikoto, leave Haruka alone, please?" Mai asked as she realized what was about to happen.

"They're all dead or dying in there. This building isn't going to last much longer. I recommend we leave," Sarah said as she looked back towards the door.

"We can't save anyone, Mai?" Mikoto asked tears forming in her golden eyes.

"Not without dying here ourselves, Mikoto. Sarah and I barely got back here. There's too much smoke and the flames are nearly out of control," Mai replied holding up the handkerchief she had used to cover her mouth. It was nearly black from the smoke as were both Mai's and Sarah's skin and clothing.

"Let's just try to get out of here then," Haruka said standing up and looking once at the door, "I don't want to run into that girl again, but dying here isn't optical either."

"You mean optional…" Sarah corrected. It had been sometime since Haruka had unintentionally voiced a malapropism.

"That's what I said. Now let's get out of here," Haruka said as she walked away down the corridor leading out of the ante room.

Once the four women were outside, it seemed as if the day had eclipsed the night. The flames from the building cast the surrounding area in an unearthly orange glow. Somewhere in the distance, there were loud sirens from approaching emergency vehicles. All had come to the same conclusion as to which direction they should go.

This clearly wasn't Zipang anymore and they were not about to wait for the local authorities. Mikoto lead the way considering she was the only one armed. Haruka sighed as she brought up the rear, glancing back at the burning building once more, before they entered the surrounding foliage.

"Yukino…"

* * *

About five miles outside of devastated Windbloom,

"What's gotten into Megumi, huh Nadia?" Katsumi asked as they landed.

"She's been thinking about Kaede," Nadia replied not looking at Katsumi and walking by her into the building.

Mitsuko Hallard had flown into the building and was with Megumi in the middle of the ring. Mitsuko was holding Megumi as she cried unable to do more than that. Nadia set down the lunch she had prepared to bring Megumi and ran for the ring. Nadia jumped over and motioned Mitsuko to let go of Megumi.

"She's my lover, Hallard, this is my responsibility," Nadia said as she pulled Megumi close to her. Nadia couldn't see Megumi's eyes, but knew those beautiful golden orbs would be surrounded by red and full of tears.

"Whatever, Wang, just calm her down enough to talk and eat. Katsumi and I will be outside," Mitsuko said biting back what she really wanted to say. Mitsuko jumped over the ring and lead Katsumi back outside.

Nadia watched as they left the building and embraced Megumi tighter. Nadia knew Mitsuko held back her anger, but didn't much care. Megumi was the one who chose Nadia over Mitsuko. Nadia never pursued her because she respected the relationship she thought Megumi and Mitsuko had shared. Megumi would later tell her the truth.

"I don't care what she wants, 'Gumi, we aren't going anywhere, even if it takes all night," Nadia said as she kissed the top of Megumi's head.

Once outside, Mitsuko walked over to and punched the side of the building. Still in materialized form, Mitsuko barely felt a thing though the area where she hit cracked and puffed cement dust. Katsumi knew of Mitsuko's feelings and had been trying to help her through them. Katsumi wanted to have a serious relationship with Mitsuko beyond the flirtation and the sex.

"Why can't you let that go already, Mitsu?" Katsumi asked leaning against the wall looking tired. Flying wasn't something she enjoyed and this tension was getting old.

"I don't need to be reminded every time, Katsumi. Not by Wang or by you," Mitsuko replied glaring at Katsumi.

Katsumi never flinched and ignored Mitsuko's words as she reached to gently touch Mitsuko's cheek, "I know that my love, it just hurts to see you tensed up over it."

"I know what feelings Megumi has for Nadia are love, I know that. I am just biased because of the years she and I spent trying to be what you and I are," Mitsuko said as she clutched Katsumi's hand on her cheek and closed her eyes.

Katsumi moved closer to Mitsuko and pressed their bodies together leaning against the wall. Mitsuko reached up and ran both hands through Katsumi's hair before pulling her into a strong passionate kiss. Katsumi loved this because every kiss felt like a little electric surge between them. As the kiss broke, Mitsuko cracked a half smile and a very naughty look.

"Care to take a walk?" Mitsuko asked leaning close to Katsumi's ear. Her warm breath caressed Katsumi's ear and caused the girl to shudder in Mitsuko's embrace.

"There's nothing to see for miles around in any direction, love," Katsumi said as she settled her body firmly against Mitsuko's and kissed her neck.

"There won't be anything to hear either…"

* * *

Outside the Grand Theater, Florence,

They entire cast, crew, and production staff had gathered outside to see the large billboard being raised. Everyone had been working so hard that the director had called for a night off. Their opening night was a week away and tensions had been rising amongst the actresses'. Tomoe was smiling as she saw how strong and handsome Chisa looked on the billboard. Chisa embraced her tight and whisper something about dressing room later. Not caring who saw them Tomoe kissed Chisa and bit her lip playfully.

_**My Otome Lover**_

_**Screenplay by E.R. Jasper**_

Tomoe never finished reading the rest of the billboard as Chisa pulled her into the theater. During all this time Tomoe had become accustomed to this woman's strong, quite often sexual desire. Chisa had barely closed the door as she forcefully pushed Tomoe against it grabbing her hair, baring her neck.

"Chisa…oh…wait a minute, please?" Tomoe asked even though her body didn't agree.

"What, Michie, can't this wait?" Chisa asked as she pulled away but started to pull off Tomoe's clothes.

"Has anyone ever met the author of the play? Dammit, Chisa don't rip off my underwear like that," Tomoe said as the panties tore away from her and Chisa pushed her onto the couch.

"Who cares…?" Chisa growled as she forced Tomoe's legs apart taking her hard and fast.

Whatever Tomoe's argument or line of thought had been disappeared as the pain seared through her body and mind. Though it was brutal, Tomoe enjoyed the pain as it subsided being replaced with the perverse pleasure Tomoe had come to love.

* * *

Garderobe,

With the conversation in Natsuki's office now focused on Chie and Aoi, everyone else departed taking the now waking children with them. Sarah went to her room to take a shower and try to digest everything she had just heard. Sarah sat for a moment on her chair at her desk and looked at the picture of her family once again. Suddenly Sarah heard movement in her bedroom and rushed in to see who dared enter her personal space.

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Cara lying in the middle of her bed asleep. Sarah's heart leapt into her throat as she looked towards the bathroom door and saw Ahn standing there smiling sadly. Everything she wanted to say was lost in her throat as Sarah walked over to Ahn and wrapped her arms around her crying once again.

Ahn had been waiting here for her ever since the phone call had been made to Natsuki's office earlier. Ahn was crying too and she held tighter to Sarah wanting to never let her go again. They stayed that way until a knock on her door broke the silence nearly waking Cara in the process. Ahn went for the door as Sarah went to her bed and lay next to Cara; it had been too long since she last held their daughter.

As Ahn opened the door she looked up to see the young woman's face and as she did words were lost.

"Good Evening, Meister …" Kaede was unable to finish her greeting as Ahn turned back towards Sarah's bedroom, leaving Kaede in the doorway.

"Sarah…you have a rather large young woman at the door," Ahn said as she entered Sarah's room looking concerned.

"That must be Meister Armitage…we'll talk in a minute, okay," Sarah said as she left the bedroom to dismiss Kaede, in order to spend time with Ahn and Cara.

Sarah still flinched at Kaede's size and strong facial resemblance to Haruka. Even being in the same room for almost an hour couldn't settle that momentary first reaction. Kaede offered Sarah a smile and tried to make the situation less tense.

"Since your family is together, once again, we can talk at another time," Kaede said smile genuine and playful.

"Thank you for coming anyway, Meister Armitage. If Ahn will agree, maybe we can all sit down together over tea tomorrow," Sarah said realizing that Yukino Chrysant's graceful mannerisms had not been lost in Kaede's character.

"I'm quite sure Shiori would love the opportunity as well. Have a Good Evening with your family, Meister Gallagher," Kaede said as she bowed and turned back towards her room.

"Thank you…" Sarah said as she watched Kaede walk down the corridor. As Kaede disappeared into her room, Sarah felt Ahn's hands around her waist and warm breath on the nape of her neck.

"So why does that young woman look like Haruka Armitage and wear a Column's Meister robe?" Ahn asked as she nibbled playful on Sarah's neck. She was already sure she had guessed correctly, but Ahn wanted to hear the words out loud.

"That is Kaede Armitage grown up…she and Shiori Kruger came here in hopes of changing our future. They are both Columns in their time, two of twelve," Sarah said as she closed the door and leaned back into Ahn's embrace. Sarah said the words she had heard earlier even though they still seemed so shocking to her.

Ahn asked no more questions as she lightly kissed and sucked on Sarah's neck, unable to sate her need. Sarah slowly turned to face Ahn not wanting to break their contact. They both knew they needed to talk, but they were both enraptured by the intimacy of their closeness once again.

* * *

Nao brought Kimiko to Youko's room instead of sending her off with Miss Maria. If Nao was going to help raise this child, as well as the one she was carrying, she needed to be alone with the child. Nao smiled at the child she was holding thinking of how much Kimiko resembled Midori. This was an odd yet comforting sensation for Nao as she sat with the baby in her arms on Youko's sofa.

As Kimiko's eyes fell upon Nao's face, the baby gave her a sighing smile and kicked her little feet. Nao smiled also until she realized the duality of that smile and headed quickly for the bedroom. Nao stopped in the bedroom doorway and realized this was something she had never done before and from the rising odor never really wanted to do again.

"I'm glad you think this is something to smile about," Nao said as she placed Kimiko in her crib and tried to remember what needed to be done.

Nao gathered all of the items she remembered Miss Maria using, during the few times she had not headed for the nearest door. As Nao approached Kimiko again her eyes watered and her stomach turned, "How is that even humanly possible? Aaargh…"

Just as Nao took another breath, her stomach rolled sending Nao running for the bathroom. While losing the contents of her stomach, Nao felt a soft breeze and heard a light chuckle from the bedroom. Quite unable to tear herself away from the toilet, Nao wondered who was now with Kimiko.

"I'd say that was a valiant effort, if my favorite Otome hadn't lost her lunch first," Midori said playfully from the doorway holding a freshly changed Kimiko.

"Haha…uugh…go away," Nao said shortly before her stomach rolled again.

Midori walked out of the room and returned Kimiko to her crib. As Midori entered the bathroom, Nao sat against the wall giving her an evil glare. Before Midori could say another word or take another step Nao closed her eyes, "I did it Midori…"

"What did you do, Nao?" Midori asked wondering what else could have happened in one of her absences'.

"I'm carrying our child," Nao said as she pulled her legs closer to her chest and laid her head on her knees.

Midori hit the floor; butt first, with a resounding thud as those words sank in. Though shocked at first, Midori made her way closer to Nao and pulled the younger woman into her arms. Midori laid her head on Nao's and felt her world expand and contract once again in their embrace.

"I'm not sure I should ask how far along you are? I love you and that should be all that matters," Midori said as she kissed the top of Nao's head and gently rubbed her back. Powerful emotions were starting to surge through Midori as she realized how cursed and yet blessed she truly was.

"I…could you let go of me? I need to freshen up, before this taste in my mouth makes me sick again," Nao said pushing Midori away and trying to stand up. Midori helped Nao up and moved aside, letting Nao have access to the sink. Midori closed the toilet lid and flushed it as she sat down, watching Nao search Youko's medicine cabinet for mouthwash.

While rinsing that ghastly taste from her mouth, Nao caught Midori's gaze reflected at her in the mirror. Her large smile gave Nao a warm feeling she realized was the love she shared for this woman. Nao winked at Midori as she ran the water and took a small cold drink.

As she stood and looked into the mirror again, Midori was now behind her. Nao leaned back into Midori, as the Aswad leader softly folded her arms around Nao's stomach, resting her chin on the younger woman's shoulder.

They stayed there, in the mirror, for at least ten minutes before Kimiko started to cry for their attention, "So are you really sure you are ready for this?"

Nao walked over to Kimiko and picked her up, kissing the baby's tears and looking at Midori. It didn't matter what she was ready for, Nao would persevere no matter what came their way.

* * *

Maria Graceburt was cleaning her room, while waiting for Yukariko to join her for the evening. The elder Otome received a small package from the Windbloom postmaster earlier that morning. The contents were one of the many gifts she had been recently bestowing upon Yukariko. Looking at the package, Maria couldn't help but to smile. Just as Maria took a seat on her small sofa, Yukariko knocked on the door.

'_Always the proper Otome,'_ Maria thought as she went to open the door.

As Maria opened the door, she stepped aside to allow her much younger companion entrance into her quarters as usual. Yukariko waited for Maria to close the door before hugging her. Maria returned the embrace firmly as she inhaled the freshly bathed scent lingering on her companion.

"Lavender, instead of jasmine this evening Yukariko," Maria said as she inhaled deeply once again holding the younger Otome.

"You liked it so much the last time that I decided to switch," Yukariko said as she felt a light kiss brush her neck.

Maria walked over to the sofa, allowing Yukariko to sit first before handing her a pink envelope. Yukariko's eyes filled with immense joy as she noticed the raised gold lettering. As she opened the envelope, Yukariko held her breath and withdrew two green floral print tickets to the Grand Theater in her home nation of Florence.

"Oh, Maria, you didn't have to do this for me," Yukariko said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"There will never be enough I can do for you, Yukariko. You have graced my presence and blessed my life in more ways than I can count," Maria said as she took Yukariko's face into her hands, brushing away the tears with her thumbs.

"Still…these are box seats in the upper balcony over the stage. 'My Otome Lover' oh how wonderful, why?" Yukariko asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Of everything I have done or want to do for you, this one will bring you home," Maria said as she rested her forehead against Yukariko's before kissing her softly.

"The dress, the necklace and the perfume from Zipang…they were all leading up to this weren't they?" Yukariko asked as she noticed the smile on Maria's face.

"I wanted to see you dressed beautifully in something other than Otome clothing," Maria said as she winked at Yukariko.

"That's not a problem, I shouldn't start showing for four months at least," Yukariko said leaving Maria awestruck with the implications of her words.


	49. Our Legacy chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The closer vacation gets, the further away it feels.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch49**

The Shrine, Inside the Ring,

Megumi sat up and looked at Nadia as they had been in the same position close to half an hour's time. Megumi did not agree with the way Nadia had treated Mitsuko earlier and needed to voice that to her.

"Never do that to Mitsuko Hallard in my presence ever again, Nadia. Are we clear on that?" Megumi asked her face very stern.

"Mitsuko was being too familiar with you and it upset me," Nadia said pulling away from Megumi's glare and standing up.

"That isn't an answer Nadia Wang." Megumi said as she pulled her legs in close and rested her chin on her knees.

"I'm your lover not her, we take care of one another," Nadia replied not facing Megumi still.

"NADIA, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I JUST SAID OR NOT?!?" Megumi yelled in question very irritated by her younger lover's reaction.

"NO, I DON'T 'GUMI," Nadia yelled back as she whipped around tears heavy in her eyes.

"I may not have the same feelings for her that I once did, but I refuse to see her hurt for them. Do not think because I am in your bed and in your embrace that I am completely yours. I am always going to love her for what we shared and what we still share, that my love is a bond not even Heaven or Hell can break," Megumi said as she threw herself backwards lying in the center of the ring.

"Between Kaede and Mitsuko how can you say you are in love with me? I don't understand this side of you Megumi Tokiha," Nadia said as she looked at one of the ribbons tied around the ring.

"First of all, Kaede Armitage is and always has been my best friend. Kaede never let anyone treat me like an outsider because of the way I acted…" Megumi said as she remembered all of the running around on all fours after flipping Coral skirts to get a peek.

"That isn't what I mean…" Nadia said as she continued running the ribbon through her fingers.

"Secondly, Mitsuko Hallard was my first love. I love them all Nadia, but with Mitsuko it was different from the very first look to the very last embrace. She knew me and loved me like…" Megumi's words were failing her as she thought she heard Mitsuko's name.

"Is it the same way we love each other, 'Gumi?" Nadia asked as she clenched her fist around the ribbon. She didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

"Look, Nadia, please don't ask me to explain it to you any further. It's difficult for me to explain most things I do on any given basis, but Mitsuko and I…I just don't have the words to say that wouldn't break your heart," Megumi said as she righted her body and stared at Nadia. Megumi couldn't cry anymore and she couldn't comfort Nadia the way Nadia needed her too.

"So I'm supposed to just accept that and be alright with everything you just said or yelled at me? I don't know what your reasons are Megumi Tokiha and right now I can't say I really care, I'm done with all of this insanity," Nadia said as she tore the ribbon from the ring and walked off.

"MATERIALIZE."

Megumi had no appetite even though she hadn't eaten in awhile. There was too much confusion in her spirit conflicting every thought and emotion. Megumi walked over to the ribbon Nadia tore free from the ring as she heard the screams and clashing outside. The ribbon bore Mitsuko's name in Megumi's handwriting something she had done not long ago. Megumi shoved the ribbon into her concealed pocket and materialized knowing what she was about to face.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ZHANG…IT'S YOUR LOVER I WANT." Nadia said as she and Katsumi were struggling against each other in the air just a few feet away from Mitsuko. Mitsuko's lip was bleeding and she was trying to finish putting on her clothes.

"NO WAY NADIA, NOT LIKE THIS…" Katsumi replied as she pushed Nadia away and dropped to Mitsuko's side just as Megumi flew up beside Nadia.

"What are you doing Nadia? This is crazy, it's not like you," Megumi said as she grabbed Nadia by the shoulders and tried to bring her to the ground without force.

"What does it matter 'Gumi look around you? Everything we loved about this world is gone. I don't need physical proof to know the truth about my mothers'. They are gone and I can feel that inside of me, deep where no one can touch, not you, not her either…You and your sister had a closer relationship with my mother than I ever did, how can you not feel it?" Nadia had finally said the words that kept her so distant.

"That was your parent's decision as Otome, Nadia. Erstin Ho was contracted to Aoi Senoh-Hallard before you were even born. Considering their separation all those years it was out of their love they decided to have you. You were the missing partner they could never hold when they wanted to, the light in their world that gave them strength and hope for a better future," Megumi said just before Nadia slapped her hard and materialized her halberd.

"Don't you defend her and talk about my parents in the same breath. I know why I was born Megumi…" Nadia said as she flew straight up and then launched herself straight at Mitsuko and Katsumi with twice as much speed.

Megumi and Mitsuko reacted at the same time. Megumi called forth her dual quarter-staffs and Mitsuko pushed away Katsumi as she called forth her twin katana. As the blow struck the crossed katana just above her head there was a surge of electricity along the blades as they glowed in brilliant blue hues. Megumi pulled Katsumi further away and told her to stay out of the conflict before heading in herself.

"Why should I listen to you?" Katsumi asked haughtily. As Megumi turned back, Katsumi realized there was nothing more to say. Megumi's expression was dark and her beautiful golden eyes were now deep red.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO…" Megumi said as she flew towards the two struggling Otome and extended her quarter-staffs to full length. The staffs slipped between the girls and Megumi used all her strength to separate them. Mitsuko barely recovered as she saw Nadia heading straight for Megumi.

"I'M NOT ASKING THIS TIME NADIA. STOP…" Megumi's expression held no meaning as something for Nadia to fear and so she charged Megumi. Mitsuko tried to say something but it wasn't soon enough.

As Nadia hit Megumi with all of her speed and might Megumi reacted with her training and no consciousness. Megumi leveled her palm straight into the bridge of Nadia's nose and dropped the girl. Their combined strength and Nadia's speed made what should have been only a glancing blow a fatal one. Not only had her nose broken up into her brain, but her neck had snapped back severing completely from her spinal column.

Mitsuko caught Nadia's falling body and realized what she had seen was true. Mitsuko brought the body to the ground and then looked up at Megumi in shock. Megumi was still beyond words and yet to realize what she had done. As Megumi looked down at Mitsuko something in her facial expression didn't seem to quite match her eyes. Megumi flew straight at Katsumi and powered up a blow in flight…

"Why…What the Hell…Megumi…?" Mitsuko asked as she rushed to intercept the blow. Katsumi materialized her claw and tried to swat away Megumi a moment too late. Megumi's strike lifted Katsumi off the ground and sent her flying against the Shrine's outer wall knocking her out.

Mitsuko was too quick in her actions and lashed out just as Megumi turned around. The twin katana slid into Megumi nearly to the hilts, the shafts bore a purple hue stained with her blood. Nadia's body was already gone, green-sparkles claiming the Otome into the next life beyond. Mitsuko let the katana go immediately, trying in vain to will them away as she dropped her materialization and held Megumi's body. The damage was already done.

"Why?" Mitsuko asked through her tears as Megumi started to fade into those very same green sparkles.

"Love…next life," these were Megumi's last words; her hand reaching for Mitsuko's face, before she completely disappeared.

Mitsuko couldn't hold back the tears as the last light faded away. Katsumi was all that was left and through her pain and tears Mitsuko made her way to Katsumi's prone body. She was only knocked out, but Mitsuko wasn't sure how bad her injuries could be. For the moment at least they were not life threatening. If Katsumi were to die as well, Mitsuko wasn't sure she would be able to leave this place and return to the Founder base.

Mitsuko pulled Katsumi close to her and held tightly as she cried trying to make any sense of what had just happened. The cold hard ground shook beneath them and the sky above them flashed with multiple streaks of lightning. Each strike grew closer to their bodies and Mitsuko lifted Katsumi as she stood up. Nearly falling back over in her haste to get to safety, Mitsuko tried to materialize and found that she couldn't.

Mitsuko lifted Katsumi awkward onto her back as she stood once again praying to avoid the lightning strikes as they drew nearer and nearer. Once safely inside the Shrine, Mitsuko lay Katsumi down and tried once again to materialize with the same result. The entire room suddenly light up in a green hue and Mitsuko blocked her eyes as she turned toward the ring. Inside the ring there were twelve young women though Mitsuko could make out nothing more than their forms before the light blinded her and she passed out.

* * *

Founder Base, Founder Core room,

Keiko Tokiha was sitting at the board with Irina Woods and Juliet Nao Zhang as all Hell had broken out in the corridors. Chiyako Hallard and Cara Gallagher were rushing towards the room just as they entered the hallway.

"What's all the fuss?" Nao asked as they approached.

"Natsuki Kruger wants a meeting with everyone now. Megumi hasn't returned and Nadia, Katsumi and Mitsuko have gone to go get her. They headed for the Shrine…" Cara said through ragged breath.

"We know where they are so what's the big deal?" Nao asked again impatiently.

"Their memories are different from ours and those pictures have changed again," Chiyako said as she leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor.

"How have their memories changed?" Irina asked as she pulled off her glasses and squeezed the bridge of her nose, another headache was coming on.

"It's a bunch of little things…It's not their memories that worry me, it's the newspaper clippings," Chiyako replied as she pulled out one of the frames from her pocket and withdrew the clipping.

Nao opened the clipping to its full size and noticed the picture was of Garderobe with the heading: OTOME GUARDIAN FORCE OF EARL. Nao read a small portion of the article and then stormed off down the hall cursing.

"Kruger did the same thing before she threw the frame at me and told me to come and get everyone still here," Chiyako said just as the Founder Core room flooded in a brilliant green light.

Irina rushed in with the others behind her and was nearly electrocuted as she reached for the board. The four materialized Meister signatures were moving in attacking and defensive patterns in front of their eyes. Helpless to do more than watch Irina started to cry as first Nadia Wang's signature disappeared and then Megumi Tokiha's signature did also. Keiko started to yell incoherently as twelve ghostly figures appeared in the light before it spread out beyond the room. Everyone in the room and the base itself passed out.

* * *

The Pearl Graduation went off beautifully and the celebration afterwards seemed to reach all throughout the streets of Windbloom. Queen Mashiro had formally appointed Aoi Senoh's Ambassador standing with the Ministry and her station listing as Aries Nation Windbloom Embassy earlier that morning. There had been minimal commotion as the position had been well in effect for some time now. Aoi Senoh had already proven to be equal to the task and handled the Ministry's few dissenters gracefully. That very same afternoon Aoi Senoh and Erstin Ho formed their contract as Master and Otome.

King Nguyen Bao also contracted a new Otome that afternoon with Eriko Torii of Annam replacing his daughter. She had been Pearl Number Two and was definitely going to suit her new standing as the King's Otome. Her intelligence had kept Erstin's standing as number three and then two almost to the very end when Erstin finally showed her prowess in the field of battle and tactics. Meister Torii was relieved to be going home to Annam especially as the Nation's top Otome. Her contract with King Bao would end with her retirement and marriage to the King's eldest son as he ascended to the throne.

The ceremonies festivities lasted well into the night though the dignitaries slowly preceded either to their home nations or Embassy's as the night stretched on. Kaede and Shiori had been watching over the children while their parents attended the ceremonies. It had been the only recourse since their presence was to remain as well guarded a secret as possible. They had watched the televised event in the Founder Core with Youko and kept the children up as long as possible to ensure a hopefully good night's rest for all.

The next morning had seen the arrival of couriers bringing anonymously gifted tickets to the upcoming play in Florence. The entire afternoon was spent making arrangements for travel and formal wear. Nao had declined her tickets as did Youko. Midori was coming to the campus for an extended visit and neither woman seemed too interested in leaving anyway. Sarah and Ahn had also declined wanting to spend the time alone with their daughter.

"Well then…I can't believe I'm going to do this," Natsuki said as she paced her office looking at Nao.

"Hey at least I'm not going to be in charge while you go on your little 'vacation'," Nao said smiling as Natsuki paced about.

"Like I'd ever leave you in charge of anything," Natsuki replied with a huff wondering why Nao was sitting in her office to begin with, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well as I gave mine and Youko's tickets to the Twin Meister's I noticed something of interest," Nao said filing her nails and looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"So spill already and go," Natsuki said as she headed towards the sofa Nao was sitting on.

"Who says I came to tell you anything?" Nao said looking up at Natsuki who was now sitting on the sofa's arm.

"Don't play with me, Zhang," Natsuki said thinking of how irritating her fellow Column was.

"I'll leave the playing to Viola, though I must admit you are cute when you're like this," Nao said as she stood up and proceeded towards the door.

"Gah…Nao, just tell me already," Natsuki said to the young woman's retreating form.

"Take a closer look at the tickets…" Nao said as she closed the door and left the office laughing.

Natsuki went over to her desk to look at the tickets remembering half way to her desk that Shizuru had taken them and put them away until tomorrow's departure. Nao's little taunt sent Natsuki down the hall to Sarah's room to ask to see the tickets she and Ahn had received. Standing there in the doorway half dressed Ahn smiled and informed a frustrated and blushing Natsuki that they had their tickets to Chie and Aoi.

As Ahn closed the door Natsuki could hear her laughing softly and cursed. Things at Garderobe were going to become very interesting with Ahn back in the fold as a teacher. Natsuki muttered to herself all the way down the hall and outside as she knew there was no one left to ask with the other's still in Windbloom.

Natsuki had returned earlier citing a headache though Shizuru knew the truth. Natsuki only liked shopping alone with Shizuru and the group dynamic was too infuriating. Natsuki spent too much time blushing and fidgeting while everyone else was lost in the whirlwind of excitement. Natsuki had all intentions of starting on crushing mountain of paperwork that awaited her until she had run into Nao.

Natsuki walked up to the Gazebo to cool her thoughts knowing she would have a long wait ahead of her. The group would return later that evening to find Natsuki still irritated and impatient to see one of the tickets. Nao had crossed her path taunting her more than once during her wait.

"Just let me see a ticket already," Natsuki said as she watched Yukino pull her tickets her jackets inside pocket.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Yukino asked as Natsuki study the tickets closely for a moment and then broke into laughter. The answer she was looking for had been right in front of her face the entire time.

Natsuki turned the tickets around and held them up to the group. No one else said a word looking over the tickets intently until Natsuki moved her hand closer to the playwright's name.

"E. R. Jasper don't you get it? Eternal Recurring Jasper…that sly old fox."


	50. Our Legacy chapter 50

MaiHime and MaiOtome are sunrise property.

The last of the footwork for this story is finally done, after rereading the story line from the beginning I don't think I would change where the info falls since there have been hints along the way. Scientific and medical terminologies give author a headache.

To the lurkers 'Howdy Ya'll." To those supporting this old fool 'Thank you'

Welcome to my playground...beware there are monsters here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chie Hallard's lost group, Transport,

Chie became tired of poring over confusing medical documents with Youko Helene and decided to move the transport since night had fallen. Yukariko sat up in the front cabin with Chie, while Aoi read documents with Youko. The large transport easily traversed the grassy terrain though Chie knew it was going to be Hell to clean out later. Chie had taken down the flag that was flying out in front of the medical research facility because of its resemblance to the Aries National Flag.

"This place is Aries' I know it. I can feel it even if the terrain doesn't look familiar," Chie mumbled mostly to herself not wanting or expecting an answer.

Yukariko just sat in silence thinking of her daughter, Grace, and of Maria Graceburt, the elder Otome, whose blood also coursed her daughter's veins. It had been nearly ten years since Maria's passing and Yukariko hadn't spent a single day without visiting her grave, until they had destroyed the Mausoleum. Yukariko took up the fight to regain everything they had lost because of this.

"Chie…we should stop for a break. You are looking tired and I need the rest as well," Yukariko said looking at Chie Hallard whose glasses could not hide her clear exhaustion.

"I want to put a little more distance between us and that building. Something off about that place and this entire area in general," Chie said as she continued to urge the transport along. There had been shimmers in the road ahead and Chie was hoping for a way back to their time. As the overgrown vegetation turned to clear pavement the transport sped up a little. The stretch of road ahead rose slightly blocking out the view of those shimmers.

Aoi had come to the forward cabin and convinced Chie to stop on the rise for some rest. It had taken little coercion since Yukariko was now already slowing the transport because Chie had been nodding out. Yukariko and Youko sat up awhile longer giving Chie and Aoi some alone time in the rear cabin.

"So have you been able to piece these files together?" Yukariko asked setting down a thermos of tea and two cups.

"Even after all these years, you Otome will never cease to amaze me, wild tea? Aoi and I split the headache into groups after we found the children's files. Ambassador Hallard is remarkably brilliant," Youko said as she inhaled the steam from her cup of tea.

"Yes, she is…Her daughter's were great evidence of that. They were excellent students, especially young Chiyako, such a flirt and a troublemaker," Yukariko said thinking of Grace's blushing face when Yukariko had caught them kissing during their Pearl year.

"The birth files are definitely similar to our files, DNA based reproduction, higher order sequencing, stimulated pregnancy, everything is there. Parthenogenesis in humans was originally thought to be impossible due to the fertilization process and possible mental instability…most considered it unethical and heretical scientific research…cloning, eugenics…" Youko said rambling on causing Yukariko to rub her temples in confusion.

"So you are saying that our daughters are mutations?" Yukariko asked thinking of the twelve Columns and their near perfect health and well-being.

"Parthenogenesis explains why only girls have been born to the Otome. Look I'm tired and rambling over ethical prejudices long since handed down…'Life finds a way' and even with the physical proof evidenced here and in our daughters there are those in the scientific/ethical community who will always consider them freaks. They will always be looking for the purported mental instability. Which brings up the other one-third of these files?" Youko said trying to get away from the discussion at hand.

"The latent something or other besides mental instability you had aforementioned?" Yukariko said wishing they had brought some alcohol.

"Yes that. The research, in those files, is of highly advanced materializing capability, in dormancy, amongst their test populace and the resulting off-spring. These people were looking to recreate long dead women from descendants, hoping for some sort of Revival," Youko said eyes glaring at the wall as she finished her tea.

"A Revival…?" Yukariko asked now far past confused.

"There is a founding myth of twelve young women given power to shape and create a new world order. To become birth mother with a highly advanced male life-form not of this world, survival of the fittest at its worst. These girls would have to battle one another for the role, in something called the Carnival; a cursed destiny to create a new world order of stability and prosperity. From what we've seen in those files they failed…" Youko said wondering just how true that statement was considering the Black Valley and her people the Aswad.

"Are you certain of that failure?" Yukariko asked thinking of the Otome and their given powers through the nanomachines technology.

"Look outside the transport and you will find that answer yourself, though maybe they weren't complete failures given that the Otome have certain retained elements of those powers," Youko answered thinking along the same lines now as Yukariko.

"I think they found too many answers to too many questions," Yukariko said thinking of the diseases that had been created and the Otome neutralizing bombs used in stronger countries during the war.

"After everything I've read here and in the Old Earth files I would agree. The greatest downfall to our curiosity is the fact that in finding a way to evolve and combat disease and the like, we also find greater and more horrific ways to destroy ourselves," Youko replied to Yukariko's too true statement.

"I know it seems foolish, but would you care to take a walk?" Yukariko asked thinking of the shimmering skyline they had seen earlier.

"As long as we are armed sure, there aren't many things left in life that would scare me. What makes you want to do so all of a sudden anyway?" Youko asked as they rearmed themselves before heading outside.

"Chie was heading for that rise for a reason. I would like to see what lies beyond it," Yukariko said peering out into the darkness to the rise ahead and the light that cast a dim flickering shadow.

"Why not take the transport instead? I know you seem to be revitalized thanks to your tea, but wouldn't the vehicle be a more prudent means of security?" Youko asked as Yukariko deemed it safe to move forward on foot.

"The transport would attract too much attention due to its size. We have a better chance of safety as we are, sticking to the shadows," Yukariko answered as she continued to scan the area using her hearing where vision would fail.

At the very top of the rise, the road disappeared completely somehow destroyed. Yukariko motioned for a crouching posture as they approached the top and some debris capable of hiding their presence. As they looked over the ridge, both women saw the remnants of a strange battlefield littered with creatures and people.

There were numerous fires and odd arches of light possibly electrical in nature. From the looks there were no signs of life and Yukariko motioned towards what seemed to be military vehicles scattered at the edges. The markings bore resemblance to too many of Earl's larger countries, the most predominate in the wreckage were those that bore some semblance to Zipang and Aries.

"Those vehicles bear the markings of the flag Chie took from its post earlier," Yukariko said as the stench of the battlefield finally hit her nose.

"Oh that's rather unpleasant…" Youko said as it assaulted her as well.

"Oh dear…Youko, run," Yukariko said as she righted herself watching the arching light bear down on their position, tearing up the ground as it traveled.

Youko knew not to question when an Otome said something like this. As they ran for the transport the arching light got ahead of them and in an instant Youko watched as Yukariko was struck and suddenly gone completely.

"Dammit…" Youko cursed as she fought off the tears of losing another friend and realized she could not return to the transport herself.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light and ahead in the road between her and the transport was a Shrine. The green light, emanating from the Shrine, begged Youko's curiosity and she headed into the green light. Inside the Shrine, Youko was amazed at how the light left no shadow. Youko noticed the twelve forms within the center ring of the room just as she was overwhelmed by the light and knocked unconscious. The light spread forth and bathed the transport as well.

Chie and Aoi had only just fallen asleep as the green glow bathed everything surrounding it with immense power. The light peaked and as it dispersed everything in the glowing sphere was gone completely, including the Shrine and the transport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuka Gakuen, Haruka's group,

Mikoto had led them to this school by scent. When asked by Sarah what scent she was following Mikoto gave no reply. Haruka tried to hit her, but was stopped by Mai and Sarah who had to struggle with her, until Mikoto told them to stop. Haruka was ready to strike as Mikoto turned and smiled at them all diffusing Haruka with an innocent look and gesture.

The recently destroyed girls' dorm, the remnants of the church and then as if only first seeing the structure, the Crystal Shrine were all in Mikoto's sweeping gesture. Mikoto mumbled something about familiar scents and the doorway. Mikoto started walking towards the Crystal Shrine just as Haruka said, "Twenty-plus years and she still doesn't make sense."

Mai and Sarah looked at one another and stifled their laughter at Haruka's comment.

Just before entering the Crystal Shrine, Mikoto stopped and looked around at Mai. Mikoto looked hurt and confused as she clutched her chest, "Mai…gone."

Mai went to Mikoto's side and saw tears making their way down her cheeks, "What do you mean by gone, Mikoto?"

Mikoto, still clutching her chest, lay her palm flat over her heart and lifted her other to Mai's heart and then lay it on Mai's stomach. Mai, at first, didn't understand the gesture until she truly looked into Mikoto's eyes. Mai felt her own tears fall hard as she realized that Mikoto had sensed the passing of one or both of their daughters. Mai's legs gave way and she hit her knees in front of Mikoto, grabbing her close in painful grief.

Sarah had covered her own tears by walking with Haruka towards the Crystal Shrine's entrance. It wasn't hard to understand now what Mikoto meant, being parents also. Haruka stopped inside the Crystal Shrine's entrance and allowed her tears to flow strong and free. Sarah stepped towards Haruka, to comfort Haruka and maybe herself, but Haruka waived her off.

Mikoto came into the Crystal Shrine carrying Mai, still choked with grief and took a seat against the Shrine's wall. Mai was in Mikoto's lap, head buried in Mikoto's neck screaming her grief. Haruka, bent on one knee, was pounding the floor in front of her, shattering the surface and the bones in her hand. Sarah was about to say something as she felt every nerve ending on her body start to tingle, as did Haruka. Mai let loose a powerful agonizing scream of grief as the Crystal Shrine was engulfed in bright, blinding green light and then the light was gone along with the four occupants of the Crystal Shrine.

Below the Crystal Shrine in the Obsidian Palace, the Obsidian Lord laughed as the pain of the Hime's in the world above echoed throughout his being. He had also felt the surge of power though this was not unexpected during the Carnival. Had anyone looked to the Crystal Hime above they would have noticed a brief flicker of movement in the ancient Hime. To the Obsidian Lord all was well and his plans were undeniably perfect, his victory he thought was assured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were three days left until opening night and the Grand Theater in Florence was buzzing with activity. Costume re-fitting, stage rehearsals, prop, lighting and sound checks, theater maintenance and cleaning were all working into a cacophony of disruptive chaos. For Chisa this meant all was well as she watched Michie work, from backstage, with the lead actress reassuring everyone that if necessary she could fill the lead spot.

Chisa handed a note to a stand hand meant for Michie (Tomoe) once break was called. The stage hand took Chisa's place as she headed down to her dressing room. As Chisa headed through the wine cellar she smiled wickedly, a laugh so vile playing from her lips as she stopped before the wrack that had been earmarked for the opening night celebration during intermission and after the ending, while awaiting review posting.

Chisa grabbed a bottle and held it to the light, "Beautiful liquid death."

Upon entering her dressing room, Chisa sat in front of the vanity and turned on the lights. Her image was reflected in the three mirrors along with the package awaiting Michie. _Even monsters shine beautifully_ Chisa thought as she pulled the large blade from her sleeve and kissed its smooth surface. The blade looked exactly like the prop she was to use in the play only this was no spring-release blade this was the real thing.

As break was called, the stage hand passed off Chisa's note to Tomoe and quickly left to attend to the leading actress. Tomoe surveyed the note quickly and crumbled it as she headed for Chisa's dressing room. There was panic in her eyes and her heart was racing like she'd just fought a dance battle. This was not something she expected at all; it had never occurred to Tomoe that such a thing was possible.

_My Otome Lover, My Beautiful Deadly Valkyrie_

_Tomoe Marguerite _

_Come to me_


	51. Our Legacy chapter 51

Nothing except for the twelve new Columns, this is Sunrise property that I'm playing with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoe entered the dressing room and noticed that Chisa never even flinched. Staring calmly at Tomoe from the vanity mirror, Chisa held up the package she wanted to give to Tomoe.

"So you know who I am? So what…?" Tomoe said bearing down on Chisa with a sped she hadn't used in quite some time.

"You aren't the only one who lost her dream," Chisa replied as she countered every last move Tomoe made before slamming Tomoe into the burgundy colored sofa. Tomoe was definitely out of shape compared to Chisa.

"You were an Otome in training," Tomoe said looking up at Chisa who had dominated again.

"Even though I was number three I had to withdraw during Coral year. Stop struggling so I don't mess up that face of yours. Your little care package is gone anyway…" Chisa growled as she held her dagger to Tomoe's face, throat and then down over her heart.

"Do it already then and stop playing around. You don't know what that was Chisa, what did you do with it?" Tomoe spit back as Chisa stuffed the dagger into the sofa alongside Tomoe's face.

"I know more than you think. I've been out here longer than you, Tomoe. They've never come looking for me…and my count is higher than yours. My tracking skills are also better since I've been following you since the Valkyrie fiasco. Watching you play turns me on," Chisa replied as she lay firmly on top of Tomoe grinding maliciously.

"What did you…ah…?" Tomoe tried to ask a question but the heat was something she'd come to enjoy.

"This is our party from now on. You do as I say and I'll let you live," Chisa said as she pulled away and dropped the top of Tomoe's dress, "Play the not so innocent girlfriend for me and we can take them down together. Make your choice…"

As Tomoe kissed, scratched and screamed for Chisa's touch, she thought of Miya Clochette. The tables had been turned and it was Tomoe's turn to choose. No matter the abuse Tomoe chose to live even like this. The predator had become the prey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erstin sat in the transport's main dining car with Chie and Aoi just staring at the occupants of the closed off area. Amongst these women she didn't have to be on the job, she was one of them. The trip to Florence really was long because all Erstin could think about was her goodbyes to Arika and Nina, again. Queen Mashiro had given Nina the night off to be with Erstin after her Ascension in order to celebrate and spend the last of their time together before Aoi would return to the WindBloom Embassy in Aries.

Erstin told Nina that they would wait to have a child they could raise together. Nina cried even though she understood because now Erstin was going away once again willing in defense of someone else. Erstin held Nina to those words because she remembered how blindly devoted Nina could become and what such obsessive love could make her do. Though she had been given the opportunity to attend the play, as just Erstin Ho, she refused.

Since Nina would not be there Erstin chose to attend as Meister Ho, in protection of Ambassador Senoh. Erstin had been fitted a gown, during the WindBloom excursion they took, under Aoi's orders. Aoi felt Erstin should have such a gown for another occasion to which Aoi would accept no backing out of. Erstin agreed even though she doubted such an occasion would ever arise.

"Erstin…are you listening?" Chie asked running her hand by Erstin's line of sight.

"No, I wasn't, sorry about that Chie. I was distracted by Meister's Armitage and Kruger. They are so…" Erstin couldn't think of the right word to describe them.

"Intrigued by what you've seen and heard, Erstin? I found myself caught between a rock and a hard place talking with the two of them during our fittings. The Brigadier laughed at me because Shiori kept asking my opinion on color swatches for Kaede's suit. Every time Shiori would turn and look at me, Kaede would shake her head and throw her hand across her neck. Needless to say she…" Chie had been mimicking the hand gestures and stares while talking until Aoi cut in.

"Shiori busted them and picked the colors and fabric with Meister Viola's help since Meister Kruger left early citing a headache," Aoi said remembering the outburst Kaede made when Shiori had called her mother over for help.

"My, my… Kaede, doesn't this bring back memories?" Shiori asked as they approached the three young women.

"Some rather embarrassing ones thanks for reminding me, love" Kaede said earning a pout and a swat to the arm.

"Excuse us, for interrupting, but Kaede and I were wondering if the three of you would join us for a quick discussion," Shiori said as she motioned towards the center of the lounge where Haruka and Natsuki had just finished rearranging chairs.

Erstin stood and looked at Aoi, at her side, who nodded yes and then Chie, who laughed softly but also nodded yes. Erstin was standing, in wait, next to Kaede feeling so small in comparison. Even when smiling, Kaede Armitage could be an imposing figure due to her stature and physique.

"I know there is a question bothering you, Meister Ho, but I am not the one who can give you any reassurance?" Kaede whispered as they lingered momentarily behind.

"Knowing your reason for being here, I would like to ask if you think there are any changes or significant differences." Erstin asked just as they joined the group at large.

Kaede watched Erstin sit next to Aoi and then looked at everyone, in turn, smiling before taking her place next to Shiori. Shiori took hold of Kaede's hand and kissed it gently. Kaede took another moment of silence before she answered Erstin.

"Ok since Shiori and I are here and attending the play with you that makes for two obvious changes right there. We should not be back here at all. Within the next five or so years, if Meister Wang does not have a child, that will be another change. In our time, she chose to raise the child in a split household environment which affected your daughter in some unarguable ways. The biggest change Shiori and I cannot personally state since it is not our place to do so," Kaede said leaving everyone pondering until Miss Maria spoke up.

"As of Meister Lu's retirement as her father's Otome and her appointment as a member of the teaching staff, I will be retiring as an active member of the teaching staff to care for the soon to be six children of Garderobe on campus. It'll be much easier work than watching over any of you had been," Maria said looking at the faces of all the girls'…_No they are definitely not girls anymore…_

"Which means that their daughter will come sooner than in our time," Shiori said remembering to leave out Grace's name.

"Excuse me, but that only makes five children, Miss Maria," Erstin said trying not to sound disrespectful.

"It would Miss…excuse me…Meister Ho, if Yukariko were carrying only one child." Miss Maria stated leaving the entire group speechless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoe couldn't believe she was out on the streets, in the back alleys, watching Chisa hunt a victim. Chisa was not just a sexual predator, the woman was a killer. Chisa lured them in with her beauty and would initiate sexual relations just before killing her prey quickly, though this depended on her mood as Tomoe noticed. As the woman, pinned to the wall by Chisa, climaxed Tomoe watched the dagger open her throat choking off her last pleasured scream.

After removing the woman's head, hands and feet, Chisa and Tomoe raised her body to allow the blood to drain over a sewage drain. Chisa raised her bloody hand to stroke Tomoe's face and leave a bloody trail along her cheek. After loading the husk into the car, Chisa drove them to a meat packing facility. They broke into the building and disposed of the husk in pieces into a meat grinder. From there they buried the remaining pieces in a cemetery in an overgrown area that seemed out of date. Tomoe now understood why Chisa had never been caught and what she had been doing on the late nights out without her. Chisa disposed of the clothes she and Tomoe wore and then scrubbed their bathroom after washing off in the shower.

"That'll do…two more days and down it falls."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garderobe, Founder Core room,

Gal had been running systems diagnostics when the five GEMs illuminated the room they were kept in. As Gal turned to look into the room, the Founder system and back-ups all fried. Gal tried the intercom link and found it usable only temporarily. Gal informed Sarah Gallagher of the problem and she in turn went to wake Youko.

"Yeah…oh hey wake Youko and tell her we've got problems with the Founder," Sarah said to a sleepy Nao.

"Whatever…" Nao said as she left Sarah in the hallway door open still and went to wake Youko.

After a few minutes of whispered conversation Youko was ready to go. Sarah just gave Youko an inquiring look as they headed towards the core room.

"It's not what you think," Youko said as they made their way down the stairs.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Youko," Sarah said as she suppressed a smile.

"Good because … oh, whatever, just keep it that way."


	52. Our Legacy chapter 52

MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property.

3…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Grand Theater was alive with activity. It was opening day and so far everything seemed to be running on schedule. Word had circled through the cast and crew that E.R. Jasper would be in attendance. While pulling the wine stock for this evening's half-time intermission and after party, there was a bottle sent to the playwright and one unaccounted for. A single bottle was pulled from another rack and added in its place. The racks were full of the same brand of wine just different vintage years.

Chisa and Tomoe helped with stock delivery to the Theater's Main floor. Chisa took the replacement bottle citing delivery to the lead actress' dressing room.

"You better be ready tonight, Tomoe," Chisa hissed as they headed back stage towards the dressing rooms.

"Stop reminding me. Why does it have to be on this night?" Tomoe asked firmly, she was two steps behind Chisa.

Chisa spun around and grabbed Tomoe by the hair pushing her into the wall. Chisa looked Tomoe in the eyes, "Their defenses will be down, and that's why. An evening at the Grand Theater is full of lively entertainment for all…remember."

Tomoe looked into Chisa's stoic expression and pulled her face closer, "Let go of me unless you have other plans?"

Chisa let go of Tomoe and continued towards the dressing rooms. Tomoe straightened her hair and followed behind once again, this time though she wore a wicked smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki Kruger was standing out on the penthouse suite's balcony. Her silver shirt was only partially buttoned, because she had yet to find the cuff links and was unsure of whether or not she should wear the tie. Natsuki had come outside to get away from the group and get some solitary peace, even if momentary, peace. Inside the suite, there was surprisingly little noise considering the fact that there were twelve women, including Natsuki. From the balcony, the Grand Theater was well in view and it was shining like a beacon to all.

The peace inside was broken as Haruka started to tease Kaede, who seemed to be a bundle of nerves. Chie had walked by the balcony twice, but was too busy to step outside. Chie had been running between rooms delivering drinks and stealing kisses from Aoi. Natsuki heard Chie ask about her gopher status and laughed slightly, still in awe of the picturesque sight lay before her.

"I know you are there, Nina Wong. You can get a better view from here," Natsuki said not turning to look at the younger woman behind her in the doorway.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Nina replied from the doorway.

"You aren't…Come take a look," Natsuki answered turning to finally look at the young woman.

Nina stepped up beside Natsuki and was as captivated by the view as Natsuki had first been. Natsuki smiled at Nina and nodded her head in understanding. Nina shook off a chill as a breeze swept across the balcony. Nina was wearing a new long green dress from Zipang that had a hip length slit up her right leg. The dress hugged Nina's lithe muscular frame accentuating her natural curves. Like Natsuki her hair was free flowing down across her shoulders and back instead of being confined to her usual style.

"Why did Ambassador Senoh arrange this with you and Queen Mashiro?" Nina asked cautiously.

"Ask the Ambassador later," Natsuki replied as she turned and headed back into the suite.

Nina closed her eyes and sighed. Nina and Erstin had already parted ways, once for love and once for duty, now they would have to do it again. Although she was happy to be able to be with Erstin, Nina was choking internally over having to part ways again later.

Nina turned to follow Natsuki back in and bumped into a wall. OK so it wasn't a wall, Kaede was standing in the doorway facing the room. Haruka had cornered Kaede and was asking questions about the choice of suit once again.

"Why purple of all colors? Why not a nice dark green or even an olive green like mine?" Haruka asked teasingly. Haruka was up close and personal looking up into Kaede's eyes, "Okay so the color does bring out your eyes…but purple?"

"Its violet…besides it's a pin-stripe suit…see black and violet. What do you have against the color anyway?" Kaede asked holding her suit jacket in between them pointing to the stripes.

"Nothing really…I'm bored and you are too easy. Jeez, relax will you?" Haruka replied as she patted Kaede on the shoulder and headed out into the main sitting room in the elevator entrance with Chie and Natsuki.

"Excuse me, Miss Armitage, could I get by you?" Nina asked from behind Kaede.

"Sorry about that Meister Wong. I was thinking of jumping off the balcony to escape," Kaede said smiling as Nina passed by and nodded her head as if understanding completely.

Kaede followed behind Nina into the foyer and looked around at the stoic faces.

"What?" Kaede asked looking up and down her suit, "I couldn't have anything on this suit already Shiori would kill me."

"No nothing that I can see," Nina said looking her over carefully before sitting next to Chie.

"We were just trying to figure out why you are so…BIG," Chie replied as she slid her arms across the back rest of the sofa she and Nina was sitting on.

Kaede just shook her head in disbelief as they all smiled at her. Kaede cocked an eyebrow and then asked, "Where's that bottle of wine that was delivered earlier?"

"Don't even think about Miss Armitage," Miss Maria said as she entered the room closing the double doors to the suite behind her, "That is for our return later tonight."

Miss Maria was wearing a black dress-style suit and appropriate but sensible heels. She looked at the younger women and nodded approvingly at their choice of suits and of course Nina's elegant dress.

"They are starting to remind me of a bunch of Corals just before their first dance lesson," Maria said as she walked up to Kaede and closed the two open buttons of her jacket, smoothing out the lapel, "That's much better."

"Seriously, how long does it take to get dressed?" Natsuki asked adjusting her last cuff link and throwing on her blue-silver pin stripe jacket.

Natsuki looked at Kaede feeling the tension coming off of her in waves. Natsuki took a seat next to Haruka, whose olive colored suit reminded Natsuki of the Aries military uniform. Haruka's suit though tailored to her curves and had a short tail to the jacket, as did Chie's charcoal grey suit.

"Standing there, even in a relaxed posture, isn't going to hasten things along, Miss Armitage," Miss Maria said as she looked at the large clock on the wall.

"Really Kaede, listen to Miss Maria and come take a seat," Haruka said looking at Natsuki just shaking her head questioningly.

"Oi…Kaede, would you listen? You look like a funeral attendant," Natsuki said noticing Kaede's somber expression and the momentary stiffening of her posture.

"That balcony escape is starting to seem like a good idea again," Kaede replied with a short laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori was still sitting in front of the vanity in the room Shizuru and Natsuki were sleeping in. Shizuru was standing in the doorway smiling at Shiori who know bore such a strong resemblance to Natsuki. Aoi, Yukariko and Erstin had all tried different hair-styles on Shiori as requested. It was the smooth barrel curls style that Yukariko had tried that eventually won them over. It was not too fancy and added some maturity to Shiori's features.

"Are you okay?" Shizuru asked.

"I can't seem to stop shaking," Shiori replied as she held up her unsteady hands.

"Would you like me to get Kaede to help calm you down?" Shizuru said with a teasing smile.

"That's really not funny, Mother," Shiori replied feeling the butterfly ballet start in her stomach again.

Yukino came to the doorway and smiled at Shiori, "I was the same way you are now the day Haruka became my Otome. I thought I should let you know, we are getting ready to leave now."

"Go on ahead I'll be right out, I promise," Shiori said as she folded her hands in her lap trying to stop their shaking.

As she watched her mother and Yukino walk away Shiori said to herself out loud in jest, "I wonder if I could get over the balcony before they caught me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede's vigil by the doorway lasted only about ten minutes, but to Kaede it felt like an eternity. As one of the doors opened partially, Kaede noticed Yukariko motioning to her for help.

"Erstin has no idea Nina is here, please make sure the dear girl doesn't hit the floor?" Yukariko asked as Kaede nodded.

Yukariko was the first out of the suite in her steel blue dress that Maria had given her for this evening. Maria had greeted her not even three steps from the door and headed towards the elevator with Yukariko to talk.

As Aoi and Erstin stepped through the double doors together, Erstin started to cry. Aoi let go of Erstin's arm and sent her straight into Nina's awaiting embrace. Nina mouthed the words 'thank you' as Aoi walked by to kiss Chie.

"I think the next time I see Tomoe Marguerite I'll have to thank her before I kill her," Chie said teasingly pulling Aoi in closer to her.

"And why is that?" Aoi asked hearing the tone of Chie's voice and getting complete chills as Chie pulled her in.

"Because for the rest of my life I'll be able to fully appreciate your beauty even more than I did before," Chie answered just before she leaned in and kissed Aoi's neck tenderly. Aoi's long white gown had a noticeable pink shimmer whenever she made even the slightest gesture.

Haruka smiled upon seeing Yukino but was speechless as she walked over and held out her hand. Yukino's simple yet elegant black dress formed snuggly to every curve, reminding Haruka once again of another reason she loved Yukino. Haruka lifted her hand to Yukino's palm up and drew it to her, placing a soft kiss just above her knuckles. With her free hand Haruka pulled Yukino closer then removed her glasses and kissed her as if they were the only people in the room.

"Ha…ru…ka," Yukino whispered as they broke their kiss feeling her knees shake slightly as the butterfly ballet visited her stomach, "I love it when you do that. Kiss me again."

Haruka stepped away instead after replacing Yukino's glasses delicately back in place. Yukino looked at Haruka wondering what was crossing her mind. Slowly Haruka dropped to one knee in front of Yukino, eyes never once looking away.

"I wasn't sure when I should do this. I was going to wait for that ring and this GEM to come off at first. Thanks to this vacation and being amongst our 'family' I can't find a better time than now. Yukino Chrysant, will you do me the honor, of sharing the rest of our lives as my wife, mother of our children and the best friend any woman could ever ask for."

Yukino hadn't noticed the small white box in Haruka's hand until she heard it snap open. Yukino's voice had been spirited away by Haruka's words. Yukino looked deeper into Haruka's violet eyes and nodded yes. As Haruka stood once more she removed Yukino's glasses again, "I know all of this and the rings aren't necessary but I want everyone to know. You were the first and you are the only woman I want. I don't care what anyone outside of this room thinks, hell inside of it too. Just you and me…forever…" And with that last word Haruka stole another deep soulful kiss.

Natsuki's face not only spoke of her passion for Shizuru, but her love as well. The black dress Shizuru wore was similar to Yukino's except for the way it sparkled so brightly. The dress looked as if someone had crushed a handful of diamonds and sprinkled them delicately into the fabric.

Shizuru walked by Kaede and ran a reassuring hand across her shoulder and down her arm. Kaede took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. As Shizuru kissed Natsuki rather playfully she caught a glimpse of Haruka dropped to her knee. Shizuru broke their kiss and turned Natsuki towards Haruka and Yukino before she could protest. As Yukino nodded yes, Natsuki turned to Shizuru and smiled lovingly.

"You know Shizuru, I never thought of that. Well I did, but you answered me before I could ever think of the words," Natsuki said silently putting the right words together in her mind.

"And just when did I do such a thing for my Natsuki?" Shizuru asked pressing closer to Natsuki; their faces were so close that each word created a soft brush across their lips.

"Truth be told, Shizuru, it was the day you took that embryo into your womb and every day since then. Nothing I could ever say or do will ever come close to having so much meaning," Natsuki replied as she stole a soft kiss and stared deeply into her beloved's crimson eyes.

Natsuki nodded towards Kaede standing still in the doorway, still waiting for Shiori.

"Where's Shiori?" Natsuki asked softly noticing Kaede flinch even though.

"Still in our room I suppose. I will handle Kaede, if you will go for Shiori?" Shizuru asked and Natsuki nodded yes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuki stood in the doorway for just a minute taking in how beautiful Shiori was and just how much Shiori actually resembled her. While Shiori had yet to speak, Natsuki moved up behind her and bent over placing her chin on Shiori's shoulder. Their faces in the mirror finally shook Shiori from her silent reverie.

"I can't do it…I can't," Shiori said as she lifted a shaky hand to Natsuki's face.

"You are a Kruger…you will do it. If it helps I'll tell you that you can't even though I'm here to escort you out," Natsuki replied taking Shiori's hand and standing, hoping Shiori would as well.

"I don't need to rebel anymore, but since you put it that way. Shall we?" Shiori said as she stood also taking Natsuki's arm, "This is such a symbolic gesture on your behalf."

"Yeah well hopefully the meaning is not lost in the years to come," Natsuki replied as they exited one room and headed for the other.

As they hit the open double doors Shiori's legs threatened to give beneath her.

"I've only got you for a few more steps…if Kaede Armitage is truly going to become the one you choose I won't stop the two of you. As my flesh and blood your true happiness is all that matters," Natsuki said holding Shiori up as they drew level with Kaede and Shizuru.

"Think of this as a new beginning between us, either way though she's always going to be my little girl," Natsuki said to Kaede as she released Shiori's arm and placed her hand into Kaede's before walking away with Shizuru.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," Kaede said as she held Shiori close.

"And you my handsome brute…look at us, the beach is so far away from this moment and yet we act as if we never left," Shiori said running her hand down Kaede's lapel and wishing they were not going…

The elevator doors were closing as they turned around to join the group. Nina, Erstin, Chie and Aoi were waiting with them for the elevator's return.

"I say we meet them downstairs. There are currently three Meisters capable of materializing and three people in need of escort. So what do you think?" Kaede said with a serious smile.

As they headed for the balcony Aoi authorized Erstin while Kaede and Shiori tried to materialize with no luck. They tried again but still had no luck. By the time word had gotten to the palace Nina had already left to meet up with them. She was as clueless as they were. Erstin took Aoi and headed over the balcony to inform the others.

"Must be a decent sized problem if they haven't been able to send word sooner," Chie said watching Erstin and Aoi touch down safely feeling slightly jealous she couldn't have joined them

"Back to the elevator it seems," Shiori said as she and Nina left Kaede outside with Chie just a minute longer.

Kaede looked over the side also and then let out a slow whistle. Kaede then laughed as she remembered her earlier thought, "I guess it's a good thing I never actually tried to jump over to escape this room earlier, huh."


	53. Our Legacy chapter 53

See told ya I was updating while I read chap 4 of 'Point Blank' …sniping Takeda the lame…hehehe.

MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property, fini.

2…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the elevator returned for Kaede and the others, Shiori stood close and held her hand. Shiori was playing with Kaede's graduation ring from Miss Maria. Shiori kept twirling the ring and Kaede stiffened. It was a subtle gesture between them and it was also one Kaede wanted no part of.

"Are you ok?" Chie asked looking directly at Kaede.

"I would rather have been able to beat them downstairs," Kaede said as she realized Shiori's mask was already in place. _Like mother, like daughter, Viola would definitely be proud._

"Yeah that's understandable," Chie replied looking at Shiori's impassive expression, "Of course I think Meister Kruger here feels differently."

"I'm just concerned as to why the system is down all of a sudden," Shiori said allowing some truth to filter through her mask.

"Enjoy yourself…Garderobe will fix it. We are heading to a play after all, besides we are all trained well enough to handle any crisis," Chie replied thoughts drifted to the children upstairs.

Yukino had called her nanny and asked if the woman would meet them in Florence. The nanny agreed because she too had plans for the play, just not on opening night. Upon seeing five little faces instead of just the usual two she laughed at how confident they seemed in her adaptability skills. How hard could it be to watch five sleeping babies?

As the elevator settled and the doors opened its occupants all contemplated taking the elevator back up to the penthouse. There were two scowling faces nearby and none of the four wanted to cross their paths. Before the doors could close on them, Erstin appeared and stuck her foot in the door.

"It seems the message from WindBloom castle had somehow been lost during the shift change. Meister Viola and President Chrysant are speaking with the concierge now," Erstin said holding her hand out to Nina.

Nina took hold of Erstin's had and was led off towards the hotel's main entrance. Chie stepped forward and looked for Aoi, who seemed to be waiting by the hotel entrance farthest away from the scowling faces of Natsuki Kruger and Maria Graceburt. Chie side stepped both women and followed quickly behind Erstin and Nina.

Kaede was tempted to allow the doors to close until Shiori stepped out of the elevator still firmly holding her hand. Kaede tugged on Shiori's hand, but her forward momentum didn't stop.

"Meister Hallard had a point Kaede, it's just a play," Shiori said as she followed the same path to the entrance.

"That's not what's bothering me. Those looks and the maddening itch of this suit are," Kaede replied tugging at her shirt collar.

"Leave it be love, you'll only aggravate it more," Shiori said stopping temporarily to swat Kaede's hand from her shirt collar and give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You're never comfortable in anything except sweats and pajamas, are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once with the others, the younger members of the group headed for one of the awaiting limos. Aoi, Erstin, Nina and Shiori settled in first while Kaede just looked at the limo questioningly. Kaede removed her jacket and handed it in to Shiori before sliding stiffly into the limo next to Chie.

"Why does this limo seem so small?" Kaede asked the driver just before the door was shut. Kaede's hand unconsciously went back to her shirt collar.

"Kaede…hands off the shirt. I understand you don't want to wrinkle the jacket but I'm not giving in on the shirt," Shiori said as she carefully folded Kaede's jacket into her lap.

"Nervous?" Aoi asked Kaede with a sweet charming smile.

"A little, but this monkey suit is the real problem, Ambassador Senoh," Kaede said dropping her hand to her lap as she caught Shiori's stern glare.

"You weren't like that earlier," Chie said thinking back.

"It's only just becoming more uncomfortable. It's a good thing Miss Maria didn't look too closely at that bottle of wine or I probably wouldn't have to worry about this maddening suit," Kaede said thinking about the small drink she had snuck from the bottle Miss Maria had received earlier.

"How did you manage that?"Chie asked thinking about the bottle Miss Maria put safely aside.

"Since there's no wrapping over the cork, I just pulled it free, took a hit and squeezed the cork back in place. It's just a small piece of wood," Kaede said thinking of the delicious taste made sweeter by the fact that she had not been caught in the act.

"Speaking of Miss Maria, here they come," Erstin said as she watched the older woman guiding Yukariko safely into the limo in front of theirs.

"About time…" Kaede said feeling a slight burning sensation along with the maddening itch.

Across the street from the limos a man in black watched intently as the limo's slowly made their way towards the theater.

"Sentry to Mother..."

"Mother here Sentry report."

"Tell Sinistra that she was right. The Garderobe squad is on the move; President Chrysant is with them as well. Over..."

"Good work, Sentry, get back here immediately. Mother out..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoe was already in costume roaming backstage looking for Chisa. One of the crew had come by her dressing room earlier citing one last costume check before opening curtain call. Tomoe could feel something turning in her stomach and needed to find something to drink other than the tainted wine back in the room.

Near a ladder leading to the rafters that held the screen backgrounds, Tomoe saw Chisa talking animatedly with two stage hands dressed completely in black, faces covered by a loose black veil. Chisa took a drink from a bottle offered to her by one of the hands before sending them off and turning towards the approaching Tomoe.

"Hello, love, now I don't have to head back to that stupid room. Drink this," Chisa demanded.

"What is it?" Tomoe asked holding the bottle away from her nose due to its repugnant smell.

"Our little insurance policy," Chisa said as she guided the bottle back towards Tomoe's lips, "It would have been here sooner, but the brass in Cardair has tightened things up because of the sloppy work of the two gentlemen you so easily took care of for us."

"You're working with Cardair military?" Tomoe asked thinking of the two idiots she killed in order to get her precious liquid death.

"Since we meet outside the theater yes, before that no. I had some people inform the right people of my little plan and now these gentlemen are here to dance with us if necessary," Chisa replied slipping the half full bottle into her costume.

"So these would be former military loyal to King Argos?" Tomoe asked remembering the scared young man who was now pretending to be King of Cardair.

"Yes and when the final curtain bows are done you and I will be escorted out of here by the two gentlemen I just spoke to," Chisa said as she finally noticed the manic gleam in Tomoe's gray eyes, "Let's go get ourselves a quick drink while we have a chance."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing outside the theater everyone was watching as the limos unloaded guests. Journalists and photographers from all over Earl were present taking down names and snapping photos as the more prominent guests made their way up the red carpet into the theater.

Once their limo finally stopped everyone, but Kaede, stepped out onto the red carpet. Kaede stepped out on the street side of the limo not wanting to wait. Shiori had handed over her jacket as the limo stopped and as Kaede walked in front of the limo the driver shook his head and smiled. Kaede seemed to be sweating heavily already and really didn't want to put her jacket back on.

As the driver got back behind the wheel he noticed a wet spot on one of the back seats and realized just who had been sitting there. _Maybe she had a drink…_Once parked in the queue alongside the theater, away from the crowd, the driver pulled out his hanky and open the door to wipe down the seat back where Kaede had been sitting.

The spot cleaned easily, but the driver noticed there was a crimson spot on the hanky. _Weird…_the driver thought as he dismissed the odd spot, folded the hanky and joined the other driver lighting up a smoke preparing for the long wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now redressed and walking calmly alongside Shiori, Kaede felt the need to get a drink before heading towards the balcony booth seating.

"Go on, Kaede, get yourself a drink. Remember though those doors lock until the intermission and you had better be inside the theater when that happens," Shiori said teasingly.

"I know, Shiori. don't worry. I'm just going to get one little drink," Kaede said feeling hot, sweaty and all around miserable now, "Stupid suit…"

As everyone else headed towards the doorway to the balcony booths, Kaede joined the queue to get a drink. Suddenly a firm hand pat Kaede on her shoulder blade. Kaede felt her wet shirt press firmly together with her jacket and she winced.

"Thought I'd join you," Haruka said looking at Kaede's uncomfortable disposition, "Are you okay?"

"I should be fine once I get something to drink. I really hate formal wear, this is for Shiori, ya' know," Kaede said as she tugged her shirt collar and then fanned her jacket, leaving it open.

"All this stress because of the suit, really Kaede," Haruka said thinking of how her own suit felt rather uncomfortable compared to her Meister uniform.

"I had a drink back at the hotel and I guess it didn't agree with me. My stomach's burning and my throat's feeling dry and raw," Kaede replied happy for the company and the quick movement of the line.

"Are you sure getting something to drink will help?" Haruka asked as they stepped forward another three places.

The man behind the bar was wearing a black suit and smiling as they moved forward to order.

"Meister Haruka Armitage, it is a pleasure to see you in person. What will you and your…oh my... is she your sister?" the man asked looking up into Kaede's face.

"Yes, this is my younger sister, Kaede Armitage. I would like a bottle of water, please," Haruka replied thanking the man silently for providing her excuse.

"And I'll have some wine," Kaede said as she fanned her jacket again.

As the man placed Haruka's small water and Kaede's flute on the counter he smiled, "Please accept these as my treat. I am honored to be in such auspicious company."

Thanking the gentleman, Haruka and Kaede sat momentarily to enjoy their drinks amongst the small group that had the same idea. People raised their glasses in honor of Haruka, praising the grace of the name Otome and the courage of Haruka, as President Chrysant's bodyguard.

"Speaking of which, so if things work out, will you propose to Shiori Kruger?" Haruka asked surprising them both.

Kaede's face softened as she took a drink and let Haruka's words settle in.

"From the very first time we bumped into each other at orientation, right up until this very moment, she's all I want and all I've ever needed. Whatever happens next that will be the bridge we cross first," Kaede said realizing she'd taken most of the flute down in that drink.

As Haruka finished off her small bottle she smiled and stood, "Good…I'll just have to remember not to send Kruger anymore copies of her indecent exposure in with Yukino's Garderobe council retorts."

"Reports…" Kaede said as she stood and noticed the smile on Haruka's face.

"That's what I said…" Haruka replied and started to laugh.

Kaede laughed also and moved to Haruka's side realizing she'd been played. Yes, her mother would slip occasionally, but mostly the malapropisms were Haruka's in-joke with a few close people. Had the two taken a moment to look back at the white seats they had just vacated, they would have seen a crimson circle on the seatback of Kaede's chair roughly the size of a golf ball.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garderobe, Headmistress' office,

Sarah Gallagher was sitting on one of the sofa's holding a cool compress to her forehead. Though she no longer had a headache, the cool compress was more of a good luck charm. The running reports between the Founder core and this office could have been considered terse and close to argumentative. If not for the presence of Ahn and Cara, Sarah was sure that at one point she would have gone to deliver her reply to Youko's nasty comment personally.

"So much for just being a Paper Otome," Sarah sighed as she turned to lie back on the sofa. Sarah was already wearing her pajamas and wanted nothing more than an early evening's rest. The last report from the core had been nearly three hours ago. Sarah actually laughed as she thought about it.

_Sarah's last report to the Founder core thirty minutes ago had been the first to receive an immediate reply. There were four newly minted Pearls running the messages back and forth. With the knock, Ahn looked at Sarah and took Cara into Natsuki's bedroom to breastfeed in private. _

"_Enter…" Sarah said as she closed the bedroom door for Ahn and returned to the desk, "Yes Miss Cajevolic…"_

_The number one Pearl, a young brown haired, green eyed Arian girl, stood in front of the large desk unsure of how to deliver Youko's message._

"_You do have a message for me, right?" Sarah asked warmly as she noticed the concern._

"_There's no vocal message Meister Gallagher…" the young woman replied shifting her feet._

_Sarah just smiled and waited for the girl to screw up the courage to deliver the non vocal message._

_Jordan Cajevolic took four steps towards the large desk looked Sarah in the eyes and opened her hand flat on the desk. Once again she took four... five... six steps back from the desk and waited for Sarah's reaction._

_Sarah looked at the object on the desk and thought of her last message to the core which had been: 'Can't you at least get the electricity running again?'_

_It seems the only reply Sarah would receive at this point was the object, a screw, sitting on the desk mocking her._

_Sarah picked up the screw and tossed it back at the young Pearl as her response. Taking her cue, the young girl left the office and sighed. Sarah actually had to laugh because in another hour the premises of Garderobe and all of her many rooms would soon be in the dark of night._

Sarah felt the delicate brush of Ahn's hand up her thigh, resting on her stomach and then traveling up her body to stop as a caress of her cheek. Ahn held a battery lantern that lit a good portion of the room and turned it down as Sarah winced at the introduction of light into the darkened office.

"Meister Han has finally returned from the castle. She got caught up in the heavy traffic in between due to the power company trucks working the area," Ahn said as she placed the lantern on the small table and sat beside Sarah who shifted into a seated position once again.

"So what's the word on the outside supplemental power supply that Garderobe uses?" Sarah asked taking Ahn's hand and kissing the palm gently.

"Meister Han said that it would be two days even with round the clock crews working to replace the burnt out supply lines. She said if you needed her Meister Han would be in her room after some food and a bath," Ahn replied thinking that just maybe they should conduct rounds earlier again tonight.

"Well that's the end of messages for the night then. Listen, why don't the three of us take the first watch? I'd like to spend some time with you besides being in our bed tonight," Sarah said realizing she was wearing only her pj's.

"As soon as you change into something more appropriate," Ahn said as she ran a finger lightly across the silk pj top that Sarah was wearing.

"Hey it wouldn't be the first time any of us has been out in something other than our robes; at least I'm wearing the pants, too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otome Guardian Force Headquarters,

"Back off Armitage, President or not, I swear I'll knock you on your butt. Your sister is not dead and there's only so much I can do for her in this condition," Kimiko Helene argued directly into Ayame Armitage's stoic countenance.

"There has to be something you can do for them, surely, as the healer," Ayame said looking at the prone bodies of her sister, Kaede, and Kaede's wife and joined Meister, Shiori. Ayame followed Kimiko's gaze over to Katsumi Zhang and realized that if Kimiko could do anything more she would have.

Kanna Yumemiya walked into the room and placed her arms protectively around Ayame. The tall strong red head never needed words to calm Ayame's raging Armitage temper like now.

"It's time that both you and Christian Steinberg left this room and had something to eat, maybe even get some sleep," Kanna said pulling Ayame close enough so she could whisper into her ear.

"Where are the others?" Ayame asked looking down at Kanna's strong arms around her waist. The white and gold Guardian robe reminding her that there were still another six Guardians not in this room.

"Keiko and Mitsuko are sitting in with Megumi in the next room. Chiyako, Grace and Cara are down by that stupid ring talking about the power surge that had been created when we hit Garderobe," Kanna said trying not to think about all the other little details.

"The twelve of you need to stop playing with that ring. Look at them Kanna, I'm afraid they'll never wake up," Ayame said as she felt Kanna muscling her slowly out of the room.

"Enough of this talk love…if I have to I'll take you back to Aries kicking and screaming. Don't forget I'm big enough to do it," the twelfth Column replied scooping Ayame up into her arms bridal-style just to prove her point, "Hey Christian that goes for you, too. Come on…"

Christian Steinberg, third Column, just looked at the red head carrying the large honey haired President and chuckled softly. Though she didn't want to leave Katsumi, Kaede or Shiori alone, Christian knew there was nothing she could do. It always amazed Christian just how many of the twelve Columns had received such imposing statures. Even more so beguiling was the fact that only Kanna and Kaede had been gifted with strength that surpassed all others.

"Kimiko, will you be joining us?" Christian asked thinking of how long Kimiko had been between this room and the next.

"In a moment Christian, I just want to make sure the attendants know to call me for even the slightest change in their status," Kimiko said replacing her silver ring on her finger and sliding her GEM back into its home on her left earlobe.

Christian gave Kimiko one last look, bent over to kiss Katsumi and left the room for the first time in the past two days. Kimiko walked over to her younger sister and sighed, thanking whatever deity was listening that they were all alive and well. Kimiko turned to Kaede and Shiori and thought:

_Even with all of our powers combined the final call lies with the two of you. Be safe my Sister Otome and return to us soon._


	54. Our Legacy chapter 54

MaiHime and MaiOtome are…oh just insert usual disclaimer here darn it.

1…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori took to her seat as she watched the last of the patrons pouring into the theater below. Part of her was awed by the beauty of the surrounding structure, another part of her well…she was worried about Kaede. As if knowing her lover's distress Kaede and Haruka entered the box and claimed their seats. Before sitting, Kaede leaned in and placed a soft hot kiss on Shiori's cool neck.

"I told you I'd only have one small drink," Kaede said as she watched Shiori slide gracefully into her seat.

The house lights suddenly dimmed and the orchestra below started with a sorrowful tune. Kaede unbuttoned her jacket and eased carefully into her seat taking a hold of Shiori's hand firmly. Shiori looked into Kaede's eyes and smiled even though her mind registered that Kaede's hand felt as hot as her lips had.

"Kae, are you sure you are going to be ok?" Shiori asked just as the curtain started to rise.

"I'm fine Shiori just feeling a little warm, don't worry about it," Kaede replied as she squeezed Shiori's hand and pointed towards the woman on stage.

There was a soft light surrounding the actress who was sitting on a beautiful throne. She had one hand covering her eyes hiding her tears. Her other arm was holding her stomach as if bracing some pain. Suddenly she moved her hands to the arms of the throne and started to talk.

"Every day the fighting just gets worse. It seems as if it will never cease, how unfortunate. Today's list of dead has brought the news I've been dreading these past six months…my dearest Subaru, gone forever. I couldn't read the report any further, the thought of her smiling face no longer gracing this terrible world has me defeated. I'll join you soon enough my love, wait for me…"

Shiori's hand had been tight on Kaede's since the actress said the words 'gone forever' and as she stopped talking and the light dimmed once again, Shiori released Kaede's hand momentarily. Shiori wrapped her arm with Kaede's and clasped Kaede's hand once more. Kaede leaned closer toward Shiori understanding exactly what she was feeling. Shiori looked at Kaede and watched quietly as she undid her tie completely, the heat radiating from her.

_It's as if she just received her nanomachines for the first time…we'll leave during intermission,_ Shiori thought as the lights bathed the stage.

There were two young women entering into a small marketplace not paying attention to where they were heading. From the opposite direction two more young women entered the marketplace playing carefree with a large ball. The next throw got carried higher and the young receiver just kept stepping backwards knowing she could catch it if she just tried. Suddenly there were two girls on the ground looking at one another lost.

In the balcony box, Kaede and Shiori both laughed and then stared at one another. The similarity was beyond words.

Shiori's memories,

_It was hard for her to believe that it was already class orientation. Shiori and her friends had passed all the necessary exams and had made it through the psychological testing as well. Shiori's mother, Natsuki, had at first been dead set against her daughter becoming Otome. There were many small skirmishes in the other countries and a few Otome had recently lost their lives…this was the last thing Natsuki Kruger wanted for her daughter._

"_Come on, Kimiko, it's not like you and Cara to be fighting or not speaking to another," Shiori said as she took the ball from Kimiko and tossed it roughly into the red-head's stomach. Kimiko Helene and Cara Gallagher had been her best friends all of her life, now it seemed as though they could barely stand being in the same room together._

"_Not now, Shi, please," Kimiko said as she handed the ball back to Shiori and looked around for Cara once more. Kimiko wore her long red hair pulled back into a high and tight_ _ponytail. Her resemblance to Midori at this age was striking._

"_The two of you have been acting weird since we snuck out to use the pool three weeks ago. What did I miss?" Shiori asked as she dropped the ball and planted her foot firmly on top of it. They really are acting weird…_

"_Kimi, heads up," Shiori said as she rolled the ball onto her foot and tossed it towards Kimiko. The ball struck Kimiko in the back of the head and she turned to glare at Shiori menacingly. Kimiko trailed after the ball and then turned back to Shiori…_

"_Next time, I pop the ball and you, Kruger. Here…now leave me alone," Kimiko said as she caught sight of Cara standing next to her mother, Ahn._

_The ball went up over Shiori's head and she took a few scrambling steps back to catch it. It still wasn't enough and as Shiori turned to chase after the wayward ball she collapsed on top of a slumbering girl in black. Suddenly violet eyes met emerald green for the first time in over ten years._

_Shiori felt a full blush grace her features as she settled softly on the girl and became lost in her eyes. Her hands had landed on the girl's chest, one cupping a firm breast, the other feeling her heartbeat thunder below. Everything around Shiori felt suddenly charged with some electric force…_

Shiori and Kaede were too busy focusing on one another to watch the play or even hear the small argument amongst the on-stage characters. Shiori released Kaede's hand again and shifted slightly in her seat in order to caress Kaede's hot flushed cheek. Even all these years later, Shiori remembered the way she felt lying on top of Kaede and the strange electric current that flowed through her body from it. Kaede blinked her eyes to get a clear focus on Shiori, her body was burning up, but Shiori's hand was like ice against her skin. Kaede realized it wasn't Shiori's hand, but her own bodies' reaction to that hand.

Kaede's memories,

_Kaede was glad the stifling transport ride was over because she needed to get away from Mitsuko Hallard. Had they not grown up together, Mitsuko's constant need to fill empty moments with conversation would have caused a fight. Even so, it still nearly had as Mitsuko wouldn't stop talking about the fact that Kaede had cut her long hair in the transport bathroom._

_Stupid hair won't lay flat now…at least the hat will cover it for now, Kaede thought as she placed her hat on her head. Kaede hefted her large duffel bag and headed away from the rest of the Arian girls, including Mitsuko. Mitsuko didn't notice because she was too busy watching and laughing as a smaller girl with spiky orange hair scampered wildly amongst the gathered group of girls._

_Kaede found a place away from the group to rest; she dropped her bag and settled on it in a reclined position. The bag barely kept Kaede off the ground, but at least like this she wouldn't get dirty or have to be uncomfortable. Kaede pulled her hat brim down over her eyes and just listened to the world around her._

"_Yeah...they call them the Garderobe Princesses because they were born and raised here," a girl's voice with a distinct Lutesian accent could be over heard saying, "they probably didn't even have to study to enroll."_

_They worked even harder, Kaede thought. Kaede had been too little to remember the last visit her parents had brought her on here to Garderobe and WindBloom._

"_Come on, Kimiko..." Kaede heard the most beautiful voice say, but had returned her focus elsewhere because of Mitsuko's voice._

"_Oh slow down will you? I'd like to talk to you…" Mitsuko was now chasing the small orange haired girl._

_Poor girl…, Kaede thought just as she resettled her position on the bag. Kaede was now trying to block everyone and everything out and just wait for their teacher to gather them. As a breeze blew by, Kaede barely heard an angry voice and then a ball bounce quite near where she lay. As Kaede shifted up the brim of her hat, she saw the falling girl and winced as their bodies met hard._

_Kaede braced her feet out and threw an arm around the girl on top of her in order to keep them from rolling onto the ground. As the shock of the impact wore off, the girl on top of Kaede settled against her and suddenly blushed a shade of deep crimson. Kaede understood as she fought off her own blush staring into the most beautiful green eyes she would ever see. Kaede registered where the girl's hands were and found that her own was cupping a soft yielding buttock. Kaede had been warm all day, but suddenly her skin felt cold and the air itself seemed charged._

On that day, Meister Ahn Liu had separated them just as Kaede was reaching with her free hand to touch Shiori's face. Here in this moment, Kaede reached out and touched Shiori's cheek, winking at her before leaning over to steal a quick kiss. Just as their lips met, their heads knocked together painfully. The sensations of cold and electric charge dissipated in the pain of that action.

"Behave like proper Otome," Miss Maria growled softly as she snapped her program at them before returning to her seat.

"Well I thought it was proper considering you are My Otome Lover," Kaede said as she smiled at Shiori.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garderobe, Founder Core room,

"Jeez, Midori, did you have to knock her out?" Nao hissed as she swatted the Aswad leader upside the head.

Midori was trying to carefully balance Youko in her arms; the woman was knocked out cold. Gal had found it appropriate to leave the core as ordered by Midori when they came for Youko. Irina Woods and the four Pearl messengers just looked on in disbelief as the Aswad leader shook off Nao's hit.

"She's resting right?" Midori questioned as she carefully lifted Youko over her shoulder.

"And she's going to be even more pissed off when she wakes up, damn it," Nao said as she watched Midori head towards the stairs back to the dorms.

"No, she won't," Midori said without stopping or looking back. From the mischievous tone of her voice Nao understood what Midori meant and just shook her head, "Take her to my room then…My room, my rules…"

Nao turned and smiled at Irina and the Pearls making them all step back in concern.

"What?" Nao asked as she looked them over, the urge to laugh tugging wildly through her. Nao noticed the curious stare in Irina's eyes and the fact that the four Pearls were suddenly looking elsewhere.

"I'm going to stay and finish replacing boards," Irina said as the four Pearls took this as their cue to head towards the stairs.

"No, you aren't Woods, you are going to get some sleep…one way or another," Nao said as she moved closer to Irina.

"I had a nap earlier in the medical bay. You may be a Column, Nao, but you aren't my boss. I'll stay…" Irina replied moving a step towards Nao showing that she wasn't afraid of her.

Nao moved face to face with Irina, whispering something in her ear as she traced a finger lightly down Irina's neck and chest, stopping at the first button of her brown vest. Irina blushed from Nao's boldness but headed towards the stairs as well. Nao just smiled as she followed alongside the blushing genius.

"You can use Helene's quarters to get some rest, she won't be in there," Nao said as they started up the stairs. Nao looked up and realized Midori had stopped halfway up with Youko, tired from the extra weight, "I knew she shouldn't have knocked Helene out."

Irina looked up with Nao and had to laugh as the Aswad leader watched the four Pearls dash by her hoping to quickly avoid anymore of the recent insanity. As they got closer, Nao shook her head and leaned over to whisper something in Midori's ear. Midori laughed as they walked by and then resigned herself to the task of picking up Youko in order to continue upstairs.

"Next time I'm going to call on Gakutenou…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otome Guardian Force HQ, Garderobe,

There was laughter and the sound of rustling bed sheets heavy in the 12th Column's quarters as one of the contracted Otome burst in and yelled.

"Where the Hell is Viola, dammit? I promised to bring her to visit with…" The tawny haired, crimson eyed Otome never got a chance to finish as her eyes caught the briefest glimpse of two naked bodies now staring at her.

"With the Wang's, To-Spaz, now get out of my room," Kanna calmly replied as she turned to look at Ayame.

"Don't make me have to order you, Saeko," Ayame said as Kanna returned to kissing her stomach. The Arian President's back arched as she took two handfuls of hair and yanked fiercely.

The blushing Continental Orb Topaz turned quickly on her heels and left the two women alone once more. As the door slammed closed, Kanna looked up at Ayame and smiled.

"I'll never understand how Saeko and Shiori ended up being so different," Kanna said thinking of the unconscious Column in the medical bay.

"Saeko may be all fire and brimstone, but she's just as well mannered as her older sister. Would we still be here if I was more like Kaede?" Ayame asked knowing her answer already. Kanna just shook her head no and placed another kiss on Ayame's stomach. Though Ayame was older than her, Kanna knew this woman was definitely all she ever wanted or needed. Kanna just needed to make Ayame understand that as well.

"Well hopefully Saeko calms down before she picks up Viola from the Wang's. Viola might just materialize her element if Saeko doesn't," Ayame said thinking of the four year olds uncontrolled power. As of this moment, the child was without a neutralizing ring.

Kanna couldn't help but smile at the thought of Viola's trident that, like her mother's Otome element, would lash out in whip like fashion. The child could not yet hold it, but she couldn't help when it materialized either. Because she was still growing, Viola's neutralizing ring had to keep being rebuilt as she grew. All of the twelve wore the silver neutralizing ring in order to help their control over their own advanced materializing elements. As students they had received training to use both, with the help of the former Nekogami, Mikoto.

"Show me your hammer again," Ayame purred into Kanna's ear.

"You do know that using this power drains us, right?" Kanna asked as she removed her GEM, then her silver ring. The ring bore the inscription: Otome Born- Humanity of the Otome, Transcendent Moonstone. Ayame was always amazed by the sheer power they possessed, but even more amazing was how this little ring could neutralize their natural abilities as was necessary.

Ayame nodded, of course she knew, how could she not. Ayame had no power, but could someday give birth to a daughter who would. This was just a tease for her; another form of foreplay.

"Just show it off a little for me, not enough to drain you though. I want that privilege," Ayame said as she watched Kanna focus her power into life. The large claw hammer looked like some ordinary tool though the true power lies within it and its wielder. After a few swings and poses, Kanna released her element and returned to Ayame's side returning her ring and GEM to their proper homes.

"Come here, love, now it's my turn to show-off," Ayame said as she pulled Kanna down with her onto the bed once more.

Just as Ayame rolled Kanna beneath her and straddled her waist, a loud whine broke the otherwise silent surroundings. Both Ayame and Kanna cursed as the GEM link interrupted their fun.

"All Columns report to the Founder Core immediately." This one way communication cut off immediately after the relayed message.

"Sorry, Ayame, will you wait here for me?" Kanna asked as they parted and stood on opposite sides of the bed.

"I waited six months to be here like this with you. I'm done waiting, I'm going with you whether they like it or not. Killjoys…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand Theater,

As the lead actress left the stage for the last time until after intermission she found herself trying to fight the built up body heat and the annoying feel of the costume she was wearing. As the actress made her way to her dressing room she passed two stage hands who were fixing the light control panel for the theater. Just as she passed them by the actress broke into a wet coughing fit that ended with her vomiting blood on the floor before collapsing dead where she had stood.

"Damn it, it's already loose. Stage 4 to Mother…" the taller man said into his ear piece.

"Mother here…" came the reply.

"Our plans have to be moved forward, Mother. The lead actress was infected; she just died right in front of us. What are your orders?" Tall man/Stage 4 inquired.

"We have no choice…move to Code Omega, Stage 4. Mother out…" the line became hectic with other reports and replies.

"Code Omega…let's go find Sinistra and her girl toy, no witnesses'." Stage 4 said to his companion as they finished the last splices of line and set the timer closing the box once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and blurring her vision as the lead actress made her way off stage. The scene had not been overly dramatic at all; it was Kaede's growing discomfort that had caused her eyes to tear up. Shiori noticed Kaede rubbing at her eyes and swatted her hand away in order to turn Kaede's head towards her. Kaede had already removed her tie and undone the top two buttons of her dress shirt, Shiori was now seriously concerned.

"Kaede, look at me," Shiori said as Kaede slowly sat forward trying to rub her eyes again.

Suddenly there were multiple screams from other areas of the theater echoing through the walls as Shiori had joined that chorus. As Kaede had looked in her direction, Shiori noticed the blood stained streaks running from Kaede's eyes and the small line from her mouth.

"Blessed Lady, no, Kaede…"


	55. Our Legacy chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome belongs to Sunrise as do the main characters. The creation of the Twelve Columns was my idea and bloody fun in the process.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This chapter and the next have been waiting way too long to come out and I apologize to those who have been awaiting its release. The ride is almost over now…

* * *

**Mai Otome: Our Legacy**

Otome Guardian Force, Garderobe HQ, classroom

"Today, class, we will be studying the reasons behind the formation of the Otome Guardian Force," Meister Ahn Lu said to her class of fresh faced Pearls.

The young teenage girls were all disciplined and remarkably attentive as Ahn walked the rows of students. As she reached Pearl Number One, Ahn smiled, remembering when she had first worn the uniform, there had been many changes since then. Just as Ahn prepared to address the girls once again,

"All Columns report to the Founder core immediately."

The announcement was loud enough to drown out all of the other noises from around the HQ and campus. Ahn took a deep breath praying for Kaede's and Shiori's health. The plight of the two Columns was known all across the campus and many students were as nervous as the parents and staff.

"The Otome Guardian Force was the biggest change to ever happen in Otome history. Following the changes brought about by the war for Windbloom control, the Garderobe ruling council agreed to the S.O.L.T. talks, giving Otome the freedom to disagree with her Master. This choice, previously denied Otome, led to the death of Meister Fiar Gross and the Harmonium induced rampage of Meister Nina Wang.

Now, many of you children do not remember those dark days, and have been brought up in the prosperity which came afterwards. In order to never repeat the disparity of these times, it is my duty to teach you of our humbling past. Prior to those days, the Otome of Earl had become nothing more than silent servants and sometimes council for their Masters. The War of the Dragon King was the worst war Earl ever faced and many young women paid with their lives, unnecessarily.

Many girls, no older than you, faced the call of duty and inevitable death as the planet warred greedily for power. Some at the hands of the one they called friend and sister. This was not the intended purpose of the Otome, unfortunately it became their Fate. As time progressed and events took place beyond Otome control, Meister Natsuki Kruger became annoyed by the restraints applied to Otome involvement in matters.

'We can die for them, but we can't stop the necessity of such sacrifice'

These were the thoughts of not only Natsuki, but many others. A change was necessary and with the help of more than half of the ruling council vote, Natsuki Kruger laid the framework that would become the Otome Guardian Force. As Queen Mashiro opened the door to the Old Earth files, it became an even greater necessity to apply these changes. Though we had already made great advancing strides in medical technology without such help, there were more to be found in the files."

'_KA'_

Ahn looked out the classroom window and noticed little Viola Armitage was alone and crying. Just as Ahn reached the door she meet up with Meister Erstin Wang, whom it seemed was nervous and winded.

"Are you okay Meister Wang?" Ahn asked.

"I'll be fine as soon as Viola is in her grandmother's care," Erstin replied as she recovered her breath never taking her eyes off of the four year old, "Viola attacked me when that announcement was made. We were heading in the other direction and she just let go of one powerful scream."

Both women watched the small child as she headed down the corridor towards the Founder Core. No one could control the girl's power and none were too happy about it. Little Viola wanted her parents and would go to them no matter what.

"Would you like some help in case it happens again?" Ahn asked Erstin as Little Viola neared the turn in the corridor.

"I'll just keep following her. This power of hers can be scary, but if she's not provoked it won't come forward," Erstin said as she bowed to Ahn and headed quickly down the corridor to catch up with the little girl.

Ahn took in a deep breath, thinking of how Viola was such a chaotic mix of her forebears, before returning to her class. As Ahn closed the door, most of the students ran to the class window to watch as members of the Twelve Columns walked by. Ahn allowed this moment as her thoughts were drawn back the days of her own daughter's youth.

XoXoXo

Shiori's scream had been echoed by others in the Theater's lower level seating and the resounding reports of gunfire. Kaede was definitely infected and her body was losing the fight, even with the nanites in her blood. It was clear that Kaede was not going to win this fight, but as an Armitage she was determined to fight till she dropped.

"I have to release the restraints, Shiori. Please don't touch that spot again," Kaede said as she felt Yukino's hand on her back once more.

"Kae, we can't control that power, it is too dangerous," Shiori replied tearfully.

"Shush…there are footsteps coming this way," Natsuki said as a spat of gunfire hailed the balcony seating and in other areas was already ripping through the walls.

Knowing that the Otome could not fight guns, without their powers to protect them, it became clear they needed another solution and a way safely off of the balcony. Kaede removed her GEM and the silver band from her hand and passed them to Yukino. The time for talk and indecision was well passed and it was their only hope. Yes, they were well trained for such matters, but they were no longer just fighting for themselves, they were parents.

It was clear that they needed to help and as Natsuki and Yukino were about to both speak another hailstorm of bullets tore up the balcony as the temperature seemed to drop around them. The blood on Kaede's clothing became ice and for a moment Kaede too seemed to freeze over. Everyone kept back from the gunfire and watched breathlessly as Kaede seemed an immobile ice-block.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Haruka said as she touched Kaede and immediately pulled her hand back from the cold.

"She's healing…or at least slowing the spread of the infection, I think," Shiori responded knowing that soon enough the balcony would no longer be safe for any of them.

"We've got to help these people," Natsuki said as she peered cautiously over the balcony into the chaos of murder and fearful flight below.

"No, Mother, you can't do that. You need to get out of here. Only Meister Ho and Meister Armitage can materialize right now and for the children's sake, you need to help yourselves for once," Shiori said as her tears trailed her cheeks and her hands removed her restraints as well, "Kaede and I will finish this…we are expendable."

"NO, YOU AREN'T," Yukino yelled as she watched the tearful Shiori pass off her GEM and silver ring to her mother as well.

The cold air on the balcony became alive with electricity as Shiori reached out to stroke Kaede's face. There was a flash of light from one of the other balconies and then an opening in the Theater roof as the Otome had quickly removed her Master from the chaos.

"The two of you should follow suit and get everyone on this balcony, out of this building," Shiori said as her fingers crackled and sparked against Kaede's cheek.

Aoi released Erstin's power and was about to order her into action until Erstin took flight and opened another hole in the Theater roof. Haruka was itching to join the fight below, but could not get Yukino to authorize the use of her powers. As Erstin came back for Aoi, another Otome also approached the balcony.

"The King sends his regards and ordered me to help you out of the Theater." Ahn's father had also been in attendance and sent his new Otome to help.

"You should have stayed with the King, Meister Torii," Miss Maria reprimanded as the young woman landed on the balcony amidst another hail of gunfire.

"The King believes that you would be better suited to help these people, if you were still drawing breath," the young Otome replied and nodded to Erstin, who took hold of Aoi and disappeared through the roof.

"Besides, without the Viceroy's consent, you cannot take action here," Eriko said as she grabbed Natsuki and bolted through the roof behind Erstin.

"Damn stupid law," Haruka replied as she looked over the balcony and watched the men below tearing through the crowd.

Just as Haruka seemed ready to leap off the balcony, Kaede's cold arm reached out and stopped her.

With a puff of cold air Kaede said, "Listen to reason, get out of here and let us handle this while there are still lives left to save."

As Erstin and Eriko came back in to retrieve others from the balcony, Kaede leaned over the side and focused on her power creating a pole of ice to the lower level. Just as the Otome landed safely on the balcony, Kaede grabbed Shiori close and disappeared over the edge without another word. Erstin and Eriko took Miss Maria and Yukariko out next as ordered by Shizuru and Chie, both of whom refused to leave just yet.

Chie was just about to try going over the balcony, using the pole, as a hail of gunfire shattered it. Kaede and Shiori were dodging bullets and the falling ice as they made their way towards the stage to find some cover to attack from. Yukino fought against Haruka as they had gone over and was still refusing to give her authorization as Erstin and Eriko returned once more.

"Take these two out of here, Yukino and I will follow behind," Haruka said as the junior Otome landed beside her.

Shizuru was about to argue with Haruka just as Yukino turned to face her and nodded. Chie knew not to argue with Haruka, but was not ready to leave and jumped from the balcony grabbing hold of a nearby curtain and lowered herself to the floor below as Kaede and Shiori attacked from the stage using their natural born powers.

"Damn you, Hallard," Haruka yelled as she watched the curtain tear from the rod holding it, dumping Chie to the floor in a heap.

"We should just go, Haruka, you know your duty and our children seem to know theirs," Shizuru said as she watched Chie emerge safely from the fallen curtain and dodge her way to the stage with Kaede and Shiori.

Without another word, Eriko helped Shizuru off the balcony as Erstin took hold of both Yukino and Haruka. As they disappeared through the roof, Chie took to the stage and saved both Kaede and Shiori from an attacker who had gotten in behind them. Kaede had been creating spears of ice that Shiori would charge with electricity. In between these attacks, Shiori would lash out with bolts of unrestrained energy as her power threatened to overwhelm her.

"Leave us, Meister Hallard, get out of here," Shiori shouted as the energy around her grew in intensity.

"What if someone else gets around you, huh," Chie said as she fired into the crowd of men taking cover behind the chair backs in the audience seating.

Without thought, Kaede turned on Chie picked her up, and threw her back towards the stage curtain. As Chie rolled safely behind the curtain and out of the way, Kaede turned the curtain into a wall of ice and then froze the only stage access door as well. They were losing control of the powers and if possible, they wanted to take only these former Cardair military fools with them.

XoXoXo

Outside the Theater, Natsuki was cussing madly and trying to avoid an international incident, while speaking with King Nguyen Bao. Though she was grateful to the man for his help, Natsuki wanted to be helping inside the chaotic buzz coming from the Theater. Haruka was also becoming very agitated and bolted for the chain locked Theater doors, even without materialization. She hadn't fought while inside the Theater because she figured she would still have a chance to help as Hallard had. The Florence military was still nowhere in sight and it was clear that they would be too late upon arriving anyway.

"Meister Torii, please retrieve Meister Armitage before she hurts herself," Shizuru asked the young Otome, who glanced for the King's approval first.

Miss Maria and Yukariko were talking with Natsuki and the King of Annam while Erstin Ho restrained Aoi, who was pulling against her and screaming, upset that Chie had not yet emerged from the building. There was a screaming match going on between Haruka and Meister Torii, as she tried to bring Haruka back to the safety of car cover outside the Theater.

"I believe that both you and President Chrysant should leave this area, especially since you are unable by law to help in any way. The Viceroy has not asked for help and the fool of a man probably wouldn't in the first place," Miss Maria said in response to one of Natsuki's rants.

"I'm not leaving my daughter behind," Yukino said in a firm, angered tone that resembled Natsuki's and echoed her sentiments.

"Your daughters are awaiting your SAFE return at the hotel. Those young women we left behind are not those children, and even if they were, there isn't much more we can do to help them," Miss Maria responded in like tone, since she too felt helpless and bound to the governing laws of Otome and Earl.

Suddenly one of their limos pulled up and awaited its passengers, while the chaos seemed to take root out here as well amid a hail of gunfire from one of the Theater's windows.

"Damn it, Meister Ho and Meister Torii, get your Masters' to safety away from here. Miss Maria, Miss Yukariko, please get in that car with President Chrysant, and head back to the hotel," Natsuki said as she caught the glare from Shizuru knowing she would not leave without Natsuki.

"Chie Hallard had the right idea and somehow I'm heading back in there to help her," Haruka said vehemently, clearly not caring about any international policies or incidents that could arise at this point.

Haruka walked over to Yukino and guided her safely to the limo, "I'm begging you now, Yukino, please let me go back in there and help."

Tears were falling hard from Yukino's eyes as she nodded her consent and authorized the use of Haruka's power, before sliding into place in the limo. Miss Maria and Yukariko filled in behind her as Haruka ordered the driver to return them to the hotel. The fighting outside erupted in another hail of bullets as Haruka closed the door and the driver sped away. As a bullet ricocheted off the retreating limo grazing Haruka's cheek, she grabbed one of the nearby cars and launched it at the Theater.

Haruka followed directly behind it, materializing her Element, and opening the Theater doors with wood shattering ease. If the three remaining women had waited they would have seen the reason for the gunfire. Another limo went speeding by with Tomoe Marguerite and her lover, Chisa Yokohama, right behind the one with Yukino and the others. The two women were fleeing from the insanity and now, instead, in pursuit of the Aries President. As the Theater had become a battlefield, Chisa had scrambled to Tomoe's side and found an escape route for them through the orchestra pit. This action had made their new course of action possible.

XoXoXo

Earlier,

In the confusion and bullet storm around them, no one had noticed Chisa's and Tomoe's retreat until they had run literally into one of the former Cardair soldiers. The man hit the ground hard and dropped his pistol, which Tomoe quickly recovered and put a bullet in his head. The man had been bringing his sub-machine gun to level with Chisa's face just as Tomoe fired. He squeezed the trigger, in reflex, but Chisa reacted quick enough to push the weapon's trajectory into the wall.

Tomoe had suggested taking the machine gun, but Chisa opted for the inconspicuous pistol instead. Chisa searched the dead man for another clip and then kicked his prone lifeless body for good measure. Chisa roughly snatched the pistol from Tomoe's hand and raised the weapon as if to shoot or pistol-whip her.

"Never ever do that again." Chisa reprimanded Tomoe before giving her a quick kiss and pulling her off towards the Main Lobby of the Theater.

Tomoe felt her stomach turn, as she was staring down the barrel of that gun, but buried it as she felt Chisa's lips on her own. This woman was nothing like Shizuru or anyone else Tomoe had ever been with. For one quick moment, Chisa had actually scared Tomoe enough to give her pause. As they were sneaking around trying to get out of the theater, Tomoe watched as Chisa turned on the very people who had helped her with this plan. Sneaking out wasn't as easy as it seemed it should have been because unbeknownst to these girls the military men were planning to kill them also.

Instead of trying to take on the two, two man teams in the Lobby, Chisa tried to sneak them to another floor to escape from another route. Just as they hit the door to an upper balcony and another to the separate offices of the Grand Theater, the teams spotted them and laid down fire as they closed the door to the offices.

Following in haste, the soldiers crashed through the emaciated door, and leveled more fire upon the girls as they entered one of the offices. Chisa ran to the window and was ready to shoot it out when she noticed the group forming outside. Tomoe had started to move the room's furniture to block the door and was happy when Chisa finally helped. The furniture would take the brunt of the bullets while they escaped out the window.

Tomoe froze in the window upon seeing Shizuru and the others gathered outside. Chisa smacked Tomoe hard, as the bullets were breaking down the remnants of the office furniture allowing easier access for their pursuers. Tomoe returned the favor and jumped to the street below just as the door broke free. Chisa smiled at Tomoe's action and followed quickly as the bullets hailed out into the street.

In their searched for a car with an open door, they overheard the discussion going on. As the word children reached Tomoe's ears, she felt hatred swell up inside of her and knew she needed to follow them. Tomoe wanted nothing more than to make them all pay, with their own lives, but would instead settle for the children.

XoXoXo

Otome Guardian Force, Garderobe HQ,

Saeko Kruger had passed Erstin Wang in the hall and picked up her niece, Viola, as she heard the sound of the approaching Columns. Little Viola settled happily in her grandmother Shizuru's arms as Saeko had a word with her mother, Natsuki. Shiori and Kaede had both been in the infirmary since the Twelve last returned from the ring. Right now though, it seemed their vital signs were getting weaker, and there was nothing that seemed to help them.

The ten Columns, now arriving, could not understand what had gone wrong on their last attempt at utilizing the rings power. Kaede and Shiori were knocked into a comatose state as they had materialized in the past Founder Core, while the others were all shocked nearly out of existence. Since there wasn't anything they could do besides wait, the ten remaining Columns had all tried to rest and relax.

Shizuru spoke calmly with Little Viola as everyone gathered to discuss, once again, what had happened in the ring. Viola nodded her understanding and allowed Shizuru to take her away from the Core and her parent's prone bodies. Director Woods had gathered them to discuss her latest findings from her Core evaluation and its possible connection to past events.

No one was watching as Shizuru and Viola left and none would understand even if they were told the truth. Viola understood as only the little ones can, with her mind uncluttered by the teachings of how things work, free to the possibility that anything is possible if you believe it is so.

As they entered the Crystal Shrine, Shizuru cursed the ring in the middle for all of the trouble that had come from it. They had figured it was a place of good, of strong positive energy, but like all things in nature, it had a bad side as well. Little Viola covered Shizuru's mouth, upon hearing the cursing, and smiled before giving her a kiss. Shizuru put Viola down at the edge of the ring and walked back away as Viola entered the center.

"Go on, Precious, only you can do this now," Shizuru said as she watched Viola laugh as the ring started to become intensely bright. As the light dissipated once more, Viola was gone.


	56. Our Legacy chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER: **MaiOtome is Sunrise's property and I still love the fun of playing with them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **As this story nears completion, I look back, and realize a year has gone by. Some questions may remain unanswered here, finding a home in another story. As always read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

**Mai Otome: Our Legacy**

Chie Hallard ran through the Grand Theater like a woman on a mission, she really owed Tomoe, and wanted to nail her badly. As for being kicked out by Kaede and Shiori, she resigned herself to the fact that they felt secure and didn't need her. After searching through most of the lower levels, Chie headed back up and ran into directly into Natsuki. Both women hit the floor cursing and recovered as quickly as possible.

"Where are our daughters, Hallard?" Haruka asked in near rage.

"They sealed themselves in on the stage and barred access from this side," Chie replied feeling the overwhelming urge to lash out at Haruka, rank be damned.

Haruka barely listened to what Chie said and sent her mace through a wall into an adjourning room. From there, Haruka proceeded to make her way around to the Main Lobby. The side access had been great cover, but was a serious time delay.

"Armitage, control that attack, Meister Wang is still in here somewhere. Queen Mashiro would have a field day if anything happened to her Otome," Natsuki grumbled as they rushed from room to room behind Haruka and Chie.

"So she didn't get to the limo to help set up the retreat?" Chie questioned, though it was more to herself than out loud.

"It would seem we are not the only ones looking to stop Tomoe's madness," Shizuru said moving along rather cautiously in her heels.

"First come, first kill," Natsuki growled her anger flaring over the issues at hand as well as past.

Grand Theater, Main Lobby, Second Floor,

Nina was trapped in a corner and running low on ammo. Even without her robe, Nina needed to fight to help these people, as well as her peers. Nina would spend the rest of her life trying to make up for her past transgressions. Not because she was ordered to, but because she knew she had to.

Cursing madly, Nina timed the shots coming from the men that trapped her, before she would return fire. It was growing extremely cold, rather like a winter in Artai, and Nina needed to move as she noticed ice forming on the walls. The next closest spot for cover was quite a distance away and Nina was unsure of getting to it safely.

"Great, well it's now or never," Nina thought to herself as there was a loud explosion below.

Noticing the distraction created by the explosion, Nina stepped around the corner and fired a three round burst into the only soldier still facing her. As the man dropped, Nina advanced to the next spot, which brought her directly behind two more of the men. Nina had just enough ammo to drop them both, but not to kill them both.

As Nina discarded the empty gun, she dropped to the floor and dodged across the hall to a nearby pillar. Nina was too far from the dead man to retrieve his weapon. The man firing on her was now sitting up, picking his shots, as he tried to get the angle to shot her directly.

Nina could hear the commotion and the yelling from below, but had to remain focused on her current situation. Nina felt a brisk chill as the ice advanced along the wall and the floor towards her; suddenly she realized she would have no choice but to move soon.

"You murdering bitch, you're mine now," Nina's attacker said as he found his angle by leaning against the wall.

Just as the man was about to fire his weapon, a loud scream pierced the air and electricity arced out from the frozen wall and floor. Without hesitation, Nina jumped over the railing as bullets hailed the area she had been standing in, and the man was hit by the advancing ice and electricity.

Both the man and his weapon became instant icicles and were shattered not long after. All Nina saw was the advancing lobby floor and a green blur that nearly knocked the wind out of her.

"Baka," was all Haruka said as she returned Nina to the Lobby floor safely with the rest of the remaining group.

"Thank you, Haruka onee-sama," Nina replied biting off the retort that flittered across her mind, opting to show respect as she was trained.

"What were you thinking, Wang?" Natsuki growled as she noticed the advancing ice and electricity heading towards them as well, "Damn it."

Suddenly the Lobby was engulfed in bright light and the laughter of a child filled the room.

'_KA'_

None of the women could believe their eyes as the small child emerged from the light and turned towards them smiling. While everyone was at a loss for words, the small child approached showing no sign of malice or fear, until the sound of gunfire from across the Lobby rang out.

Before Haruka could move or Chie could get off a round, the little blue-haired child turned and yelled loudly and incoherently. Everyone in the room, including the man who fired the shots, was frozen in awe as a large trident whip materialized in front of the child. As the talons of the whip shot out towards the man, he screamed in panic. Not another shot was fired as the talons knocked him back, one impaling him to the wall, as the other two embedded themselves alongside him, killing the man instantly.

"That's just improbable," Haruka muttered dropping her mace directly on her foot, barely noticing the pain due to the shock of the moment.

" Impossible, you dolt, and I think the dead man would disagree," Natsuki said as she took two cautious steps forward feeling Shizuru's hand on her forearm, "Don't worry, I doubt she's going to hurt us."

"And what makes Natsuki believe this?" Shizuru asked as the little girl turned back to them and smiled.

'_JI'_ the little girl said loudly as she advanced as fast as her little legs would carry her straight towards Haruka.

Haruka's voice failed in her throat as the little arms lovingly wrapped around her leg.

"Okay maybe I'm reading too much into this but…" Chie said as her words were cut off by another piercing scream from inside the Main Theater.

XoXoXo

In the Future, Crystal Shrine,

"I knew I'd find you here," a voice said comfortably from behind Shizuru, "So you sent her back."

"I did no such thing, Haruka," Shizuru replied as she turned and smiled.

"She did it herself, but you brought her here," Haruka said looking beyond Shizuru to ring in the center of the Shrine. The ribbons tied along its railing just resettling.

"Be that as it may, shall we find ourselves a seat?" Shizuru asked as she waved her hand towards one of the small benches inside the Shrine.

"Do you think it will take long?" Haruka asked as they both sat for the time being and watched the ring.

"Even after all these years, Haruka, patience still eludes you," Shizuru replied and sighed.

"How does my impatience have anything to do with that question?" Haruka asked even as they both smiled and settled back in laughter.

XoXoXo

Grand Theater, Stage,

Kaede was now on the stage floor with her head resting comfortably in Shiori's lap. Both were exhausted from their powers, still spreading from them dangerously out of control. Kaede's skin was becoming pale and blue tinted her lips as her body finally started to give in to the disease and the power.

Shiori was not faring much better, because of the power drain exhausting her body. As she knew would eventually happen, Shiori prepared herself to share Kaede's fate as well. Each time her power surged, Shiori cried out, but it was as Kaede started to slip away that her screams pierced the Theater itself.

The entire auditorium was covered in ice and they were the only living beings inside the room. Most of the bodies present were frozen solid, some though were nothing more than little chunks of ice, having been shattered by arcs of electricity from Shiori. Most of the Theater's beauty was lost in the ice, soon enough the entire structure itself would be as well.

Summoning her strength, Kaede reached up to stroke Shiori's cheek, but found her hand instead. Tears welled in Shiori's eyes as she watched the only person she ever loved slowly give in to her Fate.

"Please, Kae, don't leave me here," Shiori begged as Kaede's labored breathing hitched in her chest and her eyes closed.

Shiori's scream was so heartbroken and primal that it seemed to echo around her. Her power shot out unrestrained, shattering walls, seats, a door, the main curtain, and many of the frozen bodies in the room.

Shiori felt suddenly as if the world were closing in on her. There was such searing pain in her chest and all of her senses suddenly betrayed her. All Shiori noticed was a green hue, surrounding both her and Kaede, as it seemed their bodies were disappearing there on the stage.

'_Ka'_

Suddenly, standing before her was a beautiful child, long curly blue hair and violet eyes, smiling at them as she reached to touch Shiori's face. The denied possibility before her gave Shiori comfort as the entire room was engulfed in bright light and they were gone.

"No…" Haruka gasped as she hit her knees in disbelief.

"What the Hell just happened?" Chie asked though it was clear they were gone.

"Not even a good-bye," Natsuki whispered as her body felt suddenly heavy and she turned to embrace Shizuru, whose mask had already fallen as Haruka hit her knees.

XoXoXo

Otome Guardian Force HQ, Founder Core,

The small medical bay in the Founder Core seemed overwhelmed by bodies as Irina was abruptly called to check on Kaede's and Shiori's plummeting vitals. Megumi had already removed her earring and was now handing her limitation band to Mitsuko as well, tears falling in silent understanding.

"I have to at least try, Tsu-koi," Megumi said as she placed a kiss on Mitsuko Hallard's cheek and walked across the room to Kaede and Shiori.

As valiant as the deed and the thought behind it were, it was also unnecessary as both Kaede and Shiori seemed to recover and slowly awaken.

"Viola…" Shiori said weakly to Natsuki, realizing the tears in her mother's eyes.

"She's with your mother, relax," Natsuki said soothingly as she wiped her tears as they refused to subside

Kaede tried to sit up, but Ayame held her down as both she and Yukino realized Kaede's intention, "Stop being so stubborn, you only just woke up. Besides I've got back up if you try to fight me."

"Please even with the Spaz, you couldn't stop me if I wanted to get up," Kaede said as Kanna Yumemiya stood in materialized form next to Ayame, looking like the cat that ate the canary, "Oh please, go glow somewhere else."

Kaede and Shiori glanced at each other and smiled as they reached for each other, though their hands couldn't span the distance.

"Okay everyone, except for the patients, needs to clear this claustrophobic, saccharine environment," Irina ordered as she pointed for the doorway out of the core. The Columns easily agreed, but both Natsuki and Yukino cut her hard glares, "The two of you may wait outside this room."

Neither Natsuki nor Yukino moved and all Irina could do was just shake her head and mutter under her breath. Though she needed to just check vitals, Irina had a few questions that she preferred to ask without interference.

"Fine, just don't interrupt me," Irina said as she checked Kaede first and then Shiori. As she pulled up a chair between their beds and started with the questions, Yukino and Natsuki listened intently, neither parent letting go of their daughter's hand.

Crystal Shrine,

Just as Haruka and Shizuru stopped laughing, the room light up and there Little Viola was smiling intently. As soon as the light dissipated, the little girl ran for her grandmothers.

'_Ji'_ Viola said as she clasped Haruka's leg before Haruka bent to pick her up.

"Glad to see you again, too," Haruka said as Viola tried to reach her arms around both of her grandmothers.

"So you had to come back alone?" Shizuru asked as tears welled up, thinking of the daughters they never got a chance to let go of.

"Are they gone completely?" Haruka asked, remembering the shock and the pain she felt that night in the theater.

All Viola could do was giggle and shake her little head.

XoXoXo

Chisa thumbed the steering wheel of the limo as she watched everyone enter the hotel. It had been slow going, trying to get here, as the frightened patrons swarmed the streets outside the Grand Theater in near panic. Even as the local authorities tried to approach the area, their cars stopped by numerous people, not allowing the officers to get out of their vehicles as they pounded on the windows begging for help.

Tomoe was too quiet and Chisa understood exactly what was roaming through her devious partner's mind. Suddenly two Otome streaked past them as blurs of light heading back towards the Grand Theater. Before Chisa could say anything or try to stop her, Tomoe exited the limo and bolted into the hotel.

Chisa caught up with Tomoe just as she approached the concierge. They were both still in costume and the smile that light that man's face revealed has willingness to help, as loyal patron of the theater.

"Of course, of course…some of our guests just returned. Amazing women, the Otome," the concierge said as he booked them a complimentary room and authorized a key card for them.

Both women plastered their brightest false smiles on their faces as they gratefully accepted the key and headed towards the elevator.

"Amazingly dead women…" Tomoe said as she wrapped her arm with Chisa's, still smiling, just as the elevator doors closed.


	57. Our Legacy chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: **The Mai Otome story and its characters are Sunrise property. Their legacy, the 'Children of Tomorrow' are mine, thanks due in part to many long hours of research, and the desire to see their progeny the next generation.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **There will eventually be one chapter encompassing the character bios for each character I added into the Otome lineage. For those who have stayed with me this long, **Thank you**. As always read, review, and enjoy…or not, no matter what enjoy.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch57**

Otome Guardian Force, Garderobe grounds,

It had been five hours since both she and Kaede had awakened, but Shiori could no longer stay still down in the Core. Both women wanted to see their daughter, Viola, and take in clean air, instead of the recycled variety in the Founder Core. Director Irina Woods only agreed to release them after a battery of tests, mostly motor skills, and a few scans for comparison with her earlier file.

"Director please, enough already. Kaede and I both have already promised to return here if we feel…," Shiori started to say to Irina as she ran a hand held scanner, punching in numbers and not paying attention.

Kaede took Shiori's hand and led her towards the stairwell out of the core, cutting her off with, "Come back and play later if you must, fresh air first."

Kaede knew that if she didn't drag Shiori out of there they would never leave. The last thing Kaede wanted was to spend another two hours on tests for Irina. With a laugh and a quick kiss, Kaede scooped Shiori up into her arms, materialized, and in this manner left the Founder Core and the building itself.

"Damn you Armitage," Natsuki cursed half-heartedly as she and Yukino watched Kaede and Shiori head for the stairs out of the Core.

"We can always go bother Director Woods or maybe Headmistress Tokiha. Ah yes, I think the young Headmistress would be more fun," Yukino replied with such a devilish grin as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Natsuki Kruger just smiled at the thought. Natsuki announced their departure to Director Woods and followed Yukino out of the Core, cursing the fact that nearly thirty years later there still wasn't an easy way out of the Core.

'_Kaede had the right idea,' Natsuki thought to herself as her body groaned, 'Never should have retired, damn stairs.'_

As Kaede stepped out onto school grounds, many of the younger girls started squealing and pointing. Kaede gave Shiori a smug smile, knowing in any other given moment this would be embarrassing.

"You just had to give them more romantic fantasy material, didn't you?" Shiori asked with a laugh as she slapped Kaede's shoulder, "Put me down and dematerialize, you big lout."

"At least we are out of the Core now," Kaede said as she returned to her Guardian Force white and gold robe. Kaede placed Shiori on the ground, but refused to let go without a kiss, students or not.

Shiori gave Kaede a quick peck on the lips, but pushed her off and away, running towards the garden to avoid making more of a naughty scene. Shiori laughed and stood as if protected under the tall bronze statue in the garden. The statue looked out over the school grounds, facing away from the Guardian Force headquarters which were built alongside the Mausoleum.

"Should've known you would run to her for protection…" Kaede pouted as she stood facing Shiori under the statue of the woman who changed and shaped theirs and many others lives.

"And does my Kaede not bring Viola here to read about the Founder and why we wear these robes?" Shiori asked tugging playfully on Kaede's robe pulling her closer.

Both women laughed and shared a kiss that seared both down deep into their soul. As they slowly separated Kaede rested her forehead against Shiori's and took a deep breath, so many words she wanted to say but knew she didn't need to. Shiori ducked her head closer to Kaede's chest listening to the strong beat of Kaede's heart and thinking of the images she had seen.

Shiori slowly traced her right hand up Kaede's stomach bringing it to rest over her heart. In all their years together they had never been this close to losing one another and to make matters worse little Viola would have lost both parents. Shiori could feel the tears welling in her eyes and hear the unsteady rhythm of Kaede's breath.

"They weren't us right?" Kaede asked trying to choke back her tears.

"They never had a chance to be," Shiori tearfully answered as she looked up and saw their mothers heading towards them with Viola smiling and running ahead of them.

Viola tripped just short of them and Kaede crouched down to help her up. With a laugh and bright sparkling eyes, Viola got up again and threw her little arms around Kaede's neck. Kaede stood up bringing Viola with her, the excited toddler jumping from one parent's arms to the others laughing as she did.

As Haruka and Shizuru entered the garden with them, Haruka slapped the back of Kaede's head. Kaede looked to her mother with a hurt expression and asked, "What did I manage to do now that I don't remember doing?"

"You are supposed to hand my grand-daughter to her mother, not throw her," Haruka huffed in response to Kaede's question.

Viola paid no heed to the conversation evolving around her and focused intently on the large bronze statue of Maria Graceburt. Though yet incapable of reading the child could not take her eyes off of the dedication plaque. It was not the plaque itself or the base it was mounted to that held her attention, Viola knew what was contained neatly behind it. It was no secret to her grand-parents either, behind the plaque they had placed a small blue box containing the GEMs and limitation bands of the Kaede and Shiori who had traveled to their past.

Their attempt to change and make right their own past had led that Kaede and Shiori to their sacrifice. Yes Viola had gone traipsing through time and possibly through dimensions, but she knew her work was done. Instead of scattering into eternity, Viola deposited that Kaede and Shiori on the verge of a new life.

"I believe it is time to track down your mother," Shizuru said with a smile, thinking of Natsuki and a nap.

Though they were retired, Natsuki was still very active with the Otome Guardian Force headquarters. Though both Natsuki and Yukino served in only advisory capacity, Natsuki was known to haunt the school halls before leaving for the day.

"She's probably still in the Core or she's gone to the Headmistress' office," Shiori replied thinking of how Natsuki loved to badger her replacement, Keiko Tokiha, Mai's youngest daughter.

* * *

Penthouse Suite, Florence, the present

Yukino checked in with the nanny and the children. Without even thinking Yukino grabbed Kaede and headed for the balcony. She needed to hold her daughter as a life-line to her sanity. It was all so impossible, an adult Kaede dying at the Theater and her infant daughter here in her arms asleep.

There was a nauseating feeling washing over her in waves, anxious with worry over Haruka and Kaede. The blood was hot and slick on her hand back in the theater box. It was Kaede's blood, still now drying on her hand, in the cool air as she looked down the street towards the area of the Grand Theater.

Yukino wanted to scream, her lover, their closest friends, and her child were all still in danger, risking themselves as usual for the safety of others. In the process, Yukino was losing the child she had come to know as a young woman, strong, determined, and everything Yukino hoped her twins would grow up to become. As she silently started to pray, tears streamed down Yukino's cheeks, everything happening was like a blur of insanity. Through the haze of emotion and her tears, Yukino sat down and rested her daughter against her chest, feeling the warmth of the child radiate through her.

In that moment it became clear how empty it felt without Ayame resting there as well. As if a switch had been thrown in her head, Yukino finally understood the true drive behind her daughter's actions. The tears flowed hot and heavy as she tried to reassure herself that the future was not set, that her Kaede would not die here in the past.

Yukariko watched from the doorway with Aoi unsure of what to say or do to help. Maria picked up Ayame to soothe her tears as Yukino took away her sister. The nanny just smiled and made a soft comment of the bond of twins. Maria's presence was not calming Ayame and the nanny reached for the child.

"Ayame Armitage you will conduct yourself as an Otome," Maria said in her normally stern tones, shocking the nanny as the crying and squirming bundle, temporarily stopped fussing.

The nanny laughed and continued on towards the door leading for the elevator. Yukariko and Aoi silently kept vigil with Yukino as Maria escorted the nanny down to her room. Just before the elevator door could close, Yukariko stepped into the elevator and took Ayame from Maria. The swell of Yukariko's stomach was becoming round and rather full, the walk becoming a waddle.

"I think she needs to be with her mother and sister. President Chrysant seems lost even still," Yukariko explained as she hefted the small child and retreated from the elevator allowing the doors to close.

The two women finished the ride down four flights in silence. Just as the doors opened and the nanny stepped out, Maria noticed the two women in the hallway and how they were dressed. Just as the nanny excused herself for bumping into the shorter of the two women, Maria realized who she was.

"Tomoe Marguerite…"

The name flew from her lips in such loud rage that the nanny panicked and ended up in the arms of Chisa. Before another word could be said or move could be made, Chisa broke the woman's neck and dropped her body, eyes focused intently on Maria Graceburt. As the situation revealed itself, Maria exited the elevator and pushed the two younger women away from the closing doors. That elevator was the only way to the penthouse and Maria knew she couldn't allow them to get on.

Because it was a matter of timing, Maria knew she had to step off to allow the doors to close without interruption. It also meant she was alone with them now. Two evil grins quickly sized up the elder Otome, the situation and then vaulted towards Maria in a combined attack. Had they not been trained as Otome, this situation would have been over immediately. Though Maria had the upper hand as an Otome, the sheer insanity nearly leveled the playing field.

As Maria threw off Tomoe, Chisa side stepped Tomoe and caught Maria in her unprotected back side. Chisa braced against the wall and kicked the elder woman in the lower back, sending her reeling towards the now sprawled on the floor Tomoe. Maria caught her footing and stopped before Tomoe's body; she turned to face Chisa and leveled her vision in a look as deadly as Chisa had ever seen.

"So you still have some teeth," Chisa said, mocking Maria in order to dull the intensity of the moment.

Tomoe tried to recover her footing, to stand behind the elder Otome, but instead received a boot to the head. Tomoe was too stunned to move from the force alone of that kick that her eyes blurred as she watched the dance take shape before her.

"Ooo, aren't you just so butch? That is such a turn on, even from a dried up bitch like you," Chisa snarled as she moved from the wall towards open hall in order to circle her opponent.

Maria had nothing to say, taunting the woman was a weak move at best. With her opponent being more than forty years her junior, Maria had an urge to laugh. This had been one of her students, the girl learned quickly no matter what move you taught her. She even seemed to learn to mirror actions seen in previous battles with near perfection. Chisa Yokohama's main flaw was that her skill was dulled by her psychosis.

"Never thought you'd see me again did you?" Chisa asked as she edged forward narrowing the distance, planning her next strike.

As Maria voiced no reply, Chisa edged forward again and received a fist to her face for her boldness. Maria watched as the pain of that hit registered in Chisa's eyes. As an Otome age was not a factor, Maria disliked the brash and crude brutality of violence in general. With tears in her eyes from the shock of the blow, Chisa stepped back and then lounged into Maria's mid-section, sending them back a few steps.

In blind rage, Chisa just reacted and was capable of dropping them to the floor. She had hooked one of Maria's legs with her own and fought to keep herself on top of the older woman. One, two, three fists slammed into Maria's face but they lacked the conviction and strength to do more than piss her off. Chisa continued to level blows against Maria but they lacked focus and were losing speed and strength as Maria freed herself from under the younger woman.

Chisa scrambled quickly to get on top of Maria again, but Maria leveled a kick in her face and shattered her nose, momentarily blinding the girl. With the slight advantage, Maria regained her feet and stepped back from the young woman. Through more tears and a blind rage, Chisa moved across the floor towards Maria with blinding speed.

The young woman had always been quick, but never could follow through afterwards. No matter how well she could mimic a move or even a sequence of them, in the heat of battle Chisa was nothing more than witless rage. Chisa was a blunt instrument, where someone like Tomoe was a razor. As this thought crossed her mind, Maria looked to where Tomoe had fallen and found no signs of the young woman. It was clear she was no longer in the hall, but not where she had gone. The clothing she had worn was all that remained on the floor where she once lay.

Maria cursed to herself as Chisa kept her moving further away from the elevator and towards the other end of the hall with her raging attacks. The only way to defeat such an animal was to put them down, this was not a war and Maria was hesitant to go to such means to stop this poor delusional girl.

Tomoe moved down the hall towards a room as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. As soon as she was near a door she knocked twice and slowly regained her feet. Once the door to the room opened Tomoe knocked out the poor unsuspecting man who had opened the door.

Once in the room, Tomoe quickly picked through the man's clothing and dressed herself. On her way back out of the room, Tomoe looked down at the still unconscious man and laughed. It always amazed her how easy it was to find the things she needed to escape any given situation.

Tomoe realized she needed Chisa to keep Maria focused and away at the same time she heard the Nina-voice return.

"Cut your hair, dimwit."

"I like it long. Why should I cut my hair now?" Tomoe asked the voice.

"The old broad recognized you. Shizuru shared a bed with you and Hallard…"

"Fine." Tomoe hissed her answer, thinking back on what happened to her with her onee-sama Chie Hallard. She thought of the twisted relationship that formed between them during and since their time in Garderobe and as members of the Valkyrie squad.

Tomoe got on the elevator at the other end of the hallway and returned to the lobby floor. The concierge was busy with scared people from the theater seeking refuge at the hotel, so Tomoe instead cornered the closest bellhop. With the Nina-voice droning madly in her head, Tomoe convinced the young man to escort her into the service area of the hotel. The young man was more than happy thinking his early break would consist of this woman's body as his treat.

The young man never knew what happened as Tomoe grabbed a knife on their way through the kitchen. As he opened the kitchen store room to slip in with her, Tomoe gave him a knockout blow, and pushed his falling body into the room. Tomoe dragged the unconscious body towards the farthest corner of the room. In the course of her endeavor, the young man's head thumped heavily against the edge of one of the large shelves. Tomoe cursed herself and then the body as it noisily pulled items from the bottom rack. As her blood boiled with anger, Tomoe walked around the body, kicking it in the process.

The Nina-voice dogged Tomoe's every move until she had the knife in hand again and was cutting away all of her length. Once again changing her looks Tomoe departed the storeroom cautiously and headed further down the hallway from the kitchen to find an employee lounge. Tomoe found what she needed in here, in the form of the concierge. The poor unfortunate relief to the tired young man out front was unaware of Tomoe's presence and hit the floor with a thud as she slammed his head against his locker.

"I'll take this…" Tomoe said as she stripped the necessary keycard from the unconscious body.

As Tomoe slipped away from the locker room and returned through the kitchen, she pretended to adjust her clothes and smiled at the few who looked at her as she passed through the kitchen. In the offices, Tomoe caught sight of herself and realized how gender neutral her features had now become. With a wink and a smile to her reflection, Tomoe entered the lobby.

* * *

Garderobe grounds, Headmistress Tokiha's office,

"As I already told you, 'Miss Kruger', the update from the Lutesian field office remains unchanged. Just like Florence, Cardair, Zipang, and the outer rim satellite offices before it," Headmistress Keiko Tokiha replied as she returned the office phone to its base.

"Well then, how are this year's new students looking?" Natsuki asked the already annoyed young woman.

"The briefs that were requested for each year's arrivals are on the table. Both Mrs. Armitage and yourself should be well aware by now that this is not protocol," Keiko said with her political airs.

"Headmistress, please forgive Miss Kruger, that seat…" Yukino replied with a smile from behind said 'reports'.

"Yes, yes, I remember. No offense to either of you, but I would like to be able to catch up on my paperwork now that the crisis has been averted," Keiko said as she stood next to Natsuki in the large window.

"The grounds seem as though they have hardly changed from this perspective," Natsuki said looking out the large window with nostalgic love.

"In our hearts 'you' will always be Headmistress," Keiko stated as she mimicked Natsuki's stance and stare. Yukino's smile was twofold, thanks to Keiko's comment and the recognition of a new student's name. The student's mother had been a member of Delta Squad.


	58. Our Legacy chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This chapter has become a labor…really. As always dear readers: read, review, and enjoy. They say two out of three ain't bad, well Meatloaf does. Thanks for the alerts, the favorites, and the reviews; it's been fun sharing this w/ you.

* * *

**Our Legacy ch58**

Thanks to the commotion in the lobby, Tomoe easily slipped back to the elevator unnoticed. Dressed as a porter, Tomoe attracted very little attention on the elevator going up. As the elevator reached the last accessible floor, the Nina-voice told Tomoe she was walking blindly into danger. With a small laugh and a sneer, Tomoe leaned out the open door and actually laughed.

Farther down the Hall, Chisa was still keeping Maria locked up. Chisa was now so feral Tomoe realized the only way out for her partner would be in death. Tomoe resigned Chisa to Fate and allowed the doors to close. With a quick swipe, the keycard overrode the call signals from below and brought the elevator up to the penthouse suite.

The elevator had barely reached its destination when the sound of grief reached Tomoe's ears. Not only was Yukino crying but so was little Ayame. Kaede was now in Yukariko's lap and Aoi was sitting closer to Yukino trying to comfort and console her. Tomoe prepared for the opening of the doors and was surprised to see she was alone in the room.

'_Screw the kid, get back on the elevator.'_ The Nina-voice taunted.

'Screw you,' Tomoe curtly whispered as she slinked into the main sitting room.

Tomoe made short work of the rooms avoiding the balcony reaching near orgasm when she finally found the children's room. As Tomoe looked at the two sleeping children she fought off the Nina-voice. Mitsuko Hallard was not asleep but playing with her feet until she saw Tomoe. The Nina-voice and Mitsuko screamed at the same moment making Tomoe cringe.

Before she could react, Tomoe watched as Mitsuko was engulfed in a white light that filled the room and nearly sent Tomoe through the wall behind her. The light was a solid wall of energy that was unfocused and would collapse in between cries. Shiori too was now crying out and Tomoe heard the casual footsteps of an approaching person.

"It's okay…" Aoi started to say as she entered the room and was knocked out from behind by Tomoe.

As Aoi collapsed to the floor both little girls screamed out, this time though Tomoe felt as if her body was struck by lightning. This time there was no relief as both girls were crying out uncontrollably. Aoi though passed out seemed to be unfazed by the building storm of energy created by the children.

Just as the Nina-voice screamed in her head again, Tomoe mercifully lost consciousness. Her body continued to be battered against the wall as the energy storm surged. Yukino and Yukariko stood helplessly outside the room calling out to the girls to calm them.

Yukino and Yukariko were both concerned for the young man in the room until Yukariko caught a good look at her former student. As the horror of the situation flooded through her, Yukariko sent Yukino into another room with the twins and had her lock the door once checking the safety of the room.

As Yukariko was about to return to the children's room to try to enter, the elevator announced its arrival with a chime before the opening of the doors. Yukariko stepped out of sight and mentally prepared herself for the worst, as Otome she would lay down her life if necessary. As a mother to be Yukariko refused to endanger the lives of her unborn children. While Yukariko promised her unborn daughters, by name, of their safety she armed herself with the nearest lamp-post.

With a deeply inhaled breath, Yukariko summoned her strength and swung the post towards the opening elevator doors. A bloody hand caught the post and yanked it forcefully from Yukariko's grasp.

"I will not allow any harm to come to any person in this room," Yukariko stated in a stern matronly voice.

"Always the proper Otome," Maria replied just before she collapsed to the floor.

Yukariko didn't know what to say but the sight of Maria Graceburt spoke volumes aplenty. Before she could fall over to the floor completely, Yukariko kneeled down and held Maria's head in her lap. The din from the children's cries raced through the exhausted elder Otome and she cut a glare in the direction of the bedroom it was emanating from.

"So Tomoe made it up here already?" Maria asked as she tried to gather her remaining strength and sat up.

"She's unconscious in the children's room along with Ambassador Senoh," Yukariko replied wondering if Tomoe was still being tossed like a rag-doll by the uncontrolled energy created by Shiori and Mitsuko.

"Where's President Chrysant?" Maria asked in a raspy tone as she stood and helped Yukariko as well.

"Locked in her bedroom with her daughters," Yukariko answered as she and Maria headed for the children's room.

Maria nodded her head as she agreed of the choice and bit back the pain that surged through her body passed even the nanomachines. If she could materialize the pain would easily dissipate but then this would be nothing more than a simple exercise in futility if that were the case. Maria nearly laughed out loud as she realized what was still happening to Tomoe, even though she was unconscious.

"Blessed Lady, how is such a thing possible?" Maria asked as she turned towards Yukariko and looked at her pregnant stomach and the womb housing the children they agreed to share with this world.

Nonplussed as well, Yukariko just shook her head and both women turned towards the opening bedroom door and the emerging President Chrysant holding her twins.

"I'm sorry Meister Steinberg, Meister…oh my," Yukino said as she realized that half the blood on Maria actually belonged to the elder Otome, "Has the danger passed?"

"For now it would seem. Has either of your daughters shown any power manifestations?" Maria asked before she turned back to the bedroom, "I expect proper Otome behavior from the two of you."

The din from the room stopped and there was a loud thud as Tomoe's body crumpled to the floor not far from Aoi's. A sudden wave of cold washed over the room and everyone turned towards the babies in the safety of the President's arms. Maria stepped forward and reached for Ayame, when suddenly appeared a miniature mace ball and a battle axe.

As the battle axe dropped to the floor and disappeared, the mace shot out and circled the three women protectively. Kaede smiled and cooed as the temperature continued its gradual decline. Yukino allowed Maria to take hold of Ayame as she lifted Kaede face to face.

"Are you trying to be Mommy's protector while your other Mom is away?" Yukino asked her daughter. There was so much innocence in her daughter's eyes that Yukino realized this Kaede was not the young woman she left dying back in the theater. There in Kaede's brilliant violet eyes, Yukino saw her beloved Haruka and the innocence that remained even now.

Ayame started to fidget in Maria's arms and cooed as she heard Kaede giggle. Kaede replied by sending the mace into the bedroom. Inside the bedroom the sound of more cooing could be heard from both Shiori and Mitsuko.

"What should be done with Miss Marguerite?" Yukino asked as Kaede's ball floated out of the room and disappeared.

"Well Madame President that would be the business of the King since this is his country," Yukariko said flatly. A silent wish flew through her mind that Tomoe was left to Otome justice.

"Her partner in crime is in the elevator," Maria stated giving no more information than necessary.

"Shall we await Headmistress Kruger or the Florence authorities? Or…" Yukino said as she stepped into the room with both Yukariko and Maria.

* * *

Outside the Grand Theater,

"Meister Torii, we are grateful to King Nguyen Bao for his support, but I must ask that you return to your Master," Natsuki said to the young Meister as the local authorities started to gather en masse around the theater.

"I'll inform him, Meister Kruger," Eriko stated as she bowed to them and returned immediately to the hotel.

"Erstin please return to your Master as well and take Miss Wang with you. We will remain here to answer to the authorities," Shizuru stated as Natsuki and Haruka headed towards the approaching guard.

"Erstin please inform Aoi I'll be back as soon as I leave my statement," Chie stated as she ran to fall in step alongside Haruka and Natsuki.

Erstin slipped her arm across Nina's back and tilted her head so that their foreheads lightly touched. Nina lightly draped her arm over Erstin's shoulder as they lifted off and returned towards the hotel.

As the day wound into the night, two people completely disappeared into history. Authorities all over Earl breathed a sigh of relief as word spread of the death of Tomoe Marguerite, along with the deaths one-third of the theater employees and close to half of the patrons of the play.

* * *

Founder Core, Director Irina Woods' office,

All over Earl, people were holding 25th memorial services for the ones lost in the Grand Theater Massacre. Portraits of theater employees, dignitaries, and the average citizens flashed across the background as news correspondents describe the atmosphere in the rebuilt theater. Director Woods and her assistant sat before the large screen in the Founder Core and watched as once again people remarked at how tragically Tomoe Marguerite's path of terror ended in the Grand Theater.

As Tomoe's life flashed before her on the screen, Irina sat quietly in her chair remembering the truth. Her young assistant was visiting from Windbloom University and caught her mentor's distraction.

"Why do you watch this every year, Director?" Silvana Bellini asked with a touch of concern.

"You were born in the years after Tomoe went rogue across Earl with her partner," Irina answered not turning from the TV, "The deaths…the seriousness of it all has been downplayed in the years since."

"Downplayed…you mean because of the conspiracy people?" Silvana asked thinking of all the stories

"Their deaths were confirmed, there are certificates on file, postmortem pictures, and still people will insist they've seen her," Irina replied shaking her head as she thought of the nonsense.

"Meister Lu made us study the conspiracy stories and the old files on Tomoe's reported workings. We learned that the 'Marguerite Law' went into effect in seven sovereign nations to help avoid such things from ever happening again," Silvana stated as she fought to override the sound volume spike from the TV console.

Irina got up from her seat, shut the old TV down, and headed for her office. Silvana followed behind and waited for entry permission at the doorway of the office. Irina just waved her in as she laughed softly and turned her gaze to the Founder capsule in the room beyond her office.

"We Otome of Earl have promised our lives in service, sacrificing not for the glory but in the name of duty," Irina said, hands folded before her in a prayer position, "Tomoe joined a failed regime that tried to pervert what we stand for and do on a regular basis. Fumi's intention was that Otome would stop all forms of mass conflict. We are granted great strength but it doesn't make us immortal.

We are trained and tested, physically and psychologically, but the real mettle of an Otome's character is not seen until they become Pearl students. Tomoe may or may not have become Otome if not for the fact she proved fallible as a Valkyrie. She had a very twisted view of self importance and took it out into the streets of Earl in the years after the Windbloom Occupation and President Chrysant's reelection in Aries."

"A few of the older Otome speak of Tomoe Marguerite like she's some kind of joke," Silvana said as the power of Irina's words washed over her.

"Not one of them knew her," Irina said shaking her head thinking of those who never knew Tomoe or faced insanity.

"As someone who knew her, do you think that if Tomoe Marguerite had been sent to a psychiatrist any of what happened could have been averted?" Silvana asked trying to scan the reflection of Irina's eyes in the glass partition that separated the office and the Founder Core looking for a glimpse of something beyond somber.

"No she was too charismatic and not in a good way. By the time it became evident what kind of help Tomoe really needed it was too late and another former classmate, Miya Clochette, was dead," Irina answered turning around to face Silvana and turn on the smaller new TV Irina had on the office wall.

Headmistress Keiko Tokiha looked uncomfortable as she was answering reporters' questions at the Florence Theater. As Garderobe's Headmistress and the political face of all things Otome, Keiko swore to herself to have a few words with Natsuki Kruger. This was never easy for Keiko and Natsuki never explained how she handled such matters. As usual Fourth Column Katsumi Zhang had to step up and save Keiko not only from embarrassment here, but upon her return to Garderobe with the rest of the Columns.

Keiko huffed and stormed off the scene as Katsumi took over fielding questions much to the dismay of the reporters. Katsumi Zhang always delighted in taunting the news crews so the official interview with Garderobe was now over. Irina had to laugh as Katsumi scattered the reporters, it seemed the Fourth Column had the scoop on them instead. Upon a closer inspection, someone would have realized the remaining people were not reporters or camera men. Sticking out of the bottom of one camera man's over shirt and one reporter's jacket was a familiar pink and white shirt.

"I wonder if they are dating again," Irina pondered out loud watching the smile spread across Katsumi's face before turning off the small TV again.

"They dated?" Silvana asked rather shocked.

"While Keiko was a Pearl and Katsumi was a Column in training, they were good together no one ever understood why they broke up," Irina said returning her gaze to Fumi's capsule.

"Director Woods is it true that all of Garderobe's secrets get passed down from one Director and Headmistress to the next?" Silvana asked her features becoming rather clouded in the process.

"Only the ones that you girls seem to make up every year," Irina responded flatly not turning to face her apprentice. Irina now understood how Youko must have felt with Irina around asking similar questions years ago.

Without another word, Irina turned around and opened her desk drawer retrieving a familiar looking key from her desk. Irina stood as she closed the drawer and motioned for Silvana to follow her quietly. As they left the Founder Core and headed over to the Mausoleum, Silvana felt great excitement building and then sudden trepidation as she realized the somberness to her mentor's features

"Before Natsuki Kruger created the outline of the Otome Guardian Force, there had been Strategic Otome Limitation talks. You know this I read all of your papers, your entire file once you asked to work in the Core," Irina said as she whispered the code to open the door lock.

"Otome in Fumi's creation were great warriors meant to protect all of Earl as she had once done. It was in the years after that the Kings and Queens of Earl got greedy and perverted that vision," Silvana answered thinking of her paper on Natsuki Kruger, the Founder of the Otome Guardian Force.

"You don't understand the truth behind all of it though. There were originally only five Columns of Garderobe, serving in Fumi's name, as her chosen Otome. The birth of the Twelve was for a different purpose which to this very day, Fumi has given us no better understanding since her creation of the new GEMs.

Each of those Twelve has something extra, a power beyond that given by the GEM. Yes Silvana, they were born with them and yes, we wondered if it was because of their genetic design. We have studied each child closely over the years, including you, only a rare few have the power. They are almost all Columns drawn to the life of Otome, the few that aren't, are either too young, or have never had incidence with their powers.

In the time of Rena Sayers, the original Blue Sky Sapphire, it was documented that she possessed power of uncontrollable nature. She overpowered GEMs and called upon a guardian called 'Artemis'. The research done during that time uncovered some things that the Garderobe Council thought best left to the past, since none besides Rena seemed to exhibit the power." Irina said as she stopped before entering the old Otome tomb, where stones of previous Otome were placed in recognition of death during service.

Silvana walked through the Garden of Crystal in silent reverence, noting that the last crystal placed here by date was for Maria Graceburt, the Eternal Recurring Jasper. Silvana felt awed by the history surrounding her until she heard the whoosh of another door. As she looked up to her mentor, Silvana Bellini noticed that the next room was newer in appearance but no less inspiring.

"Truthfully there have been things unexplained, as well as things best left buried, and over the years Garderobe has left them here. The Old Earth files have been turned over and over again, many advances have been made and some are still in the making, but here, in this room conspiracies are born."


End file.
